Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark J'ai 16 ans
by PeetaPower
Summary: Un énième Hunger Games POV Peeta, mais cette fois à ma sauce. Quelles sont les pensées du garçon des pains, quelle est sont point de vue sur tout ce qui lui arrive...
1. Chapter 1

**Voila ma première Fanfic, c'est un énième Hunger Games POV Peeta, mais cette fois à ma sauce. J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si le style n'est pas extra, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur donc soyez indugent (a). Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1

Un bruit. Un coup. Un coup sur une porte. Sur la porte de ma chambre. J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil. Un autre coup suit rapidement. Et une multitude d'autre se fond entendre de suite. Quelqu'un tambourine avec véhémence dans le but clair de me réveiller. Puis une voix sèche et féminine se fait entendre depuis le couloir :

« Peeta. Debout. Je t'attends ici, alors ne te prélasses pas dans ton lit comme un porc dans la boue. »

Ma mère… Une femme assurément charmante.

Une boule au ventre m'étreint subitement. La Peur. Encore à moitié endormi, j'ai du mal à en trouver la cause. Je fais donc mentalement mon rituel matinal quotidien qui me permet, habituellement, de descendre de ce que j'appel « mon petit nuage d'endormi ».

« Je m'appel Peeta Mellark. J'ai 16ans. Je réside dans le District 12. Je suis le fils du boulanger. J'ai deux frères ainés. Mon père m'aime, ma mère me déteste. Je suis éligible aux Hunger Games. La Moisson est dans quelques jours… »

La douleur ventrale se rappelle à moi. Non, la Moisson, c'est aujourd'hui.

La Moisson… ce jour redouté, où le Capitole, l'entité la plus puissante de notre monde, tire au sort un garçon et une fille ayant entre 12 et 18ans, provenant de chaque District composant ce pays que l'ont appel aujourd'hui Panem. Les Districts sont au nombre de douze. Je vis d'ailleurs dans le dernier, le 12, le plus éloigné du Capitole, le plus pauvre, spécialisé dans l'extraction du charbon. Mon District est séparé en deux : la Veine, où vivent les mineurs, et la ville, aux habitants plus aisés, où se trouvent les différents commerces du District. Mon père étant boulanger, je vis pour ma part en ville.

Les enfants de chaque Districts sont appelés les tributs. Lorsqu'ils sont moissonnés, les 24 Tributs sont mis dans une arène, dans laquelle ils sont sensés se battre à mort, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un seul survivant, ou survivante. Cette personne serait alors déclaré vainqueur de ce jeux télévisé du Capitole, dont le but et d'en divertir les malsains habitants. Ce jeu, les Hunger Games.

Et si j'étais tiré au sort… ? Un frisson parcourt mon corps et je me retrouve tétanisé, allongé dans mon lit. Je respire un grand coup et l'angoisse recule légèrement. Je m'assois, et une bouffée de panique me paralyse à nouveau. Je prends quelques secondes pour me calmer et me rappel que ma mère m'attends toujours sur le pas de ma porte. Je mets mes cheveux en place, et fend mon visage d'un sourire étincelant et joyeux. Feindre le bonheur, jouer la comédie ? Un de mes talents naturels… J'ouvre la porte. Ma mère me toise avec dédain durant quelques secondes, puis s'exprime sèchement :

« J'ai faillit attendre. Et cesse de sourire dès le matin, c'est irritant. Suis-moi, on du travail pour la matinée. »

Victoire. Elle n'a pas eût envie de me claquer dès qu'elle m'a vue…

J'obtempère et la suit à travers notre maison. En passant dans la salle à manger, je remarque un de mes frères, Jay, assis devant une table où se trouve un bol de café, qu'il fixe d'un œil vitreux. Encore à moitié endormi, il ne me voit pas passer aux côtés de ma mère. Jay a 18ans, aujourd'hui est donc la dernière Moisson à laquelle il est éligible aux Hunger Games. Je grimace intérieurement. Evidemment, lui, ma mère ne l'oblige pas à travailler en ce « grand » jour…

Nous entrons, avec ma mère, dans la cuisine où mon père et mon autre frère, Steve, 21ans, s'affairent déjà. En me voyant, Steve hoche la tête pour me dire bonjour. Mon père, lui, me fixe surpris. Ma mère, quant à elle, me donne déjà des directives :

« Malaxe la pâte…, rajoutes de la farine… ! »

Mon père l'interrompt brusquement :

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ? » lui demande-t-il abruptement.

Ma mère lui lance un regard mauvais et commence froidement :

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je donne à ce fainéant son travail pour la matinée. Nous avons besoin de main d'œuvre. Ce jour est le plus chargé de l'année, les parents veulent nourrirent correctement leurs marmots au cas où ils iraient au Capitole… Même ceux de la Veine ! » Elle a craché ces derniers mots, avant d'ajouter sans aucune émotion particulière dans la voix : « Après tout, aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson… »

« Justement. » coupe sèchement mon père. Il se tourne vers moi et me souris « Viens Peeta, on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner… » Il se tourne vers ma mère qui plisse déjà méchamment les yeux, et vers mon frère, qui est ébahis par le fait que mon père ose s'opposer à elle (c'est peu fréquent, il faut l'avouer), et leurs dit : « … Et on va le prendre en famille ! » Voyant ma mère sur le point de protester, mon père ajoute sur un ton n'admettant pas de réplique : « Et de suite. De toute façon, nous avons fait assez de pain pour nourrir tout Panem. »

Nous nous dirigeons tous vers la cuisine (ma mère de mauvaise grâce). L'atmosphère se détend progressivement au cours du petit déjeuner, surtout quand ma mère décide de nous quitter pour aller à la caisse, accueillir les premiers clients de la boulangerie. Jay et Steve anime le petit déjeuner avec des blagues très lourdes, auxquelles ils rient bruyamment, bien qu'en ce jour, je ne fasse même pas le moindre effort pour y sourire. Personne ne fait attention à moi, sauf mon père qui me pousse différents aliments, tel que des cakes, des muffins, ou autres cookies, dans l'espoir que j'en mange un. Mais j'ai la gorge trop serré pour pouvoir avaler quoi que se soit. Je bois seulement mon thé, évidemment non-sucré. J'y ajoutais du sucre, étant petit, mais, pour me punir, ma mère me l'a un jour interdit. Pas de bol pour elle, j'y ai pris goût. Mon père, voyant que ses effort son vain, décide d'aller aider ma mère qui à l'air submergée par les nombreux clients se pressant dans la boulangerie. Mes frères s'absentant brièvement, je sens l'angoisse reprendre le dessus. Me croyant seul, je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Tout à coups, surgissant de nulle part, mes deux frères me sautent dessus, m'assénant chacun une grande claque sur chaque épaule. Ils commencent à ricaner et chacun se poste devant une de mes oreilles :

« -Alors mon petit Peeta…, commence Steve.

-…On a peur ?, renchérit Jay.

-Evidemment, regarde-le ! Il est tout pâle. , Ricane Steve

-On dirait qu'on t'a enfariné, petit frère. En même temps…

-…Nous aussi on aurait peur à ta place…

-…tu ne toucherai pas une mouche…

-…trop gentil pour faire un bon tribut, notre Peeta-national…, soupire Steve

-…tu t'imagine, ils te tirent au sort, Peeta ?... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Dessiner ?, fait Jay dont le sourire ne pourrait pas être plus grand.

-Je le vois bien attaquer les tributs de Carrière des Districts 1,2 et 4 avec des crayons… Cette image de toi, Peeta, en train de leurs gribouiller sur le visage… Hilarante!

-Oh ! Pire encore Peeta, tu t'imagines tu es tiré au sort, et ton homologue féminin, c'est Delly… »

Tout deux éclate de rire.

J'ai envi de pleurer. Delly, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est comme ma sœur jumelle, mon âme-sœur amicale, sûrement la personne dont je suis le plus proche dans ce District pourris. Là, mes frères sont allés trop loin. Je sais qu'ils plaisantent, que c'est seulement leurs façons d'être, qu'ils sont comme ça. Mais ca me fait de la peine qu'ils marquent sans arrêt une différence entre eux et moi… Ils ne cessent de me dire à longueur d'année que je suis « trop » sensible, « trop » gentil, voir « trop » raffiné pour notre District qui est dure et froid. D'après eux, le fait que je sois « précieux », en quelque sorte, me conduira à ma perte puisque quelqu'un finira par profiter de ma gentillesse. La version de ma mère est encore pire : pour elle je suis juste faible. Je préfère, pour ma part me dire simplement que je suis juste plus « humain » qu'eux… Mes frères n'ont jamais eût peur de la Moisson, alors que moi je suis terrifié à chaque fois que j'y pense… Ils ont sûrement raison, je dois être lâche, après tout…

Me voyant aux bords des larmes, mes frères ont compris qu'ils ont dépassés les bornes. Ils essaient de se rattraper, maladroitement :

« -Oh Peeta…

-…C'était pour rire, voyons…

-…Ton nom ne seras inscrits que cinq fois…

-…Aucune chance que tu sois choisi… »

Assez, j'en ai assez :

« Ca suffit ! »

Ma voix empreinte habituellement d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, se trouve à ce moment emporté par une colère froide. Si j'ose espérer que j'ai hérité de la bonté de mon père, je sais pertinemment que je peux être aussi froid et calculateur que ma mère. J'affiche le regard le plus dure que je suis capable d'afficher, et me lève doucement pour leur faire face. Ils reculent prudemment, sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque, comme si j'étais une bête blessé, prête à ruer.

De ma voix la plus calme possible je leurs lance :

« Foutez- moi la paix… S'il vous plaît. »

Ils baissent les yeux et s'éloignent en marmonnant :

« -Oui Peeta…

-Désolé Peeta… »

Bande d'abrutis. Un vague sentiment d'autosatisfaction m'envahit, et je décide de prendre un cookie. Alors que je croque dedans, la cloche marquant l'entrée d'un client dans la boulangerie se fait entendre. Curieux, car le flot d'acheteurs semblait s'être arrêté depuis quelques minutes, je me rends donc dans la boulangerie. Le client en question échange un écureuil contre une miche de pain à mon père. Ce garçon, c'est Gale Hawthorne. Le plus beau garçon de la Veine. Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'appel ainsi. Mais c'est sous ce surnom que l'ont parle de lui lors des commérages au lycée. Gale a 18ans, aussi brun et ténébreux que je suis blond et lumineux, je l'ai remarqué pour une unique raison : il est le meilleur ami (le petit ami ?) d'une fille particulièrement importante à mes yeux. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Cette fille a 16ans, comme moi, et je suis tout bonnement amoureux d'elle depuis mes 5ans, quand je l'ai entendu chanter en classe…Mais pour elle je n'existe pas. D'ailleurs, hormis sa famille, Gale, et son amie Madge, personne n'existe pour elle… Je n'ai jamais osé l'approcher. Et la seule fois où j'ai eût un contact avec elle, je l'ai traité comme un animal… J'ai honte, je m'en veux tellement, mais je ne me suis jamais excusé, de peur de me faire rembarrer, ou pire, superbement ignoré, comme elle le fait avec toutes les personnes tentant de créer un lien social avec elle…

Alors que Gale s'en va, je me dirige, pensif, vers ma chambre, afin de me préparer pour la Moisson. Je ne parviens pas à me la sortir de la tête. Katniss… Un joli nom pour une jolie fleur… Katniss… Un joli nom pour une jolie fille…

**Voila, j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, j'avais lu de nombreuse fics qui faisait déja le point de vu de Peeta, et même si elles étaient sûrement mieux écrite que celle là, je trouvais qu'elles ne développaient pas assez le passage qui se déroule avant que Peeta monte dans le train. Je vais donc faire 3 chapitres, avant que l'histoire ne commence "réelement", dans lesquels je développerai un peu le contexte familial de Peeta, ainsi que sa vie dans le district... J'espère que je le ferai avec un minimum de talent, et que vous ne trouvez pas ca chiant x)**

**laisser des review, pour me donner votres avis! :)**

**je devrai normalement publier la suite demain!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tout mes reviewers! Tout les retours que j'ai eût ont été positif, ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir, étant donné mes craintes par rapport au style d'écriture, etc...^^**

**Donc un grand merci à : KatnissLjay; Caroline; Writings of Rawrs; Lilya77 et à la guest qui ne m'a malheureusement pas laissé de nom!**

** Caroline : je n'avais pas pensé faire de point de vu autre que celui de Peeta, mais ta review ma donné une idée, et il se pourrait bien que je fasse un O.S du point vu de la mère de Peeta, lorsque son fils est dans l'arène... ;)**

**Bon je vous préviens, ce chapitre n'a pas une grande utilitée, il ne sert qu'à développer un peu le caractère de Peeta, lui créer un univers, la trame n'avance pas vraiment...**

**Pour ce qui est de la description physique de Peeta, je pense que vous trouverez ca assez redondants, mais il faut savoir que "j'essaye" de faire comme Suzanne Collins (le talent en moin, évidemment^^), c'est à dire que j'aimerai que cette histoire soit compréhensible, MÊME pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu les Hunger Games du point de vue de Katniss (je sais pas si c'est très clair ce que je dis...) donc je dois reprendre tout les éléments de l'univers de Panem, les expliquer etc...**

**Enfin, pour la scène de la salle de bain et de la chambre, avec ses frères : ces parties sont inspirés de fait réels, donc petite dédicasse à tout les mecs qui ont des frères, des potes, des pères, voir des cousins particulièrement lourd qui font sans arrêts des blagues de m*****, lourdes et grivoises x)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2

Ma préparation pour la Moisson commence par une douche, brève et froide, le District 12 n'ayant que très peu de ressource d'eau chaude. Une fois ma douche achevé, j'en sors, noue une serviette autour de ma taille et entreprend de faire ma toilette et de me brosser les dents. Une fois tout cela finis, je me mets face au miroir et m'observe, me scrute. Je commence par mon visage. Banal, je suis banal. Je dirais même quelconque. Une bouche plutôt bien dessinée, un nez droit, des pommettes assez prononcées, une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux blonds, plutôt court et légèrement ondulés. Mes yeux, eux, par contre, me plaisent. Si les yeux bleus sont courants chez les habitants de la ville du District 12, les miens sont d'un bleu très clair, qui sorte de l'ordinaire. En plus, je sais les utiliser, ayant une palette de regards assez impressionnante, ce dont, je suis, il faut le dire, assez fier. Grâce à eux, je peux faire passer de nombreuses émotions d'un seul regard. Je les aime vraiment bien, mes yeux, ont dirait des saphirs, tant ils captent la lumière. Je souris. J'inspecte mes dents. Droites et blanches. J'ai aussi un beau sourire, et étant d'une humeur presque tout le temps joviale (sauf les jours de Moissons), il apparait pratiquement constamment. Des yeux bleus, et un beau sourire. Je soupire, dépité. Pas de quoi soulever des foules… Je poursuis « l'inspection » de mon propre corps par mes bras et mon torse. Celui-ci, sans être bodybuildé, est bien construit. Je remercie le ciel d'habiter en ville. A la Veine la plupart des enfants sont affamés et squelettiques. Chez moi, si la nourriture n'est pas toujours très fraiche, car nous mangeons les invendus, elle est du moins toujours présente chaque jours, à chaque repas. J'ai les épaules larges et la taille fine. Mes bras sont par contre plutôt développés car je dois soulever de lourds sacs de farines en provenance du Capitole au moins une fois par mois depuis mes 10ans. Mes mains, elles, sont de tailles moyennes : assez puissantes pour faire correctement mon travail de boulanger, mais assez fines pour faire adroitement de la couture et du dessin, trois disciplines dans lesquelles je ne me débrouille, ma fois, pas si mal. Je fais tomber ma serviette et me regarde nu dans le miroir. Mes cuisses sont puissantes, grâce à la pratique de la lutte, sport dans lequel je ne me défends également plutôt bien, puisque seul mon frère Jay m'a battu lors de la compétition qui s'est déroulé l'an passé dans le District 12. Puis je me tourne et souris bêtement. Mon postérieur : rond et ferme. Lui aussi, je l'aime bien, il m'a valu de nombreux compliments de la gente féminine ces derniers temps. Je me regarde dans mon intégralité et mon sourire disparait. Désabusé, je me dis que mes frères ont raison : face aux tributs de carrière venant des districts plus favorisés, je ne ferais vraiment pas le poids.

C'est quand j'ai cette pensé que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et que Jay fait son entrée. Pas surpris de me voir nu comme un vers, il entre dans la salle de bain, ferme la porte derrière lui, et me toise d'un air goguenard :

« T'inquiète Peeta, t'as que 16ans, ca va encore pousser… »

Je vire immédiatement au rouge, lui lance un regard furieux, et ouvre la bouche, dans le but de lui lâcher une remarque cinglante, dont moi seul ai le secret.

Tout de suite, il me coupe la parole.

« Oh Peeta ! C'est seulement de l'humour. Rigole un peu. C'est pas croyable. Chaque année, c'est pareil ! Les jours de Moissons, t'es irritable à un point… C'est inimaginable, on dirait Maman!»

Un silence se fait. Après quelques minutes à le fixer, je chuchote :

« Comment tu fais ?... Pour ne pas avoir peur ? »

Mon frère soupire profondément. Je crois que je l'exaspère :

« Et c'est toi qui est censé être le plus intelligent de nous trois? Toi, qui lis tellement bien dans le cœur des gens, normalement, on dirait que là, t'as de la bouse devant les yeux, frérot ! Evidemment que je suis terrifié ! Et Steve l'était aussi lorsqu'il était encore éligible. Il faut croire que tu n'es pas le seul bon acteur de la famille… »

Un silence se fait à nouveau. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mes frères simulaient leurs décontractions les jours de Moisson. Je lui dis, encore à voix basse :

« Jay… J'ai peur. »

Je vois une lueur de compassion dans ses yeux :

« Je sais… Mais pense aux enfants de la Veine : eux ils peuvent réellement avoir peur ! Leurs noms serons écrit d'innombrable fois avec les tesserae qu'ils ont pris… »

Les tesserae sont un système vraiment horrible en pratique dans notre district. Il s'agit d'échanger de la nourriture, contre une plus grande chance d'éligibilité aux Hunger Games pour la personne qui en prend. Les enfants de la Veine étant affamés, ils en prennent régulièrement. Ainsi, leurs noms sont écrits sur de plus nombreux papiers susceptibles d'être tirés au sort. Venant de la ville, je n'en ai jamais pris. Cette année, mon nom sera inscrit sur 5 bulletins : 1 pour chaque années depuis que je suis éligible. C'est peux. C'est comme ça que mes frères ont fait baisser leurs stresse par le passé lorsque le Moisson arrivait : ils relativisaient. Jay reprend sur un ton plus léger :

« Ce soir, quand tu verras que ce n'est pas toi qui a été tiré au sort, tu as intérêt à fêter l'évènement comme il se doit. » Il me fait un clin d'œil : « Toutes les filles qui te demande de sortir avec elles n'attendent que ça, crois moi ! Alors arrête de les jeter, et amuse toi avec l'une d'elle ce soir! Parce que là tu commence à faire honte à la famille, t'as déjà un an de retard par rapport à Steve et moi. »

Il me donne une grande claque sur le bras. J'hausse les épaules, gêné :

« Elles ne m'intéressent pas. » Et c'est vrai, seule une m'intéresse… Toutes ces filles de la ville, certes jolies et avec qui je m'entends très bien, ne m'attire pas dans ce sens là… Alors je les ai toutes éconduits gentiment, et je suis resté ami avec chacune d'entres elles. Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas amoureuses de moi, étant donnés qu'elles se sont toutes, ou presque, rabattus sur mes amis masculins, qui, pour leurs part, n'avaient pas l'air plus dérangés que ça de jouer les bouche-trous…

Mon frères reprend avec, encore et toujours, son éternel sourire goguenard sur le visage :

« Sinon, j'ai entendu dire que le fils du boucher ferait bien de toi son quatre heure. »

C'est à moi de lui mettre un coup de points de poing dans l'épaule. Je réplique :

« Loupé ! Lui non plus ne m'intéresse pas! »

Nous éclatons de rire, et j'ajoute :

« -T'es vraiment bête.

-C'était de l'humour.

-Il est de mauvais goût. », Je lui marmonne.

Nous nous esclaffons encore un peu puis mon frère se dirige vers la porte et me lance :

« Bon je te laisses encore te pomponner. » Il passe devant moi, et je me rends compte que je suis toujours à poil. Je le vois réprimer un sourire. Il pointe du doigt mon entre-jambe et me chuchote à l'oreille : « Ah, au fait, si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes… Avec ce que t'as, tu peux déjà faire des choses merveilleuses… »

Il s'éloigne en rigolant bruyamment et sort de la salle de bain. Je souris encore quelques temps, gêné et cramoisi. Mes frères sont idiots, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais bon… On va dire que je les aime quand même. Revigoré par cette discussion avec Jay, je rattache ma serviette autour de ma taille et me dirige vers ma chambre afin de m'habiller.

Lorsque j'y suis, j'ouvre ma commode et enfile un boxer. Puis j'étudie quels habits je vais mettre. Mes yeux sont tout de suite attiré pas une chemise bleue. C'est Delly qui me l'a offerte pour mon seizième anniversaire. Elle est douce et provient du District 1, qui est spécialisé dans la création d'étoffes et tissus, et de tous les produits de luxe en général. Elle vaut donc très chère. Delly à toujours adorée être bien habillée, et à force, j'ai fini par partagé son goût pour les vêtements. Nous avons donc pris l'habitude, depuis un ou deux ans avec Delly, de nous en offrir de temps à autres, si bien que j'ai dans ma chambre une quantité de beaux habits. Grâce à cela nous sommes considérés, Delly et moi, comme les gravures de mode du lycée du District 12. Mais bon… A quoi bon être bien habillé dans un district où la misère est reine ? Je me sens régulièrement mal de porter tel ou tel pull au lycée en sachant que si je le donnais à un enfant de la Veine, il pourrait se nourrir, lui et sa famille, au moins 3 semaines… Au moins, la Moisson me permet de me sentir moins coupable : tous les adolescents sont bien habillés, car ils veulent faire bonnes impressions aux habitants du Capitole s'ils sont tirés au sort...

Je regarde rapidement ma chambre. Il est vrai que la plupart des choses que je possède sont des cadeaux de Delly : si les vêtements sont quelque chose que je considère comme un hobby, ma véritable passion, c'est la peinture et le dessin. Ainsi, mon bureau recèle de pinceau et crayons, choses valant une petite fortune dans notre district, et évidemment offert par ma meilleure amie. Hormis cela, les cadeaux en ma possession sont des babioles que mes autres amis m'ont offertes à mes différents anniversaires, ainsi que mon unique nounours, que mon père m'a offert pour mes 1ans et qui trône désormais sur une étagère. Mes frères, eux, me font des gâteaux pour célébrer mon anniversaire. Etant gourmand, le fait de ne pas recevoir cadeau « physique » de leur part ne me dérange absolument pas. Quant à ma mère ? Elle ne voit tout simplement pas l'utilité de célébrer tout les ans un jour qui pour elle, d'après ses dires, ne signifient rien d'autre qu'une bouche de trop (pas de plus : **de trop**) à nourrir, et où elle à extrêmement souffert.

Je passe ma chemise et choisi un jean beige pour aller avec. Je me poste devant un miroir et dégage des mèches de cheveux de mon front. Alors que j'ajuste le col de ma chemise, je souris timidement à mon reflet : au moins, cet habit fait ressortir mes yeux. C'est ce moment que choisissent mes frères pour entrer dans ma chambre, Steve habillé négligemment car il n'est plus éligible, et Jay en caleçon. Evidemment. Chaque années c'est pareil, à la Moisson, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir me piquer des habits. Quand ce n'est pas eux, se sont des amis qui se pointent sans prévenir. C'est agaçant.

« Oh dommage, le petit moineau n'est plus de sorti », lance Steve.

Evidemment, je sais de quoi il parle. Furieux, je me tourne vers Jay et le fusille du regard. Celui-ci me regarde innocemment :

« Bah quoi ? J'ai juste dis qu'on n'avait pas encore à faire à un aigle royal… »

Ils éclatent de rire. Je beugle : «Dehors !»

« -Deux secondes…, Me répond Jay en sélectionnant un pull rose pâle, presque blanc.

-J'ai dit : Dehors ! » Je réitère mon ordre et les poussent sans ménagement hors de ma chambre.

C'est bientôt l'heure de partir pour la grande place, où se déroule la Moisson. Ayant promis d'y allé avec Delly, je me dirige vers chez elle. Elle possède une grande maison (pour le District 12), son père étant le médecin du district, et sa mère tenant le magasin de chaussure de la ville. Je toque et elle vient m'ouvrir instantanément. Elle m'attendait, de toute évidence. C'est une jeune et jolie fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés, ayant un sourire quasi permanent sur le visage. Elle possède un corps aux courbes assez marqués, et plutôt avantageuse. Elle porte la robe bleue que je lui ai achetée à son anniversaire, ainsi qu'une ceinture beige pour marquer sa taille. Nous tentons de nous sourire mutuellement, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Comme moi, alors qu'elle a des chances quasi-nulle de participer aux Hunger Games, elle craint énormément le jour de la Moisson. Nous nous observons, silencieux. Nous qui sommes tellement bavard et volubile que cela nous a valu le surnom de « Jacasseurs du District 12 » de la part de nos amis et professeurs, ne parvenons pas à décrocher le moindre mot… Finalement, Delly prends la parole, en tentant de parler sur un ton léger en montrant mes habits du doigt :

« -T'as vu, on est assortis !

-Evidemment, les grands esprits se rencontrent ! » Je lui décoche un sourire, auquel elle répond.

Nous éclatons de rire. Une fois mon calme retrouvé, je lui demande : « On y va ? »

Elle acquiesce doucement. Je lui tends mon petit doigt, qu'elle saisit avec le sien. C'est un geste que nous faisons régulièrement pour nous donner du courage, avant une interro par exemple. Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande place du District 12, le masque de la peur sur nos visages, toujours lié par nos petits doigts, symbole en quelque sorte de notre amitié indéfectible l'un pour l'autre. Approchant de la grande place, automatiquement, nous affichons un grand sourire de façade, comme pour nous protéger. Alors que nous allons nous inscrire sur les bouts de papiers, afin de nous enregistrer pour les Hunger Games, nous continuons de nous tenir la main. Comme nous sommes censés aller avec les personnes ayant le même sexe que nous, nous devons nous séparer. Après un regard lourd de signification, nous lâchons simultanément nos mains. Alors que je me range au milieu des garçons, dont nombreux sont mes amis, je me dis que dans quelques instants, l'un de nous sera le tribut du District 12. J'observe la place dans son intégralité. Dans quelques instants, c'est dans cet endroit que mon destin va peut-être basculer…

**Voila, voila, j'espère que ce chapitre est dans la ligné du premier et qu'il vous a plu!**

**J'ai essayé de faire tranparaitre le manque de confiance qu'à Peeta en lui même, j'espère que ca c'est vu. Pour ce qui est du hobby de Peeta pour les habits, je fais ca pour faire en sorte de développer un lien important avec Portia, quand il sera au Capitole, car je ne pense pas qu'ils aient le même genre de lien que Katniss et Cinna,... Peeta n'ayant pas besoin d'être sans arrêt rassuré comme Katniss. Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé le passage entre Delly et Peeta, parce que je m'en suis égalemnt inspiré de ma propre relation avec ma meilleure amie, et en écrivant ca j'ai trouvé ca plutôt mignon^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, laissez des review, j'en ai BESOIN :)**

**La suite est pour demain ou après-demain, le chapitre étant un peu plus long...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les deux premiers (je me demande si je n'aurai pas dût le couper en deux…).**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers.**

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews pour le deuxième chapitre : Caroline, Anonymette, KatnissLjay, Estellech, Writings of Rawrs, et ****Lilya77.**

**Anonymette : Je vais répondre à tes deux questions : alors, oui je reprendrais les dialogues du livre, du moins, j'essayerai d'y être fidèle. Pour ta deuxième question, alors oui je n'étais pas content que Peeta et Katniss finissent ensemble, pour les simples et bonnes raisons que déjà je pense qu'elle ne le mérite pas, ensuite je pense qu'elle est beaucoup plus compatible avec Gale, et enfin, en tant que garçon je ne comprends absolument les attitudes de Peeta et Gale par rapport à elle. Dans la vrai vie, autant fort soit un sentiment amoureux, ya des limites, et Katniss et les à dépassés assez largement. Perso, une fille me fait ca ? C'est mort, je fais en sorte qu'elle ai plus de vie. Parce que franchement ce qu'elle fait, ca se fait pas, je le souhaite à personne, elle a un comportement détestable x) En fait, ca m'aurai bien plus que Katniss finisse seule et vieille fille (mouhaha mon côté sadique prend le dessus). Bref ce n'est que mon avis masculin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3

Je poursuis mon inspection de la grande place. Devant la foule d'adolescent qui s'y masse au centre, une grande estrade nous fait face. Il s'y trouve un micro derrière lequel se tient le maire du District 12, Monsieur Undersee, le père de l'amie de katniss, Madge. Il est encadré par deux grandes boules de verre. Dans l'une se trouve les noms des filles éligibles, et dans l'autre, ceux des garçons, parmi lesquels 5 bouts de papier portant mon nom. Je frissonne à cette pensée. Autour de nous se trouvent de nombreuses caméras provenant du Capitole, afin de filmer et rediffuser en direct les différentes Moissons des districts dans tout Panem. Tout à coups, un silence se fait, et je fixe mon attention sur l'estrade. Une femme y monte. Elle est vêtu d'un tailleur vert pomme, porte une perruque rose bonbon, et est maquillé de façon particulièrement outrageuse, si bien qu'on ne discerne plus vraiment les traits de son visage. Cette femme, c'est Effie Trinket, une envoyée du Capitole, et elle est l'hôtesse des tributs du District 12 depuis maintenant 3ans. Son rôle est de tirer au sort le garçon et la fille qui l'accompagneront au Capitole, puis de les aider à faire bonne impression avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Elle est sensé être épaulé par Haymitch Abernathy, qui aura pour rôle d'être le mentor des deux tributs du 12. Un mentor est une personne ayant remporté les Hunger Games (Haymitch est d'ailleurs le seul vainqueur qu'est connu notre district). Il doit conseiller ses tributs afin de les aider à survivre lorsqu'ils seront dans l'arène. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Haymitch n'est pas un mentor très efficace : depuis qu'il a remporté les 50è Hunger Games, il y a de cela 24 ans, il est tombé dans un alcoolisme plutôt sévère, étant donné qu'il est en fait bourré H24, afin d'oublier sûrement, les atrocités qui ont été commise durant sa participation aux jeux. A cause de lui, les tributs de notre district ne survivent que très rarement plus d'un jour. Je vois Haymitch tenter de suivre Effie, mais il semble avoir du mal à monter les escaliers qui mènent à l'estrade. Une fois arrivé en haut, il titube, et quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas rester debout très longtemps. Malgré la situation, cette pensée m'arrache un pâle sourire.

Alors que le maire lit un discours sur le pourquoi du comment des Hunger Games d'une voix monotone, je cherche Delly du regard. Lorsque je la trouve, je la vois au bord des larmes, tenant la main de plusieurs de nos amies. Je suis moi-même entouré de mes propres copains, et nous nous apportons un soutien moral, fortement nécessaire en cet instant. Je commence alors à prier pour Delly. Mon regard continu cependant à voguer le long du rang des filles. Et je la vois. Elle. Katniss. Elle porte une robe bleue ciel, et pour une fois, ses longs cheveux bruns ne sont pas noués dans une natte. Elle en est d'autant plus belle. Son visage affiche un masque de sérénité. Elle est impassible, tant et si bien qu'on a l'impression qu'elle s'ennui. Je ne peux qu'admirer son attitude. Je commence à prier également pour elle. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment croyant, mais à ce moment là, j'en appel aux tout-puissants de là-haut, et leurs supplie de les protéger.

Une fois le discours du maire terminé, Effie s'avance vers le micro, le tapote, puis s'exclame :

« Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Je la fixe avec un mépris non dissimulé, à l'instar de nombreuses personnes autour de moi. Déjà, je trouve la mode du Capitole indécente et ridicule. De plus, j'ai envi de lui crié que nous n'avons pas la même notion de faveur. Il semble clair que pour elle, être tiré au sort veux dire que le sort nous est favorable, car c'est censé être un honneur de représenter son district… Je grimace à cette idée. Pour nous, c'est tout le contraire. Mais je ne proteste pas, je me tais. Pas vexée par la froideur de son auditoire, Effie continue :

« Les Dames d'abord ! »

Elle se dirige vers la boule en verre, et dans un laps de temps qui me semble interminable, elle tire un bout de papier. Pitié, pas Delly. Pas Katniss. La tension est à son comble.

« Primrose Everdeen ! »

Everdeen. Everdeen… Ce n'est pourtant pas Katniss qui a été appelé. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. C'est terrible, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me piquer mon cerveau. Ce n'est que lorsque je vois les pacificateurs, sortes de policiers envoyés du Capitole, emmener une jeune fille blonde vers l'estrade que je comprends. C'est Primrose, la petite sœur de Katniss qui vient d'être Moissonnée. Primrose a 12ans. C'est donc sa première année d'éligibilité, et je sais que Katniss ne l'aurait jamais laissé prendre de tesserae. Elle n'avait donc qu'un seul bulletin dans la boule de verre, et c'est cet unique bout de papier qui a été tiré au sort parmi les milliers qui se trouvaient à son côté. Le destin est tout bonnement horrible… D'un coup, j'entends la voix de Katniss s'élever. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle a dis, mais cette fois je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Katniss vient de se porter volontaire à la place de sa sœur. J'ai envi de pleurer. Je me mords la lèvre pour contenir mes larmes. J'ouvre mes yeux, et c'est bien Katniss qui se trouve sur la scène. Katniss Everdeen, la fille que j'aime est le tribut féminin du District 12. Je me dis, tristement, que le sort aurais difficilement pût m'être plus défavorable dans le choix du tribut féminin.

Effie est en train de poser des questions à Katniss, mais je ne fait pas le moindre effort pour comprendre ce qu'elles se disent. Je remarque vaguement tout le monde autour de moi effectuer un geste envers l'estrade, mais je ne l'exécute pas moi-même, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Un gros « BOOM » me ramène à la réalité : comme je le prévoyais Haymitch vient de s'écrouler sur l'estrade, ivre mort. Et dire que cela vient d'être filmé et diffusé au Capitole! Quelle honte… Que va-t-on penser de Katniss? La jeune fille dont le mentor est un ivrogne, ce n'est vraiment pas vendeur comme image… Pour tenter de cacher son exaspération face à l'attitude d'Haymitch, Effie continue comme si de rien n'était :

« Quelle journée incroyable. Il est temps de choisir notre tribut masculin ! »

Je pense d'abord brièvement à Jay. Puis, étrangement, je pense à Gale. Je sais que depuis que son père est mort dans un coup de grisou à la mine, coup de grisou qui à également emporté le père de Katniss, c'est Gale qui nourrit sa famille qui comprends de nombreux frères et sœur. Je sais également que même s'il braconne et qu'il chasse habilement, il ne rapporte pas assez de gibier pour tous les nourrir. Enfin, je sais qu'il tient trop à sa fratrie pour laisser l'un d'entre eux prendre des tesserae. Il en a donc prit énormément à son compte depuis sa première année d'éligibilité. La rumeur dit qu'il a environ une quarantaine de bulletins portant son nom dans la boule en verre. Le sort ne lui est pas non plus vraiment favorable. Alors je commence à prier pour lui, non pas par affection personnel, mais pour Katniss. Parce que je sais qu'elle ne supporterai pas d'être dans l'arène avec son meilleur ami. Je pris tellement pour lui, que j'en oublis de prier pour moi. Lorsqu'Effie lit le nom du tribut masculin, je mets un certain temps avant de comprendre de qui il s'agit :

« Peeta Mellark ! »

Peeta. Mellark. Impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Statistiquement parlant, c'est presque irréel. Mon visage se décompose. Si mon cerveau, lui, ne réagit pas, mon subconscient à très bien compris de qui il s'agit. Peeta Mellark, c'est moi. Le pire est arrivé. Autour de moi, mes amis arborent un masque de stupeur, d'effarement et de tristesse. Mais personne ne me retient. Pire, certains me poussent en direction des pacificateurs. Ceux-ci me dirigent vers l'estrade. Alors que je monte les escaliers, je tente de retrouver mon calme, et d'afficher un visage impassible. Bientôt, je me retrouve face à Katniss, Effie entre nous. Je suis en état de choque, mon cerveau est déconnecté. Lorsque Katniss me tend la main, je comprends que je dois la serrer. Alors que son visage et son corps dégagent une sérénité incroyable, lorsque je prends sa main, je me rends compte que celle-ci tremble. Malgré les apparences, elle tout aussi apeurée que moi, et cela me rassure en quelque sorte. Comme pour la rassurer et la réconforter, j'exerce une pression sur sa main. Geste sûrement inutile vu la situation… Mais, étrangement, les tremblements cessent, et lorsque je croise ses yeux gris, son regard n'est pas dur et froid comme à son habitude. J'y vois même de la gratitude et de la… Tristesse ? Cette idée me traverse l'esprit, mais je la rejette aussitôt, pourquoi serait-elle triste que je sois le tribut masculin ? Ca n'a pas de sens… Nos mains se séparent, et je me retrouve face à la foule. Je cherche Jay du regard. Lorsque je le trouve, il a l'air hébété, et il secoue la tête comme pour se dire que ce n'est pas possible. Je me mets en quête de Delly. Elle est effondrée par terre, la tête entre ses mains, le corps secoué de spasmes. Je comprends rapidement qu'elle est en fait en pleur, et secouée de sanglots…

Les pacificateurs nous encadrent soudain, et nous entraîne chacun dans l'hôtel de ville. Tout le long du trajet je fixe mes pieds. Tout ce que j'entends, ce sont des portes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment devant et derrière moi. Lorsque je relève la tête, je suis seul dans une pièce avec un pacificateur qui m'annonce avant de sortir que mes proches vont venir me dire « Adieu ». Pas « Au revoir », « Adieu »… sous ses airs de gorille, ce pacificateur est plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît. Il est du moins tout à fait réaliste par rapport à mes chances de revoir mon district.

Je m'effondre sur le sol, et, d'un coup, toute la tension que j'avais accumulé m'oppresse et m'empêche de respirer : comme un petit garçon, j'éclate en sanglot. Je pleurs rarement pour de bon, mais quand les vannes sont ouvertes, difficiles de les refermer. J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvre. Je continus à pleurer, par terre, car j'ai reconnu la démarche de mon père. Je n'ai rien à lui cacher, car nous partageons un secret qui nous lie intimement :

_« C'est mon père qui m'a fait remarquer Katniss pour la première fois. Il me l'avait montré et m'avait dit :_

_« Tu vois la jolie petite fille, là-bas ? Et bien quand j'étais jeune, j'ai faillit épouser sa mère ! »_

_J'ai alors regardé cette petite fille. Katniss était vraiment mignonne, avec sa robe à carreaux blanc et rouge, et ses deux nattes. Tout de suite, je m'étais dis que une fois en classe, je lui ferais un dessin, j'irais le lui donner, et lui demanderai d'être mon amoureuse. Mais quelque chose m'embêtait :_

_« Papa, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas marié avec la maman de ma future amoureuse ? »_

_Il m'avait souris, puis son regard s'était voilé :_

_« Parce qu'elle à rencontré un mineur, et que cet homme chantais tellement bien que lorsqu'il émettait la moindre note, les oiseaux se taisaient. »_

_J'avais hoché la tête, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas : comment un homme, si extraordinaire soit sa voix, avait pût battre mon papa, qui était pour moi, à l'époque, le meilleur de tout les hommes? Puis, ce jour là, Katniss a chanté la chanson de la Vallée. J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux entendre. Même sans la voir, rien qu'en étant écoutant sa voix, j'étais subjugué. Alors j'ai compris. »_

Mon père s'accroupit à côté de moi et commence à me caresser les cheveux. Je continu de pleurer, et je sens qu'il pleur aussi. Il me dit des choses, mais seul quelques brides me parviennent : « Je serais fier de toi, quoiqu'il arrive… » « tu es ma plus grande fierté… » « tu es parfait, Peeta, ne l'oubli pas… ».

Je tente de me calmer. Je hoquète une dernière fois et le regarde. Il me tend un paquet de cookies fait maison, et me glisse : « Pour le voyage… ». Je secoue la tête et lui fait comprendre que de toute façon, je ne parviendrai pas à avaler quoique ce soit avant un certain temps. Il semble alors avoir une idée. Il me sert une dernière fois dans ses bras, et me dis :

« Je t'aime, Peeta ! »

Je lui souris, au milieu de mes larmes. Il s'éclipse discrètement. Mon père, mon bouclier face à la haine de ma mère, vient de partir, peut-être à tout jamais.

Je reste seul quelques minutes, puis j'entends soudain des pas lourds et désordonnés : mes frères. Puis une voix sèche… Mon sang se glace… Ma mère. Je me redresse aussitôt, et sèche immédiatement mes larmes. Je me tiens debout, droit et froid. Je ne veux pas leur montrer la moindre once de faiblesse. Surtout pas à elle. Ils entrent tous les trois. Instantanément, je remarque que Jay et Steve ont pleurés. Jay n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il fixe le sol, honteux :

« Peeta… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pût… Pas pût me porter volontaire à ta place… J'ai… »

Je suis surpris. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, me reprends rapidement et lui répond, peut-être un peu trop sèchement à mon goût :

« Oh, ne t'en fait pas, je ne l'aurais pas fait pour toi non plus. »

Pourquoi je suis aussi dur envers lui ? Je ne lui en veux même pas ! Je compte m'excuser, lorsque je remarque que mon frère ne se formalise absolument pas du pic que je viens de lui lancer.

« -Peeta, pour ce qu'on a dit ce matin…, Commence Steve.

-… Tu oublis…, enchaîne Jay

-…quand tu seras au Capitole, tu leurs montres qui est le vrai Peeta…

-…Pas le Peeta de la Moisson !...

-…tu te montres tel que tu es : beau, gentil, serviable, drôle, joyeux, et raffiné.

-Les sponsors vont t'adorer.

-Mais une fois dans l'arène…

-… tu arrêtes de faire dans la dentelle et dans les bons sentiments…

-… Soit froid, calculateur, sans état d'âmes…

-…Bref, tu les dégommes tous…

-… Et là, c'est sûre, tu rentres à la maison ! », Finissent-il en claironnant.

Je suis sans voix. J'ai la forte impression qu'ils ont appris un texte par cœur, mais je m'en fiche. Ils montrent (ou du moins font semblant) qu'ils croient en moi, et ca me fait chaud au cœur. Je leurs dit un « Merci ! » d'une toute petite voix. Ils arborent de larges sourires satisfaits et se tournent vers ma mère. Apparemment, ils lui on également demandé de dire quelque chose. Elle lâche de mauvaise grâce :

« Le District 12 va enfin avoir un vainqueur. »

Mon cœur bas la chamade : même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas son idée, ma mère vient de me faire un compliment. Je crois que je peux mourir heureux.

Mais après quelque secondes, une lueur malsaine apparaît dans son regard, et elle affiche un sourire mielleux lorsqu'elle ajoute :

« Eh bien, oui, c'est une survivante, ELLE. »

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mes frères se tournent vers elle et lui lancent des regards meurtriers.

Pour ma part, j'ai pris le pic sans tiquer, même si au fond de moi, j'aurai préféré qu'elle me gifle. Mais à vrai dire, je m'y attendais. J'ai soudain une idée : cette fois, c'était la provocation de trop. J'affiche désormais un regard froid et dur, ainsi qu'un sourire glacial. Je la toise de haut en bas. Elle semble d'ailleurs déjà légèrement désarçonnée par la violence de mon regard. Je m'approche d'elle, et contre toute attente, je lui dépose un léger baiser sur la joue, puis je lui murmure à l'oreille : « On se revoit bientôt Maman, je te le promets… ». Je recule d'un pas pour admirer l'impact de mes paroles sur ma mère, toujours en la fixant avec ce même regard dur et froid. Je suis amplement satisfait du résultat : ma mère affiche désormais un sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace. De plus, elle tremble de rage. Si elle avait un couteau sous la main, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau. Malgré cela, je jubile. La voir dans cet état après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir… C'est jouissif. Elle semble au bord de la crise de nerf, et lorsqu'elle s'en va, elle crie presque en me lançant :

« Adieu, Peeta ! »

Je me retourne vers mes frères et les prends maladroitement dans mes bras. Ils répondent à mon étreinte avec vigueur, puis s'en vont sans dire un mot.

Après cette visite, je ne pleurs plus du tout. Puis viens Delly. Dès qu'elle entre dans la pièce, mon visage s'illumine. Je lui lance :

« Ah, tiens ! Voila la plus belle ! »

Elle me regarde et commence à pleurer. Eh merde. Je suis totalement conscient du fait que si Delly pleure, je vais aussi pleurer. Je la prends dans mes bras, déjà les larmes aux yeux, et lui murmure :

« Hey Delly… Arrête de pleurer… Pour moi… Il faut que tu sois forte pour moi ! Tu sais très bien que quand tu pleures, mon mode fontaine est open. Je vais ressembler à quoi, moi, devant les caméras… ? »

Elle rit au milieu de ses larmes. Elle souffle profondément, se calme et commence à parler :

« Tout le monde te dit bonne chance : Owen, Marisa, Chad, Ione, Josh, Brook, James…, Bref, tout le monde. Mais ils m'ont chargé de te le dire car ils trouvaient ca trop dure de venir te voir… »

J'hoche la tête et un silence se fait. Puis Delly reprend à voix basse :

« Essai de gagner, Peeta, je suis sûre que tu en es capable. »

Je la regarde, désemparé :

« -Delly, je serais incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un consciemment…

-Je sais… Et je sais que ce sera très dur pour toi à cause d'elle… »

Je fixe mes pieds. Delly sait pour Katniss. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, elle poursuit :

« Je sais que tu n'es pas capable d'un carnage, alors, cache-toi… Laisses-les s'entre-tuer, et lorsqu'il n'en restera plus qu'un, il sera épuisé d'avoir dût assassiner tant de gens… Tandis que toi, tu seras frais et dispo… Et à ce moment là, au diable les bons sentiments, tu le trucides, et tu rentres à la maison en vitesse… »

Elle à de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Je la prends un instant dans mes bras. Lorsque je desserre mon étreinte, elle reprend :

« Et fais attention à Katniss… Si je sais que tu ne la toucheras jamais, je sais également qu'elle n'hésitera pas à te tuer si cela peut lui permettre de remporter les jeux et de rejoindre sa sœur… Tu as vu le sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour elle… Alors soit sûr qu'elle fera tout pour la revoir !»

Là non plus je ne réponds pas. Elle sort un sachet et me dis :

« J'allais oublier, j'ai deux choses pour toi… »

Elle me tend la première. Il s'agit d'un gilet en laine noir que j'avais fait moi-même durant l'hiver, afin de m'occuper, la pratique du sport étant interdite dans notre district à cette période de l'année. Deux bandes de satins gris y sont cousus, allant des épaules jusqu'aux coudes. Je l'avais donné à Delly, afin qu'elle fasse l'intérieur du gilet en soie, avec que celui-ci soit doux.

« Ca pourrait être utile dans l'arène » me glisse-t-elle.

Je décide de le mettre immédiatement. Après tout, il va très bien avec ce que je porte aujourd'hui. Delly me tend son deuxième présent et me dit les larmes aux yeux :

« Comme ca je serait toujours avec toi. »

Je comprends instantanément de quoi il s'agit. L'an passé, Delly avait fait d'horribles cauchemars à l'approche de la Moisson, et elle était sûre d'être tiré au sort, et donc d'être éloigné de moi. Pour la rassurer, je lui avais dessiné un portrait de nous deux, le lui avait donné, et lui avais dit cette même phrase…

Je prends le dessin d'une main et le serre contre moi, de l'autre, je caresse tendrement la joue de ma meilleure amie. Lorsque je m'arrête, elle me tend son petit doigt, que je saisis du mien. Nous restons un certain temps ainsi, silencieux. Puis, sentant que son heure de me quitter arrive je lui dis :

« Je t'aime ma Delly. »

Et elle me répond tout doucement :

« Je t'aime aussi, mon Peeta. »

Sur ces mots, elle me laisse seul, avec un grand vide au plus profond de moi.

Rapidement, les pacificateurs m'encadrent à nouveau et me ramène jusqu'au hall d'entrée. On m'y laisse quelques minutes, avant d'affronter les caméras qui me suivront jusqu'à ce que j'embarque dans le train.

Deux choix se posent alors à moi. Ou bien je joue les dures, je me montre confiant, conquérant, et je fixe la caméra. Ou bien je joue le garçon apeuré et timide, qui évite à tout pris l'objectif. Je choisi la deuxième. Pour la première, je ne marquerai pas de points : il y aura toujours un tribut qui aura l'air plus dur et confiant que moi. Je me retrouverai donc rétrogradé par rapport à certains tributs dès le début. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir avec un retard. Alors que si je joue la corde sensible, si je parviens à faire suffisamment pitié (et c'est dans mes cordes), j'arriverai sans aucun doute à attirer l'attention de sponsors ayant l'esprit un peu protecteur… Et ce serais un gros avantage, avant même d'entrer dans l'arène… Cette décision prise, j'entreprends d'humidifier mes yeux à présent sec, puis de pleurer à grosses goûtes. Rapidement, je suis rejoins par Katniss. Nous retrouvons Effie qui nous mène jusqu'au train qui nous emmènera jusqu'au Capitole. Bientôt, nous faisons face aux caméras. Comme prévu, j'ai le regard fuyant par rapport à elles, sans pour autant dissimuler les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Katniss, elle, n'a pas changé d'attitude, elle est toujours froide et indifférente à ce qui l'entoure. Elle agit d'ailleurs comme si les caméras n'existaient pas.

Nous embarquons dans le train. Sitôt à bord, je sèche immédiatement mes yeux, les caméras n'étant plus présentes. Le train démarre, et part à une vitesse phénoménale. Une appréhension me prend. Nous quittons le District 12. Mon destin est en marche…

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez : REVIEW svp, j'ai besoin de vos avis ! :)**

**Je vous préviens, je part en vacance durant 15 jours (maison secondaire de Monaco, BONJOUR ! :D) donc je ne publierai rien pendant ce temps ! Mais au moins j'aurai le temps d'avancer dans la rédaction des chapitres suivants ! =)**

**J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas ma fic durant ce temps )**


	4. Chapter 4

**De retour de vacances, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vous n'avez pas oublié ma fic ! C'est un chapitre encore une fois assez long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Tout d'abords merci pour les reviews : Coquelina, KatnissLjay, Anonymette, Caroline, Estellech, StElia, Hime-Amande et la guest qui ne m'a pas laissé de nom =)**

**Ensuite, merci pour les followers, et les ajouts en favoris, ca fait vraiment très plaisir. =D**

**J'ai eût 2 reviews me disant qu'apparemment Peeta ne pensait pas assez à Katniss. Je tiens à m'expliquer la dessus : c'est tout a fait normale, c'est voulu ! Dans les autres Hunger Games du point de vu de Peeta (dont « Le garçon des pains » qui évidemment est géniale et que je conseille si vous en avez marre de ma fic xD), Katniss est omniprésente dans toutes les pensées de Peeta. Eh bien comment dire, c'est… typiquement ****féminin****. Ce n'est donc pas vraiment réaliste (pour moi). Un garçon, autant amoureux soit-il, ne pense pas à une fille H24, comme je pense que les filles le font (mais je ne suis pas dans vos têtes, hein^^). Lorsque j'ai décidé de faire cette fic, je voulais me démarquer des autres Peeta's POV en donnant un vrai point de vue de garçon. C'est pour ca que, pour l'instant, Peeta pense pour l'instant a se sauver lui, et non Katniss, mais ne vous en faite pas il prendra conscience qu'il doit la sauver assez rapidement ^^. Bref je suis peut-être pas assez sensible ou romantique, donc je vois les choses comme ca, ou bien, parce que je n'aime pas spécialement Katniss, j'essai de la gommer de l'esprit de Peeta, je sais pas, …^^ En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il pense plus à elle, que certaine chose lui évoque Katniss, j'espère que ce sera suffisant ! =)**

**Hime-amande : Tu as enfin trouvé ma chambre ?! Il était temps haha =) merci pour les reviews, t'inquiète je les aimes longue, continu de m'écrire des romans ! ^^ (vaiselle, ménage ? C'est mort, mais cuisine, je veux bien =P)**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

Une fois le train parti, Effie commence à parler dans un flot ininterrompu d'information plus ou moins importante. J'essaye d'en retenir le maximum : le train roule à une vitesse de 400 Km/h, c'est un bijou de technologie et de luxe. Effie nous dis donc, à Katniss et à moi d'en profiter au maximum. Le trajet durera moins d'une journée. Etant parti en fin d'après midi, nous arriverons au Capitole demain dans la matinée, sûrement peu avant midi. Arrivé là-bas, nous serons, selon l'expression d'Effie, « remis à neuf ». Je grimace à cette idée : je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Une équipe de préparateurs, composés d'esthéticiens et de maquilleurs, vont tenter de gommer toute les imperfections qui composent notre corps. Entendre une bande d'idiot du Capitole pointer du doigt tout mes défauts, n'est bon, ni pour mon humeur, ni pour mon ego. Enfin bon, je sais que je pourrais me contenir et ne rien laisser paraître de mon énervement… Puis, tandis qu'Effie continue de parler, mes lèvres s'étirent dans un léger sourire, lorsque je regarde furtivement Katniss. Elle est le genre de fille qui est magnifique, mais sans le vouloir. Elle n'essaie jamais de « s'améliorer », car elle n'en tire aucun profit. Elle possède en quelques sortes une beauté « sauvage » que ses préparateurs vont tenter de dompter. De plus, elle possède un sacré caractère. Mon sourire s'élargit. Ils n'auront pas la partie facile, elle va leurs en faire baver… Effie continue son monologue, imperturbable. Après cela, nous serons présentés à nos stylistes respectifs. Ils seront chargés de nous habiller pour la cérémonie des défilés des tributs dans laquelle nous serons présentés au Capitole. Le but est de faire forte impression aux sponsors et de leurs plairent physiquement. S'ensuivra 3 jours d'entrainement dans lesquels nous seront formés à la survie dans l'arène : le maniement des armes, le camouflage, la reconnaissance des plantes comestibles… Je tremble imperceptiblement : c'est là que je serais en contact direct avec les tributs des autres districts. C'est là que je verrais leurs forces, leurs faiblesses. Je me demande quelle stratégie je vais employer : est-ce que je dois montrer mes talents, afin que mes concurrents me craignent avant d'entrer dans l'arène, ou bien dois-je, justement, ne montrer que lacunes et faiblesses, afin de les prendre par surprise une fois dedans ? Il va falloir que j'en discute avec Haymitch… Le 3è jour, chaque tributs passera devant les juges et devra leurs montrer de quoi il est capable. Chacun recevra une note sur 12, qui sera diffusé dans tout Panem, afin de guider les sponsors par rapport à nos aptitudes physiques. Le surlendemain, nous passerons en direct à la télévision et chaque tribut sera alors interviewé à tour de rôle par Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur vedette du Capitole. Ces interviews n'auront d'autres buts que de faire en sorte que les sponsors cernent nos personnalités. Il s'agira donc de nous faire aimer du public. Le jour entre la révélation des notes et l'interview sera d'ailleurs consacré à un apprentissage du comportement télévisuel avec Effie et Haymitch, afin de mener à bien ce passage obligatoire et incontournable des jeux. Puis le jour qui suivra l'interview sera marqué par notre entrée dans le jeu… Les Hunger Games commenceront, et les tributs, parmi lesquels Katniss et moi, seront lâchés dans l'arène, afin de nous entre-tuer…

Alors qu'elle a finit d'énoncer le programme de notre séjour au Capitole, Effie marque un temps d'arrêt, et Katniss et moi pensons en avoir finis avec elle. Elle brise rapidement tous nos espoirs en nous faisant le détail de notre soirée. Je lève brièvement les yeux au ciel, et Katniss pousse carrément un énorme soupir d'exaspération, ce qui n'empêche absolument pas Effie de jacasser : elle va tout d'abord nous montrer nos quartiers respectifs, puis nous aurons 1 heure afin de faire ce que l'ont veux dans nos chambres. Après cela, nous dînerons. Lorsque nous en aurons finis avec le repas, nous terminerons cette journée en regardant la rediffusion des Moissons à la télévision.

Ceci étant dit, elle me prend par les épaules, et entreprends de me guider à travers le train et de me montrer ma chambre. Je crois qu'elle a préféré commencer par moi, parce que contrairement à Katniss, je ne lui jette pas un regard noir au moindre de ses dires…

Lorsque nous entrons dans mes quartiers, j'en ai le souffle coupé. C'est juste… Wahou ! Plus que ce que je n'aurai jamais imaginé ! Tellement beau, tellement élégant… Cette chambre est le luxe à son paroxysme. La maison de Delly, qui est, avec la maison du Maire, la plus belle et luxueuse du District 12 passerai pour un taudis à côté de cette chambre !

Ravie de l'effet que produit cet endroit sur moi, Effie me glisse à l'oreille : « Et ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que tu verras au Capitole… », avant de sortir, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Je reste d'abord en plan sur le pas de la porte, interdit. Puis je m'avance doucement, et inspecte ma chambre : le sol est recouvert d'une moquette douce et épaisse, dont je ne saurais deviner la matière. Un grand lit à baldaquin se trouve au centre de la pièce, avec une couette portant ma couleur préférée : l'orange, mais un orange particulier, comme celui d'un soleil levant, un matin d'été. C'est parfait. Contre le mur droit se trouve une grande armoire dans un bois sculpté que je pense être de l'acajou. Le mur gauche comporte une fenêtre vers l'extérieur du train, avec un rideau léger et fin, presque comme de l'eau, également de couleur orangé. Enfin, au fond de la pièce se trouve une petite porte.

D'un coup, j'abandonne toute prudence et me précipite dans tous les coins de la pièce. Je touche tout : les murs, les rideaux, les tissus du lit à baldaquins…, puis je me précipite sur l'armoire et en ouvre tout les tiroirs. Encore une fois, je suis époustouflé. Des habits, plus beaux et raffinés que ce que je pouvais rêver, des bijoux d'argent et d'or qui scintillent… Moi qui ai toujours aimé les belles choses, je suis gâté ! Puis j'ouvre la petite porte et me trouve nez-à-nez avec une splendide salle de bain, où tout est en marbre, et qui comporte une douche gigantesque. Ni une, ni deux, sans réfléchir, je me déshabille et me jette dedans, les yeux fermés. Lorsque j'actionne l'eau, à ma grande surprise, celle-ci est chaude et agréable. C'est vrai que je ne suis plus dans le District 12, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Tandis que l'eau coule sur moi, mes muscles, crispés par la tension des derniers jours, se détendent peu à peu. J'ouvre alors les yeux. Je me trouve face à une sorte de tableau de commande où se trouvent de nombreux boutons, actionnant les différentes options de la douche. Tel un enfant découvrant un jouet à Noël, j'appuis un à un sur chacun des boutons. Bain moussant, jet de savons, de shampoings, de parfum… Je me retrouve bientôt au milieu de bulles multicolores un large sourire sur le visage. Je me dis que tout compte fait, la situation n'est pas si horrible qu'elle n'en à l'air : la chambre est parfaite, luxueuse à souhait, les habits sont classes, et je suis sûr que la bouffe est extra. Et enfin pour finir en beauté, je suis seul (si on omet cette casse-pieds d'Effie, ce boulet d'Haymitch, ainsi que quelques larbins du Capitole, présent pour le service) avec la fille de mes rêves : Katniss Everdeen. Maintenant que nous sommes tributs ensemble, je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler, nous allons pouvoir discuter et je pourrais enfin m'excuser… Et enfin de compte, nous deviendrons peut-être amis. Après tout, tout le monde au lycée dit que je suis « gentil » et « adorable » et nombreux sont ceux qui veulent être parmi mes amis proches… Il n'y a pas de raison qu'après avoir fait ma connaissance, elle pense autrement que les autres… Et peut-être qu'en apprenant à me connaitre, elle va se rendre compte que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'elle va finir par bien m'aimer, et que nous nous rapprocherons… Et peut-être que… Inconsciemment je continu à appuyer sure les différents boutons, et soudain, c'est la douche froide. Au sens propre, comme figuré.

Alors que je suis désormais sous un torrent d'eau glaciale, mes idées se remettent en place. Evidemment que Katniss ne voudra pas devenir amie avec moi… Si la vie la endurcit après le mort de son père qui à entrainé la dépression (passagère) de sa mère, elle n'en est pas devenue cruelle. Devenir amie avec moi, puis tenter de me tuer quelques jours après, ce n'est sûrement pas dans ses principes… J'espère du moins que nous aurons une relation cordiale durant l'entrainement…

Triste et extrêmement dégouté, je coupe l'eau, et sort de la douche. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois tiré au sort avec elle ? Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur Katniss, elle qui a déjà eût une vie tellement dure pour un si jeune âge ? Et pourquoi la vie est-elle injuste envers moi ? Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression de mener ma vie d'une mauvaise façon… Je m'exclame avec véhémence :

« Karma de merde ! »

Ces mots résonnent dans la salle de bain quelques instants. Je décide alors de m'habiller, ça, ça m'occupera quelque temps…

Je me dirige vers l'armoire en acajou, et effectivement, mon cerveau est rapidement monopolisé par le choix impressionnant d'étoffe et de couleur. Après de longues minutes à regarder les habits sans oser les toucher, je prends d'abord un T-shirt à manche longue, blanc-gris, ayant un col en V. Lorsque je le touche, je suis émerveillé. Le tissu est ultra-léger et fin, comme de l'eau, et d'une douceur extrême. La qualité en est tellement supérieure à mes habits, pourtant luxueux provenant du District 1, que je n'ai aucun doute quand à la provenance de la matière : le tissu est assurément du Capitole. Je remarque qu'au niveau de la poitrine est finement brodé un P. Je regarde l'étiquette et y voit inscrit «P-Design ». Je ne connais pas… Je regarde rapidement les autres habits et ils portent tous cette même griffe. Si la marque m'est inconnue, j'aime beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas, après avoir vu les horribles tenues pimpante d'Effie, qu'au Capitole, un ou une styliste puisse produire quelque chose classe et, surtout, d'aussi SOBRE. Je mets le t-shirt et choisi un jean noir, au tissu également très léger, et tellement plus agréable à porter que ceux que l'ont trouve dans le 12. Ainsi vêtu, j'ai comme une sensation étrange : si les habits me tiennent suffisamment chaud, ils sont tellement légers et fin que j'ai l'impression de ne rien porter. Une fois la fausse sensation de nudité passée, je chausse de simple chaussure en toile et m'éloigne de la commode. Je vais dans la salle de bain et ramasse mes vêtements et mon dessin que j'avais jeté à terre avant de prendre une douche. Je plis délicatement les vêtements et les posent sur mon lit, tandis que mon dessin trône désormais sur ma table de chevet, qui est en vu de tout les coins de ma chambre. Ainsi, je me dis en souriant, que où que je sois dans cette pièce, si j'en ai le besoin, je pourrais avoir la vision réconfortante de Delly à mes côtés…

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre, le tiroir à bijoux, qui est entre-ouvert, attire mon attention. Après un moment d'hésitation, puis emporté par un élan de coquetterie, je l'ouvre et me saisit rapidement d'un mince et simple bracelet en argent. Je le mets face à la fenêtre et joue quelques instants avec les rayons du soleil couchant qui se reflète dans l'argent du bijou. Les éclats que lance le métal gris me rappellent les yeux de Katniss… Je me décide à le prendre et je l'accroche à mon poignet. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans un miroir pour vérifier que j'ai une allure correcte, je me rends au wagon-salle-à-manger, comme Effie nous l'a demandé à Katniss et à moi.

Lorsque j'arrive, Effie est assise devant une grande table, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Deux pas derrière elle se trouve une serveuse du Capitole, debout, tenant la bouteille du vin en question. Effie m'entendant arriver se tourne vers moi et me sourie :

« Ah, Peeta ! Tu t'es douché et changé ? C'est bien, tu es très élégant ! »

Je prends d'abords la remarque comme un compliment et la remercie d'un sourire. Puis je me dis rapidement que, vu la façon dont elle s'habit, le fait qu'elle aime se que je porte n'est pas forcément bon pour moi ! Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit avec ironie qu'il va falloir faire en sorte qu'elle ne m'adresse plus jamais ce genre de compliment…

Effie me désigne une chaise dans laquelle je m'assoie, et elle me propose un verre de vin. Bien que je boive régulièrement des alcools forts durant les soirées avec mes amis, et bien que l'idée de me saouler afin d'oublier cette journée qui est sans doute la pire de ma vie, soit tentante, je décline l'offre.

Alors qu'Effie est désormais silencieuse, et qu'elle fixe d'un air pensif la vitre du train, où le décor extérieur défile à une vitesse affolante, j'interromps le cours de ses pensées en lui demandant si mes habits et les effets personnels que j'ai emmené du District 12, seront restitués à mes proches à la fin des jeux. Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi, son regard est étonnamment doux, et quand elle me parle, sa voix est posée et calme, et surtout, elle ne s'exprime pas avec ce stupide et énervant accent guindé du Capitole :

« Oui, Peeta, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout sera rendu et envoyé à ta famille. Il leurs sera également donné les bijoux et habits qui se trouve dans ta chambre, et qui t'appartiennent, désormais. Il s'agirait d'une compensation financière, au cas où tu mourr… »

Sa voix se brise, puis elle toussote, comme si de rien n'était, pour masquer sa gêne et, je crois, une certaine émotion. Lorsqu'elle reparle, sa voix est à nouveau insupportable, et marqué par un accent encore plus sifflant qu'à l'ordinaire :

« …Au cas où tu ne remporterais pas les jeux, je veux dire… ! »

Lorsqu'elle ajoute ces mots, elle affiche un sourire crispé et faux. Elle se lève précipitamment et me dit qu'elle va chercher Katniss, car celle-ci est en retard, par rapport au programme qu'elle a prévue. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, je la regarde étrangement. Serait-ce une once d'humanité que je viens d'entre-apercevoir chez Effie Trinket ? Songeur, je me demande ce que donnerai une Effie sans ces habits horriblement pimpants, sans sa perruque colorés et sans son maquillage mis à la truelle… ? Sûrement une jeune femme, certes un peu trop ponctuelle, mais ressentant aussi le poids et la menace du Capitole, essayant juste de survivre, et de réussir sa vie…

Soudain quelqu'un interromps mes pensées. Il s'agit d'Haymitch, plus ivre que jamais. Il tient difficilement debout et se cogne d'un mur à l'autre de la pièce. Je me lève à demi pour l'aider, lorsqu'il me fait un geste de la main pour me dire de rester assis. Il marmonne quelque chose comme « dormir ». Je le regarde alors traverser la salle à manger, non sans bruits et fracas, afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Je reste seul quelques instants, puis Effie et Katniss me rejoignent. Lorsque je pose un regard sur Katniss, mon cœur loupe un battement. Elle est juste sublime. Si la voir dans sa robe bleue était déjà un changement énorme à ses habitudes vestimentaire, elle qui porte en quasi-permanence un pantalon et des bottes de cuir afin d'aller chasser, la voir dans ce bel ensemble olivâtre à la fois simple et sophistiqué du Capitole, qui la met en valeur de façon brillante, c'est juste impressionnant. Elle est belle. Elle qui à déjà un beau maintient, elle est étrangement intimidante. Belle et intimidante. Lorsque je la vois arriver ainsi, je me sens tout petit et misérable. Elle ne m'adresse d'ailleurs pas le moindre regard. Effie, qui à l'air ravie de nos apparences respectives me lance gaiment :

« Haymitch n'est pas là ? »

J'hausse les épaules et réponds :

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a dit qu'il comptait piquer un roupillon… »

Effie hoche la tête d'un air entendu :

« Il faut dire que nous avons eu une journée fatigante ! »

Je crois apercevoir un certain soulagement dans son regard. Et comment lui en vouloir ?! Malgré le fait qu'elle vienne du Capitole, et malgré le fait qu'elle fasse des manières proches de l'insupportable, j'ai la forte impression que c'est elle qui va faire le maximum pour nous préparer à l'arène, et non notre mentor. Si Haymitch n'est pas dans ses pattes afin de saboter ses efforts, elle devrait faire son travail correctement… Enfin, je l'espère…

Bientôt, le repas débute. Comme je l'avais prévu, tout les mets, de l'entrée au dessert, sont exquis. Le diner se déroule tout d'abord sans embûche : Effie anime aimablement la conversation, tandis que katniss et moi nous nous empiffrons consciencieusement. Puis Effie à le malheur de nous dire que nous, au moins, nous savons nous tenir à table, avant de pester contre les tributs du 12 de l'an passé qui, ne savant pas se servir de couverts, utilisaient leurs doigts pour manger. Je lui lance un regard scandalisé : les deux tributs de l'année dernière étaient deux très jeunes adolescents provenant de la Veine, où les gens n'ont malheureusement pas les moyens de s'offrir des couverts. De plus ces deux jeunes gens ne devaient jamais avoir vu autant de nourriture, et ont sans doute dût se jeter dessus comme des morfales… Les pauvres… Pour ma part, je viens de la ville, évidemment que je sais me servir de couteaux et fourchettes. Tandis que Katniss a une mère originaire de la Ville (le fait que sa mère eût préféré un mineur de la Veine à mon père avait fait un petit scandale dans le District 12, une certaine ségrégation existant entre le Ville et la Veine). Sa mère avait donc mis un point d'honneur à apprendre « les bonnes manières » à ses deux filles.

Toujours choqué par les propos déplacés d'Effie, je recommence doucement à manger. Puis je me tourne vers Katniss, afin de voir sa réaction. Elle n'a toujours pas repris son repas. Elle affiche un air outré et lance un regard dur à Effie, qui semble désormais gêné, et ne sait probablement ce qu'elle a dis de mal, pensant sûrement nous avoir fait un compliment. D'un coup, Katniss lâche bruyamment ses couverts, et finis son repas avec les doigts, en lançant régulièrement des regards appuyés à Effie, qui a désormais un air légèrement dégouté sur le visage. La tension est à son comble lorsqu'à la fin du repas Katniss fixe la nappe d'un air indécis, se demandant sûrement si elle doit s'essuyer avec. J'ai, sans le vouloir, un large sourire sur le visage. Si elle le fait, la tête d'Effie sera sans doute mémorable… Une pointe de déception m'envahit cependant rapidement lorsque Katniss y renonce : elle ne veut sans doute pas pousser notre hôtesse trop loin dans ses retranchements, et tout compte fait, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Effie doit pouvoir vanter nos qualités auprès des sponsors, et pour cela, nous devons lui montrer que nous en avons !

Bientôt, nous assistons à la rediffusion des différentes Moissons. A vrai dire, je ne prête absolument pas attention aux différents tirages aux sorts : après tout, je connaitrais bien trop rapidement mes futurs concurrents… Pourtant, alors que la Moisson du District 12 approche, je me tends. Et si j'avais été ridicule ? Et si je ne pas bien à l'écran ?... Une foule de questions monopolise désormais mon attention. Je tente alors de me concentrer sur ce qui se passe à la télévision : nous en sommes à l'annonce du tribut féminin du District 11. C'est un choc. Un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce. Ni Effie, ni Katniss, ni moi ne disons mots. Il s'agit d'une adorable jeune fille à la peau mate et au visage d'ange. Elle s'appelle Rue Stone. Elle est toute jeune, ce doit être sa première Moisson. Comme Prim. Sauf que la petite Rue n'a pas de Katniss pour la sauver… Nous la voyons s'avancer vers l'estrade, la mort dans l'âme, sous les commentaires joyeux et indifférents des présentateurs TV des Hunger Games, Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith.

Puis viens notre tour. Alors que Prim est tirée au sort, je lance un regard à Katniss. Lorsqu'elle revit le moment où sa sœur est tirée au sort, elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Puis, lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle se regarde sur l'écran, sans ciller, prendre la place de Primrose, et aller vers une mort certaine. Je peux désormais voir avec lucidité ce qui s'est passé après que Katniss se soit porté volontaire, ayant eût une sorte d'absence à ce moment là. Alors qu'Effie demandait à l'audience d'applaudir cet acte héroïque, personne ne s'est exécuté, et tout le monde à fait un geste de la main, qu'il est coutume de faire en signe de deuil dans le District 12. Cette attitude déconcerte quelque peu Claudius et Caesar, qui restent plutôt perplexe dans leurs commentaires. Vient ensuite l'épisode où Haymitch s'écroule sur la scène, complètement bourré. J'entends Effie grogner face à ses images. Puis viens l'annonce de mon nom. Même si mon visage se décompose un peu trop à ce moment là, lorsque je me dirige vers l'estrade, sans être fière et fanfaronne, ma démarche, elle, est sûre, assurée, et rythmée. Seuls mes yeux, qui passent toutefois extrêmement bien à l'écran, trahissent une certaine panique. Mon esprit divague à nouveau. Je me re-concentre à la rediffusion du passage à la gare. Je suis amplement satisfait de ma prestation : on voit clairement que je pleurs, bien qu'ayant le regard fuyant. Toute cette partie s'est déroulée comme je le voulais : mon plan marche pour l'instant selon ma convenance. La suite est simple. Il faudra, à l'arrivé au Capitole que je me montre toujours un peu timide, mais cette fois très souriant. J'essayerai ensuite de décrocher une note pas trop catastrophique devant les juges, ce qui sera sans doute le plus dure, les domaines dans lesquels je suis plutôt doués n'étant pas d'une grande aide pour l'arène… Enfin, durant l'interview télévisée, je montrerai au Capitole ce que ces derniers penseront être ma personnalité dans son intégralité. Ainsi, ils penseront avoir assisté à ma « prise de confiance » et auront le sentiment de me connaitre. Et, d'après moi, l'instinct humain nous pousse à faire confiance aux personnes que l'ont connait. La situation me serai alors favorable… J'espère ne pas me tromper…

Les Moissons terminés, les présentateurs y vont de leurs commentaires sur les différents tributs. Sur la fille du 1 : « Aaaaah, je crois que nous avons LE physique féminin de cette année… ! ». Sur la fille de 2 : « Quel regard assuré ! En voila une qui ne va pas se laisser faire ! ». Son compatriote du 2, qui vient de se porter volontaire à droit à : « Quelle montagne de muscle, attention à lui ! ». La fille du 5 à l'allure de renarde doit se contenter d'un : « La pauvre ! Elle ne doit pas savoir que la coloration rousse n'est plus à la mode au Capitole depuis 4 ans… A moins que ce ne soit sa couleur naturelle… Je la plains d'autant plus ! ». Les remarques sur les autres tributs ne sont pas vraiment marquantes : seul le garçon du 11 qui se fait qualifier de « colosse » remporte un certain succès. Puis vient Katniss : « Quel courage ! C'est rare qu'une jeune fille d'un District défavorisé se porte volontaire ! C'est même sûrement du jamais vu ! En plus, elle plutôt un joli minois! Elle sera à suivre ! ». Puis, enfin, vient mon tour. Je serre les dents, attendant la sentence : « C'est toujours adorable de voir un garçon pleurer… Ce devait être l'émotion, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir autant l'attention sur lui, il devait être impressionné… Et puis vous avez vu ces yeux ? Avec un tel regard, il a déjà dût faire chavirer quelques cœur… ». Un mince sourire étire mes lèvres. Les imbéciles, ils ont marchés !

Effie nous complimente rapidement, après avoir éteins la télévision qui diffuse désormais une interview de Seneca Crane, le producteur des Hunger Games. Elle estime que nous nous en sommes bien sorti. Mais quelque chose d'autre semble fortement l'agacer. Elle s'exclame vivement :

« Votre mentor aurait beaucoup à apprendre en matière de présentation. De comportement télévisuel. »

J'étouffe un rire. Quelle naïveté ! Comme si des cours de bonnes conduites pouvaient rendre notre Haymitch sortable ! Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, je lance :

«-Il était saoul. Il est saoul chaque année !...

-… Chaque jours ! , Renchérit Katniss, me corrigeant, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

- Oui, répond sèchement Effie. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Votre mentor est votre unique bouée de sauvetage, lors de ces Jeux. C'est lui qui vous conseille, qui vous cherche des sponsors, qui organisent la présentation des cadeaux quand il y en a. Il pourrait bien représenter votre seule chance de vous en sortir vivants ! »

Malgré le ton sérieux d'Effie, Katniss et moi éclatons de rire. Et, pour la première fois, nous échangeons un regard complice. CE regard que j'attendais depuis tellement d'années… CE regard qui me retourne l'estomac, et me fait chaud au cœur… Lorsque ses yeux gris croisent mes yeux bleus, le temps s'arrête, et je tente de graver ce moment dans ma mémoire. CE moment, qui devrait durer une éternité et ne jamais se finir…

Mais le destin en décide autrement, lorsqu'Haymitch déboule dans la pièce et décide d'illustrer nos propos précédent, en marmonnant : «J'ai loupé le dîner ? », avant de… lâcher le reste de son repas précédent sur le tapis. La scène est charmante. Elle l'est encore plus lorsque notre mentor s'écroule dans le torrent de vomit. Effie, plus furibonde que jamais, s'exclame avec colère :

« Eh bien, riez donc ! »

Avant de s'enfuir en courant aussi vite que ses talons aiguilles le lui permettent.

Sans nous concerter, Katniss et moi décidons que nous ne pouvons laisser notre mentor ici. Alors que nous nous saisissons chacun d'une de ses jambes afin de le traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, Haymitch à un bref moment de lucidité et lance :

« J'suis tombé ? Ca pue ! »

Ca pue ? C'est une blague ? Cette remarque n'est qu'un doux euphémisme à côté de la réalité ! Je lui réponds le plus calmement possible :

« On va vous ramener dans votre chambre. Vous nettoyer un peu. »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Katniss ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je prends les devant et lui indique la direction de la salle de bain. Je compte le passer sous l'eau froide, comme je l'ai si souvent fait avec mes frères et mes ami(e)s (ou comme ces derniers l'ont fait avec moi…), après une soirée trop alcoolisée. De plus, il a fortement besoin d'être laver : ce sac à vin s'est foutu du vomi partout sur le corps ! Une fois dans la baignoire, j'entreprends de déshabiller ce soulard d'Haymitch, puis de faire couler un torrent d'eau froide sur lui.

Alors que je m'apprête à engager la conversation avec Katniss, je remarque que celle-ci n'a pas l'air à l'aise face à la nudité de notre mentor. La nudité masculine doit la gêner… Je lui dis alors :

« C'est bon. Je prends le relais à partir de là. »

Je vois tout d'abord de la surprise dans ses yeux. Puis elle me lance un regard vaguement soupçonneux, avant d'arborer une lueur de gratitude et de soulagement dans les yeux. Elle me dit :

« D'accord. Je peux t'envoyer quelqu'un du Capitole pour t'aider. »

Je secoue la tête avec virulence. Je me sens déjà assez coupable d'avoir apprécié leurs conforts, leurs repas, leurs habits… Je ne veux pas me coltiner ces larbins qui vont nous prendre de haut, Haymitch et moi, parce que nous sommes d'un district, alors qu'ils viennent du Capitole… Je réponds, peut-être un peu abruptement :

« Non. Je ne veux pas d'eux. »

Elle hoche la tête puis s'en va sans un mot.

Après avoir laissé Haymitch sous l'eau quelques temps, j'essai de le nettoyer, afin d'enlever la crasse et les résidus de vomi qui s'entassent sur son corps.

Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se réveille brièvement, toujours imbibé d'alcool. Il me regarde d'un œil vitreux, un air misérable sur le visage, et gémit :

« Non… Je veux pas…, veux pas…. Qu'on me voit,…comme ca… »

Il tente, tant bien que mal de cacher ses parties génitales.

Je lui réponds, glaciale :

« J'ai déjà tout vu, et il n'y avait rien de bien impressionnant. »

Il me fixe avec stupeur, puis éclate d'un rire gras. Super. Mon humour faire rire un ivrogne. Il va vraiment falloir que j'hausse le niveau avant d'arriver au Capitole, parce que là, ca ne va vraiment pas…

Alors que j'ai cette nouvelle préoccupation, Haymitch s'est rendormi, et ronfle désormais bruyamment. Je soupire, le sort de la baignoire et tente de le sécher maladroitement. Je le porte jusqu'à son lit, l'habille d'un pyjama et lui met une couverture dessus, avant de sortir de la pièce et de regagner ma chambre.

Après m'être glissé sous les couvertures dans un simple boxer, je me sens exténué. Haymitch m'a achevé ! Ce type est vraiment un boulet de la pire espèce. Puis la pensée que j'ai eût lors de la Moisson me revient : je m'étais dit qu'avoir Haymitch comme mentor n'était pas bon pour l'image de Katniss… Je réfléchis horrifié : Haymitch est également MON mentor, il n'est donc pas bon non plus pour MON image ! Je me prends la tête entre les mains et pousse un énorme soupire d'exaspération. Puis, reprenant courage, et alors que je suis pourtant seul, je fais un geste évasif de la main, comme pour chasser une idée inconvenante. Je ferais avec, je m'en accommoderais, et je survivrais.

Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, j'ai 16 ans, et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me laisser tuer sans rien dire…

**Aloooooooors ? L'attente valait-elle le coup ? =) J'espère !**

**Les pro-Katniss doivent être en train de bouillir, en se demandant quand Peeta va se rendre compte qu'il veut laisser gagner Katniss… Ne vous inquiétez pas, la prise de conscience se fera prochainement !**

**Malheureusement, je n'ai eût le temps d'écrire que ce chapitre durant ces 15 jours de vacance =S**

**J'ai plein d'idée, je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration, mais je ne pense pas publier plus de 1 ou 2 chapitres par semaine désormais, je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le temps d'écrire… Mais surveillez les publications, la suite devrait quand même arriver plutôt rapidement !**

**Laisser moi des REVIEWS svp, elles m'aident énormément dans mon écriture, et les encouragements me poussent à continuer, et à publier rapidement ! De plus tout les avis sont bons à prendre, les bons comme les mauvais ! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! =)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent !**

**Un grand merci à mes reviewers : ****KatnissLjay (comme d'hab, tu gèèèèère =D), Hime-Amande (franchement, on a totalement le même point de vu !), Aulandra1707, fan de twilight, Estellech (merci de prendre le temps de me laisser une review, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas trop le temps, c'est simpa !), Naivlys, Harmoniia, Rikky's Story .**

**Franchement tout vos avis son super encourageants, merci beaucoup ! =)**

**Naivlys : Content que ca te plaise =), mais à vrai dire les moments de nudités qui se multiplient ne sont pas fait exprès xD j'essayé juste de faire des descriptions physiques de Peeta de façon originale, ou bien de monter la lourdeur de ses frères, etc… ^^ Mais bon, puisque cela te plait, dans le prochain chapitre qui est en cours de rédaction il y aura encore des mini-moments à moitié graveleux, donc profite parce que ce sera sûrement les derniers avant longtemps =P**

**Harmoniia : merci pour ta review ! et publie ta fic du pont de vue de Peeta, je l'attends avec impatience =) mon entête du chapitre précédent (où je dis que les filles pensent au keum H24…) était à prendre sur le ton de l'humour, j'ai oublié de le précisé, j'espère que j'ai vexé personne, parce que je me suis rendu compte que c'était limite un peu insultant Moi et la psychologie féminine, ca fait 2 de toute façon ^^. Sinon a vrai dire je ne déteste pas du tout Katniss, j'ai du « respect » pour sa façon de survivre et de s'occuper de sa soeur, mais je fais juste un blocage sur sa personnalité : je la trouve pas vraiment ouverte (même si elle a des bons côtés hein !) et joyeuse(bon elle vit des trucs pas vraiment fun en même temps), bref dans la vrai vie, une meuf comme ca j'en fait pas une pote^^ Quant à Peeta, moi aussi je le vois, comme quelqu'un profondément gentil, mais je trouve que lui donner un côté calculateur le rend encore plus « intelligent », et donne encore plus de profondeur au personnage, après tout on à tous un côté dark^^. Et je pense aussi qu'il est un peu naïf mais sans vraiment le vouloir, ce que je montrerai dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Bref, Bonne lecture ! =)**

Chapitre 5

Un léger coup sur ma porte.

J'ouvre instantanément les yeux, mais reste comme à mon habitude dans un demi-sommeil.

Vu la force avec laquelle elle a toquée, ma mère à l'air d'excellente humeur…

Puis la porte s'entrouvre et viennent des paroles :

« Debout, debout, debout ! Ca va être une grande, grande, grande journée ! »

Au son de cette voix à l'accent sifflant et insupportable, je pousse un gémissement et met immédiatement ma tête sous les draps. Qui est-ce ? Même ma mère n'est pas assez sadique pour m'imposer de telle sonorité dès le petit matin… Alors qui ?!

« Réfléchi, Peeta ! » je m'ordonne mentalement.

Mon « petit nuage d'endormi » me laisse cependant dans un état brumeux. Tentant de sortir de cette torpeur vaporeuse, je me récite mon rituel matinal quotidien :

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai 16ans. Je suis originaire du District 12. J'en suis désormais le tribut masculin pour les Hunger Games, car j'ai était tiré au sort lors de la Moisson. Comble du bonheur (ironiquement parlant), le tribut féminin est Katniss Everdeen, la fille de mes rêves. Elle va d'ailleurs tenter de me zigouiller sous peu… »

Bam. C'est une énorme gifle mentale que je me prends lorsque je reviens à la réalité. Je repousse un gémissement plaintif et remet ma couette jusqu'au niveau de mes yeux. Si ca ne tenait qu'à moi je resterai ici, dans ce lit, toute la journée à ne rien faire, hormis me morfondre sur mon sort. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire… Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir !

J'abandonne cependant rapidement cette résolution : pour commencer, défier le Capitole en ne voulant pas me soumettre aux règles que m'impose leur hôtesse n'est pas forcément l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eût dans ma vie. De plus, et surtout, j'ai faim. Un garçon de 16 ans en pleine croissance, ne peut malheureusement pas ignorer longtemps son ventre qui gargouille… Quel courage, ma « rébellion » aura durée moins d'une minute… Être un ventre-sur-pattes me perdra.

Je me lève, une moue maussade sur le visage et me traine telle une larve jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans le miroir et, mon aspect est, comment dire… Pitoyable. Les cheveux en pétard, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et ceux-ci incroyablement rougis, si bien qu'ils ont l'air injecté de sang. Je fais peur. Et surtout, je tire une gueule d'une tristesse affligeante. En même temps, essayez d'être heureux et épanouis, lorsque vous savez, que même si vous faites votre maximum vous allez probablement mourir dans quelques jours ! Oula… Pour ma bonne humeur et mon optimisme légendaire, on repassera… Je passe de l'eau froide sur mon visage, me brosse les dents, et fait une rapide toilette. Après cela, au moins, je suis un peu plus plaisant à voir. Toujours avec un manque de motivation évident, je me rends dans ma chambre et met les habits de la veille. Puis j'ai soudain une idée. Si le Capitole est assez stupide pour m'offrir le grand luxe durant le temps où je serais tribut, tant pis pour eux, autant les ronger jusqu'à la moelle et en profiter. Je me déshabille entièrement et choisi au pif d'autre vêtements, que je mets rapidement.

Je me dirige rapidement vers la voiture-salon, où doivent se trouver Effie, Haymitch, et sûrement Katniss, si elle est déjà levée. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, je tente de me remobiliser. Je m'encourage mentalement et fends mon visage d'un sourire massif. Lorsque je passe le pas de la porte je lance un sonore « Bonjour ! » faussement enjoué, auquel Effie me réponds sur le même ton. Haymitch me regarde dédaigneusement, et lâche un vague « 'jour. » avant de se masser les tempes. Apparemment, il a du mal à se remettre de sa gueule de bois de la veille… Katniss, pour sa part n'est pas encore présente.

« Mais quel gai-luron nous avons là ! », me lance Effie d'un ton cajoleur. « Les derniers tributs que nous avions, ces trois dernières années, avaient toujours des têtes de 10 pieds de long le matin! » ajoute-elle en secouant à la tête, montrant son incompréhension.

Ah tiens donc ? Ils n'arboraient pas de larges sourires en allant à la mort ? Comme c'est étonnant. Idiote. Moi, je souris, certes, mais si elle savait ce que je pense… Je retiens le regard mauvais que j'ai envi de lui lancer, et hoche la tête comme un gentil petit garçon. Il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur quelque chose d'autre, sinon je vais inévitablement m'énerver contre elle…

Je dirige mon attention vers la nourriture. Comme hier, un véritable garde-manger se trouve sur la table. Les mets présents sont si variés et différents, autant sucrés que salés, que je ne sais d'abord que choisir. Prudent au début, je me saisis d'une simple grappe de raisin, d'une tasse et de la théière au breuvage citronné et non sucré, afin d'ingurgiter un petit déjeuner léger. Puis je me rappel la règle que je me suis fixé lorsque j'étais dans ma chambre : toujours profiter au maximum de tout les privilèges qui me sont offert. J'envoi donc valdinguer la tasse d'un geste désinvolte de la main et me saisit d'un énorme bol. Autant voir les choses en grand. Je le remplis à ras bord de chocolat chaud, ce breuvage délicieux auquel je n'ai droit qu'à Noël, étant d'un prix exorbitant dans le District 12. Je me saisis ensuite du panier dans lequel se trouve au bas mot une soixantaine de petit pains. A la boulangerie nous n'en faisons que 20 par jours, la demande n'étant pas très élevé, le prix à la pièce étant plutôt cher. Je suis assez impressionné et me demande qu'elle type de four ils ont, pour en faire autant… Je me saisis de 10 petits pains. Oui, j'ai l'intention de tous les manger. Si je dois mourir, autant que je sois gros et gras. Si une fois mort, je peux embêter le Capitole une dernière fois parce que je suis devenu trop large pour rentrer dans leur cercueil standard, tant mieux. M'enfin, j'ai encore une marge d'environ 20kg… (Que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir prendre en 3 jours…)

Alors que je m'amuse désormais gaiement à faire une pyramide avec mes petits pains, Haymitch, agacé par les babillages d'Effie que j'écoute distraitement, lui coupe la parole, et lui lance assez vulgairement que son tailleur jaune vif la boudine particulièrement au niveau des fesses. Je lance un regard scandalisé à mon mentor : s'il y a bien une chose que mon père et mes frères m'ont appris, c'est que lorsque l'ont est en présence d'une femme, on ne doit que la complimenté, et ne jamais lui faire remarquer ses défaut (lorsqu'elle est partie, là, pour mes frères, c'est une autre histoire…). Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier les dires d'Haymitch, et franchement, il exagère : s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas dire d'Effie Trinket, c'est vraiment qu'elle a un postérieur proéminant. Bref. Effie commence à marmonner, et elle me fait vaguement de la peine car je crois que la critique infondée d'Haymitch l'a vraiment touchée… Ce dernier, pour sa part, hilare de l'effet qu'a produit sa remarque, éclate d'un rire sonore. S'en est trop pour Effie qui quitte la pièce en marmonnant des obscénités, sa tasse de café à la main. La pauvre… J'ai désormais un air gêné sur le visage.

Alors que notre hôtesse passe le pas de la porte, elle croise Katniss, qui même le matin, à mes yeux, est resplendissante. Celle-ci s'avance d'un pas calme et résolue vers nous. Haymich lui désigne une chaise et lui lance :

« Assieds-toi ! Assieds-toi ! »

Elle obtempère et regarde dans ma direction. Je lui adresse un large sourire. Elle n'y répond pas et me regarde comme si elle ne me voyait pas, comme si j'étais invisible. Ok, sympa… Moi qui pensait avoir ouvert un minimum la communication hier soir, on dirait je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil… Dépité, j'achève ma pyramide de petits pains, lorsque je remarque que Katniss fixe mon édifice d'un air dédaigneux. Une fois de plus, en sa présence je me sens ridicule et misérable… Elle doit trouver ma distraction totalement puérile, et elle a bien raison… Pourquoi est-ce que je fais des choses aussi absurdes… ?

Je la vois regarder les différents aliments d'un air intrigué, en particulier le chocolat chaud. Elle ne doit pas savoir de quoi il s'agit… Et elle doit être bien trop fière pour demander au serveur du Capitole quelle est la nature de ce breuvage, afin de ne pas passer pour une ignorante auprès d'eux, et de ne pas subir leurs condescendance… Comme je la comprends ! Mettant mon amour propre, un peu meurtri par son attitude envers moi, de côté, je lui désigne la cruche contenant le cacao et lui dit avec gentillesse, un sourire timide sur le visage :

« Ça s'appelle du chocolat chaud. C'est délicieux. »

Je la vois boire une gorgée et frémir. Puis, d'un trait elle vide son bol. Elle a l'air d'apprécier. Je souris tendrement. Je la regarde désormais, discrètement, manger avec un grand appétit. Les images de Katniss en train de s'alimenter me sont particulièrement précieuses, car elles me rappellent que nous possédons un lien… Ce lien qui n'est autre qu'un souvenir, qui m'est à la fois cher pour plusieurs raisons, mais où mon attitude me répugne au plus au point…

_« Je regardais souvent Katniss de loin depuis que sa voix m'avait ensorcelée lorsque j'avais 5ans. _

_La période de ce souvenir qui m'est précieux se déroule quelques mois après la mort de son père. Je la voyais désespérément perdre toujours plus de poids chaque jour, n'ayant plus personne pour la nourrir. A ce qu'on disait, sa mère broyait du noir dans sa maison à longueur de temps et elle laissait mourir et dépérir ses filles._

_Avec Katniss, nous avions 11ans. C'était un jour de pluie, et la fin de l'après-midi approchait. Alors que j'enfournais une dernière platée de miches de pains avant la fermeture de la boulangerie, j'ai entendu ma mère crier sur quelqu'un, et un bruit dans les poubelles qui se trouvaient à côté de notre maison s'était fait entendre. Quelques instants après ma mère déboulait d'une humeur massacrante dans la cuisine. Je me faisais alors tout petit afin de ne pas subir ses foudres, et l'écoutais pester contre « ces clochards de gamins de la Veine ». Une fois qu'elle m'eût laissé seul, et prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'étais posté devant la fenêtre en me demandant curieusement de qui parlait ma mère. _

_Et là, je l'avais vu. Elle. Katniss. Trempée par le flot d'eau discontinu qui tombait du ciel, d'une maigreur extrême, et d'une pâleur maladive. Je me sentais horriblement mal rien qu'à la voir ainsi et j'avais une folle envie de l'aider, de la sauver. Mais je ne savais que faire, j'étais désespéré et désemparé… Puis m'était venu une idée folle : je m'étais précipité sur le four et j'avais augmenté la chaleur, si bien que bientôt une odeur de brûlé s'était ainsi répendue dans ma maison, signalant que les miches étaient invendables… Ma mère avait alors rappliquée en vitesse et m'avait donné le plus mémorable des coups de poing, avant de m'ordonner de sortir le pain du four, sans gants, bien évidemment. Je me brulais alors les mains, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais atteins mon objectif. Je restais quelques secondes en plan faisant mine de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec les pains, attendant juste que ma mère me beugle bruyamment :_

_« Jette-les donc au cochon, crétin ! À qui veux-tu qu'on vende du pain brûlé ? »_

_Je m'étais empressé de sortir, dans le but ferme d'aller les donner à Katniss. Essayant d'enlever le maximum de partie noircie sur le pain, j'étais soudain pris d'une horrible peur… Et si ma mère me voyait ? Sa réaction serait terrible… Alors j'avais exécuté l'acte le plus lâche de ma vie… Au lieu d'aller lui donner les pains en main propre, j'avais jeté les miches à Katniss, qui était affalée sous le pommier au fond de mon jardin, dans un état proche de la mort, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire animal… »_

Je ne souris plus désormais… Ma propre attitude passée me dégoûte… Je comprends pleinement le fait qu'elle me méprise désormais au plus haut point…

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce jet de miche coïncide avec le la période où Katniss et Prim ont commencé à reprendre du poids, et où Mme Everdeen a lentement quittée sa dépression… En quelque sorte, mon but, qui était d'aider Katniss, était atteint, même si la façon de remplir cette mission fût tout bonnement abject… Quand pourrais-je enfin nouer le dialogue avec Katniss ? Quand pourrais-je m'excuser ? Ce fardeau commence à me peser, même si je crains sa réaction plus que tout…

Je repousse mentalement cette échéance, et attaque ma pyramide de petits pains, lorsqu'Haymitch attire mon attention en buvant un liquide rouge, qui, vu l'odeur qui se dégage de la bouteille, est du whisky.

Il est sérieux là ?! Il compte se bourrer la gueule, maintenant, à peine lever, alors qu'il ressent encore les douleurs de son précédent état d'ivresse ?! S'il croit que Katniss et moi allons à nouveau nous occuper de lui lorsqu'il ne tiendra plus debout, il se trompe complètement ! Au moins, par simple respect pour nous, ne pourrait-il pas rester sobre pour la durée des jeux ? Ce n'est pas en étant en permanence imbibé d'alcool qu'il va pouvoir mener à bien notre apprentissage ! Apprentissage que nous n'avons d'ailleurs, pas encore commencé…

Katniss semble penser exactement la même chose et elle lance à notre mentor d'une voix sèche :

« Vous êtes censé nous donner des conseils, je crois. »

Celui-ci répond du tac au tac en éclatant de rire :

« En voilà un, de conseil : restez en vie »

Alors, non seulement c'est un ivrogne, qui m'a pris pour sa poubelle en me vomissant dessus hier soir. Non seulement c'est un malotru qui parle mal aux femmes comme cette pauvre Effie, qui malheureusement avec son QI de dinde ne se doute pas qu'il ne faut pas se laisser atteindre par ce genre de propos. Mais en plus, ce sac à vin se paye nos têtes, à Katniss et à moi, alors que nous serons en danger de mort sous peu ?! S'en est trop.

Je me poste devant Haymitch, les poings serrés par la colère, et le regarde avec des yeux qui feraient frémir ma mère :

« Vous trouvez peut-être ça drôle. » Je donne un coup désinvolte dans sa bouteille qui va s'écraser au sol, et ajoute durement : « Mais pas nous. »

Voyant son précieux liquide lui échapper à jamais, Haymitch plisse les yeux, réfléchis une seconde, et… Me donne un coup de poing.

Comme par habitude, je me laisse entrainer par le mouvement et je tombe à terre. Mais a vrai dire, l'impact n'a pas vraiment était douloureux : par rapport à ma mère, Haymitch frappe comme une mauviette. Je me relève rapidement, et voit que dès que j'ai encaissé le coup, Katniss a aussitôt pris ma défense : elle a immédiatement planté un couteau dans la table, juste entre les doigts de notre mentor, manquant ces derniers d'un cheveu, comme en signe de menace. Nous nous dressons désormais face à lui, dans une attitude de défi. Haymitch nous toise avec une lueur étrange dans le regard et, contre toute attente se rassoit :

« Tiens, tiens... M'aurait-on dégoté de vrais combattants cette année ? »

J'attrape une poignée de glace dans la coupe de fruits. Il ne manquerait plus que j'ai un bleu… Alors que je vais appliquer la glace sur ma joue, Haymitch m'arrête :

« Non. Qu'on voit le bleu, au contraire. Le public s'imaginera que tu t'es battu avec un autre tribut avant même votre arrivée dans l'arène. »

Il est bête ou quoi ? A croire que l'ont connait mieux les Hunger Games que lui… Agacé, je grogne :

« Les règles l'interdisent. »

« Seulement si tu te fais prendre. Ce bleu montrera que tu t'es battu et que tu ne t'es pas fait prendre, ce qui est encore mieux. »

A tient, maintenant il s'intéresse à l'image que l'ont doit donner ? Je lève les yeux au ciel pour exprimer mon mécontentement, mais Haymitch s'est déjà retourné vers Katniss et lui lance :

« Tu pourrais atteindre autre chose qu'une table, avec ce couteau ? »

Pour toute réponse, Katniss arrache le couteau de la table, l'empoigne par la lame et le jette contre la cloison. Il se loge entre deux planches se trouvant au mur. Magistrale. Note à moi-même : ne pas m'embrouiller avec Katniss lorsque nous sommes à table, ou que nous exerçons une activité qui nécessite l'utilisation d'un couteau… Haymich hausse les sourcils, et hoche la tête, impressionné. Puis il nous indique un endroit du menton :

« Venez-vous placer là. »

Nous nous exécutons. Puis, durant cinq bonnes minutes, Haymitch nous tourne autour palpant nos corps, nos muscles, détaillant nos visages, examinant nos dentitions…

Ayant fini, il se place devant nous, comme pour nous donner un verdict. Aïe… Ce nouvel Haymitch qui se préoccupe de nous, m'a l'air un peu plus exigeant que la version sac-à-vin de notre mentor… J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dure…

« Ma foi, ça pourrait être pire », finit-il par dire. « Vous m'avez l'air en forme. Et une fois passés entre les mains des stylistes, vous devriez avoir votre petit succès. »

Ouf. Sans être franchement enthousiaste, Haymitch n'a pas l'air de nous trouver non plus totalement désespérant.

« Très bien, je vous propose un marché », annonce Haymitch en se reculant d'un pas. « Vous me laissez boire à ma guise, et je resterai suffisamment sobre pour vous aider. Seulement, il faudra faire exactement ce que je vous dis. »

Soit… Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il nous apporte son aide et son expérience… je dis :

« Ça me va »

Katniss s'empresse d'ajouter :

« Alors, aidez-nous ! Quand nous arriverons à l'arène, quelle est la meilleure stratégie à la Corne d'abondance pour quelqu'un qui... »

Haymitch met vite fin à son enthousiasme en la coupant :

« Une chose à la fois. D'ici quelques minutes, nous entrerons en gare. On vous confiera à vos stylistes. Vous n'allez pas aimer ce qu'ils vous feront. Mais quoi qu'ils décident, ne vous y opposez pas. »

Euh… Ca, on verra. Je ne vais pas les laisser me mettre des choses ridicules, quoi qu'en dise Haymitch ! Katniss semble du même avis que moi et tente de parler :

« Mais… »

« Pas de « mais ». Ne discutez pas ! » Réplique sèchement Haymitch, avant de se saisir d'une bouteille d'alcool, et de nous laisser seul dans le wagon, Katniss et moi.

Soudain, à l'extérieur tout devient noir. Mon corps se tend : nous approchons du Capitole… Alors que nous passons dans le long tunnel construit sous les Rocheuses, la chaine de montagnes séparant les districts du Capitole, Katniss et moi n'échangeons pas le moindre mot. Puis vient à nouveau le soleil, et je suis émerveillé. Nous pouvons désormais voir à la lumière du jour cette somptueuse ville que l'ont appelle le Capitole, la capitale de Panem. Tout, allant des gratte-ciels, aux fontaines, en passant par les rues est magnifique et respire le luxe ! Katniss et moi sommes désormais collés à la vitre, admirant ce paysage urbain.

Alors que nous entrons en gare, de nombreux habitants du Capitole se collent au train et nous sourient, nous saluent de la main. Ils portent tout des habits multicolores et chatoyants, et arborent tous de lourds maquillages… J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une armée d'Effie… Dégoûtée, Katniss s'écarte de la vitre. Pour ma part, je suis d'abord un peu apeuré, et compte faire de même, lorsque mon plan me revient à l'esprit. Je commence alors à sourire à pleine dent et salue la foule presque hystérique au dehors. Ils ont l'air d'apprécier, de nombreuses personnes me prenant même en photos. Katniss, elle, me darde désormais d'un regard noir. Je tente d'abord de l'ignorer, puis, n'y tenant plus, je me tourne vers elle un sourire contrit sur le visage, hausse les épaules et lui dit, l'air de rien :

« On ne sait jamais, l'un d'entre eux est peut-être riche. »

Elle continue quelques instants de me fixer d'un air méprisant, puis, avec étonnement je crois voir une lueur d'affolement dans son regard. Intrigué, je ne pousse pourtant pas mes interrogations plus loin, et retourne mon attention sur les badauds à l'extérieur.

Après tout, si Katniss ne veux pas mettre toute les chances de son côté, comme je suis en train de le faire, personne ne peut la forcer…

Effie vient rapidement nous chercher, après que j'eût fait un rapide passage dans ma chambre afin de faire une rapide toilette et afin de récupérer mes habits et mon dessin. Elle nous conduit rapidement, Katniss et moi, hors du train, et nous guide vers une voiture qui nous amène jusqu'à un grand immeuble à la façade fait de miroir. Nous sommes rapidement séparés, et un envoyé du Capitole me dit que je vais bientôt faire la connaissance des mes préparateurs, afin que ceux-ci procède à ma « remise à neuf ». Il s'en va et me laisse seul dans une pièce à l'allure de salle de bain.

Oula… Je grimace. Je sens la séance de torture venir…

**Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !**

**Laisser moi des REVIEWS afin de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! =)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement publié en fin de semaine ! Il sera assez long, car il raconte toute la fin de cette journée, avec la rencontre avec Portia (j'espère que vous aimerez son personnage parce que j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi !), le défilé des tributs, etc… Et allez, je vous lâche un petit spoiler, en spéciale guest, une apparition de Finnick Odair, en personne ^^ (enfin si ****KatnissLjay**** me permet de le sortir de notre maison de fou ! =P)**

**A plus les gens ! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey les gens !**

**Comme promis, le 6è chapitre de cette Fanfic !**

**J'espère que vous appréciez, parce que perso en me relisant j'ai l'impression que ma version est un peu cheap, m'enfin…**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous allons faire la connaissance de Portia. Je suis totalement conscient du fait qu'elle ne ressemble pas trop a celle du film. A vrai dire je me l'imagine un peu comme un mélange de Naomi Campbell et de Tyra Banks lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes ! Alors voyez la ainsi en lisant ca et Soyez indulgents !^^**

**J'ai cru comprendre que ****Naivlys**** appréciait les moments un peu hot, alors j'ai essayé d'en inclure quelques uns (dans une moindre mesures, hein, je suis vraiment pas spécialiste x) )**

**Dans les chapitres précédents je montrais un Peeta plutôt sûr de lui. Dans ce chapitre, nous voyons une autre facette de sa personnalité, beaucoup moins confiante !**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je finirai la journée dans ce chapitre, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que c'était aussi long^^ alors je suis arrêté après le défilé des tributs !**

**Pour finr merci pour les reviews : KatnissLjay (merci pour Finnick :D), Naivlys, Hime-Amande, Aulandra1707, Estellech (Strasbourg, ca gèèère^^), Harmoniia, StElia !**

**Que de retours positifs, c'est super sympa, MERCI ! (Continuez ainsi ! :P)**

**Bonne lecture, Enjoy it !**

Chapitre 6

Mais… Ils sont totalement abrutis ma parole !

Je soupire, désespéré.

La rencontre avec mes préparateurs avait pourtant plutôt bien débutée…

« J'avais rapidement fait la connaissance de Maxius, Caliopé, et Irina. Ils semblaient tout les 3 très jeunes et ils m'apprirent rapidement qu'ils venaient tout les 3 de finir leurs études à l'Institut d'Esthétisme du Capitole. Etant les majeurs de leurs promotion, ils avaient eût « l'honneur » d'être invité par le Capitole à participer aux Hunger Games comme préparateurs. J'étais à vrai dire plutôt soulagé en les voyants. Aucun d'eux ne portaient de tenus exubérante, se limitant chacun à une combinaison noir moulante, qui devait être l'uniforme qu'on leurs imposaient à leurs écoles. Malgré tout, chacun gardaient une part d'originalité : Irina était une femme blonde qui semblait avoir une obsession (dans la limite du raisonnable) pour la couleur verte, comme en attestaient ses nombreuse mèches de cette couleur (qui la faisait d'ailleurs légèrement ressembler à une plante d'appartement), ses chaussures, sa ceinture, ainsi que son maquillage, comprenant seulement rouge à lèvre et phare à paupière (étonnant pour une femme du Capitole), tous d'une couleur vert pelouse. Caliopé, elle, était une femme à la peau mate aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, et sa particularité venait du fait que toutes les parties visibles de son corps (même son visage) était recouvert de tatouages de couleurs vives, laissant présager que l'intégralité de son être en possédait. Maxius, lui, était un grand homme à la carrure large et au look définitivement plus rock que ses consœurs : les manches de sa combinaisons ayant étaient arrachés, laissant voir des bras bodybuildé aux tatouages noirs imposants, il avait les lèvres recouvertes par un rouge à lèvre noir, faisant ressortir le teins porcelaine de sa peau, mais ce qui était sans doute le plus perturbant avec lui, c'était sans aucun doute les lentilles de contact noir qu'il portait, ne permettant pas de voir ses pupilles. Autres bon point pour eux, si leurs accent du Capitole est existant, il n'en est pas trop insupportable. De plus, ils se connaissaient, il devait donc, selon moi, faire du bon travail ensemble…

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de bain, ils s'étaient d'abord timidement tenu sur le pas de la porte et s'étaient respectivement présentés. Puis poussés par une excitation que je ne comprenais pas, ils s'étaient mis à me tourner autour et à examiner mon corps dans son intégralité, comme Haymitch l'avait fait auparavant. Les voyant se chuchoter l'un à l'autre avec enthousiasme je leurs demandais ce qui se passait, et ils me répondirent en cœur que j'avais énormément de potentiel. Je les remerciais alors et leurs lançais un regard plein de gratitude. Qu'importe d'où ils viennent, les compliments sont toujours bon à prendre, lorsqu'on n'est pas très sûr de soi… Je me disais, alors que finalement étant donné mon pseudo « potentiel », peut-être que la séance ne serait pas ne serait pas trop éprouvante…

Je me trompais.

Premier problème de grande importance selon mes préparateurs : mes sourcils, apparemment un peu trop épais. Je me souvenais alors des directives d'Haymitch, et les laisser s'y attaquer à la pince à épiler. Mon dieu que ce fût douloureux… Les brulures dans les fours à pain ? Du pipi de chat à côté, sincèrement !

Je ne les laisser cependant pas aller trop loin, ne voulant pas me retrouver sans sourcils.

Ils me demandèrent ensuite de me dévêtir car apparemment il se pourrait bien que mon costume pour le défilé soit dénudé, et afin de ne pas prendre de risque il faudrait « retaper » mon corps dans son intégralité, avant de revenir sur le visage pour finir cette « remise à neuf ». J'hochais la tête et me mettais en boxer, rougissant un peu car je n'avais pas franchement l'habitude de me retrouver dans cette tenue face a des étrangers.

Puis vint le premier objet de discorde avec mes préparateurs : mes aisselles, apparemment trop fournit en pilosité… Pilosité qui, bien sûr, devrait être immédiatement supprimé selon mes préparateurs, et bien évidemment au laser pour que cela ne repousse plus jamais. Ce que je refusais à grand cris, bien évidemment, et ce qui provoquaient le mécontentement de ces 3 empotés, que j'entendais immédiatement rouspéter à voix basse : « Mais… Il avait l'air si gentil au début… », « Ouai, bah franchement, les rumeurs sur les tributs sont vrai : tu les chouchoutes 5 minutes, et c'est bon, ils se prennent pour des divas, ils font des caprices… ». Je respirais un grand coup afin de retrouver mon calme… Il ne fallait surtout pas que je sois en froid avec eux, sinon ils bâcleraient leurs travail… Je leurs demandais donc sur un ton enjoué s'ils ne voulaient pas s'occuper à nouveau de mes sourcils, afin de les distraire de leurs mauvaises humeurs. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'ils m'adressent à nouveau de grand sourire. Comme ont dis, il en faut peut pour être heureux, lorsqu'on est simple d'esprit…

Malheureusement, cette bonne entente entre mes préparateurs ne pouvait pas durer, ce qui me ramène au moment présent. »

Alors que j'ai la pensée que mes préparateurs sont d'une débilité consternante, ceux-ci sont en train de se concerter à voix basse et avec véhémence, comme si leur problème pouvait changer l'avenir de Panem. Leur sujet de discorde ? Les quelques poils qui commencent à pousser en dessous de mon nombril… Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Ok, je ne suis pas imberbe, mais je n'ai pas une pilosité de gorille ! De plus, je suis blond, mes poils n'ont vraiment rien d'apparent. Même si par malheur, je devais avoir un costume dénudé, je doute fortement que les caméras du Capitole restent bloquées sur mon bas-ventre très longtemps, lors du défilé. Je soupire à nouveau et écoutent ce que disent mes préparateurs :

« Franchement, la ligne du bonheur qui descend en dessous du ventre ? C'est terriblement sexy ! » Lance Maxius.

« Moi personnellement je trouve que ca fait sal… » Répond Irina, tandis que Caliopé hoche la tête avec virulence.

Sal… ? Merci les filles, c'est sympa… Il n'y a qu'un garçon qui peut comprendre mon désarroi…

« Seul Portia peut prendre cette importante décision ! » Tranche Caliopé, solennelle.

Je ne sais pas qui est Portia, sûrement une esthéticienne en chef… Mais en tout cas, je pris pour qu'elle soit du même avis que Maxius… Mes préparateurs sortent tout les 3 de la salle de bain en s'excusant. Je les entends alors parler à voix basse. Je n'entends pas très bien, mais d'après mon ouïe, leur interlocutrice a une voix charmante, à la fois profonde, un peu grave, et surtout très douce. Et surtout, elle n'est absolument pas marquée par l'accent du Capitole. Alors qu'Irina et Caliopé parlementent avec elle, je la sens peu à peu perdre patience dans ses propos. Et soudain je l'entends crier d'une voix puissante :

« Mais… Laisser donc ses poils à ce pauvre garçon ! Il a quoi… ? 16 ans ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il ressemble à un grizzly ! »

« Mais… Et l'esthétisme ? » Piaille Irina.

« L'esthétisme, c'est moi qui le dicte ! » Tonne Portia.

Oula… l'esthéticienne en chef semble despotique… Qu'importe, elle semble de mon avis !

La dénommée Portia semble se calmer et rajoute d'une voix adoucis : « Je demanderais à Finnick Odair d'apparaître avec des poils sur le torse sur les plages du District 4 cette été, comme ca vous pourrez attester par vous-même dans vos stupides tabloïdes, que la pilosité, c'est tendance. Ca vous va ? »

J'ai un large sourire sur le visage. Cette Portia, je l'aime déjà.

Caliopé et Irina cèdent rapidement à ces arguments et mes préparateurs regagnent rapidement la salle de bain, Maxius avec une expression victorieuse sur le visage. Le relooking reprends rapidement et mes préparateurs, de plus en plus à l'aise en ma présence commencent à bavarder gaiement entre eux. Alors que je lâche de temps en temps quelques commentaires à leurs remarques, ils décident de m'inclurent dans leurs conversations. A vrai dire je leurs en suis vraiment reconnaissant : sans être d'un niveau intellectuel très élevé, parler avec eux est incroyablement distrayant et cela m'empêche de penser aux évènements qui m'attendent prochainement. Ils parlent de choses futiles, dans une bonne humeur constante, et cela me fait du bien. J'ai brièvement la sensation d'être de retour dans le District 12, à discuter de choses et d'autres avec mes amis. Tout compte fait, je crois que malgré leurs relatifs manque d'intelligence, je les aime bien. Me considérant moi-même de toute façon comme quelqu'un de plutôt benêt, quoiqu'en disent mes proches, je me fonds bizarrement assez facilement dans leurs univers. Ils semblent d'ailleurs aussi « m'adopter », car pour le reste de la « remise à neuf », ils ne m'adressent plus que des compliments, et vente le mérite de mes muscles bien formés, de ma peau plutôt bien soignée et de ma dentition « parfaite »… Ils me passent des huiles sur le corps, avant de finir en me rasant le visage en m'y appliquant un baume à la fin. Je leurs lance un regard interrogateur pour savoir ce que c'est et Maxius m'explique rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un baume qui empêche la barbe de repousser durant environ 2 mois, ainsi, selon leurs dire je resterais « beau et propre » durant toute la durée des jeux.

Mouai… enfin si je tombe dans un trou plein de boue dans l'arène, barbe ou pas…

Bien que sceptique, je me tais.

Ils m'annoncent qu'ils ont finit leurs travailles, et que je peux rapidement prendre une douche, le temps que Portia, qui est en fait ma styliste attitrée, viennent faire ma connaissance. Ils sortent de la pièce en faisant des signes de la main.

Je suis rapidement leur conseil, et me met vite sous le jet d'eau, d'une température agréable. Après m'être savonné vigoureusement, je me rince rapidement et sort de la douche. Une fois séché, je me demande si je dois rester nu, ou non… A vrai dire, ma styliste me verra nu un jour ou l'autre : il faudra bien que je me lave une fois dans l'arène… Enfin, je suppose… Maintenant que j'y pense, on ne voit pas souvent les tributs se laver lors des Hunger Games… Le dernier cas notable fût bien évidemment Finnick Odair, que ma styliste a mentionné précédemment. Ce garçon a gagné les Hunger Games il y a 10 ans. Doté d'un charisme évident et d'un physique parfait, il était, en plus issus du District 4, c'était donc un tribut de carrière, entrainé à se battre depuis sa petite enfance. Véritable coqueluche durant son année, il avait atteint le sommet de sa popularité lorsqu'il s'était lavé entièrement nu dans l'arène. Malgré le fait qu'il eût été âgé de seulement 14ans à l'époque, il avait fait tellement d'émois au Capitole après cette acte, que son mentor eût assez d'argent des sponsors pour lui envoyer dans l'arène un trident, le cadeau le plus cher qu'un tribut ai jamais reçu dans l'histoire des Hunger Games… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment un physique à la Finnick… Je décide donc finalement de nouer une serviette autour de ma taille.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je lui dis d'entrer. La femme qui entre alors, a tout simplement une beauté à coupé le souffle. Je remarque d'abord sa taille. Bien que n'étant pas vraiment grand du haut de mon 1mètre 72, et bien qu'elle porte des chaussures plates, elle me domine d'au moins 5 centimètres. Son visage, couleur d'ébène, est magnifique : des yeux en amande d'une couleur verte, des pommettes hautes, un nez fin et droit, et une bouche pulpeuse. Elle possède de long cheveux noir et lisse qui lui descende jusqu'au bas du dos, ainsi qu'une longue frange qui cache un grand front et descend jusqu'à ses yeux. La seule excentricité de son visage revient à un rouge à lèvre violet assez vif. Elle porte une longue robe noire bustier, serrée au niveau du corset, et qui tombe en voile vaporeux sur ses jambes interminables. Si la sobriété de la robe contraste avec les couleurs pimpantes que j'ai aperçut jusqu'ici dans cette ville, la classe qui s'en dégage me dit immédiatement qu'il s'agit de haute couture du Capitole. Si on m'avait dit qu'elle travaillait dans la mode, j'aurai de suite pensé qu'elle était mannequin, et non styliste ! Elle me semble surtout très jeune, par rapport aux autres stylistes des années précédentes…

Elle s'avance vers moi d'une démarche féline, avec un maintient impériale, un sourire énigmatique sur visage. Elle me fait vaguement penser à une panthère. Elle me tend une main distante et se présente :

« Je suis Portia, ta styliste… »

Je la lui serre et répond :

« Peeta Mellark ! »

Elle hoche la tête et commence à me tourner autour, ne disant mots, en me regardant, un air distrait sur le visage.

Un peu gêné qu'elle me tourne autour de la sorte, et qu'elle ne me parle pas, je cherche un moyen d'engager la conversation, et la seule chose (absolument stupide) qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est… :

« Euh… Pardon mais…, vous avez quel âge ? »

Elle continue de me tourner autour, me sourie d'un air charmant, et me dit d'une voix envoutante :

« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais… »

Surpris, je marque un temps d'arrêt, puis reprend :

« D'accords… Donc, tu as quel âge ? »

Elle fait un geste désinvolte de la main et me dit distraitement :

« Trop vieille pour toi. »

Hein, quoi ? Totalement désarçonné, je la regarde avec des yeux ronds et balbutie :

« Quoi ? Non, je… Enfin, je… »

Voyant mon visage, elle éclate d'un rire absolument charmant. Je mets un certain temps à comprendre… D'accord, c'était de l'humour ! Une simple blague ! Soulagé, je lui souris timidement, afin de lui dire que j'ai compris, et fini :

« Je demandais ca parce que tu me semble super jeune pour une styliste des Hunger Games… »

Elle hoche la tête, me fixe d'un œil perçant, avant de lâcher :

« J'ai 23ans. »

Une idée me vient soudain… Elle m'a fait une blague ? Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? Joueur, je lui lance le plus sérieusement possible, un sourire que je veux charmeur sur les lèvres :

« La différence d'âge n'est pas flagrante, à vrai dire ca ne fait pas vraiment peur… »

Elle se fige totalement, me fixe avec stupeur, et ses lèvre forme désormais un parfait O. Exactement l'effet escompté ! Mes lèvres s'étirent lentement dans un sourire moqueur. Lorsqu'elle semble enfin comprendre, son visage affiche une expression soulagé, et elle me pointe du doigt avec un air théâtralement accusateur, puis plante son doigt dans mon torse en me disant :

«Me faire une telle blague, à moi ?... On n'avait jamais osé me faire ca ! »

Je lui adresse un sourire malicieux et lui répond :

« On ne me cherche pas, moi… »

Elle continue de me toiser et me lance un sourire moqueur :

« La différence d'âge n'est pas flagrante, hein ? Et la différence de taille, ca te parles, Mellark ? »

Je me renfrogne aussitôt. Si les compliments son pris avec facilité, les critiques sur mon physique me font facilement du mal, et on encore plus d'impact…

Portia semble rapidement s'en rendre compte. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre, gênée. Après un silence, elle me donne une grande claque sur l'épaule, et s'exclame :

« Mon dieu, ne me dite pas que je suis tombé sur un de ces stupides garçons qui sont complexés, alors qu'ils ont un physique que seul le mot « perfection » peut définir… ! »

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire et malgré moi, je lui réponds d'un sourire timide. Ok, elle exagère pour me faire plaisir, mais ce genre de compliment est bon à prendre étant donné que je me trouve d'une banalité affligeante…

Mon ventre gargouille soudain bruyamment, ce qui la fait rire aux éclats, et elle me demande de mettre un peignoir, afin que nous puissions dîner confortablement. J'en profite pour enfiler rapidement mon boxer, afin de ne pas être complètement nu, sous ce léger accoutrement.

Le festin qui nous attends dans la pièce à côté est juste somptueux, mais en présence d'une femme aussi classe, j'essai d'avoir les meilleurs manières possibles. Portia semble s'en rendre compte car, au bout de quelques minutes, elle me lance :

« Peeta, chéri, le prend pas mal, mais… T'as vraiment l'air coincé quand tu mange ! »

Mon visage prend un air contrit qui l'a fait rire et elle ajoute :

« Franchement, tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une Lady quand je mange ? Absolument pas, alors lâche-toi ! »

Je la regarde et vois en effet qu'elle ne fait aucun effort pour paraître élégante en mangeant. Cette vision m'arrache un sourire et je décide de m'alimenter normalement pour la fin du repas.

Le reste du diner se déroule dans une bonne humeur impressionnante. Portia arrive à me faire oublier le fait que je vais probablement mourir sous peu. Elle qui m'avait semblé mutique au début de notre rencontre, se révèle être, comme moi, un véritable moulin à parole, pleine de vie. Nous ne passons pas une minute sans rire, et ça, j'en avais besoin…

Je cerne rapidement le caractère de Portia. C'est une femme qui aime beaucoup rire et parler, ce qui la rend de suite très sympathique. Elle possède pourtant un humour à vrai dire très sexué, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus subtile que mes frères. J'ai l'impression que dans la vie de tous les jours, elle use énormément de ses charmes, car elle a pleinement conscience de ses atouts, qu'elle sait parfaitement mettre en avant. Elle a également, d'après ce que j'ai pût entre-apercevoir, un côté un peu capricieuse et colérique, et je pense qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude (surtout de la part d'un homme), qu'on lui dise non…

Le repas finit, elle m'entraine vers la salle de bain et me dit avec un grand sourire sur le visage :

« Viens, on va faire de toi le nouveau Finnick Odair ! »

Je marmonne :

« Eh ben y a du boulot. »

Elle soupire et me lance :

« Ouai, j'ai aussi cette impression. Et surtout au niveau du comportement… Tu sais pourquoi tout le monde trouve Finnick beau ? Parce que Finnick lui-même se trouve attrayant… Ca s'appelle la confiance en soi, mon chou. »

J'hausse les épaules et fixe le sol, immobile. Elle fait un pas vers moi et m'ordonne :

« Lève la tête ! Regardes-moi dans les yeux ! »

Je continu obstinément à fixer le sol. Elle fait encore un pas vers moi. Nous sommes très proches désormais. Avec son doigt, elle soulève mon menton, et plonge ces yeux vert dans les miens. Elle sourit comme si elle trouvait que j'étais la chose la plus adorable et attendrissante qu'elle n'eût jamais vu :

« T'es beau ! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et ajoute :

« Beau mais minuscule ! »

J'éclate de rire malgré moi. Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant et murmure :

« Merci… »

Elle prend un air faussement contrarié et grogne :

« Ouai, tu peux me remercier, parce que je ne dis pas ca à tout le monde, et franchement, je ne suis pas non plus le dernier des boudins, alors soit flatté ! Une bonne fois pour toute, arrête de te prendre pour un laideron, c'est aussi peu crédible que Claudius Templesmith avec les cheveux roses… »

J'éclate de rire, et lui lance avec humour :

« J'espère qu'on te paye bien pour dire des merdes pareil ! »

Elle fait semblant de se renfrogner et répond :

« Pas assez, si tu veux mon avis ! Techniquement, rassurer un mignon blondinet, qui ne croit pas en lui, n'est absolument pas dans mes attributions ! » Elle me fait un clin d'œil et ajoute : « Allez, viens, on va te rendre irrésistible ! »

Et elle m'entraine dans la salle de bain. Après m'être mis en boxer, je vois Portia recommencer à fixer mon corps sous toutes ses coutures avec une grande attention. Puis je l'entends murmurer :

« Au travail ! »

Elle sort un mètre ruban et commence à me mesurer dans tout les sens. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur et elle me dit en haussant les épaules :

« Oh, c'est simple : avec mon collègue Cinna, qui s'occupe de la fille de ton District, nous avons fait les costumes dans différentes tailles, car nous ne connaissions pas vos corpulences exactes. Je regarde donc lequel est le plus susceptible de t'aller… »

Elle me demande ensuite rapidement d'enlever mon boxer. Alors que je lui lance un regard un peu apeuré, elle m'explique :

« J'ai besoin de savoir ton tour de hanche exacte au millimètre près, car la combinaison qui constitue en grande partie le costume, est ultra-moulante, tu ne pourras rien porter en dessous, donc il faut que j'ai les mesures les plus exacte possible, afin de ne pas me tromper de modèle. »

Je n'ose pas… La nudité n'est pas franchement un problème pour moi d'ordinaire, mais… A vrai dire, jamais une femme ne m'a vu ainsi ! Et je trouve que Portia a quand même quelque chose d'assez impressionnant, ce qui me laisse un peu sur la réserve sur ce point là…

Me voyant hésiter, et virer au rouge tomate elle lève les yeux au ciel et argumente :

« Oh, la, la, Peeta, mais quelle pudeur ! Je peux t'assurer que j'en ai vu d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Une de plus ne me brulera pas les yeux. »

Ne bougeant toujours pas, Portia semble au bord de l'exaspération. Elle s'écrit :

« Non mais,… Je ne vais pas te manger ! Je suis professionnelle ! Tu crois que je me moque de mes model, à l'ordinaire ?! »

De mauvaise grâce, et affreusement gêné, je me débarrasse de mon caleçon. Lorsqu'elle me voit nu, Portia me regarde incrédule, puis éclate de rire :

« Non, mais… T'as réellement voulut me cacher CA ? Tu m'explique pourquoi ? Si j'étais un mec, et que j'avais CA entre les jambes, croit moi que je la sortirai à longueur de temps… »

Puis elle donne une grande tape sur l'épaule. Est-ce qu'elle vient réellement de me congratuler pour CA ? Des fois, je ne comprends rien aux femmes, c'est désespérant…

Devant ma styliste toujours hilare, j'hausse les épaules, déconcerté. Me voyant plus gêné que jamais, Portia décide de pousser le vice plus loin en prenant un air faussement coquin et en me disant :

« On t'a déjà dit que tu pouvais faire des choses fantastiques avec ça ? »

Je pense à Jay qui m'a fait la même remarque hier matin… Il me semble pourtant que c'était il y a si longtemps… Etrangement, je me déride et répond :

« Bizarrement, oui ! »

Elle sourit, retrouve son sérieux, prend rapidement les mesures, et me laisse retrouver, avec un certain soulagement, je dois l'avouer, mes sous-vêtements.

Ayant fini de prendre mes mesure, elle se tourne vers moi, et me demande, un air mystérieux sur le visage :

« Alors, tu dois être impatient de découvrir ce que tu vas porter ce soir… »

Je lui lance un regard maussade : oui, Portia est une femme, il faut le dire, assez génial, et elle porte une robe qui me prouve qu'elle a de la classe et un goût certain. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que c'est une bonne créatrice de mode… Je me dis que si on l'a mis au District 12, qui a toujours les stylistes les plus négligés, ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien… En plus, étant donné que les costumes doivent être en rapport avec le District du tribut, ceux du 12 sont toujours catastrophiques… Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le District 12 est spécialisé dans l'extraction du charbon, et que les mines et la suie, ça n'a rien de vraiment glamour… Après un regard torve, je dis :

« Oh joie, je vais porter une lanterne de mineur sur la tête… »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et lance :

« Mmmmh presque… Non, je rigole ! Avec Cinna on a cherché un peu plus loin cette année…! »

Elle me sourit et va chercher mon costume.

Je me retrouve bientôt affublé d'une combinaison noire qui me va du cou jusqu'à la cheville, de bottes à lacets en cuir et surtout, d'une cape et d'une étrange coiffe faites de lanières rouges, jaunes et oranges. Je me regarde dans le miroir, et oui, je peux le dire, j'ai la classe. Contente de l'effet que produit cet habit sur moi, elle ajoute avec un sourire énigmatique :

« Peeta, tu aimes le feu ? »

Je lui lance un regard soupçonneux, et puis repense aux brulures qui m'ont été infligé de nombreuse fois par mon four à pain. Je grimace. Mon expression faciale fait rire Portia, puis elle se lance dans une explication : apparemment son collègue Cinna a eût l'idée totalement folle de nous enflammer, Katniss et moi durant le défilé, le feu étant relié au charbon.

Je le savais, nos stylistes sont cinglés… ! Je sais qu'Haymitch nous a dis d'accepter absolument tout de leurs parts, mais nous transformer en torches humaines, c'est vachement gros quand même… Je lance un regard effaré à Portia qui est en train d'ajusté les derniers détails de mon costumes, pousse un petit gémissement et commence d'une voix plaintive :

« Dis le tout de suite si tu veux faire un barbecue ! Mais sincèrement… Me faire passer sur le grille, MOI ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien ! »

Je l'entends éclater de rire avant de me répondre :

« Ce ne seront que des flammes synthétique, idiot ! » Elle me tape gentiment le mollet où elle est en train de reprendre ma combinaison, avant d'ajouter : « Arrête de me faire rire, tu me déconcentres ! »

Mouai… Des flammes synthétiques… La bonne excuse… Et si Katniss et moi cramons réellement ce soir ? Je tremble un peu et repousse un léger gémissement.

Alors que Portia me dit qu'il est temps d'y aller, mon cœur bas à 100 à l'heure.

Portia essaie alors de me détendre, elle récupère les habits avec lesquels je suis venu au relooking, et me dis :

« Tu as bon goût, tu sais bien deviner quelles couleurs vont bien ensemble ! »

J'hausse les épaules, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir vraiment bien sélectionné mes habits en m'habillant ce matin. Je réponds :

« Oh les habits à la base son déjà très bon, je n'avais qu'a les porter… »

Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage :

« Tu aime vraiment ses créations ? »

« Oui, c'est très beau, le designer a beaucoup de talent… »

Son sourire est plus grand que jamais :

« Tu as VRAIMENT très bon goût ! » Elle éclate de rire et me dit : « C'est moi, la talentueuse designer… »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et je la regarde, impressionné. Je pense, songeur, que si j'en ai l'occasion, je devrais lui montrer le gilet que nous avons fait avec Delly. Si elle me complimente, et que par un heureux coup de chance, je revois un jour mon district, je suis sûr que cela ferai énormément plaisir à ma meilleure amie de savoir qu'une styliste du Capitole a appréciée son travail…

Nous sortons de l'appartement que nous avons occupé toute l'après midi.

Nous attendons désormais tout les deux devant un ascenseur, lorsque des bruits de talons se font entendre et que quelqu'un cris nos nom :

« Portia, Peeta ! »

Je me tourne, et vois l'un des spectacles les plus saugrenues de ma vie : il s'agit d'Effie Trinket qui se précipite vers nous en nous faisant des grand signe de la main, comme si son tailleurs jaune fluo n'était pas suffisant pour qu'on la remarque de loin. J'entends Portia marmonner :

« Mon dieu, elle fait mal au yeux… »

J'éclate de rire, et Portia me donne un léger coup de coude complice, un sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsque mon hôtesse arrive à nos côté, ma styliste s'exprime avec un horrible accent du Capitole, qui me prend au dépourvus :

« Effie, ma chérie… ! »

Effie, un peu essoufflée par son intense sprint, met quelque seconde à se remettre, puis claque deux bruyantes bises sur les joues de ma styliste.

« Portia ! Alors, tu t'es bien occupé de mon petit protégé, j'espère ! J'ai essayé de voir Katniss, mais Cinna ne m'a pas laissé entrer, apparemment, il avait le sentiment que j'allais la perturber avant le défilé. » Elle affiche une moue mécontente et reprends : « Je voulais la voir absolument, parce que je m'inquiète un peu de son attitude ! A vrai dire elle a des manières qui peuvent passer du tout à fait correcte à l'exécrable en une poignée de secondes… ! Je me demande si elle n'est pas bipolaire… »

Bipolaire ? Merci, Effie, pour cette analyse psychologique de la plus grande utilité… Je lève brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant qu'Effie ne se tourne vers moi, et me sourie à pleine dent :

« Avec Peeta, au moins, je n'ai pas ce problème. Il à une attitude parfaite, polie, gentlemen… Et en plus, mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Portia, avec les préparateurs, vous avez fait un travail de premier ordre ! »

Portia me fait un clin d'œil avant de renchérir :

« …Et tu ne la pas vu tout nu ! »

Elles éclatent toutes les deux d'un rire cristallin.

Voila, c'est bon, je suis une fois de plus cramoisi. Effie semble d'ailleurs rapidement s'inquiéter de mon changement de couleur :

« Mais… Vous lui avez fait faire des UV ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez loupé ! Regarde, il a pris un coup de soleil ! Il ressemble à une tomate ! » Elle lève les bras au ciel comme pour maudire quelqu'un, et reprend d'une voix dramatique : « Nous sommes perdus !»

Je lui jette un regard exaspéré, et Portia lève les yeux au ciel, avant de rassurer mon hôtesse :

« Mais non, il va vite retrouver sa couleur normal … »

Effie lui jette un regard interrogateur et ma styliste ajoute, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage :

« C'est simple… Il ne se rend pas compte. De l'effet qu'il peut produire… »

Puis, Effie lance un regard à sa montre et… Redeviens elle-même :

« Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ? On va être en retard… ! Et…»

Portia la coupe immédiatement :

« Ah non, tu va pas nous faire ta casse-pied ! »

Effie fait désormais de petits yeux, et répète, l'air profondément choqué :

« Ma casse-pieds ?! »

« Ouai, à défaut de casser autre chose… », Grogne Portia.

C'est ce à ce moment qu'arrive l'ascenseur que nous avions appelé. Ma styliste pousse alors sans ménagement cette pauvre Effie dedans, avant d'appuyer en vitesse sur le bouton « DEPART ». Effie s'écrit :

« Mais, je… »

Trop tard, les portes se referment. Je lance un regard stupéfait à Portia et elle hausse les épaules, désinvolte :

« On prendra le suivant ! Fait pas cette tête, je peux t'assurer que tu n'avais surtout pas envie de finir le trajet avec elle… Tu l'aurais assassiné dans l'ascenseur ! »

J'hoche la tête, il est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour me stresser… Je réponds, prudemment :

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas toujours très fun… »

Elle rigole et renchérit :

« Pas fun ? C'est sûr ! Mais tu dis ca parce que tu n'as pas connu l'ancienne Effie Trinket… Elle n'a que 4 ans de plus que moi, et elle est issus du même milieu que moi. Nous fréquentions donc les mêmes boites, les mêmes clubs, il y a quelques années. Nous faisions toutes les deux parties de cette jeunesse dorée du Capitole, et crois le ou non, j'ai connu une Effie qui dansait sur les tables dans les bars, et qui était, à vrai dire, une proie vraiment facile pour les garçons… » Elle sourit malicieusement, puis son sourire se fane légèrement et elle a une expression grave sur le visage : «Puis elle a réussi son concours d'hôtesse, i ans, et depuis, elle n'est plus vraiment la même… » Elle ajoute à voix basse : « Tu te rendras vite compte que l'ambition peut détruire, ou modifier aisément une personnalité, au Capitole… »

Notre ascenseur arrive enfin. Lorsque je rentre dedans, je suis d'abord surpris par la vitesse à laquelle nous descendons. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous sommes dans une grande avenue, ou se déplace nombre de préparateurs, et où se bouscule moult stylistes. Alors que je suis Portia, qui s'avance au milieu de la foule d'un pas conquérant, quelqu'un l'interpelle :

« Portia ! »

Ma styliste à désormais un grand sourire sur le visage et se tourne vers son interlocuteur, une expression ravie et charmante sur le visage. Je me tourne et découvre qui l'appelle : une carrure impressionnante et musclé à souhait, un visage angélique qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quelque garçon, une peau bronzée, des cheveux blond-or, des yeux vert étincelant, et un sourire parfait. Finnick Odair. Après avoir déposé un léger baisé sur la joue de ma styliste, il lui lance :

« J'ai appris que tu avais enfin accepté de travaillé pour les Hunger Games. En tout cas, tu aime la difficulté, ils t'ont envoyé aux pâturages… Le District 12, vraiment ? Ca fait quoi de s'occuper des gueux ? »

Il m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

Les gueux ? Courroucé, je lui réponds d'une voix sourde :

« On n'a pas tous la chance d'être issus d'un District favorisé. »

Il me contemple d'un air narquois :

« Mais il parle ! Et avec virulence, en plus ! » Il se tourne vers Portia et ajoute : « Est-ce qu'il mord ? »

Je grogne :

« Ne me tente pas. »

« Et en plus il fait de l'esprit ! » Exulte Finnick en riant.

Je comprends alors qu'il m'a provoqué exprès, afin de voir ma réaction. Toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres il me tend sa main et se présente :

« Finnick Odair !»

Je n'ai pas franchement envi de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi… Il a voulu jouer ? Jouons. Je croise les bras, ne lui serre pas la main, et fixe celle-ci d'un air dédaigneux, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, et lâche :

« Je sais. »

Finnick me regarde stupéfait et semble désarçonné. Il se redonne un peu de contenance en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main, et reprends sur un ton sarcastique et agacé :

« Evidemment que tu sais qui je suis, qui ne le sait pas ?! La politesse veut que généralement lorsque je te tends la main, tu me la serre, puis que tu te présentes à ton tour ! »

Je garde mon expression buté :

« Ca aussi je le sais. »

La stupeur qui se lit sur le visage d'Odair est jouissive. Ne voulant pas l'embêter plus longtemps, je souris lentement avant d'éclater de rire. Comprenant que je me suis fichu de lui, Finnick rit commence également à rire franchement. Je lui serre la main :

« Peeta Mellark ! »

« Joli sourire, Mellark, pas autant que le mien, mais pas mal quand même. » Me lance Finnick avec un sourire malicieux.

Alors que, joueur, je m'apprête à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce face à cette nouvelle « attaque », Portia nous coupe en riant :

« Laisse le tranquille, Odair ! Alors comment sont tes propres tributs ? »

Finnick fait un geste impuissant de main et commence :

« Oh, ne m'en parle pas, une catastrophe. Par où commencer… Déjà, ils doivent avoir 4 de QI à eux deux réunis, ce qui n'est pas franchement folichons. Le garçon a 12 ans, et personne ne s'est porté volontaire à sa place, à croire que les nouvelles générations du District 4 sont faites de poules mouillées. Hormis ca, il pourrait en quelques sorte bénéficier d'un avantage : celui de s'être nourris correctement depuis sa naissance, car, comme l'a dit ton protégé… » (Il me lance un regard), «…il est issu d'un district favorisé. Eh bien, non il souffre d'intolérance alimentaire et ne peut rien ingurgité. Bref, il est bon à rien et il a les mêmes bras qu'un macaque anémique. Et il n'attirera pas les sponsors par pitié, car, en plus, il est doté d'une rare laideur, avec des taches de rousseurs, et des cheveux mal peigné. A vomir. Quant à la fille, elle est aussi stupide que lui, je me demande comment elle fait pour mettre un pas devant l'autre, tant je doute de la présence d'un cerveau dans sa boite crânienne… Pour ne rien arrangé, elle a également un visage de pouilleuse, je te jure, une mocheté sans non. Bon, elle, au moins, à le mérite d'avoir un physique plutôt athlétique. » Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et ajoute : « Elle a peu près le même gabarit que la fille de ton district. » Il soupire, puis reprend : « Ca crains, même Haymitch à de quoi faire cette année ! » Il se tourne encore vers moi et me dit directement : « Si tu te bas aussi bien que ton corps le laisse présager, tu n'auras aucun mal à te défaire de mes tributs, c'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je te souhaite, toi, au moins, tu m'a l'air d'avoir une cervelle ! »

Il me sourit. Je sais que ce genre de compliment venant de la part d'un illustre vainqueur comme Finnick est du pain bénit, mais j'hoche simplement la tête. A vrai dire, dès que Portia a parlé des tributs du 4, je me suis renfrogné : la conversation avec Finnick m'avait un peu fait oublier l'imminence des Hunger Games, et la question posée par ma styliste m'a brusquement ramené à la réalité, me replongeant dans un horrible stresse… Portia se rend rapidement compte de ma gêne et je la vois se mordre la lèvre. Elle tente alors de changer de sujet :

« Et toi comment tu vas ? Et Annie ? »

« Moi, sa va à peu près, ça dépend des jours… Quant à Annie… »

Il hausse les épaules, fait un geste vague de la main et semble se fermer. Un silence se fait. Cette fois, c'est à Finnick d'être gêné. Je vois Portia légèrement blêmir et se mordre encore une fois la lèvre… Elle tente une dernière fois de relancer la conversation, et je la vois espérer de pas faire faux pas. Elle s'écrit en pointant la veste de Finnick du doigt :

« Mais, elle n'est pas de moi ! Depuis quand je ne suis plus ton habilleuse attitré ?! »

Finnick retrouve aussitôt un grand sourire :

« Eh oui, chérie, tu n'es pas encore assez douée pour que je préfère tes créations à celles de Cinna. » Il regarde sa montre : « Oula, je devrais peut-être essayer de retrouver mes tributs, ses avortons se sont perdus en cours de routes… Content de t'avoir rencontré, Peeta. Portia, à la prochaine ! »

Il nous adresse un clin d'œil, et s'éloigne à travers la foule, faisant des émois sur son passage. Je me tourne vers Portia :

« Alors comme ca, tu connais Finnick Odair ? »

Je vois une lueur de fierté dans son regard et elle me dit :

« Oui, je suis la première styliste à l'avoir de convaincu de défilé pour une marque… »

« Et comment tu as réussie ce tour de force ? »

Elle m'adresse un sourire coquin puis me fait un clin d'œil :

« Ca, c'est un secret… »

Nous approchons du lieu de rendez-vous, et là, je la vois. Katniss. Elle est juste magnifique. Elle porte le même accoutrement que moi, et à ma grande surprise (et bonheur) elle n'est pas maquillée outrageusement. Elle juste belle et naturelle. J'en suis bouche bé. Portia le remarque et me glisse malicieusement à l'oreille :

« Attention, tu baves… »

« Quoi ? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Je lui lance un regard et ma styliste me sourit, comme si elle m'avait surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Je tente de détourner son attention et lui lance avec humour :

« Oh Portia, je pensais que tu savais que tu n'étais pas la seule femme de ma vie… »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et répond un air faussement théâtral sur le visage :

« Ma jalousie me perdra… »

Nous rions et rejoignons les autres. Je fais la rencontre de Cinna. C'est un homme plutôt jeune qui semble être la personne la plus normale ici, sa seule fantaisie étant un trait d'eye-liner doré au dessus des yeux.

Nous suivons nos styliste, Katniss et moi, jusqu'à l'écurie, où se trouve notre chars et nos quatre chevaux, tous de couleur noir. Alors que je caresse gentiment les animaux, Cinna m'interpelle et me demande de me placer sur le char au côté de Katniss, qui est déjà prête. Portia règle une dernière fois la position de ma cape, puis nos stylistes s'éloignent en se parlant. Katniss qui semble aussi stressé que moi me dit d'une toute petite voix :

« Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? Du feu ? »

Je tente de faire de l'humour et lance :

« Je t'arrache ta cape si tu m'arraches la mienne ! »

« Marché conclu. Je sais qu'on a promis à Haymitch de faire exactement ce qu'on nous dira, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait considéré la question sous cet angle. »

Je cède un peu à la panique et dit, apeuré :

« Où est-il passé, d'ailleurs ? Il n'est pas censé nos protéger de ce genre de trucs ? »

Katniss me répond nerveusement :

« Avec tout l'alcool qu'il a dû ingurgiter, mieux vaut qu'il reste loin des flammes. »

Nous éclatons de rire. Puis le silence revient. Et la tension est à son comble. La musique d'ouverture commence. Nous voyons le char du District 1 s'avancer. Alors que les différents tributs partent un à un, Cinna nous rejoins, la torche enflammé à la main. Oh non le barbecue…

« C'est à nous », annonce-t-il.

Il s'approche de nous, et je ferme les yeux. Soudain, il nous enflamme. Et rien ne se produit. J'ouvre les yeux, et si je ne ressens rien d'un point de vue physique, comme par magie, mon costume est enflammé, comme celui de Katniss. Nous sommes désormais de magnifique torche humaine.

« Ça marche ! N'oubliez pas, tête haute », ajoute-t-il en redressant gentiment le menton de Katniss. « Ils vont vous adorer ! »

Il s'éloigne et ajoute quelque chose en s'éloignant à grand pas.

« Que dit-il ? » Demande Katniss.

Je la regarde et me trouve subjugué. Comment tant de beauté peut-il être réunis en une femme ? Je me permets alors quelque chose, que seul l'aplomb du moment peut justifier :

« Je crois qu'il veut qu'on se tienne la main. »

Ma main gauche attrape donc sa main droite. CE geste dont je rêvais… Nous regardons Cinna. Il fait d'abord une tête étrange en voyant mon geste, puis semble approuver car il hoche la tête et fait un geste positif avec ses pouces.

Soudain, c'est notre tour. Nous franchissons les larges portes, nous dévoilant au public.

Et là, c'est l'émeute. J'ai l'incroyable impression que nous avons un succès fou. Le Capitole entier scande : « DISTRICT 12 », « KATNISS » et « PEETA ». C'est de la folie. Je tremble, et je sens que Katniss tremble également. A ce moment, nous ne faisons qu'un. Katniss prend de l'assurance : elle fait de grand sourire, et salue la foule. Elle est vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle attrape une rose qu'on lui lance et la lève, comme un signe victorieux.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le Grand Cirque, dernière étape de la Parade, je sens sa main se retirer de la mienne. Ne voulant pas finir ce moment, je lui lance un regard de braise et lui dit :

« Non, ne me lâche pas. S'il te plaît. J'ai peur de dégringoler. »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je vois dans regard de multiple émotion, des contradictions… Finalement, à mon grand soulagement, elle me reprend la main :

« D'accords ! »

Mon cœur bas à nouveau la chamade. Mais ce n'est pas l'excitation de la foule qui me fait ca. Ce n'est pas le stresse. C'est juste Katniss.

Les douze chariots font le tour du Grand Cirque, puis les attelages s'arrêtent devant le palais du Président Snow et la musique s'achève. Le président, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et au visage de serpent, nous souhaite la bienvenue, déclarant qu'il honore notre sacrifice.

Je me rends compte que la lumière baisse peu à peu et que nos flammes se voient de plus en plus, jetant l'attention qu'accorde tout Panem au président, au second plan. Si le silence est revenu afin d'écouter son discourt, tout le monde continu de nous admirer du regard. Je souris intérieurement, et me dis que Cinna et Portia son réellement des génies.

L'hymne national retentit bientôt au-dessus de nous, nous effectuons un dernier tour d'honneur du Grand Cirque, avant de disparaître dans le centre d'Entraînement.

A peine notre chariot arrêté, mes préparateurs Irina, Maxius, et Caliopé, ainsi que ceux de Katniss, Portia et Cinna nous rejoigne. Chacun s'auto-congratule, hormis Cinna qui semble encore sur la réserve. Ils semblent avoir le même avis que moi : nous avons marqués les esprits et sûrement attiré l'attention des sponsors. Alors que Portia entreprends d'éteindre nos flammes, je remarque que je tiens toujours la main de Katniss. Celle-ci s'en rends compte également et me lâche immédiatement. Un peu déçu que ce moment soit fini, je lui dis :

« Merci de m'avoir retenu, j'avais un peu la tremblote. »

Elle hoche la tête :

« Ça ne s'est pas vu. Je suis sûre que personne n'a rien remarqué. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle, même sans les flammes, ayant une petite idée je lui dis timidement, et en lui adressant un sourire :

« Ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur toi. Tu devrais porter des flammes plus souvent. Ça te va bien. »

Elle semble rougir, puis je vois une fois de plus une interrogation dans ses yeux. Je suis mal à l'aise : croit-elle que je me moque d'elle, n'a-t-elle pas pris ma remarque pour un compliment… ? Soudain et contre toute attente, elle m'adresse un sourire étrange, se met sur la pointe des pieds et me fait un baiser sur la joue. Pile sur le bleu qu'Haymitch m'a fait ce matin…

CE baiser à la fois doux, et douloureux…

**Alors ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Parce que j'ai mis environ 4 heures à l'écrire^^**

**La relation entre Peeta et Portia, vous adhérez ?**

**Et le passage avec Finnick ? Les révélations sur le passé d'Effie ? C'était réaliste ? J'espère !**

**Laisser moi une REVIEW pour me donner votre avis !**

**(J'essayerai de caser une petite scène avec Johanna Mason dans les chapitres à venir, si j'y arrive, et si le dialogue avec Finnick vous a plus, bien évidemment !)**

**La suite prochainement, surveillé les publications ! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews : StElia, Estellech, Naivlys, Diaboliqua, Fan de twilight, Odair, Morgause, Darling, supergirl971, Cha9512, Peet'nip, Hime-Amande, BLUEFOX.**

**Vos reviews étaient toutes vraiment encourageantes, c'est adorable, vraiment !**

**Beaucoup ont compris la personnalité que je voulais donner à Portia, et beaucoup ont trouvé le côté un peu « masculin » que je voulais lui faire paraître (bien qu'elle soit très féminine). En fait je la vois un peu comme une Samantha Jones, pour ceux qui connaissent Sex and the city… Un peu une croqueuse d'homme quoi, une don juan au féminin ! Content qu'elle vous plaise ainsi!**

**BLUEFOX : Merci pour ta review ! Alors perso, je suis d'accord avec toi sur tout les points, sauf un, la relation Peeta/Delly… Perso, je la calle avec la relation que j'ai avec ma meilleure amie, et il n'y a jamais rien eût « d'exotique » entre nous ! Je pense que c'est un geste qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient petits, et qu'ils ont juste continué à le faire en grandissant ! :)**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes dans tous les chapitres, des fois, ca fait mal aux yeux, et j'oublis même des mots :O **

**bref je vous jure que je tente de faire attention pour la suite ! :)**

**Je suis désolé pour le rythme de publication vraiment lent. Je pense désormais publier tout les vendredis soir seulement ! J'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire beaucoup, j'ai des journées et nuits vraiment chargés : je suis assidument l'US open (tennis, bande de geek :P) et je suis obligé, vu que je tiens une rubrique sur un blog de sport, et en plus, à l'approche de la rentrée, je recommence à sortir énormément, parce que durant les vacances, j'étais un peu en mode totalement off-line niveau vie sociale, et donc faut que je prouve à mes amis que je suis pas mort dans un fossé durant les vacs, sinon je sens qu'a la rentrée je vais me retrouver seul comme un con… Donc j'enchaine les fêtes et soirées ces derniers jours, et j'ai plus vraiment l'habitude, résultat, je suis un peu épuisé, et j'ai du mal à écrire, même si j'ai les idées ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera tout de même satisfaisant !**

**Désolé pour le racontage de vie.**

**Donc voila le 7è chapitre de cette fanfiction !**

**Donc dans ce chapitre, nous terminons cette journée, et les pro-Katniss, vont être très content, je le sens :P**

**Comme dis précédemment merci aux reviewers, continuez à être gentils ! :D**

**Bonne lecture, Enjoy it !**

Chapitre 7

Wahou.

C'est la seule pensée qui me vient juste après le baiser de Katniss.

Mon cerveau est une fois de plus déconnecté. Cette fille, elle me fait perdre la tête…

Je remarque à peine Effie qui nous rejoint et nous complimente, Katniss et moi. La tête ailleurs, je lui adresse un sourire distrait (et sans doute un peu béat, étant donné mon état d'amoureux transi…) afin de la remercier.

Je reviens un peu à la réalité, lorsque j'entends notre hôtesse se défouler verbalement sur Portia, après quelques secondes. Apparemment elle n'a toujours pas digéré le comportement de celle-ci devant l'ascenseur. Alors que ma styliste ne se laisse pas faire et lui répond en haussant le ton, et que Cinna tente de calmer le jeu, sous le regard indifférent de Katniss, nous commençons à nous déplacer.

Machinalement, je suis le mouvement de notre groupe, composé de Cinna, Portia, Effie, Katniss et moi-même, nos préparateurs nous ayant quittés depuis peu. Nous entrons bientôt dans un ascenseur qui va nous mener à nos appartements. Effie nous explique que le bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvons est le centre d'entrainement. Notre préparation pour les jeux se déroulera dans les salles d'entrainements qui se trouvent dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble. Les étages supérieurs sont chacun consacrés à un district. Etant donné que nous venons du District 12, le douzième étage nous est dévolu. C'est simple à retenir.

Le trajet se déroule sous les babillages incessants d'Effie, elle a particulièrement aimé nos prestations, et, d'après ses dires « elle n'a jamais été aussi fier de représenter le District 12, qui n'est quand même pas, il faut le dire, franchement huppé… ». Ok, sympa. Elle n'était pas censée nous faire des compliments ?! Je regarde Katniss afin de voir sa réaction aux dires de notre hôtesse. Elle ne semble pas s'en occupé le moins du monde : elle a les yeux à demi-clos, et semble apprécier la vitesse supersonique de l'ascenseur. Mon estomac est tout chamboulé et j'ai une sensation étrange, comme une boule au ventre… Qu'est-ce qui me fait ca… ? La vitesse de l'ascenseur, ou Katniss… ? Je penche pour la deuxième solution…

Alors que nous arrivons à notre étage, Effie continue de parler avec entrain. Apparemment, elle a tentée de nous trouver des sponsors durant la journée, et elle est plutôt satisfaite du travail fourni :

« Je suis restée très mystérieuse, parce que, naturellement, Haymitch ne m'a rien dit de votre stratégie. » (Nous ne sommes nous même pas au courant d'une quelconque stratégie…) « Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux avec ce que j'avais : Le sacrifice de Katniss au profit de sa sœur. La manière dont vous avez su triompher de la barbarie de votre district… »

Je grogne imperceptiblement. « La barbarie ? ». Je vais lui en donner de la barbarie. Tient, si je mangeais avec les doigts ce soir… ? Non, c'est du déjà vu, Katniss l'a déjà fait, il va falloir que j'innove… Ou pas.

Effie continue :

« Les gens manifestent une certaine réticence, bien sûr. Vous venez du district du charbon. Mais j'ai répondu, vous allez voir comme c'est fin : « Oh, si on applique une pression suffisante sur le charbon, il se transforme en perle ! ». »

Je lui lance un regard vaguement horrifié. Elle n'a pas dit ca quand même… ?! Mon Dieu. Que je sache, les perles se trouvent dans les huitres, non… ? Entre le mentor alcoolique et l'hôtesse qui raconte des conneries, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge… Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, gênés, Portia fixe notre hôtesse, incrédule, Cinna se masse les tempes pour cacher son malaise, et Katniss semble plus absorbée que jamais par la contemplation de ses pieds. Effie affiche un grand sourire, très fière d'elle, attendant des compliments. Un silence de mort règne dans la pièce durant de longues secondes. Finalement, voyant le sourire de notre hôtesse légèrement se faner, je me dis que malgré elle, elle à sans doute fait de son mieux. Je commence donc à la congratuler chaudement et les autres m'emboitent le pas. Effie est désormais radieuse. Elle ajoute :

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de conclure des accords en votre nom. Haymitch est le seul à pouvoir le faire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le traînerai à la table des négociations par la peau du cou, s'il le faut. »

Je lui adresse un large sourire reconnaissant. Il faut voir les choses avec optimisme ! Si Effie possède quelques lacunes, elle a, par contre, une motivation et un mental à toute épreuve. Malgré ses maladresses, elle ne nous laissera jamais tomber, et elle fera tout pour nous garder en vie, sans faire de distinctions aucune entre Katniss et moi. Elle s'est vraiment démenée aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Haymitch, que nous n'avons pas vu depuis sa promesse, ce matin dans le train…

On me montre ensuite ma chambre, et m'y laisse m'y occuper avant de manger. Mes appartements ressemblent en tout point (si ce n'est en plus grand) à ceux que j'avais dans le train. Effie a vraisemblablement dit aux décorateurs que j'avais vraiment appréciés ma suite lors de mon voyage entre le District 12 et le Capitole. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part !

Je prends alors une douche plutôt longue, où je refrène mes envies de faire un remake de ma douche dans le train, en limitant mes appuies sur les boutons, et en essayant d'éviter le jet d'eau froide. Douché et relaxé, je m'habille en vitesse, puis redescends au salon. Mine de rien, je n'aime pas vraiment me retrouver seul…

Mais je ne trouve personne dans le salon, ni Effie, ni Portia, ni même Haymitch…

Je m'avance vers le balcon et voit que Cinna s'y trouve. J'hésite alors. Certes je veux de la compagnie, mais je me dis que peut-être aller lui parler serait un peu bizarre… Après l'après-midi que j'ai passé avec elle, je sais que Portia me soutiendra tout le long des jeux. Je suppose donc que Cinna a également noué ce genre de lien avec Katniss… Et s'il veut qu'elle gagne, cela veut dire qu'il veut ma mort…

Malgré tout, je m'avance vers lui avec un sourire et lui lance un poli : « Bonsoir !». Il se tourne vers moi, et me regarde avec une expression neutre sur le visage :

« Ah, Peeta… »

Un peu mal à l'aise, je lui dis :

« Bravo pour les créations, c'était magnifique, et les flammes, c'était une idée de géni ! Avec Portia, vous avez vraiment fait un travail fantastique, on n'aurait pas pût mieux tomber, niveau stylistes ! »

Il se déride un peu et m'adresse un pâle sourire :

« C'est gentil. A vrai dire j'avais de la bonne « matière », avec vous… Katniss avait déjà de très bonnes bases…»

Emporter par un élan d'enthousiasme je réponds :

« Oui, Katniss, est vraiment sublime, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce soir, avec les flammes, elle était resplendissante… Elle était parfaite ! Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs… »

Je regrette instantanément ces mots. J'ai peur de m'être un peu trop découvert… Je me mords la lèvre, gêné, puis me passe la main dans les cheveux, un peu anxieux. Cinna me regarde étrangement, mais ne pousse pas plus loin ses interrogations. Il change de sujet et me demande curieux :

« Est-ce que vous vous connaissiez avant les jeux, avec Katniss ? »

« Moi je l'avais remarqué depuis tellement longtemps ! » Cinna hausse les sourcils, et je balbutie : « Enfin, je… » Je m'interromps, et réfléchis à ce que je vais dire, ne voulant pas faire de bêtise… : « Disons que malgré sa discrétion, elle n'était pas passé inaperçue à mes yeux, et… Je suppose qu'elle n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de nombreux garçons… Tandis que elle, je crois qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment remarquée qu'elle pouvait attirer l'attention de qui que se soit… »

Cinna hoche la tête lentement, puis me pose une autre question :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui a pris la main durant le défilé ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, une idée qui m'est passé par la tête, c'est tout… », J'hausse les épaules, puis fait un mouvement désinvolte de la main, comme pour repousser toute importance par rapport à ce geste, puis ajoute, peut-être un peu abruptement : « Ca a plutôt plu, c'est l'important, non ?! »

Cinna acquiesce puis un silence se fait. Soudain, il me dit :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour sur le toit ? La vue de la ville y est splendide ! »

Un peu étonné et surpris, j'accepte. Content, je me dis que tout compte fais, Cinna ne me déteste peut-être pas !

Nous montons par un petit escalier de service, puis Cinna me fait visiter le jardin qui se trouve sur le toit. La nuit est fraiche, et le vent souffle bruyamment. Même au clair de Lune, je peux apercevoir le joli parterre de fleur. Je me penche et en arrache une. Une Primerose…

Mélancolique pour une raison que je ne saurais expliquer, je suis Cinna jusqu'à une rambarde derrière laquelle nous avons une vue imprenable sur le Capitole. La ville, illuminée, brille de mille feux, et s'étends sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me penche, étrangement, par-dessus la rambarde, et fixe le lointain sol. J'ai une envie presque irrépressible de sauter… Le vide m'attire… La chute serait sûrement mortelle… Je garde cette idée dérangeante dans un coin de ma tête, puis me tourne vers Cinna, les sourcils froncés :

« C'est étrange, qu'il nous laisse monter ici… Ils n'ont pas peur qu'un tribut tente de mettre fin à ses jours… ? Après tout, une chute de cet étage serait une mort moins douloureuse qu'une torture effectuée par un tribut de Carrière dans l'arène… »

Cinna me fixe un instant, avant de répondre :

« Un champs de force entoure le bâtiment dans son intégralité. Si tu sautes, le bouclier électrique te ramènera automatiquement sur toit, mais dans un sal état… Le tribut qui ferait ça, irait de toute façon dans l'arène, mais avec un sérieux handicap car il serait dans la ligne de mire des juges, et sans doute très affaiblit par le contact avec le champ de force… »

J'hoche la tête. Après un silence, Cinna se penche vers moi, puis me dis à voix basse :

« Le vent fait énormément de bruit… »

Perplexe, je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Cinna poursuit, toujours dans un murmure :

« Saches que tu es toujours sur écoute, à tout moment… Si un jour, tu as besoin de discrétion, de parler à cœur ouvert, sans oreilles indiscrètes,… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, mais je vois où il veut en venir. Il reprend, à voix haute cette fois :

« Cet endroit est un havre de paix ! »

Je lui lance un regard reconnaissant, puis nous reportons notre attention vers la ville, au contrebas. Finalement, le vide n'est pas franchement attrayant. J'ai même un peu le vertige à présent.

Après quelques minutes de silences, Cinna sort une petite et élégante montre à gousset, puis me dit qu'il faudrait que nous redescendions, afin de diner. Arrivé dans le salon, je vois Effie et Portia en train de discuter joyeusement. On dirait que leur conflit est passé. Je me tourne vers la grande table qui est dressé dans la salle à manger. Je compte 6 paires de couverts. Nous verrons donc Haymitch ce soir… Espérons qu'ils sauront bien s'entendre, Effie et lui… Il serait gênant qu'ils se montrent grossiers l'un envers l'autre en présence de nos stylistes ! Katniss, nous rejoignant (éblouissante, comme d'habitude), Effie nous annonce que nous pouvons passer à table. Bientôt, Haymitch arrive également, rasé, plus propre et plus sobre que jamais, ce qui est quand même un certain soulagement…

Aussitôt assis, un jeune homme habillé en blanc nous propose du vin. J'accepte, tout comme Katniss, qui semblait pourtant hésiter au départ. Elle ne doit jamais en avoir goûté… Le vin est la seule boisson alcoolisé légale dans le District 12 (évidemment, nous pouvons nous procurer tout ce que nous voulons d'autre à la Plaque, le marché noir du 12). A ce titre, cette boisson est extrêmement coûteuse… J'ai pour ma part la chance d'avoir eût mon grand-père maternel qui tenaient les uniques vignes de notre District. Après sa mort, 3ans auparavant, nous avons hérité de nombreuses caisses de vin, et à certaines occasions, dans ma famille, nous débouchons une bouteille. Je connais donc, et apprécie plutôt le vin, que je peux facilement boire comme de la grenadine. Haymitch se permet également un verre. Je grimace d'abord un peu, puis je relativise, et me dit qu'avec tout les alcools fort qu'il a ingurgité depuis tant d'années, le vin doit lui faire autant d'effet que de l'eau.

Je trempe mes lèvre dans le vin, et le trouve délicieux : il est très sucré et fruité, et il y a un arrière goût qui diffèrent par rapport à celui que l'ont boit dans mon district. Je réfléchis un peu avant de mettre le doigt sur le détail manquant. Dans le 12, le vin est un peu fumé, comme s'il avait un vague goût de cendre. Je suppose que cela doit venir des vapeurs des mines de charbons, dont la fumée est rejetée sur les vignes…

Le repas se déroule très bien. Je mange énormément (correction : j'engloutis plusieurs assiettes de rôti de bœuf, comme un malpropre). Katniss s'empiffre également. Je ris aux blagues de Portia. Haymitch, Effie et Cinna discutent aimablement… Au moment du dessert, une jeune fille rousse apporte un splendide gâteau, puis l'enflamme. Katniss, qui semble avoir un peu de mal à tenir l'alcool fixe la rousse et lui lance :

« Qu'est-ce qui flambe comme ça ? C'est de l'alcool ? Je ne tiens pas à... Eh, je te reconnais ! »

Alors que la jeune fille rousse quitte instantanément la pièce, je regarde Katniss, surpris, à l'instar des autres personnes dans la pièce. Elle semble désormais gênée. Effie s'indigne :

« Ne sois pas ridicule Katniss ! Comment pourrais-tu connaître une Muette ? Quelle idée ! »

Je comprends aussitôt que Katniss a fait une gaffe. Je sais ce qu'est une Muette… Je secoue vigoureusement la tête, et essaye d'attirer son attention en lui faisant des gestes discrets, pour lui dire de se taire. Mais Katniss ne m'adresse pas le moindre regard, et demande :

« Une Muette ? »

Haymitch lui explique :

« Une criminelle. On lui a coupé la langue pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parler. Il y a peu de chances que tu l'aies déjà vue… »

Effie ajoute sur un ton pompeux et suffisant :

« Quand bien même ce serait le cas, il ne faut pas leur adresser la parole, sauf pour leur donner un ordre. Mais je pense que tu dois confondre. »

Je vois Katniss s'empourprer, et je sais que cela n'à rien avoir avec la boisson. Je la vois réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je continus à lui faire des gestes avec véhémence, pour qu'elle arrête les frais. De toute façon tout le monde à son attention porté sur Katniss, personne ne me remarque, et surtout pas la principale intéressée. Elle continue de pataugé dans le bourbier dans lequel elle s'est mise toute seule, puis finis par bredouiller :

« Sûrement, je dois, euh... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. L'improvisation, c'est pas son fort… Effie ne semble absolument pas satisfaite de cette réponse, et continue de la regarder d'un air suspicieux. Je baisse les yeux impuissants. Pourquoi Katniss ne m'adresse-t-elle pas le moindre regard ?! La situation serait déjà réglée si elle m'avait jeté un coup d'œil ! Je décide d'intervenir. Je claque des doigts, comme si quelques choses m'était revenus en tête :

« Delly Cartwright. Mais bien sûr ! Elle me disait quelque chose, à moi aussi. Delly et elle se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! »

A vrai dire la Muette et ma Delly se ressemble autant qu'une tong et un escarpin…

Katniss me regarde un bref instant avec des yeux ronds, et je crois pendant un instant qu'elle va faire louper mon plan. Puis finalement elle m'adresse un regard reconnaissant et abonde dans mon sens :

« Voilà, c'est à elle que je pensais. Sans doute à cause des cheveux. »

Soulagé, je renchéris :

«Quelque chose dans le regard aussi ! »

L'atmosphère se détend autour de la table. Ils nous ont crus ! Effie lâche l'affaire.

Malgré tout, je me dis que Katniss va me devoir quelques explications, si je me retrouve seul avec elle… Cette pensée d'avoir une discussion avec la fille de mes rêves me plonge quelques instants dans mes pensées. Je suis un peu partagé : à la foi excité, mais surtout terrifié… Cinna me ramène à la réalité :

« D'accord ! Quant au gâteau, oui il y a de l'alcool dedans, mais il s'est entièrement évaporé. Je l'ai commandé tout spécialement en l'honneur de vos débuts incendiaires. »

On nous sert rapidement de généreuses parts de gâteau. Il est également délicieux, aussi bon que ceux que l'on fait à la boulangerie. Alors que je suis en train d'engloutir mon 3è morceau, et que je m'apprête à en demander un 4è, Portia, me lance à voix basse, un sourire moqueur sur le visage :

« Fait doucement, tu n'as qu'une bouche… »

Je lui souris puis répond sur le même ton :

« Stop. J'ai très bien compris que tu voulais uniquement que j'arrête de manger, pour que tu n'ais pas à ajuster mes autres costumes… »

« Zut tu m'as découverte ! », Ironise-t-elle.

Une fois le repas finis nous allons tous au salon et regardons la rediffusion de la Parade. Honnêtement, je peux dire que Katniss et moi avons sans aucun doute fait la meilleure impression. Même notre propre équipe, qui à déjà vu cette scène d'un point de vue extérieur, repousse un « Aaah ! » d'admiration, lorsque l'écran nous montre en train de jaillir du centre de transformation. Katniss à vraiment éclaboussé de sa classe ce défilé… Je me trouve toutefois assez gêné en remarquant que mon prénom est tout autant crié que le sien ! Je relativise rapidement et me dit qu'il devait y avoir plus de femme qui assistait au spectacle…

En me revoyant tenir la main de Katniss, mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai peur que cela s'entende…

A la fin de la diffusion, notre équipe nous félicite à nouveau, puis Haymitch demande :

« De qui vient cette idée de vous tenir par la main ? »

Un léger silence se fait et je sens le regard le regard de Cinna sur moi. Puisque personne ne répond, Portia élude :

« De Cinna. »

Haymitch approuve d'un signe de tête :

« Juste la petite touche de rébellion qu'il fallait, bien vu. »

Je ne vois pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Haymitch ne semble pas vouloir pousser ses explications plus loin, malgré mon regard interrogateur. Notre mentor nous explique que dès demain, notre entrainement commencera. Je frémis à cette idée, et je sens Katniss se tendre légèrement à mes côtés. Haymitch ne le remarque pas (ou bien il s'en fiche comme de la première bouteille de tequila qu'il a avalé) et conclu :

« En attendant, allez dormir pendant que les grandes personnes discutent entre elles. »

« Grandes personnes » ? Oh vraiment ?! Il pense réellement être plus responsable que moi ?! Je lui lance un regard courroucé, puis ouvre la bouche pour protester, avant de finalement me raviser. S'ils sont tous occupés à discuter, peut-être que je pourrais avoir une petite discussion avec Katniss, sans que nous soyons dérangés…

Katniss et moi redescendons alors le long du couloir qui mène à nos deux chambres. En arrivant devant sa porte, je m'appuis contre le montant, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers moi, et je lance, désinvolte :

« Incroyable, Delly Cartwright. Qui aurait cru qu'on verrait son sosie, ici ? »

Elle comprend immédiatement que j'attends des explications, mais elle semble hésiter à me répondre. Les paroles de Cinna me reviennent en tête : « tu es toujours sur écoute, à tout moment… », Il lui a peut-être dis la même chose… Comprenant son inquiétude, je lance innocemment :

« Es-tu déjà monté sur la terrasse ? » (Elle fait non la tête.) « Cinna m'y a emmené. On voit pratiquement toute la ville, de là-haut. Le vent souffle un peu fort, par contre. »

Elle hoche lentement la tête et dis :

« Tu me montres ? »

« D'accord, allons-y. »

Je la guide vers l'escalier de service et nous grimpons jusqu'au toit. Une fois en haut, la fraicheur et le vent se font sentir. Le courant d'air nous apporte des effluves agréables venant du jardin fleuri. Nous marchons jusqu'à la rambarde et je la vois se pencher vers le vide, de la même manière que je l'avais fais il y a quelques heures de ça. Tentant de lancer la conversation, je lui lance :

« J'ai demandé à Cinna pourquoi on nous laissait accéder à la terrasse. S'ils n'avaient pas peur que certains tributs se jettent dans le vide. »

« Qu'a-t-il répondu ? » me demande-t-elle en continuant à fixer le contrebas.

« Que c'était impossible… »

Comme pour attester que je dis la vérité, je tends ma main dans le vide. Outch ! Un courant électrique me parcourt aussitôt la peau dans un grésillement. Je grimace et la retire immédiatement. J'ajoute :

« Une sorte de champ électrique te ramène sur le toit. »

Je la vois se redresser un peu et elle rétorque, sur un ton qu'elle veut désinvolte :

« Me voilà rassurée ! » Elle ajoute d'une voix sourde e basse : « Tu crois qu'on nous observe, en ce moment ? »

J'hausse les épaules et dit :

« Peut-être… Viens donc voir le jardin. »

Je l'entraîne de l'autre côté du dôme et la regarde se pencher vers les fleurs. Je l'entends soudain murmurer :

« Nous chassions dans les bois, un jour. Nous étions cachés, à guetter le gibier. »

Je m'approche et demande sur le même ton :

« Ton père et toi ? »

« Non, mon ami Gale et moi. »

Elle marque une pause et je me tends légèrement. Bien sûr, Gale…. Ne remarquant pas mon air un peu dépité, elle reprend :

« Tout à coup, les oiseaux ont cessé de chanter. Sauf un, comme s'il voulait prévenir les autres. C'est là qu'on l'a vue. Je suis sûre que c'était la même fille. Il y avait un garçon avec elle. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, ils avaient de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux et ils couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait. »

Elle se tait et je la vois se souvenir de la suite, avec émotion. Elle reprend tout bas :

« L'hovercraft a surgi de nul part. La seconde d'avant le ciel était vide, et soudain il était là. Sans un bruit. Ils l'ont repéré quand même. Un filet s'est abattu sur la fille et l'a remontée très vite, aussi vite que l'ascenseur. Ils ont tiré une sorte d'épieu sur le garçon, attaché à un câble, avec lequel ils l'ont hissé aussi. Mais je suis certaine qu'il était mort. Nous avons entendu la fille crier, une fois. Sans doute le nom du garçon. Et puis l'hovercraft a disparu. Comme ça, volatilisé en plein ciel. Et les oiseaux se sont remis à chanter comme si de rien n'était. »

« Est-ce qu'ils vous ont vu ? » Je lui demande à mi-voix.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous étions embusqués sous un rocher. »

Elle ferme les yeux, et je m'approche d'elle, comme pour la réconforter. La voyant secouée de frissons, je lui dis doucement :

« Tu trembles… »

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, puis lui met ma veste sur les épaules. Elle fait d'abord mine de se dérober, puis l'accepte finalement. Mon cœur bas la chamade, quand je me mets face à elle, afin de boutonner la veste jusqu'à son menton. Pour m'enlever un peu de stresse je lui parle :

« Tu crois qu'ils venaient d'ici ? »

Elle hoche la tête et j'ajoute :

« Où tu crois qu'ils allaient ? »

« Aucune idée… Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont voulu partir... »

Dans un sens je comprends où elle veut en venir… Le luxe, les paillettes, si on n'y regarde pas de trop près, le Capitole est parfait. Mais tout est tellement… Superficiel ! Ici, les habitants ont toujours tout eût… Ils ne sont que de grands enfants, ils ne connaissent pas la misère, la « vrai » vie…

Puis je repense à mon district… Une foule de souvenirs me revient… Delly et moi qui rions à tout bout de champs. Mes voisins Josh et Owen, qui ont mon âge, avec qui j'ai grandis, qui font partis de mes meilleurs amis, et avec qui je jouais tout le temps au ballon. Les soirées, où mes amies Marisa et Ione dansaient sur les tables. Les faux-jumeaux James et Brook qui faisaient des blagues à tout le monde. Chad, qui était mon meilleur partenaire de lutte. Les bagarres acharnées avec, mes frères, Jay et Steve. Les préparations de cookies avec mon père. Et bien sûr, Katniss qui chante…

Finalement, mon district n'a vraiment pas que des mauvais côtés… La gorge nouée par l'émotion je dis d'une voix blanche :

« Moi, je partirai… »

Je me tais soudain et réalise que je viens de parler à voix (trop) haute… J'espère que personne ne m'a entendu. Pour assurer le coup, j'ajoute sur le ton de l'humour :

« Je rentrerais chez moi, si je pouvais. Mais il faut reconnaître que la bouffe est extra. »

Au moins, si quelqu'un m'a entendu, il prendra cette phrase, comme une simple bêtise dite par un tribut affolé… Je reprends :

« Ça se rafraîchit. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. » Nous rentrons, puis je lance sur le ton de la conversation : « Ton ami Gale, c'est celui qui a emporté ta sœur, lors de la Moisson ? »

Elle hoche la tête : « Oui. Tu le connais ? »

J'ai envi de soupirer… Il faudrait être sourd pour n'en avoir jamais entendu parler :

« Pas vraiment. J'entends souvent les filles en parler. Je croyais que c'était ton cousin ou quelque chose comme ça. Vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux… »

Je cherche à savoir s'il est juste un ami, ou plus… Alors que je pris pour qu'elle ne devine pas ma démarche, elle me répond simplement :

« Oui, mais il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre nous. »

C'est un peu une non-réponse… Mais bon, s'il était son petit ami, elle me l'aurait dit de suite, non… ? Curieux, je lui demande encore :

« Est-il passé te dire adieu ? »

Elle dévisage soudain puis répond :

« Oui. Ton père aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'a apporté des cookies. »

Je la regarde bizarrement. Mon père ? Des cookies ? Je me remémore ses adieux, et me rappelle qu'il voulait me les donner, au début… Il m'avait bien semblé qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête quand je les ai refusés. En tout cas, il a bien fait. Je dis seulement :

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'il vous aime bien, ta sœur et toi. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu avoir une fille plutôt que des garçons. »

Il est vrai que mon père avait une véritable adoration pour l'adorable petite Prim… Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, qu'elle tenait de sa mère, originaire de la ville, elle aurait facilement pût passer pour une petite Mellark !

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ajoute :

« Mon père connaissait ta mère, quand ils étaient petits. »

Elle hoche la tête, un peu surprise puis répond :

« Ah oui. Elle a grandi en ville. »

Nous arrivons devons devant la porte de la chambre de Katniss. Je la vois étouffé un bâillement. Puis elle, me rend ma veste, m'adresse un pâle sourire, puis dis :

« Allez, à demain matin. »

Je commence à m'éloigner, et murmure : « Bonne nuit. »

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me déshabille, passe un pyjama confortable, puis me met sous les couvertures. Je m'endors rapidement, en murmurant : «Katniss… », la chanson de la Vallée résonnant dans ma tête…

Je me réveil en plein milieu de la nuit, car une envie pressante d'aller au toilette se fait sentir. Bougon, car je déteste me lever pour ça, je sors de ma chambre, et me met à la recherche des WC.

Une fois soulagé, et alors que je passe devant la chambre de Katniss, j'entends soudain celle-ci hurler : « Prim,… Prim…, Maman, PRIM ! ». Je me sens soudain paniqué, j'ai une folle envie d'entrer, de défoncer cette porte, de prendre Katniss dans mes bras, lui assurer que Prim va bien, qu'elle est saine, et sauve… Les cris se taisent progressivement.

Alors que je me rends dans ma chambre, je me sens bizarre. J'ai à la fois une brume vaporeuse dans l'esprit, mais également une grande lucidité. Je me recouche et fixe le plafond. Puis je fonds en larmes…

Je viens de comprendre, de réaliser… Oui, je le savais déjà, mais je refusais à l'accepter… La vérité m'est jetée au visage : Katniss et moi, nous ne pourrons pas gagnés les jeux ensemble. Si elle gagne, je meurs. Si je gagne, elle meurt. Tel est la règle. Je me tape violemment le front, puis pleurs de plus belle. Comment ais-je pût être aussi égoïste ?! C'est évident que sa famille ne pourra pas vivre sans elle. Ils ont besoin d'elle, rien que pour la survie… Si elle me perd, ma famille sera triste, mais elle continuera d'avancer, quoiqu'il arrive… Oui, j'aime mes amis, oui j'aime ma famille, oui, j'aime ma Delly… Mais j'aime aussi Katniss… Et la personne qui à le plus de raison de vivre, c'est elle, et non moi…

Je renonce. Je renonce à la vie. Mais je ne renonce pas à me battre. Je me battrais, pour elle, pour Katniss. Pour qu'elle survive.

Je sèche mes larmes, et me dis qu'il va falloir que je grave tout mes derniers instants dans ma mémoire. Le temps m'est compté. On m'a toujours dit : « profite de la vie, elle est courte, bien trop courte… »… Je comprends à présent…

Je fixe à nouveau le plafond, renifle une dernière fois et pense :

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai 16ans. Je vais mourir. Mais parce que je l'ai choisi. Mais avant ca, je me battrais pour ELLE… Si je ne peux avoir son amour, j'aurai peut-être au moins sa reconnaissance… »

**Alors, les pro-Katniss, heureuses ? :D **

**Vous l'avez donc vu, Peeta à compris qu'il allait se sacrifier pour sa bien aimée… Je sais que nombreuses étaient les personnes qui attendaient ca, j'espère que vous êtes satisfaites !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait autant que les précédents !**

**Laisser moi des REVIEWS pour me donner votre avis !**

**La suite Vendredi prochain, peut-être un peu plus tôt si j'ai le temps !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Alors, comme d'habitude, que de retour positif sur le chapitre précédent, merci beaucoup, vous êtes géniaux ! Continuez à me donnez votre avis, il m'aide beaucoup dans l'écriture de mes chapitre !**

**Donc, merci pour les reviews : Peet'nip, supergirl971, Diaboliqua, LJay Odair, Darling (désolé, pas de lemon dans cette fic, enfin, pour l'intant ! :P), StElia, BLUEFOX, MlleCharlene, Estellech, Naivlys !**

**Bon maintenant comme d'hab' : racontage de vie !**

**Bon alors tout d'abord, désolé, je sais que j'avais dit que je publierai vendredi soir ! Mea culpa. En faite, j'ai eût des petit problèmes au lycée, j'ai était collé dès le deuxième jours (j'ai tué personnes je le jure :P simple bavardage intempestif !), et mes parents ont trouvé ca abusé d'avoir une retenue si tôt dans l'année (ce qui est pas faux, j'ai battu mon record là), donc ils m'ont puni : pas le droit d'aller sur l'ordi plus de 30 minutes par jours (ce qui est malheureusement trop court pour pouvoir rédiger un chapitre !). Mais bon vu que j'ai eût la colle ce matin, la punition à été levée, et donc, voila ce chapitre :)**

**Je vais faire en sorte de ne plus avoir ce genre de retard dans ma publication, promis !**

**Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre un peu rédiger à l'arrache, co-écrit avec ma meilleure amie ce matin en colle ! :P**

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes !**

**Enjoy It !**

Chapitre 8

Je suis réveillé dès l'aube par les premiers rayons de soleils, qui filtrent à travers les rideaux de ma chambre, qui ont été, à priori, mal fermés la veille au soir.

Pas du matin, comme à mon habitude, je ressens, en plus, une tristesse vraiment inhabituelle. Mon « petit nuage d'endormi » est aujourd'hui tout bonnement orageux… Encore dans le cirage et ne comprenant pas cette humeur massacrante, je me dis d'abord que je suis Peeta Mellark, le Maître de l'Optimisme avec un grand O : quoiqu'il se passe, ça ne doit pas être tellement grave… Je tente de me creuser la tête, mais rien ne me vient… Seul mon rituel matinal va pouvoir m'expliquer mon état, je suppose… :

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai 16ans. Je suis originaire du District 12. J'en suis le tribut masculin pour les Hunger Games, aux côtés de la fille de mes rêves, Katniss Everdeen. Et cette nuit, j'ai fait la promesse de me sacrifier pour qu'elle vive. Je vais donc mourir… »

Ah bah oui… Le sacrifice… Je gémis vaguement, et me dis que cette fois, je ne pourrais pas trouver de côté positif à cette situation…

Je m'assoie au bord de mon lit, et tente de me remobiliser. Je me donne une claque, peut-être un peu trop violente. Aïe. Bon, au moins, maintenant, j'ai les idées remisent en places. Si, il y a des points positifs : oui, je vais mourir, et sûrement dans la douleur. Mais ma perte ne sera pas vaine, car je ferais le maximum pour que Katniss, elle, vive. Et si elle gagne, sa famille vivra également. Elles seront riches, et ne seront plus jamais dans le besoin. Il faut que je garde ces paramètres en permanence en mémoire : ce que je fais est bon, je fais une bonne action, je suis donc quelqu'un de bien.

J'espère juste que Katniss s'en rendra compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Mon morale légèrement en hausse, je me rends dans la salle de bain, prend une douche pour bien me réveiller, et laisse le reste de ma mauvaise humeur s'écouler avec l'eau qui me glisse dessus sur le dos. Revigoré, je me regarde dans le miroir, me sèche les cheveux, les coiffent, me brosse les dents, puis finis par sourire à mon reflet, comme pour m'encourager.

Alors que je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller, je remarque que des vêtements ont été posés sur mon lit (sûrement par un muet) lorsque je me douchais. Je suppose que c'est Portia qui les a choisi pour moi : un pantalon noir, plutôt moulant, et une tunique bordeaux, qui met particulièrement en avant mes épaules carrés. Je souris légèrement : ma styliste à vraiment un don pour me mettre en valeur !

Après avoir fait mon lit, je sors de ma chambre, afin de prendre un petit déjeuner. En cours de route je croise Haymitch. Il n'a pas l'air bien réveillé… Qu'importe, je le suis désormais, et ma bonne humeur est sur une pente ascendante. Je le salut donc de façon joviale, et lui adresse un large sourire. Il me regarde un instant, un peu dédaigneusement, puis bougonne avec mauvaise humeur :

« T'es toujours aussi joyeux le matin?! S'en est presque irritant. Arrête de sourire ainsi, tu vas avoir une crampe à la mâchoire… » Je m'arrête et hausse les épaules, tandis qu'Haymitch continu de marcher en marmonnant : « Il est pas humain, lui… Qui sourit de façon niaise et béate aussi tôt ?! »

Je soupire longuement. Son pessimisme n'entachera pas ma bonne humeur, j'en fais le serment. Alors que nous entrons dans la salle à manger, Katniss est déjà assise à table, et elle mange avec bon appétit une grosse portion de ragout. Alors qu'Haymitch et moi la saluons, je remarque qu'elle est vêtue des mêmes couleurs que moi. Le fait que nous soyons assortis me fait un peu sourire, mais je remarque que cela semble l'agacer au plus haut point. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi… Est-ce qu'elle à honte de porter quelque chose qui pourrait la relier à moi… ? Je blêmis un peu à cette pensée et regarde tristement dans le vide quelques instants. Puis, je me donne discrètement une petite gifle. Stop. Plus aucune pensé défaitiste jusqu'à ma mort ! Il faut profiter de chaque instant et ne pas broyer du noir, maintenant que mes jours sont comptés…

Alors que je commence à manger doucement une simple tartine de confiture accompagnée d'une tasse de thé au citron (j'ai renoncé à trop manger, mon estomac, peu habitué à des doses de nourritures tellement copieuses, m'ayant fait sentir dernièrement qu'il fallait que je me calme si je ne voulais pas avoir des problèmes digestifs…), je remarque que dès qu'elle m'a vu, Katniss semble avoir perdue tout appétit…

Haymitch ne semble pas avoir ce problème puisqu'il s'enfourne plusieurs assiettes de ragoût, suivis de longues rasades d'une flasque qu'il semble avoir en permanence sur lui. Ne doutant pas du contenu de cette petite bouteille, Katniss lui lance un regard désapprobateur, très appuyé. Pour ma part, cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, je ne m'offusque même plus du fait qu'Haymitch boive alors qu'il est sensé nous donner des conseils de survie. Après tout, chacun son carburant ! J'attends patiemment que notre mentor ait finis son repas, afin qu'il nous donne ses premières directives. Ce moment arrive finalement. Notre mentor pose ses deux coudes sur la table, puis commence :

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. L'entraînement. Pour commencer, il faut savoir que je peux vous conseiller séparément. C'est à vous de choisir. »

Katniss hausse les sourcils, puis demande perplexe :

« Quel serait l'intérêt ? »

« L'un de vous pourrait avoir un talent secret qu'il souhaite cacher à l'autre… » Répond Haymitch en plissant les yeux.

Katniss et moi échangeons un regard, puis je dis :

« Je n'ai aucun talent secret. Et je connais déjà le tien, pas vrai ? » Elle me lance un regard interrogateur. Je lui souris à demi, avant d'ajouter : « Je veux dire, j'ai suffisamment profité de tes écureuils. »

A ma remarque je vois ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement, et je crois avoir enfin réussis à la faire rire… Mais elle bas finalement des cils, et détourne les yeux de moi pour fixer Haymitch, et lâcher :

« Vous n'avez qu'à nous conseiller ensemble ! »

Haymitch me lance un regard, et j'hoche la tête en consentement. Après une seconde, notre mentor demande :

« Très bien. Donnez-moi une idée de ce que vous savez faire. »

Euh… Dessiner ? Non. Faire des gâteaux, ou cuisiner en général ? Non plus. Coudre ? Encore moins… Dépité, je dis simplement :

« Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose… » Voyant que Haymitch me regarde avec méfiance, comme s'il pensait que je me moquais de lui, j'ajoute en prenant un adorable air contrit et désolé : « Savoir pétrir le pain, ça compte ? »

Une fois de plus, je vois Katniss se retenir de rire, et Haymitch lui-même m'adresse un sourire :

« J'ai bien peur que non… » Il se tourne vers ma partenaire et demande : « Katniss, tu m'as déjà montré que tu savais jouer du couteau. »

Elle hausse les épaules avant de dire : « Pas vraiment. Par contre, je sais chasser. Avec un arc et des flèches. »

Ce détail semble intéresser Haymitch qui s'enquiert aussitôt :

« Et tu es bonne ? »

« Je me débrouille… »

Je la regarde abasourdis. Mais qu'elle est bête ! Il n'y a pas plus précise dans tout le District 12 ! Les paroles de ma mère me reviennent en tête : « C'est une survivante, celle-là !». Sur ce point, on est d'accord, Maman… Je soupire bruyamment exaspéré par la modestie de Katniss, puis intervient :

« Elle est excellente. Mon père lui achète ses écureuils. Il s'extasie toujours sur leur fourrure intacte. Elle les atteint en plein dans l'œil. Même chose pour les lapins, qu'elle revend au boucher. Elle est même capable d'abattre un daim. »

Katniss, surprise, se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard soupçonneux, comme si elle pensait que je mijotais quelque chose. Elle me lance vivement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est pourtant clair, non ?! Je vente ses mérites, vu qu'elle n'est pas capable de le faire elle-même ! Je rétorque sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, _toi_ ? Si tu veux qu'il puisse t'aider, Haymitch doit savoir de quoi tu es capable. Ne te sous-estime pas. »

Elle me regarde étrangement, marque un temps d'arrêt, puis reprend, en me fixant :

« Et toi, alors ? Je t'ai vu au marché. Tu peux soulever des sacs de farine de cinquante kilos. Ce n'est pas rien. »

Je me demande brièvement comment elle sait ça, avant de me dire que ça ne doit pas avoir d'importance… Je dis, sarcastique :

« Oui, je suis sûr que l'arène sera pleine de sacs de farine que je pourrai jeter à la tête des autres. Ce n'est pas comme si je savais me servir d'une arme. Tu sais bien que c'est différent. »

Elle plisse les yeux, et reprend en fixant toujours plus intensément :

« C'est un bon lutteur. Il est sorti deuxième de la compétition de l'école l'année dernière, juste derrière son frère. »

Je la fixe incrédule, à la fois parce que je remarque qu'elle connait tout de même certaines choses de moi, mais également parce que ce qu'elle vient de dire est plutôt absurde… :

« Et alors ? Combien de fois as-tu vu un concurrent en éliminer un autre à mains nues ? »

« Il y a toujours du corps-à-corps. Il te suffit de mettre la main sur un couteau et alors, tu auras une chance. Tandis que, si on me tombe dessus, je suis morte ! »

Haymitch hoche légèrement la tête. Katniss est désormais énervée. Je sens la colère monter en moi :

« Sauf qu'on ne te verra même pas ! Tu seras cachée dans un arbre à manger des écureuils crus et à abattre tes concurrents avec tes flèches. » D'un coup, j'ai presque les larmes au yeux, lorsque j'ajoute, un peu moins fort : « Tu sais ce que ma mère a dit, quand elle m'a fait ses adieux, comme pour me remonter le moral ? Que le district Douze aurait peut-être enfin un vainqueur. Et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas de moi qu'elle parlait, mais de toi ! »

Katniss fait un geste désinvolte de la main et dit :

« Oh, mais non, elle parlait de toi ! »

Je sens encore les larmes monter, lorsque se douloureux souvenir se rappel à moi.

« Elle a dit « C'est une survivante, celle-là. ». »

Katniss me regarde avec stupeur, puis, à mon grand soulagement, son regard s'adoucit. Puis, elle dit d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle avait la gorge nouée :

« Seulement parce qu'on m'a aidé… »

Elle me fixe, et soudain, je comprends. Les pains. Ce souvenir qui me hante… Elle s'en rappelle aussi… De mon acte emplis de lâcheté… Ne voulant plus y penser, je réponds, comme si de rien n'était :

« On t'aidera aussi dans l'arène. Les gens se battront pour te sponsoriser. »

Elle me regarde gravement et lance :

« Pas plus que pour toi. »

J'hausse les sourcils. Qui donnerait de l'argent pour me voir gagner ? Bon d'accord, lors du défilé, j'ai fait plutôt bonne impression, et j'avais déjà préparé une stratégie, afin de plaire au public, mais… Alors que j'ai ces pensées, je me souviens de la phrase que Portia a dites à Effie à mon sujet devant l'ascenseur, hier soir. Lorsqu'elle avait été prononcé, cette phrase m'avait semblée totalement stupide… Mais lorsqu'elle concerne Katniss, elle prend, pour moi, tout son sens… Je dis alors à voix basse :

« Elle ne se rend pas compte. De l'effet qu'elle peut produire. »

Je n'ose pas la regarder, et par stresse, je griffe la table de mon ongle.

Je sens son regard sur moi… Je la regarde brièvement. Son visage est dure… L'ai-je offensée…? Un silence de mort règne désormais sur la pièce.

Après un long moment, Haymitch décide de rompre le silence :

« Bon, je vois. D'accord. Katniss, il n'y a aucune garantie qu'on vous fournisse des arcs et des flèches dans l'arène, mais, au cours de ta séance privée devant les Juges, montre-leur ce que tu sais faire. En attendant, ne t'approche même pas d'un arc. Es-tu douée avec les pièges ? »

Elle fixe désormais le morceau de pain qu'elle tient d'un œil noir, puis marmonne :

« Je sais tendre quelques collets. »

« Ça pourrait t'être utile pour te nourrir! » Haymitch se tourne vers moi et poursuit : « Et, Peeta, elle a raison, ne sous-estime pas l'intérêt de la force dans l'arène. Très souvent, c'est la puissance physique qui fait la différence. Vous aurez des poids au centre d'Entraînement, mais ne fais pas voir aux autres tributs combien tu peux soulever. Le plan est le même pour vous deux. Participez à l'entraînement de groupe. Profitez-en pour apprendre quelque chose de nouveau pour vous lancer un javelot, manier une massue, faire des nœuds. Gardez la démonstration de vos talents pour votre séance privée. C'est bien compris ? »

Nous hochons la tête en silence, avant qu'Haymitch reprenne :

« Une dernière chose. En public, je veux que vous restiez en permanence l'un avec l'autre, et nous nous commençons tous deux à protester mais il nous arrête en claquant sa main sur la table. Et permanence ! On ne discute pas ! Vous avez accepté de faire ce que je vous dirais ! Vous resterez ensemble, vous vous montrerez gentils l'un avec l'autre. Et maintenant, dehors. Effie vous prendra devant l'ascenseur, à dix heures, pour l'entraînement. »

Je me tais à cette décision. Katniss également, mais elle semble bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle se lève, furibonde, et part énervé dans la direction de sa chambre. Je l'entends d'ailleurs claquer sa porte avec une violence démesurée… Super, elle me hait… La journée va être gaie, je le sens…

Je retourne dans ma chambre, et tourne en rond un bon moment. Le stresse monte à l'approche de l'entrainement. A 10h, tendu comme ce n'est pas permis, je rejoins Effie, qui nous attends, Katniss et moi, devant l'ascenseur. Nous descendons bientôt dans les sous-sols, après moins d'une minute de trajet, qui se déroule dans un silence complet. Alors que nous sommes arrivés, nous rejoignons les autres tributs. Ils sont tous déjà là, et contrairement à nous, ils sont tous dépareillés, vestimentairement parlant. A cette vue, j'entends Katniss grincer des dents…

Nous sommes désormais dans le cercle que forment les tributs. Je remarque que tous nous fixent avec une certaine insistance. Je tente alors un léger sourire gêné à mes futurs ennemis mortels. Aucun ne me le rend. Bon, ça, c'est plutôt normal. Alors qu'ils continuent de nous regarder fixement, je leurs lance des coups d'œil discret, à chacun. Les tributs de Carrières nous toisent narquoisement, Katniss et moi. Cela ne sort pas vraiment de l'ordinaire. Ce genre de tributs, ont l'habitude de se montrer méprisants avec leurs concurrents, mais le fait qu'ils prennent la peine de nous accorder autant d'attention est plutôt flatteur. Les autres tributs, par contre m'intriguent plus… Dans leurs regards, je sens une grande haine que je ne m'explique pas, et… De la panique ? Interloqué, je lance un regard à Katniss, pour voir si elle a eût la même observation que moi. Probablement pas, vu quelle fixe le sol avec obstination, comme si rien ne pouvait la perturber. Je me détourne d'elle et continu à scruter mes adversaires. C'est étrange… Avons-nous fais une tellement bonne impression lors du défilé, qu'ils nous craignent déjà autant (voir plus…) que les tributs de Carrières ?! Apparemment…

Notre instructrice, Attala, une grande et athlétique femme à la peau sombre vient bientôt, et nous présente les différents ateliers où nous serons enseignés tous ce que nous devons savoir afin de survivre, une fois dans l'arène. Après nous avoir encore rappelé certaine règles, elle nous laisse vaquer à nos occupations.

Tous les tributs s'éloignent, ceux de carrières se dirigeant directement vers l'armurerie. Voulant me montrer conciliant avec Katniss, je lui dis avec gentillesse, mais arborant un visage neutre :

« Par où veux-tu commencer ? »

Surement désireuse de ne pas se mêler aux autres tributs, Katniss me désignent du doigt un stand vide :

« Et si on allait nouer quelques nœuds ? »

J'acquiesce de suite : « Ca marche ! ».

L'instructeur, ravi que nous nous intéressions à son atelier, nous explique en détail toutes les sortes de pièges, de collets, possible à réaliser. Il nous regarde ensuite faire nos propres pièges avec un regard attentif. Plutôt habile de mes mains, je suis agréablement surpris de remarquer que je me débrouille plutôt pas mal. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de Katniss, qui parvient sans aucune difficulté à produire les pièges les plus ardus. Gale a sûrement dût lui apprendre…

Une fois que nous en avons finis tous les niveaux de difficulté nous quittons cet atelier. Katniss, sans doute pour me remercier de l'avoir laissé aller aux pièges en premier, me laisse choisir le deuxième atelier. Je regarde aux alentours. Enfin, je trouve exactement ce qu'il me faut : De la boue, de l'argile, des pinceaux… L'atelier de camouflage ! Je m'y rends, un large sourire sur le visage. Là, je suis dans mon élément.

Un laps de temps plutôt long passe. Alors que je suis concentré sur le camouflage méticuleux de mon bras gauche, j'en oublis un peu Katniss. Je ne lui adresse pas vraiment la parole, et ne lui adresse pas le moindre regard. A Vrai dire, je ne cherche pas à lui être désagréable, mais c'est plus fort que moi : lorsque je suis emporté par ma créativité, je suis imperméable à tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Selon Delly, qui est une des seules personnes dont je tolère la présence en peignant, lorsque je dessine, j'ai vraiment l'air bizarre : on a l'impression que je suis mort de l'extérieur, mais vivant à l'intérieur. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que ca veut dire, mais bon…

Vers 11heures, les juges qui évalueront nos capacités, font leurs entrés dans les gradins qui surplombent la salle d'entrainement. Ils s'installent bruyamment autour d'un buffet somptueux, puis nous regardent joyeusement nous entraîner, tout en mangeant. Rapidement je sens quelques regards se poser sur moi. Je me tourne vers les gradins. Un groupe de juges et sponsors, composés d'horribles, vieilles et grosses femmes (dont les habits et le maquillage outrageux me prouve qu'elles sont dans la norme de la haute société du Capitole) me pointent de leurs doigts boudinés. Je crois qu'elles sont impressionnées par le camouflage que je suis en train de produire… Je regarde un instant mon bras… Mais… Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire, d'accord, c'est plutôt joli, mais ce n'est même pas fini… ! Je lève à nouveau mes yeux vers elle, remarquant qu'elles me fixent toujours, en se chuchotant aux oreilles les unes des autres. Soudain, l'une d'elle me fait un scandaleux clin d'œil, se lèche les lèvres, puis m'envoie un baiser, tandis que ses amies me toisent, un air pervers sur leurs visages. Aussitôt, je baisse les yeux, affreusement gêné. Je frissonne de dégoût, puis une bouffée de colère m'envahit, si bien que je deviens tout rouge, durant un bref instant. Elles m'ont pris pour un morceau de viande, ou quoi ?! Pensant sûrement que j'ai rougi car j'étais flatté, j'entends ces horribles bonnes femmes glousser de contentement. Je trouve cela effrayant…

Pour tourner mes pensés vers quelques choses de plus agréable, je me lance un coup d'œil vers Katniss, afin de voir quel type de camouflage elle veut créer. Je suis moi-même en train de tenter de recréer un feuillage sur mon bras… Elle, elle a opté pour… Euh… Doux Jésus. Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai enfin trouvé un défaut à Katniss : Ella n'a alors, pas du tout (mais vraiment pas du tout) la fibre artistique. Je ne peux retenir un sourire. En fait, je la trouve adorable, avec son air concentré, les sourcils froncés, en train de se débattre avec de l'argile, et des fruits écrasés.

Alors que je pense enfin avoir finis mon propre ouvrage, je lève mon bras, afin de pouvoir le voir correctement à la lumière. J'entends soudain des exclamations au niveau des gradins. Surpris, je me tourne, tout en essayant d'éviter du regard les vieilles harpies, et remarquent que d'autres juges, à l'air très sérieux, me regardent, impressionnés. Nombreux, sont ceux qui hochent la tête d'un air approbateur. Un, particulièrement, assez vieux, un peu bedonnant, et à l'air particulièrement opulents, attire mon attention, en m'adressant même un sourire d'encouragement qui m'a l'air sincère.

Attiré par les exclamations réjouis des juges, l'instructeur de l'atelier, qui, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était exclusivement occupé de Katniss, voyant dès le début qu'elle avait bien plus besoin d'aide que moi, vient à ma rencontre. S'ensuive 5 bonnes minutes, durant lesquels l'instructeur s'extasie devant mon travail. Rougissant de plaisir, mais ne voulant pas que Katniss pense que je suis quelqu'un de prétentieux, ou orgueilleux, je me tourne vers elle et explique, en prenant un ton modeste et en souriant d'un air timide :

« C'est moi qui m'occupe des gâteaux. »

Elle ne faisait en fait absolument pas attention à moi, et n'avait pas remarquée l'agitation qu'avait provoquée mon camouflage, étant perdu dans sa contemplation du garçon du 2, qui venait de montrer l'ampleur de son talent, en transperçant un mannequin en mousse d'un javelot lancé à plus de 20 mètres. La tête ailleurs, elle demande distraitement :

« Les gâteaux ? Quels gâteaux ? »

Un peu dépité de ne pas avoir un peu plus d'attention de sa part, je marmonne :

« Chez nous, à la boulangerie. Je fais le glaçage. »

Elle regarde mon bras, et le regarde avec surprise, elle me lance un regard plein d'admiration. Malheureusement, ce moment ne dure que quelques secondes. Rapidement, elle se renfrogne, et lance d'une voix presque insultante, un air dédaigneux sur le visage :

« Très joli. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas glacer à mort son adversaire. »

Je rougis brièvement de colère… Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi… _Méchante _envers moi? Piqué à vif, je m'apprête à lui répondre en haussant le ton, avant de me raviser… Vu mon énervement, si je sors de mes gongs, je vais la faire pleurer. Je tente de faire baisser la tension entre nous avec humour :

« Ne prend pas cet air supérieur. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on risque de découvrir, une fois dans l'arène. Suppose qu'on tombe sur un gâteau géant... »

Elle me regarde plus froidement qu'elle ne la jamais fait, puis réponds sèchement :

« Suppose qu'on passe à autre chose. »

Encore une fois, c'est comme si je me prenais une claque… Je ne la comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui fait que je l'aime ? Pfff… Je ne le sais même pas… Je dois avoir un côté maso. Ouai, ca doit être ça, avoir une mère légèrement psychopathe, ça aide pas, en même temps…

Emplis de lassitude, je suis Katniss à l'atelier nous permettant d'apprendre à faire du feu. N'ayant plus vraiment la tête à faire des efforts, j'écoute poliment les instructions du professeur, mais ne parvient ensuite pas à faire jaillir la moindre flamme de mes silex. Katniss, passablement énervée, échoue également dans ses tentatives. Alors que nous abandonnons, nous passons devant la fille du District 2, une petite brune athlétique au regard meurtrier, qui attendait son tour pour participer à cet atelier. Lorsque nous sommes à son niveau, elle nous lance, narquoisement :

« Tout un symbole… Eux qui ont fait si forte impressions, hier, avec leurs capes enflammées, ne sont en fait même pas capables de faire jaillir la moindre étincelle… »

Katniss passe devant elle en l'ignorant superbement. Pour ma part, s'en est trop. Je suis gentil, mais humain. Je ne peux pas m'en prendre plein la gueule à tout moment, et ne jamais rien dire… D'une humeur massacrante, je lui réponds sèchement :

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Tu crois qu'on a allumés nos capes avec des silex ? La réponse est non, idiote. »

Elle ouvre d'abord de grands yeux, puis ceux-ci s'étrécissent peu à peu… Très en colère, et me fixant toujours, elle sort de la file de l'atelier, se dirige vers l'armurerie, et se saisit d'un petit couteau. Toujours en me regardant, elle prend le couteau par la lame, puis le lance contre un mannequin. L'arme vient se planter juste au niveau de l'entre-jambe… Elle me fusille ensuite du regard, l'air de dire : «Le prochain à qui je fais ça, c'est toi… »

Je déglutis… Oups, je crois que je viens de me mettre une tribut de carrière à dos…

Nous devons bientôt manger. Le repas de midi se déroule exclusivement entre tributs. Katniss et moi nous mettons à l'écart, et faisons semblant d'être de bons amis, comme Haymitch nous l'a demandé. La situation étant plutôt compliquée et tendue entre Katniss et moi, la conversation est difficile, et les sujets pas trop sensibles pour être abordés sont peu nombreux. Finalement, parlant de choses banales, nous nous adressons de grand sourire, et éclatons parfois de rire, afin de faire croire aux autres tributs que nous sommes très proches et complices. Cela nous vaut quelques regards irrités de la part de certains tributs. Finalement, un silence s'étend installé depuis bien trop longtemps, j'ai une idée : je renverse soudain la corbeille de pains et dit à Katniss :

« Regarde, c'est super intéressant, ils ont pris des pains représentatifs de chaque Districts, en plus du pain blanc du Capitole. Pour une fois, ils ne font pas de discriminations entre les différents Districts, il y en a une sorte pour chacun d'eux… »

Je lui lance un sourire, et elle hausse les sourcils, pour me dire de m'expliquer :

« Le pain vert aux algues, et en forme de poissons, il vient du 4, le District de la mer, évidemment. Et celui-ci, avec une forme de croissant, constellé de sésame, c'est le 11, spécialisé dans les récoltes de céréales. C'est vraiment très représentatif de chaque district… C'est même un peu stéréotypé : regarde celui de notre District (je lui tends un pain tout noircit), ils l'ont trop cuit pour qu'il ait la même couleur que la suie des mines. (Je croque dedans, puis le recrache ensuite discrètement, dans une serviette, sous le regard amusé de Katniss) Mais il est dégueulasse ce pain ! Si Papa voyait ça, il en pleurerait… »

Katniss me sourie sincèrement, pour la première fois de la journée, et dit :

« Tu en sais, des choses ! »

J'ai petit pincement au cœur. Oui, je crois que je viens de briser la glace, mais voila… Une conversation sur le pain… C'est en parlant de ça que nous avons été le plus sincère l'un envers l'autre, aujourd'hui. C'est pas franchement terrible… Un peu mélancolique, je dis avec un léger sourire :

« Seulement sur le pain. » Puis, bizarrement, alors que j'attends depuis toujours ce genre de moments privilégiés avec Katniss, je jette à nouveau un froid en nous ramenant à la réalité : « Allez, ris comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de drôle. »

Elle me regarde, un peu surprise, et étrangement, elle semble un peu déçut que ce petit moment de complicité soit terminé. Puis elle éclate d'un rire, assez faux, que je tente de masquer en riant moi-même à gorge déployé. Je reprends, las :

« Très bien, je continue à sourire comme un idiot et toi, tu parles. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire faussement radieux, et commence :

« Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où j'ai été pourchassée par un ours brun à qui j'avais volé du miel ? »

Je souris et réponds : « Non, mais ça m'a l'air fascinant. »

Au cours des différentes anecdotes qu'elle me raconte pour meubler la conversation, j'apprends un peu mieux à cerner sa personnalité. Et ce que je vois me plait tellement… Son sourire, son rire, sa vois, ses yeux… Elle est un tout… Un tout à la fois parfait, mais aussi plein de petits défauts…

Il est bientôt temps de retourner aux différents ateliers. Katniss ne voulant pas, animer la conversation, je passe mon après-midi à participer distraitement aux activités, mon attention étant dirigé vers les carrières. Jusqu'au soir, je les scrute, enregistrant le moindre de leurs mouvement, leurs habitudes dans le maniement des armes, leurs techniques…, cherchant toujours une faiblesse récurrentes chez chacun d'eux… Bien que je semble déceler quelques petites erreurs de temps en temps, je me rends compte qu'ils sont de véritables machines de guerres, programmés pour tuer… Il va falloir que je leurs trouve une faille, et vite…

Alors qu'il est temps de renter dans nos appartements, Katniss et moi, d'un commun accord, décidons de rester vagues, quand à notre journée, si Effie et Haymitch nous posent des questions.

Alors que nous arrivons pour le diner du soir, notre hôtesse et notre mentor procède effectivement à un véritable interrogatoire. Cinna et Portia n'étant pas là, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie. Nous leurs répondons d'abord calmement que tous c'est bien passé, que comme prévu, nous sommes resté ensemble, et n'avons pas vraiment fait de vagues à l'entrainement, sans pour autant être médiocre. Leurs questions sur certains détails sans importances se faisant pressante, et agaçante, Katniss et moi, après un regard, décidons de prendre congé, et de nous coucher…

Après avoir pris une douche, et passé mon confortable pyjama, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Il s'agit de Portia. Ravi de la voir, ne comptant pas me coucher de suite car il n'est que 22 heures, je l'accueille chaleureusement.

Alors que nous nous asseyons en tailleur sur mon lit, elle m'explique la raison de sa visite : connaissant tout le haut gratin du Capitole, elle a réussie à obtenir le nom de tous les juges et les sponsors les plus influents, assistants aux séances d'entrainement. Elle m'a donc préparée une sorte de dossier comportant les noms et les photos de chacun d'eux. Elle me raconte d'abord rapidement des anecdotes sur certains, puis la vie des autres. Ensuite, elle s'assure que je retiens, un à un, chacun de leurs noms : Je découvre avec horreur certaines des mégères de ce matin : Monia Bissanova, Carpula Sparks, Inès Delientre…, ou d'autre que j'avais déjà impressionné par ma performance au stand de camouflage, comme James Shore, ou encore Plutarch Heavensbee, qui m'avait même lancé un sourire d'encouragement. Portia m'explique ensuite :

« Si je t'apprends à les reconnaitre, c'est parce qu'ils sont importants. Ils font partis de la très haute aristocratie de Panem. Sils t'aiment, le Capitole t'aimera. Flatte-les particulièrement, brosse-les dans le sens du poil, et dès l'entrainement ! N'attend pas les évaluations pour te faire remarquer, quoiqu'en dise Haymitch ! Tu viens du District 12, tu seras le dernier à passer ce jour là, et la seule chose qu'ils auront envie de faire, c'est partir ! Si tu veux qu'ils t'accordent au moins un minimum d'attention, fais en sorte qu'ils t'adorent déjà à l'entrainement. »

J'hoche la tête, puis demande :

« Et comment je dois faire pour qu'ils m'aiment bien ? Je ne suis pas sensé leurs parler… »

Elle hausse les épaules et répond :

« Oh, tu n'aura pas à trop forcer ta nature, rit beaucoup, montre que tu es joyeux, fait leurs de grand sourires, dès que tu vois que l'un d'eux te regarde. Soit polyvalent, montre que tu peut-être doué dans tous ce que tu entreprends. Si tu sais qu'il y a un atelier pour lequel tu ne seras pas bon, ne t'en approche pas : fais comme les carrières, ne montre aucune faiblesse. Mais évidemment, tu te démarqueras d'eux par ton humanité ! (Elle me sourit, avant de prendre un air contrit) : Pour ce qui est des vieilles dégoutante, je sais que c'est franchement horrible à dire, mais dès que tu le peux, ne te retiens surtout pas de leurs lancer un petit clin d'œil coquin… Elles sont complètement dévergondées, elles apprécieront ! »

Je fais une grimace, et elle éclate de rire. Je la regarde et lui dit :

« Merci, pour tout ce que fais… Là, tu viens d'empiéter sur le travail d'Effie ! »

« Ne lui répète pas, elle pourrait me tuer pour moins que ça… Bon, je te laisse, dort, sois en forme demain.»

Elle se lève me fait un clin d'œil et ajoute :

« Vire le pyjama, on dirait un papi… Un tribut jeune et sexy, ça dort en boxer ! »

Du tac au tac, je rétorque en riant : « Ils sont de toi, ces pyjamas ! »

«Certes. Je ne t'ai jamais dis que mon fond de commerce, c'était les petits vieux ?! Bref, n'oublis pas, demain, ris, souris, les juges vont t'adorer ! » Elle pointe une dernière fois mon pyjama et ajoute : « Et enlève ça ! »

Elle m'ébouriffe une dernière fois les cheveux, me souris, puis s'en vas. Je souris, désormais. Morose une grande partie de la journée, Portia m'a redonné ma bonne humeur, comme Delly aurait pût le faire dans le District 12… J'éteins la lumière, m'allonge, et fixe le plafond. Demain, il faut que je sois performant, comme l'a dit Portia, mais pas trop, comme le veux Haymitch ! Ca va être compliqué…

Mais bon, je suis désormais rassuré. Avec les informations de ma styliste, les conseils de mon mentor, et le soutien de mon hôtesse, je pense avoir toute les cartes en main pour sauver Katniss…

**Voila, voila, la première journée d'entrainement de Peeta !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que vous n'êtes pas déçut !**

**Donner moi votre avis en REVIEW, ca m'aide beaucoup, et cela me fait très plaisir !**

**La suite vendredi prochain normalement (j'espère de tout cœur x) )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Encore une fois un retard… :S**

**Ce n'est cette fois pas de mon fait cette fois : j'ai tenté de publier hier soir… Mais Fanfiction en à décidé autrement, ça beugué a mort chez moi x)**

**Alors, merci à mes reviewers, je suis vraiment heureux que cela vous plaise à ce point : Double Magnet, MlleCharlene, BLUEFOX, Darling, Estellech, StElia, Peet'nip, Aulandra1707, Diaboliqua, Naivlys !**

**Ca me fait super plaisir que vous continuiez à me lire, malgré la rentrée !**

**Bon, alors, ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents ! On y voit le deuxième jour d'entrainement. J'ai fait quelque petit ajout non mentionné dans l'œuvre de S. Collins, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Il ya encore un passage de complicité Peeta/Portia, et j'espère que vous appréciez également cela !**

**Voila, voila, n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis en review!**

**Ps : Vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble la petite danse de la victoire de Peeta ? :P**

** watch?v=J4L19vawcEw&feature=share (Clapton don't dance !)**

**(J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour le film « Detention ». Mattez-le ! Ce film est totalement déjanté, j'adore :D moi qui surkiffe les années 90, j'ai été gâté :P Eh bah ouai, dans les 90's, certains écoutaient les 2be3… Et bah moi, quand j'avais 4-5ans, j'étais plutôt Oasis (merci papa/maman) :P)**

**Bonne lecture :) **

Chapitre 9

Lorsque je me réveil, je me sens pour une fois plutôt lucide. Mon esprit n'est pas obscurcit par mon « petit nuage d'endormis », qui a décidé de ne pas faire des sienne, ce matin.

J'effectue tout de même mon rituel matinal quotidien :

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai 16 ans. Je suis originaire du District 12. Aujourd'hui va se dérouler mon deuxième jour d'entrainement pour les Hunger Games. Les Hunger Games, ce jeu télévisé, dans lequel je vais prochainement mourir… En effet, mon destin est tout tracé, car j'ai décidé que j'allais me sacrifier, afin que la fille de mes rêves, Katniss Everdeen, gagne. Elle n'est pas au courant de mon choix, et me traite tout bonnement comme son vulgaire cabot. Enfin, quoique, généralement les maitres sont affectueux avec leurs animaux… »

Motivation, quand tu nous tiens… !

Comme dans une routine, je me lève, vais dans la salle de bain, et fait ma toilette. Je retourne ensuite m'habiller, afin d'être présentable, pour prendre mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Katniss et d'Haymitch.

Puis me viens une pensée que je ne peux retenir… Oui, j'aime Katniss, et bien qu'en fait, je ne la connaisse pas vraiment, je me ressens le besoin de la protéger, au péril de ma vie. Je ne me l'explique pas trop… Un auteur, il y a fort longtemps, a d'ailleurs dit : « Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore… ». Je dois dire que cela résume plutôt bien la situation… Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Katniss ne se comporte pas vraiment bien avec moi… Hormis les brefs moments où elle baisse la garde et se dévoile un peu à moi, elle se montre froide, distante, et à vrai dire, plutôt odieuse… Je crois que si je veux garder une image positive d'elle, il faudrait que passe le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie, du moins jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à percer sa carapace...

Cette décision prise je reste en pyjama, puis fais venir un muet, et lui demande gentiment s'il peut me faire parvenir de quoi petit déjeuner dans ma chambre. Après que celui-ci me réponde par l'affirmative, puis s'en aille, je me retrouve à nouveau seul et pensif. J'espère que Katniss ne prendra pas contre elle, le fait que je ne mange pas en sa compagnie. Après tout, mon but n'est absolument pas de la mettre en rogne contre moi !

Oh et puis zut ! Pourquoi je me torture l'esprit ?! Elle ne s'apercevra sûrement pas de mon absence, et si elle s'en rend compte, je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en formalisera pas le moins du monde. Vu son degré de bienveillance à mon égard, je suis sûr que moins elle me voit, mieux elle se porte.

Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, mon petit déjeuner arrive bientôt. Je me saisis rapidement de délicieux petits pains, que j'accompagne d'un bol de cacao, et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Ma résolution visant à préserver mon estomac d'un gavage de nourriture ?

Partis, disparues, envolées.

Je mange longtemps. Très longtemps. Lorsque j'arrête de me goinfrer, mon ventre au bord de l'explosion, je regarde l'heure. 9h30. Ah oui, quand même ! Cela fait à peu près 1h30 que je m'empiffre consciencieusement. Je crois que je vais sauter le repas de midi…

J'entreprends de m'habiller avec soin, puis de refaire une toilette rapide.

Rapidement, l'heure de rejoindre Katniss et Effie arrive. Lorsque je les vois, je les salue, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La première, à ma grande surprise, m'adresse un pâle sourire, qui me retourne l'estomac bien plus que les excès de nourriture. La deuxième, comme à son habitude, me répond avec entrain et une joie proche de l'indécence. Effie est toujours euphorique. Serait-elle, comme Haymitch, un peu trop portée sur la bouteille… ? Cette pensée, que je sais absolument absurde, m'arrache tout de même un sourire.

La matinée d'entrainement se passe (étrangement) agréablement bien. Katniss se montre, à ma grande surprise, très souriante, et apparemment très réceptive à mon humour. De plus, nous enchainons les bonnes performances aux différents ateliers, et tout ca, sous les yeux des juges.

Lorsque ceux-ci arrive, j'applique les conseils que Portia m'a donné : j'affiche un sourire éclatant et je ris sans arrêt bruyamment, afin d'attirer leurs attention fréquemment. Ainsi, lorsque je suis à un atelier, et que je sens suffisamment de regard sur moi, je me lance dans une activité, la plupart du temps avec succès. Lorsque je réussis correctement ce que j'entreprends, je fais le pitre en improvisant des petites danses de la victoire, qui amusent énormément les juges, et font même sourire Katniss (mais me valent des regards noirs de quelques tributs). D'abord, Katniss et moi enregistrons de bons résultats à l'atelier nous permettant d'apprendre à allumer un feu, où nous faisons bien meilleures figures qu'hier. Ensuite, au stand de maniement du poignard, où nous profitons de l'absence des Carrières pour être seul avec l'instructeur. Je m'y montre très doué, tandis que Katniss à cependant un peu plus de mal, préférant sans doute les combats à distance. De même, l'élaboration de cabane se révèle être un jeu d'enfant pour nous deux. Vient ensuite l'atelier où nous apprenons à reconnaitre les plantes comestibles. Je regarde avec attention Katniss passer le test. Concentrée, et les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne forment presque plus qu'une ligne, elle reste tout de même magnifique. A la fin, c'est un sans faute. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un léger sourire de satisfaction. Je me tourne vers les juges afin de voir leurs réactions devant cet exploit. Certain hoche légèrement la tête, un air appréciateur sur leurs visages, mais la plupart sont malheureusement concentrés sur les prouesses physiques de la fille du 1 qui manie une lance avec une habileté particulière. Embêté pour Katniss, et afin d'attirer l'attention des juges sur elle, je me précipite à ses côtés et la congratule bruyamment et chaleureusement. C'est ce moment que choisit la tribut du 5, une frêle et rousse jeune fille, pour me doubler, et passer le test des plantes. Pour elle aussi, c'est un sans-faute. Je grimace un peu : passer après deux personnes qui n'ont pas commise la moindre erreur, c'est dure… Et évidemment, pour ma part, je fais quelques fautes… Rien de grave, mais quand même… Je vois un ou deux juges que je sais, grâce à Portia, très influent, qui me suivaient des yeux depuis le début de la matinée, secouer un peu la tête, légèrement déçus. Je tente de faire bonne figure, et affiche une moue charmante mais légèrement contrariée, qui au moins, à le mérite de faire fondre les vieilles mégères, qui elles aussi ne m'ont pas quittés des yeux… Dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal, car cela veut dire que je suis désormais leurs favoris, et que je les aie déjà acquises comme soutiens et sponsors, lorsque je serais dans l'arène.

Alors que nous allons bientôt manger, je sens les yeux de celles-ci braqués sur moi. Bien que j'ai évité de leurs accorder le moindre regard durant la matinée, je repense aux conseils de Portia : si je veux rester dans leurs bonnes faveurs, il va falloir leurs prouver que je suis très réceptif à leurs soutiens. Je m'arrête pile devant elles, qui me fixent depuis les gradins. Je ferme les yeux, puis souffle un grand coup, afin de me donner du courage. Puis, enfin, je lance un regard aux vieilles gourgandines. Celles-ci me regardent comme je regarde moi-même un éclair en chocolat le jour de mon anniversaire… C'est un peu flippant ! Résolument, je leurs adresse un sourire charmeur, ainsi qu'un clin d'œil coquin. Enfin, je prends une fois de plus mon courage à deux main, et ajoute la cerise sur le gâteau : je soulève lentement mon t-shirt, afin d'éponger mon front avec, dévoilant mon ventre et mes pectoraux plutôt bien dessinés. Un léger « boum » se fait entendre. Je ne jette pas de coût d'œil, mais je crois qu'une des vieilles dégoûtante et tombée à la renverse. Je suis d'abord un peu stupéfait : moi qui pensais avoir le sex-appeal d'un bulot… Puis rapidement, je ricane, hilare… Vu sa tête, elle ne devait pas avoir vu de torse depuis bien longtemps… J'hausse les épaules et relativise, avec un léger sourire flottant quand même sur mes lèvres : il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose !

Katniss et moi mangeons, dans la bonne humeur, qui me change tellement de la tension du jour précédent. Nous sommes seuls, à l'écart des autres tributs durant le repas, et nous discutons tranquillement. Enfin, en fait, j'écoute surtout Katniss. J'adore l'entendre parler… Elle me raconte des anecdotes qui peuvent sembler insignifiante, mais que je trouve tellement fascinante ! Sa vie est si différente de la mienne…

Mais cette bonne humeur ambiante ne pouvait pas durer…

Alors que nous sommes retournés à l'entrainement, je remarque que la petite fille de 12ans, du District 11, l'adorable petite Rue, nous suit de loin et discrètement, sûrement attiré par le fait que nous nous rendons la plupart du temps dans les ateliers où peu de tributs se trouvent. Je le fait alors malicieusement remarquer à Katniss :

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit. » Elle me regarde en haussant les sourcils, et j'ajoute : « Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Rue. »

Je vois son front se plisser, et son regard se voiler. Le cas de cette jeune fille doit lui rappeler Prim… J'attends, aux aguets… Va-t-elle me parler de sa petite sœur ? Va-t-elle enfin vraiment se dévoiler un peu à moi ? Ais-je enfin trouvé le moyen de percer sa carapace ? Alors que je prends brièvement espoir, la réponse se fait vite comprendre. Le regard de Katniss se fait orageux, et, avec hargne, elle me répond sèchement :

« Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? »

Et elle s'éloigne, d'un pas furieux. Une fois de plus désemparé en sa présence, je la suis et marmonne :

« Rien du tout. C'était juste histoire de causer. »

Nous nous dirigeons maintenant, dans une atmosphère glaciale, vers le stand du lancer de javelot, où se trouve cette fois de nombreux tributs, dont ceux de carrières. La petite Rue nous rejoint également. Katniss et moi sommes les derniers à passer. Elle réussit son lancer. Je me doutais bien qu'elle était douée avec les armes à distances. Pour ma part, encore fortement perturbé par l'animosité de Katniss, je manque mon essai, et très largement. Les carrières se moquent désormais ouvertement de moi.

La fureur monte en moi. Ils vont voir se qu'ils vont voir…

Les instructeurs nous rassemblent bientôt : il est temps pour chacun d'entre nous de courir un 100 mètres, afin d'établir un classement entre les tributs, pour guider les sponsors sur le paramètre de nos agilité respective. Remonté comme jamais, lorsque c'est à mon tour de passer, je me donne à fond. Plutôt petit, mais très fréquent, je suis très efficace sur la piste, et je réalise un temps canon. En fait, je réalise le meilleur temps de tous les tributs masculins. Seul le tribut du District 1, avec son physique puissant mais assez longiligne semblait pouvoir m'approcher durant la course. Le tribut du 2, qui c'était beaucoup moqué de moi après le javelot, et celui du 11, qui sont de véritables colosses, et qu'on aurait pût penser dangereux, se sont en fait montrés trop lourds pour être rapides. Chez les filles, Katniss réalise le 3è temps, seulement battus par les tributs du 1 et du 2, plus puissantes et athlétiques qu'elle, car sûrement mieux nourries depuis leurs enfances…

Mon moral remonte légèrement. Je lance un regard de défit au garçon du 2, qui semble toujours dégoûté de s'être fait battre par un garçon du 12. Et il ne fût pas au bout de ses surprises...

Tout le monde se dirigeaient ensuite vers l'atelier de lutte. Tous les tributs, sans exception, même les carrières, se cassèrent les dents au contact de l'instructeur. Tous les tributs ?... Ah, non, pas moi ! Je passe en dernier face à l'instructeur, et, à la surprise générale, et après un combat acharné, je finis par trouver la bonne prise, et le bon appuis, et retourne le professeur comme une crêpe.

Les applaudissements des sponsors pleuvent à présent.

Le tribut du 2 ne se moque désormais plus du tout de moi, et sa compatriote, la lanceuse de couteau, qui m'avait un peu menacé hier, me lorgne bizarrement. Je lui lance alors le même regard qu'elle m'avait adressé hier… Ce regard qui veut dire : « La prochaine à qui je fais ça, c'est toi… »

Katniss, pour sa part, ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé non plus : bien que battue par l'instructeur, elle à bien lutté, et a prouvée aux autres tributs qu'il faudra être bien armé pour tenter de l'attaquer au corps à corps.

Etant de meilleures humeurs, Katniss et moi nous reparlons un peu plus aimablement pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Puis vient le temps de rentrer à l'appartement. Demain, les juges nous évaluerons, et nous donnerons des notes… Afin de leurs laisser une bonne dernière impression, je leurs adresse de grands sourires et des saluts de la main.

Le soir, lors du diner, Effie et Haymitch, nous font un remake de la soirée précédente, et nous bombardent de questions, plus redondantes les unes que les autres. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Katniss et moi quittons la table avec empressement. Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre, je lance avec humour à Katniss :

« Il faudrait faire boire un peu Haymitch. »

Je crois qu'elle va rire, puis finalement, elle toussote. Lorsqu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, je recule imperceptiblement. Son regard est d'une violence incroyable ! Elle me lance froidement :

« Arrête ! Ne faisons pas semblant quand nous sommes seuls. »

J'encaisse le coups, tout d'abord sans broncher et dit calmement :

« Comme tu veux Katniss… »

Alors qu'elle s'éloigne à grand pas, mon visage se déforme par la colère. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et la claque violemment. Je vais m'assoir au sol, à côté de mon lit, puis met la tête contre mes genoux. Puis, comme un petit garçon, je commence à pleurer. De tristesse, de rage.

Quelque chose me frappe soudain… Tous ses moments où elle s'est montrée agréable avec moi aujourd'hui, c'est seulement parce que nous étions en présence d'autre personne, ou que les sponsors nous regardaient… De la simple stratégie…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle se comporte de la sorte avec moi ?! Je n'ai jamais rien fait contre elle ! Je ne mérite pas ça… Et sincèrement ? Elle ne me mérite pas…

Alors que je continu à pleurer de plus belle, quelqu'un toque à ma porte, puis entre sans attendre de réponse. Je crois d'abord qu'il s'agit de Katniss, et je reste donc assis par terre, afin qu'elle voit tout le mal qu'elle me fait… Mais la personne qui est dans ma chambre s'accroupis à mes côté, et je l'entends murmurer :

« Oh, Peeta… »

Portia. Instantanément, je cherche à cacher mon visage et à sécher mon visage. Puis je bredouille, en tentant de lui sourire entre mes larmes :

« Ce… n'est rien…, juste une poussière… dans l'œil (je hoquète, puis poursuit), et aussi un peu la pression qui retombe… »

Je renifle profondément. Elle fronce les sourcils et me dit avec douceur :

« Non… Je sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir… Je comprends tu sais… Enfin non,… Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens, car je ne serais sans doute jamais dans la même situation que toi… Mais je me doute que pour quelqu'un comme toi…, (elle s'interrompt, me sourie, puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux :) Pour un petit rayon de soleil comme toi, ce qui va se passer dans l'arène sera très éprouvant, psychologiquement parlant… Tu es bien trop humain, trop plein de bon sentiment pour rester insensible à ce qui se passe autour de toi… Alors ne te cache jamais quand tu pleurs en ma présence, car cela n'a rien de faible… ! »

Sur ces mots, elle me prend dans ses bras, et je me laisse aller contre elle quelques instants. Très vite je sèche mes larmes et lui souris. Après un bref moment de silence, elle me dit :

« Ta journée… ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Vraisemblablement, je n'ai pas envi de parler de ça. Elle semble vite le comprendre, et commence à marcher au hasard dans ma chambre, lorsqu'elle s'arrête devant ma table de nuit, elle se saisit du dessin que j'ai fait de Delly et moi. Curieuse, elle me demande :

« C'est ta petite amie ? Elle est très jolie ! »

« Non, c'est ma meilleure amie, Delly ! »

Elle hoche la tête, puis repend : « En tout cas, le dessin est magnifique, les reliefs sont très beau, et la technique et vraiment parfaite ! »

Je suis désormais ravi :

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait (elle me regarde, impressionné, et je lui demande :) Tu t'y connais en art ? »

Elle est soudain très enthousiaste :

« Oh oui, beaucoup ! Au début, je voulais devenir peintre. Tu sais, au Capitole, l'orientation est vraiment étrange. A l'âge de 10ans dans la haute société, nous choisissons le métier que nous voulons exercer. (Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et ajoute, pensive :) C'est sûrement pour cela que pour les habitants des Districts, nous semblons avoir une attitude puérile : nous n'avons pas vraiment de jeunesse… Jusqu'à 13ans, nous sommes formés pour ces métiers, puis nous commençons à l'exercer. Lorsque nous avons 15ans, nous regardons si nous sommes performants dans notre domaine. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous devons penser à une reconversion… J'ai donc suivi des cours d'art et d'histoire de l'art. Je suis incollable sur le sujet. Malheureusement, à 15ans, je n'avais pas réussis à faire exposer la moindre toile dans les grandes galeries… J'ai persévéré jusqu'à mes 17ans, sans plus de résultats… J'avais 17 années derrières moi, et j'étais déjà une artiste ratée… (Elle sourie tristement). Complètement dégoûté, j'ai passé les 2années suivantes à profiter de l'argent de mes parents, et à faire la fête, ce qui m'a au moins permis de constituer mon impressionnant carnet d'adresse. Puis, à 19ans, j'ai eût un déclic : en soirée, je savais quels habits était beaux, et quelle allait être la nouvelle tendance. J'ai donc commencé à utiliser mon talent pour le dessin, pour faire mes propres créations, afin de devenir styliste. Mes débuts ont été un peu durs, malgré mes contacts… Toutes les grandes maisons de haute-couture m'ont claqués la porte au nez. Certain disait que mes créations étaient trop sobres pour le Capitole, et d'autres disaient que je marchais sur les plates-bandes du seul styliste en vogue, utilisant la sobriété pour ses habits : Cinna. Un peu désespéré, mais avec du culot, je suis allé le trouver, et lui ai montré mes créations. Contre toute attente, il a adoré, et pensait que j'avais un style très personnel, pas du tout plagié du sien. Il m'a alors prit sous son aile, et m'a tout appris. Cinna est un génie. Si seulement je pouvais avoir un dixième de son talent… (Elle soupire un instant puis reprend :) Enfin bon, il m'a aidé à créer ma marque, et il y a deux ans, j'ai fait mon premier défilé de haute-couture. Afin de marquer le coup, j'ai eût une idée, il faut le dire, plutôt brillante : j'ai convaincus des gagnant des Hunger Games, parmi les plus populaires, comme Finnick, ou Johanna Mason, de défiler pour moi. Ce coup de maître m'a directement propulsé comme étant l'une des nouvelles stylistes les plus IN du Capitole, tant mon show à été un succès. Depuis, P-Design est devenu un véritable empire financier du monde de la mode ! J'ai 23 ans et je suis encore plus riche qu'à ma naissance. Comble de l'ironie ? Mon chiffre d'affaire est désormais supérieur à celui de Cinna, alors que c'est lui qui m'a lancé ! Bon je suppose que c'est parce que ses habits ont un petit côté « Rebel », tandis que mes créations sont inspirées d'un look que je qualifierais de « bourgeois-trash », qui plaît davantage à la haute société du Capitole… (Elle lâche un petit rire avant d'ajouter :) Cinna reste de toute façon bien plus talentueux que moi, malgré cela ! »

Je la regarde, impressionné. Comment pourrait-on deviner, en voyant Portia, que celle-ci à connu une déconvenue professionnelle ? Elle qui est si sûre d'elle… !

Je repense soudain à quelque chose, et vais chercher le gilet que j'ai confectionné avec Delly. Je le lui tends, et demande :

« T'en pense quoi ? »

Elle le prend, puis affiche un air concentré. Elle commence par palper les tissus, elle suit du bout de son doigt les différentes coutures… Son inspection se poursuit durant presque 5minutes. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait fixer un habit aussi longtemps. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que l'on reconnait les experts ! Enfin, elle se tourne vers moi, l'air agréablement surprise :

« C'est très beau ! Et surtout très bien réalisé ! Les coutures sont fines et ingénieuses ! De plus, je n'aurais jamais imaginé assembler du satin et de la soie sur un même vêtement ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça… C'est très… Avant-gardiste ! Cet habit n'est assurément pas de moi… Tu la emmené avec toi depuis ton District ? Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait trouver des choses aussi raffinée dans le 12… »

Ravi, je lui révèle immédiatement : « Oh, non, il n'y en a pas dans mon District ! C'est… C'est Delly et moi qui l'avons fait ! »

Je souris d'un air timide. Portia se fige soudain. Elle semble très excitée par une pensée :

« Oh Peeta… J'ai… J'ai une idée ! (elle semble au comble du ravissement) Tu sais que les vainqueurs des Hunger Games, après leurs retours dans leurs districts, sont censé « cultivé » un talent… ? (Je hoche la tête) Est-ce que ça te dirais de devenir mon élève, de travailler dans la haute-couture ? Tu es tellement talentueux ! Tu t'imagines, on pourrait appeler notre marque P-P-Design ! Ca te dit ? »

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire. Je lui réponds avec un enthousiasme débordant :

« Evidemment que ça me plairait ! »

« Alors on va commencer de suite ! »

Elle commence à courir vers mon armoire, en sort des tonnes de vêtements, et les jette sur mon lit. Elle me lance : « Essaie de voir ce qui pourrait aller ensemble… ». Avant de trottiner jusqu'à un bureau où se trouve des feuilles et des crayons, qu'elle ramène ensuite. Nous commençons quelques exercices en assemblant des habits les uns avec les autres, puis elle m'apprend ensuite à dessiner des essais et croquis de corsets, de bustiers…

Alors que je la vois courir aussi vite que ses talons aiguilles le lui permettent vers mon armoire, afin d'en sortir d'autres vêtements, la vérité me revient en pleine face… Jamais je ne pourrais travailler et apprendre avec Portia… Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne gagnerai tout simplement pas les jeux. Mon sourire se fane, et je regarde désormais Portia courir aux quatre coins de ma chambre afin de trouver des accessoires. La pauvre, elle a l'air tellement contente… On dirait qu'elle vient de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël avant l'heure. Elle va être tellement déçue lorsqu'elle comprendra ma stratégie dans l'arène… Cela me fait vraiment de la peine, de la voir s'agiter, et s'extasier pour quelque chose qui… Eh bien… Qui ne se fera jamais… Pour ne pas laisser paraître ma tristesse, je me lance à corps perdue dans le dessin d'une belle robe rouge sang, porté par une jeune fille qui ressemble, sans que je le veuille, à Katniss… Sans que je m'en rende compte, Portia est venue se poster derrière mon épaule. Lorsque je semble avoir fini, elle me dit doucement avec un petit sourire :

« Je vois… Ton truc, encore plus que la mode, c'est l'art, le dessin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui lance un regard timide et hoche la tête, avant d'ajouter, la gorge noué :

« Oui, mon rêve, c'était de devenir peintre… »

Son sourire s'élargit, et elle me regarde avec tendresse, comme si j'étais son petit frère adoré :

« Soit ! Ce sera l'art, et non la mode ! C'était aussi mon rêve… (Ces yeux brillent désormais) Si je t'aide à réaliser le tiens, c'est comme si je pouvais finalement réussir à réaliser le mien ! Je vais tout t'apprendre ! L'histoire de l'art, les différentes techniques de peintures… »

Faussement moqueur, et avec un sourire goguenard je lui lance : « Toi ? M'apprendre quelque chose ? Vraiment ? »

Elle éclate de rire avant de dire, avec un air pompeux :

« Eh, oh ! Je suis qualifiée, j'ai un diplôme, hein ! »

Nous rions tout les deux. Malgré tout, mon cœur reste lourd… Faire toute ses choses, acquérir toutes ses connaissances, cela m'aurait tellement plu…

Portia regarde sa montre puis me dit :

« Il se fait tard ! Couche-toi vite, il faut que tu sois en forme pour l'évaluation, demain ! »

Elle ramasse le pyjama au milieu des vêtements se trouvant à terre, me fait un clin d'œil et ajoute :

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Confisqué ! »

Elle s'approche de moi, me dépose un baiser sur la joue, me regarde avec des yeux brillants, et dit :

« Gagnes ses jeux, Peeta… »

Et elle s'en va.

Je me retrouve seul. Je me couche rapidement, en boxer, comme ma styliste me la ordonné. J'ai les yeux un peu embué : si je gagnais, ma vie serait parfaite, hormis sur un point : l'absence de Katniss… Je soupire. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples si je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle…

Mais je la sauverais ! Ma stratégie est en marche, et elle réussira. Enfin, à moins que je ne rate mon évaluation, demain…

**Voila, voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! (Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes)**

**Donnez-moi votre avis en ****REVIEWS****, cela me ferait très plaisir !**

**Bon, pour la suite, je préfère pas m'avancer x) on va dire, fin de semaine prochaine, surveillez les publications ! :)**

**J'ai trouvé un concept intéressant sur certaines fanfics : les auteurs, à la fin de leurs chapitres, disaient quelle musique ils avaient écoutés durant leur rédaction. Je trouve ça vraiment sympa, parce qu'une musique, pour moi, révèle un peu la personnalité de la personne qui l'écoute. J'ai donc décidé de faire ça ! Je donnerai désormais à la fin de chaque chapitre 3 des chansons que j'ai écouté durant mon écriture ! **

**(Pitié, ne vous rendez pas trop vite compte que je suis un kikoo xD)**

**Alors, voila : **

**Dan Black - "U + Me ="**

**Lady Gaga - Summerboy**

**Of Monsters and Men – Little talks**

**Je crois que ces 3 chansons ensembles ne racontent pas grand chose sur moi xP**

**A la prochaines ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Alors, tout d'abord, un énoooooorme pardon pour retard… Je sais pas si vous me pardonnerez avec cet argument, mais j'avais une dissertation à faire en philo pour le week-end…**

**Vraiment désolé… En plus, ce chapitre est extrêmement court, et à vrai dire je n'en suis pas franchement fier :S**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même…**

**Merci pour mes reviewers : Estellech, BLUEFOX, Naivlys, MlleCharlene, Darling, StElia, Double Magnet, Diaboliqua, Peet'nip.**

**En plus, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore répondu aux mp de certains, et j'ai oublié de laisser des reviews sur certaines fics… Ce sera fait prochainement !**

**Bref, continuais de me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce (misérable) chapitre !**

**Enjoy it ! (malgré tout)**

Chapitre 10

« Debout, debout, debout ! C'est une grande, grande, grande journée qui s'annonce »

Oh. Mon. Dieux.

CETTE voix stridente… Une torture.

Je grogne un vague « Humpf ! », puis, comme si j'exécutais un geste de survie, je me saisis de mon oreiller, et le lance en direction de la porte entrouverte. Un petit rire guilleret se fait entendre. La voix s'exprime à nouveau d'un ton enjoué :

« Oh, Peeta, petit fripons, les bonnes manières ! On ne jette pas de coussin ! »

Je sors ma tête, toute ébouriffée, de sous ma couverture, et regarde. Une jolie jeune femme, à la peau pâle, et aux longs cheveux blonds se rapproche de mon lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je plisse les yeux, encore à moitié endormis. Cette voix, je la connais. Cette femme, par contre, bien que m'étant familière, je suis sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu ainsi… Celle-ci ajoute :

« Aller, vient, lève toi ! J'ai fait l'effort de me lever tellement tôt, afin de venir te réveiller aux aurores, si bien que j'en ai oubliée de me faire belle… »

Elle affiche une petite moue contrariée, puis regarde sa montre. Ah, là je la reconnais. Effie Trinket !

Je lui adresse un léger sourire, un peu endormi.

Si elle savait à quel point elle est plus jolie ainsi !

Je lui lâche vaguement :

« Je m'habille, je me rafraichit, et… Bah… j'arrive ! »

Je rejoins bientôt Haymitch et Katniss dans la cuisine, où ceux-ci sont en train de petit déjeuner. Lorsque j'entre, Katniss m'adresse un grand sourire hypocrite, et lance sur un ton faussement enjoué : « Salut, Peeta ! ».

C'est alors plus fort que moi. Je passe devant elle, sans la regarder, et lui met un vent magistrale. Elle me regarde un instant, étonnée. Une petite bouffée de satisfaction m'envahit. Lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas une emprise totale sur moi, et sur mon humeur, c'est jouissif. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et par reporter son attention sur son assiette. Haymitch, lui, continu, stupéfait, de faire glisser à tour de rôle, son regard de Katniss à moi, sans comprendre. Il doit probablement se dire que les rôles se sont apparemment inversés… Je suis désormais le froid et méchant, et elle est devenue la gentil et joyeuse…

Bientôt, Effie arrive, maquillée, et une énorme perruque orange lui faisant office de choucroute sur la tête. Bien qu'elle ne fasse plus franchement humaine avec cet accoutrement, cela me met étrangement de meilleure humeur. Sûrement la couleur orange, qui est m'a préférée… Ah ! La sensibilité des artistes… Une couleur qu'on aime, et on est heureux! Je souris donc désormais, comme à mon habitude quand Haymitch et Effie me parlent, bien que j'ignore toujours aussi superbement Katniss.

Notre hôtesse semble d'une humeur à la fois extrêmement joyeuse, mais aussi un peu émue. Alors que nous petit déjeunons, elle se lance dans un discours enflammé :

« Mon Dieu ! Si vous saviez comme je suis fière de vous deux ! Vous êtes tout bonnement incroyable ! » Elle toussote, puis s'auto-congratule : « A vrai dire, JE suis incroyable ! J'ai réussis à tirer deux des tributs qui ont déjà fait le plus d'effets lors de la parade, et tout ça durant le tirage d'une seule et même Moisson ! Je suis géniale ! » Elle se tourne vers moi, puis dis : « Oh bien sûr, Peeta a toujours était parfait : il est poli, gentil, et d'après ce que mes contact parmi les juges, -car oui, j'ai des contacts-, m'ont dis, tu t'es très bien débrouillé aux entrainements. Et puis en plus, il faut le dire, tu as un physique de rêve ! Avec quelques centimètres de plus, si tu gagnais les jeux, je peux t'assurer que les stylistes du Capitole se battraient pour te faire venir, lors de la semaine des défilés annuels de haute-couture. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire bienveillant, auquel je réponds avec contentement. Alors que je retourne mon attention sur mes œufs au plat, je sens que Katniss me lance des regards assassins. Je ne la regarde pas un seul instant. Les compliments à mon égard lorsque je suis dans le 12 ne sont pas aussi nombreux. Alors, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser d'avoir apprécié les commentaires qu'Effie m'adresse !

Celle-ci se tourne vers Katniss, puis enchaine :

« Quand à Katniss, une métamorphose, un véritable papillon ! Il y a quelques jours seulement, elle lançait des regards méchant à tout bout de champs, ne souriait jamais, et je garde le pire pour la fin… elle martyrisait la pauvre table en acajou du train, lors de notre voyage depuis le District 12… ! » Cette pensée lui arrache un frisson, puis elle reprend : « Et maintenant, regardez-la, ce matin, elle est calme, polie, et… elle sourie ! Et puis, sincèrement, dès qu'elle passe chez un styliste, elle est resplendissante. Certes, au premier abord, tu es banale… (Elle tapote la joue de Katniss, qui fait désormais plus une grimace qu'un sourire), mais avec du maquillage, et de beaux habits, c'est la chenille, -non, que dis-je, la larve, la limace-, qui se transforme en un élégant papillon ! »

Elle adresse un sourire rayonnant à Katniss, qui lui répond par le sourire le plus hypocrite que je n'ai jamais vu !

Bon, d'accord, je suis censé être en colère contre Katniss, mais là… Effie manque franchement de tact… Même lorsqu'elle tente de lui faire des compliments, elle fait des flops… En tout, cas, si ces remarques ont blessés Katniss, celle-ci n'en laisse rien paraître.

Le reste du repas matinal se déroule sans anicroches, une fois n'est pas coutumes, sous les babillages d'Effie. Alors que Katniss et moi nous nous apprêtons à quitter la table, afin de nous préparer pour nos évaluation, celle-ci demande à Haymitch :

« Un dernier conseil… Avant le test ? »

Notre mentor hausse les épaules, puis nous pointe du bout de sa cuillère pleine de marmelade :

« Impressionnez-les ! Ne leurs montrez pas du réchauffé, faites quelques choses d'à la fois surprenant et avantageux pour vous, quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas encore vu de votre part ! »

Nous hochons simultanément la tête.

Je suis désormais dans ma chambre, et fais les 100 pas, stressé comme jamais… L'étape la plus ardue de ma stratégie, celle que je crains le plus, est enfin arrivée… Que vais-je faire ? J'ai déjà montré tout mes talents aux juges, il me semble… Ils ont déjà vu mon talent pour la lutte, mon habileté (que j'ai moi-même découverte) dans le maniement du poignard, et enfin ma facilité évidente pour le camouflage (que je n'aurais de doute façon pas remontré pour mon évaluation : on a jamais vu un tribut gagner les Hunger Games avec de la peinture, cela aurait été ridicule…).

Puis je repense à ce que Katniss à dit à mon propos, au début de notre séjour au Capitole : le fait que je puisse porter des sacs de farines très lourds, et les jeter à une distance plutôt impressionnantes…

Après tout, pourquoi pas… ? Je ne leurs ai jamais vraiment dévoilé ma force… De plus, j'avais vu des poids, durant l'entrainement… Et cette idée, en quelque sorte, vient de Katniss… Est-ce que cela pourrait me porter chance… ?

C'est bientôt l'heure des évaluations. Katniss et moi descendons dans les sous-sols, et attendons désormais avec les autres tributs dans la pièce qui faisait auparavant office de salle à manger, lors des entrainements. Nous passerons chacun notre tour, en individuel, devant les juges, dans le gymnase qui se trouve juste à côté. Les tributs passent par ordre de District, le garçon passant d'abord, la fille ensuite. Comme nous sommes du 12, le dernier des Districts, nous voyons tous les tributs partir les uns après les autres. A la fin, il ne reste plus que Katniss et moi. Un silence de mort règne entre nous deux. La tension et le stresse sont à leurs paroxysme. Finalement, quelqu'un vient m'annoncer que je dois passer. Alors que la personne s'en va, je me lève, les jambes en cotons, et souffle un grand coup, dans le but de diminuer mon anxiété, sans succès, bien évidemment. Alors que je me dirige d'un pas que j'espère sûr vers la porte du gymnase, j'entends Katniss, derrière moi, lancer d'une toute petite voix :

« Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Haymitch… Impressionne-les aux poids. »

Je la regarde surpris… Pourquoi a-t-elle ce genre d'attention à mon égard… ? Il n'y a pourtant personne autour de nous, elle n'y gagne rien…

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit étrangement… Je crois soudainement comprendre ! Malgré les apparences, et ce qu'elle veut me faire croire, Katniss ne me hait en aucun cas… ! De plus, il est bizarre de constater qu'elle a su quelle allait être la discipline que j'avais choisie pour mon test d'aptitude…

Reconnaissant, je tente de lui sourire. En vain. Je bredouille tout de même :

« Merci, compte sur moi… »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt puis réfléchis quelques secondes. Je viens de comprendre que Katniss non plus n'a pas montrée tout ses talents aux juges. Durant l'entrainement, nous ne nous sommes pas approchés une seul fois des arcs… Elle va vraiment faire un tabac ! Cette pensée m'arrache cette fois un sourire. J'ajoute :

« Et toi… Vise juste. »

Je la vois acquiescer, puis je tourne les talons, et entre dans le gymnase. Lorsque j'entre, je prends une démarche fière et confiante. J'arrive devant les juges, qui sont devant leurs repas, dans l'estrade surplombant la salle. Personne ne me remarque mon entrée, comme Portia me l'avais dit… Je toussote légèrement, puis prends un air charmant en disant :

« Peeta Mellark, District 12 ! »

Voyant qu'il s'agit de moi, les juges s'arrêtent de manger et portent leurs attentions sur moi. Certains m'adressent des petits signes d'encouragements, qui me mettent en confiance.

Je me dirige vers les poids, et me saisit des plus lourds. Je me place ensuite à l'autre bout de la salle, puis, en exécutant le même geste que j'ai si souvent fait avec les sacs de farines durant mon adolescence, je lance les poids avec puissance et violence contre les mannequins en mousses se trouvant aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ont m'annonce que je peux m'arrêter. Fier de moi, car je n'ai pas loupé la moindre cible, je lance un regard confiant aux juges.

Ce que je vois me perturbe pourtant énormément… Contrairement aux entrainements où ils se montraient enthousiastes face à mes prouesses, les juges semblent cette fois complètement hermétique… La plupart sont inexpressifs, et d'autres, parmi eux certains de mes fervents admirateurs, ont une expression étrange sur le visage… Une lueur que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir dans leurs yeux, me concernant… De la déception.

Je tente de faire bonne figure, et de cacher mon désarroi. Je lance un dernier regard que je veux aguicheur aux vieilles mégères, qui font partis des juges dont le cerveau semble avoir fondus dans leurs boites crânienne, tant leurs visages sont impassibles, et sans la moindre émotion.

Je sors de la pièce et me retrouve dans un couloir désert, où je dois attendre que Katniss ait passé son entretien, et qu'Effie vienne ensuite nous récupérer.

Je tente d'abord de me calmer. Je souffle par à coups.

Puis, sans crier gare, ma rage explose. J'hurle. J'hurle de toute la force de mes poumons. J'hurle comme jamais je n'ai hurlé. De rage, de désespoir, de déception, de tristesse.

De mes poings nus, je commence à frapper le mur aussi fort que je le peux.

Bientôt, essoufflé, et à bout de nerfs, je m'adosse contre le mur et me laisse glisser au sol. Une fois assis, pour une énième fois depuis que je suis au Capitole, je commence à pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pas à cause de la douleur que me lancent mes poings aux jointures ensanglantés. Mais de colère… Ce n'est pas un simple test que j'ai raté… Ma mauvaise note aura des répercussions d'ordre majeur sur les sponsors… Si Katniss ne reçoit pas d'argent et de cadeau de leur part, une fois dans l'arène, elle ne survivra pas…

Avec mon échec à cette évaluation, c'est l'arrêt de mort de ma bien-aimée que je viens de signer…

**Bien, bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même satisfait un minimum !**

**Laisser moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! Ca serait vraiment cool de votre part !**

**La suite pour la fin de semaine, j'espère…**

**Les chansons du chapitre :**

**Fool's Garden-Lemon**

**VV Brown-Children**

**Franz Ferdinand-Take Me Out (l'une de mes chansons préférés !)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everybody ! ^^**

**Alors, ce nouveau chapitre, je n'en suis pas plus fier que du précédent ! :)**

**MAIS, au moins, celui-là est de taille standard (mais bon, des fois, on dit que la quantité ne fait pas la qualité… J'espère que ça ne sera pas votre avis pour ce chapitre !)**

**Dans ce chapitre, je finis cette journée, avec l'annonce des résultats de l'évaluation ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Laissez-moi des ****reviews**** pour me donner votre avis !**

**Pour le précédent, j'ai eût moins de retour que d'habitude, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il était plus cours, et plutôt mauvais x)**

**Merci quand même à : Diaboliqua, Peet'nip, BLUEFOX, Double Magnet, StElia, Naivlys pour leurs reviews !**

**Je vous remercierais tous en mp sous peu !**

**A Peet'nip, StElia, ou encore Ljay, je vous promets que je review bientôt vos fics ! ^^**

**Bon, ben, bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy it !**

Chapitre 11 :

Paralysé. Je me retrouve tétanisé, par le stresse, le chagrin, l'angoisse, la colère…

Je suis toujours assis au sol, adossé au mur, le front contre mes genoux, cherchant toujours mon souffle, encore un peu haché par quelques sanglots.

Finalement, une fois que mes pleurs ont cessé, je me lève d'un bon énergique, tentant de me donner du courage, et d'oublier ma pitoyable prestation à l'évaluation. C'est peine perdue. Une nouvelle bouffée de rage m'envahit, et afin de l'extérioriser, je donne un coup de pieds dans le mur de béton.

Très mauvaise idée. Si, emporté par ma colère, mes poings (toujours sanguinolents) ne m'ont pas vraiment fait souffrir lorsque je me suis défoulé sur le mur, là, je suis un peu plus lucide, et la douleur est tout bonnement intense. Je lâche un glapissement, puis jure avec virulence, comme un vrai charretier.

Tandis que je suis en train de tenir mon pied douloureux, tout en sautant à cloche pied de façon particulièrement ridicule, une Muette arrive. Elle me regarde d'abord perplexe, puis me fait un geste, et émet un son gutturale avec sa gorge, afin de me signaler sa présence. Je la regarde alors, gêné, et tente de lui sourire, bien que souffrant toujours légèrement, mon expression faciale doit être assez proche d'une grimace… Elle me tend une tablette tactile, ou est écrit un message à mon adresse :

_« Mon cher petit Peeta,_

_J'ai le regret de t'informer, que ni moi, ni Haymitch ne pourront venir te récupérer. Nous sommes retenus à un diner d'affaire (soit dit en passant, assez barbant !) avec l'un des sponsors les plus influents du Capitole. Comprends donc que c'est un mal pour un bien : certes, tu rentreras seul (ce qui est tout bonnement terrible), mais il y a de forte chance pour que nous signions un accord avec cet investisseur ! J'espère que tu retrouveras le chemin de l'appartement tout seul… ! _

_Nous rentrons dans peu de temps !_

_Effie_

_P.S : Je suis sûr que tu t'es très bien débrouillé aux évaluations, mon chéri ! »_

Oh.

A vrai dire, tant mieux. Je n'avais de toute façon pas envie de la décevoir dès maintenant en lui racontant à quel point j'ai été mauvais… Déjà que j'ai la forte impression qu'elle me prend pour le croisement d'un gros débile, dont elle n'est pas sûre qu'il puisse retrouver le chemin de son appartement, et d'un bébé chiot, qui aurait eût besoin d'une présence « réconfortante » après cette épreuve… J'ai l'impression que la mauvaise note que je vais me coltiner ce soir ne va pas la faire sauter au plafond… Elle va regretter de m'avoir adressé de si gentil compliments ce matin! Moi qui déteste décevoir mon entourage, je n'aurais pas pût faire pire il me semble…

Je me dirige en trainant des pieds vers l'ascenseur qui me ramènera au 12ème étage, laissant derrière moi la Muette qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, doit livrer le même genre de message à Katniss.

Alors que je suis dans l'appartement, je me dirige vers la cuisine, et me serre un verre de jus d'orange. Je ne cesse de ressasser ce qui vient de se produire. La scène de l'évaluation tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas. Je n'ai pas manqué le moindre jet, et je pense sincèrement que ma démonstration de force devait être impressionnante à voir. J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'ai pas d'explication au mécontentement des juges… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pût, j'étais à mon maximum… Et je crois que c'est bien ça le problème… Mes limites se sont apparemment révélés être, eh bien… Limité, pour les juges. Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'ils ont eût une tel attente de ma part ? Ca non plus, je ne le comprends pas…

J'essai désormais de chasser ces idées noirs de ma tête : après tout, peut-être que j'ai eût une hallucination… Mais la déception dans leurs yeux semblait tellement claire pour moi… Ce souvenir ne cesse de me tourmenter… Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit et vite !

Je suis désormais dans le salon, et allume la télévision dans le but de me distraire. Evidemment, je sais très bien qu'aucun programme du Capitole ne m'intéressera. Au District 12, nous recevons les ondes Capitolienne, et pourtant, je ne regarde pratiquement jamais la télé. La plupart du temps, les diffusions sont partagées entre émissions de téléréalités stupides, séries à l'eau de rose, et spots de propagande destinés aux districts. Je préfère bien évidemment visionner les films de se que l'ont appelais dans l'ancien temps « l'Age d'or d'Hollywood », tournés il y a des milliers d'années, sur les très vieilles cassettes vidéos de mon père, ma famille étant l'un des 4 heureux foyers encore propriétaire d'un magnétoscope, dans le District 12.

Je zappe désormais distraitement sur différentes chaines, afin de trouver mon bonheur. Sur la première ? Une série morbide : « _Meurtres au Capitole !_ ». Je connais déjà : une série avec des psychopathes, pour les psychopathes. Evidemment ma mère adore. Sur la deux « _Qui veut gagner une Muette !_ »… Non mais,… Qui peut regarder ça ? Le concept est tout bonnement abject… Sur la 3, un spot publicitaire pour un robot ménager, dont le slogan est : « _Essayez, vous verrez, c'est mieux qu'un Muet…_ ». La 4 ? Une rediffusion de la Parade d'ouverture des Hunger Games. Oh, tiens, c'est vrai que je passe bien à l'écran… ! Je finis par m'arrêter sur la 9, qui diffuse la bande-annonce d'une toute nouvelle émission de téléréalité. Une voix-off particulièrement agaçante s'exclame :

_« Vous les connaissez ! Ils sont riches, jeunes, beau, célèbres, ils font partis de la jet set du Capitole… Acteurs, mannequins, ou encore riches héritiers, vous les adulez ? Eh bien, regardez les vivres la plus dure expérience de leurs vies : HARD LIFE ! Ils seront jetés dans la reproduction miniature d'un District, et forcés d'y subir un dur quotidien les uns avec les autres durant tout un mois ! Cette année, le District à thème choisis est le 12 ! Pourront-ils rester eux-mêmes, sans leurs luxes, au milieu de la suit, et des mines ? Vont-ils en perdre leurs extensions, ou se casser des ongles ? Vous le saurez en regardant HARD LIFE, tous les soirs, première diffusion, après-demain, juste après le programme phare du groupe Capitole-Channel, les Hunger Games ! Alors ? Vos stars préférées vont-elles devenir des vrais 12, des vrais pouilleux ? Vous le saurez en regardant la première saison de HARD LIFE, sur Capitole-9 ! »_

« _Vont-ils devenir des vrais 12, des vrais pouilleux ?_ ». Mon visage est désormais déformé par la colère. Bandes de cons ! « _Un mois dans les conditions de vie d'un district…_ » Eh bah qu'ils y aillent réellement, tiens ! Dans un accès colérique, je lance la télécommande en direction de la télé. Loupé. Celle-ci vient frapper un vase juste à côté de l'écran. Oups, je crois qu'Effie l'appréciait particulièrement…

Je me lève rapidement et éteins la télévision. Deux Muets, alertés par le bruit, arrivent. Ils me regardent interloqués, puis haussent les sourcils, interrogateurs. Je bredouille :

« Euh, juste un petit accident… S'il vous plait ne dîtes rien à Effie… »

Ils haussent encore plus les sourcils, et je me rends compte de ma bourde. Je me mords la lèvre, prends un air désolé en ajoutant :

« Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… « Dites » n'était pas le terme que je voulais employer… »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'embourbe dans mes propres explications… Moi qui suis pourtant tellement doué avec les mots, à ce moment là, où je me sens vraiment mal pour eux, je ne trouve pas la formule exacte qui pourrait me faire pardonner cette horrible maladresse. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée… Ne trouvant rien de convenable à dire, je finis par murmurer :

« Désolé… »

Finalement, sentant sûrement ma sincérité, et ma détresse, ils hochent la tête et m'accordent un regard compatissant. Ils me font ensuite signe de sortir de la pièce, pendant qu'ils ramassent les débris du vase. Je ne me fais pas prier, et quitte le « lieu du crime » aussi vite que je le peux. Je monte dans ma chambre, attendant que mon mentor, et mon hôtesse rentrent.

Ces derniers ne tardent pas beaucoup, et je vais immédiatement les saluer.

Alors que je m'approche, Haymitch marmonne qu'il va dans la cuisine car il a « soif ». Effie, elle, me lance, joviale :

« Aloooooooooors ? Ton évaluation ? »

Mon cœur ce serre, et je n'ai finalement pas encore la force de lui avouer la vérité.

Après un bref silence, je dis simplement :

« On peut en parler plus tard… ? Et vous, votre entretien ? »

Effie fronce très légèrement les sourcils, mais ne pousse pas plus loin ses interrogations. Elle m'adresse un sourire radieux, et dis :

« Aucun soucis, nous avons finis par le convaincre, et… »

Un bruit se fait entendre. Il s'agit de Katniss, qui rentre dans l'appartement, et le traverse, furibonde.

Tout de suite inquiète, Effie lance d'une voix chevrotante :

« Katniss… Katniss ?... Mais… KATNISS, voyons ! »

La porte de la chambre de cette dernière claque bruyamment. Mon hôtesse me laisse alors en plan, bientôt suivis d'Haymitch.

J'ai la forte impression que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir loupé mon évaluation… Pourtant, le fait que Katniss manque ses cibles me semble tellement invraisemblable…

Alors que j'entends Haymitch et Effie tenter désespérément de faire sortir Katniss de sa chambre, Portia et Cinna arrive, afin de manger avec nous, et de découvrir les résultats des tests, en prime time à la télé, ce soir. Cinna s'absente bientôt, allant voir se qui se trame à l'étage. Je me retrouve seul avec ma styliste, à qui je n'ai décroché que quelques vagues mots depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Finalement, me lançant un regard soupçonneux, elle demande :

« Bon… Finalement… L'évaluation ? »

Je fixe le sol. Elle s'est donné tellement de mal, au même titre qu'Effie, pour que je fasse une bonne évaluation… Elle, encore plus que mon hôtesse, je n'avait surtout pas envie de la décevoir… Finalement, j'affiche une moue boudeuse, et lui lance mon regard de bébé chiot attristé, afin de l'apitoyer, et gémis :

« Une catastrophe ! »

Elle s'approche de moi et me tapote gentiment l'épaule :

« Oh, c'est pas très grave ! Bien sûr, avec ce physique athlétique, tu aurais pût faire des merveilles… mais, parce que je te connais quand même un minimum, je peux te dire que pour toi, le meilleur est à venir, avec l'interview, demain soir ! »

Je lui souris timidement, et hoche la tête. Après tout, elle a raison. Certes, j'ai quelques aptitudes physiques, et sincèrement, je doute quand même d'avoir une note inférieur à 5 mais, sait-on jamais… Au moins, pour l'interview, je devrais pouvoir faire la différence !

Bientôt, Haymitch, Effie, et Cinna nous rejoignent, et nous passons à table. Katniss les suis rapidement. Elle semble dévastée, et a les yeux rougis…

Alors qu'elle s'assoit, je commence à la fixer avec insistance, afin de croiser son regard. Voyant que les adultes ne font pas attention à nous, parlant des prévisions météorologiques du lendemain, Katniss finis par me regarder, et j'hausse les sourcils, comme pour formuler une question muette. Elle secoue simplement la tête, dépitée. Ah… C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais… Elle a l'air vraiment sûre de s'être plantée…

Jusqu'au plat de résistance, Elle et moi gardons le silence. Finalement, Haymitch se tourne vers nous, et prend la parole :

« Très bien, assez tourné autour du pot. À quel point avez-vous été mauvais, aujourd'hui ? »

Je formule une réponse dans ma tête : « Eh bien, a vrai dire, je pensais m'être plutôt bien débrouillé, jusqu'à ce que je vois le regard des juges, et que j'y vois a quel point ils me trouvent minables et pathétiques… ». Non… La déception, s'ils savaient que j'ai fait de mon mieux, n'en serait que plus grande pour eux… Je mens alors délibérément, accentuant mon échec en réduisant ma performance :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse une différence. Quand je suis entré, c'est à peine s'ils ont tourné la tête dans ma direction. Ils entonnaient une sorte de chanson à boire, je crois. Alors, j'ai balancé deux ou trois trucs lourds à droite et à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que je pouvais m'en aller. »

Haymitch hoche la tête, sans rien dire puis se tourne vers Katniss :

« Et toi, chérie ? »

Piquée à vif par cette appellation, elle dit brusquement :

« J'ai tiré une flèche sur les Juges. »

Tout le monde s'arrête de manger, moi compris. Bouche bée, mes lèvres s'ouvre en un grand O. Le morceau de viande prémâchée que j'avais en bouche retombe mollement dans mon assiette. Personne ne fait attention à cet acte particulièrement inélégant, tant nous sommes choqués. Après un silence, Effie demande, horrifiée :

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Implacable, Katniss répète :

« Je leur ai tiré dessus. Enfin, pas sur eux, à proprement parler. Dans leur direction. Comme a raconté Peeta, j'étais en train de viser, ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi et je... je me suis énervée, et j'ai dégommé une pomme dans la gueule de ce stupide cochon rôti ! »

Etrangement, un sourire, étire lentement les coins de mes lèvres… Ma prestation a dût sembler bien fade à côté de ça !

Cinna s'enquiert prudemment :

« Comment ont-ils réagi ? »

Katniss hausse les épaules :

« Je n'en sais rien. Je suis partie tout de suite après. »

« Sans attende qu'ils t'en donnent la permission ? » interroge Effie, consternée.

Katniss rétorque aussitôt :

« Je me la suis donnée toute seule. »

Je vois Haymitch se masser les tempes. Il doit probablement se dire qu'elle à tout fait de travers… Et même si la scène devait être assez insolite, il n'a pas tord. Finalement, notre mentor élude :

« Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. »

Katniss semble tout de même préoccupé, et elle demande, perturbée :

« Vous croyez qu'on va m'arrêter ? »

Haymitch beurre un morceau de pain avant de répondre :

« J'en doute. Ce ne serait pas évident de te remplacer, à ce stade. »

« Et ma famille ? » insiste Katniss avec inquiétude, « Vous croyez qu'elle risque quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pense pas », dit Haymitch. « Ça n'aurait guère de sens. Il faudrait dévoiler ce qui s'est passé au centre d'Entraînement pour que ça puisse avoir un impact sur la population. Les gens auraient besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait. Mais comme ça doit rester secret, à quoi bon ? Je crois plutôt qu'ils te le feront payer dans l'arène. »

Je déglutis. Voila qui n'est pas franchement rassurant, et qui complique forcément mon envie de la garder en vie… De toute façon, selon le principe du jeu, elle est censée probablement mourir… Je dis, mine de rien :

« C'est ce qu'ils avaient promis de faire, de toute façon. »

« Très juste ! » Approuve Haymitch en hochant la tête.

Je lance un regard à Katniss. Le soulagement se lit sur son visage. Alors que nous recommençons à manger, Haymitch demande, amusé :

« Quelle tête faisaient-ils ? »

Une lueur d'amusement brille désormais dans les yeux de Katniss lorsqu'elle dit :

« Ils avaient l'air choqués… Terrifiés. Euh... ridicules pour certains. L'un d'eux a trébuché en arrière dans un saladier de punch. »

Haymitch, Portia et moi éclatons d'un rire bruyant, et Cinna, pourtant souvent sur la retenue s'autorise un large sourire. Seule Effie garde les lèvres pincées. Elle finit par dire, avec un peu de véhémence dans la voix :

« Ma foi, bien fait pour eux ! C'est leur travail de faire attention à vous. Ce n'est pas parce que vous venez du district Douze qu'il faut vous ignorer. » (Elle jette soudain des regards à droite et à gauche, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de dépasser les bornes.) « Je suis désolée mais c'est mon avis. »

Encore une fois, mon sourire s'élargit. Si même Effie commence à avoir une attitude rebelle…

Alors que le silence est revenu, Katniss finit par ajouter :

« Je vais avoir un très mauvais score… »

Portia, avec son air sûr d'elle, fait un geste désinvolte de la main, avant de la rassurée :

« Seuls les meilleurs scores ont vraiment de l'importance. Personne ne retient les mauvais ou les médiocres. On peut penser que tu as caché tes talents exprès. C'est une stratégie comme une autre ! »

Je soupire et dis :

« J'espère que c'est comme ça que les gens interpréteront le quatre que je vais me payer ! Si ce n'est pas moins. Franchement, voir quelqu'un ramasser un gros boulet et le lancer à un ou deux mètres, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. » Puis je me souviens du petit accident qui à faillit se produire avec le premier poids duquel je me suis saisis. Hilare, j'ajoute : « En plus, l'un d'eux a failli m'atterrir sur le pied. »

Pour l'une des premières fois, Katniss rit à une de mes blagues. Son sourire reste si longtemps sur son visage que je cherche à imprimer ce moment à jamais dans ma mémoire…

Nous terminons le repas dans une atmosphère détendue, et bientôt vient l'heure des résultats.

C'est Caesar Flickerman qui se charge de dévoiler les notes de chacun des Tributs. Les Carrières du 1 et du 2 reçoivent, comme de coutume, de très bonnes notes, allant du 8 au 10. Ceux du 4 par contre, comme l'avait prévu Finnick, ne font pas vraiment honneur à leurs statues de tributs de district favorisé. Si la fille (au physique peu gracieux), obtient un correcte 7, son jeune (et tout aussi moche) compatriote n'obtient qu'un 4… La moyenne des autres ne sont pas fameuses, tous se trouvant aux alentours de 5. Le District 11, par contre a eût droit à de jolies performances : le garçon, un énorme colosse performe avec un excellent 10, tandis que la fille, la petite Rue, à peine 12 ans, reçoit étonnement un joli 7.

Puis vient mon tour… Pitié, pas moins que 5… Pitié, pas moins que 5… Je sens la main de Portia se crisper sur mon épaule. Je suis stressé comme jamais. Ma photo apparait. Afin de me détendre, Portia lance taquine : « Beau gooooosse ! », tandis que Effie hoche vigoureusement de la tête. Finalement Caesar ouvre la bouche, sourit et dit :

« Pour Peeta Mellark, District 12… Un beau… 8 ! »

J'ouvre la bouche de stupeur, et lâche un petit glapissement de surprise. Portia m'ébouriffe les cheveux, un, grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Haymitch et Cinna me regarde amusé, en applaudissant brièvement. Effie, elle, ne se sent plus, et sautille de joie sur son pouf, comme une hystérique. Katniss m'adresse un pâle sourire. Je n'en reviens pas… Un 8 ! C'est une note de Carrière, ça ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'espérais pas autant !

Nous nous remobilisons cependant vite pour l'annonce de la note de Katniss. Caesar affiche désormais un sourire carnassier :

« Katniss Everdeen, District 12… Eh bien, Mademoiselle Everdeen… Bravo… Oui, bravo !... 11 ! »

BAM ! 11 ! Feux d'artifices ! Exclamations de joie !

Un sacré tohut-bohut règne pendant un certain temps dans la pièce.

Lorsque nous retrouvons tous notre calme, et alors que Cinna félicite chaudement Katniss, je me tourne vers Portia. Elle me fait un large sourire auquel je réponds. Puis elle pointe vers moi un doigt accusateur :

« Toi ! Tu m'as bien eût ! » Elle s'arrête, puis commence à imiter ma voix, en prenant mes yeux de chien battu et désespéré : « « _Mon évaluation ? Une catastrophe…_ ». Mais oui, bien sûr. Et les cochons sont verts, le ciel est violet, Haymitch est sobre, Effie est normale et je suis moche. Tu as parfaitement raison. »

J'éclate de rire et la serre dans mes bras.

Une fois notre étreinte finis, je me dirige vers Katniss. Nous nous regardons en silence, puis finalement, nous nous félicitons mutuellement, et, à vrai dire, amicalement.

Après avoir célébrer une bonne partie de la soirée, alors que l'heure est maintenant très avancée dans la nuit, notre équipe annonce qu'ils vont tous se coucher, car demain, il faudra préparer les interviews. Quelque chose se rappellent à moi alors à moi. Et cela me brise le cœur car je commençais à avoir une bonne relation avec Katniss… Demain, lors de la préparation, je vais devoir révéler à Haymitch que je compte faire mon maximum pour que Katniss gagne. Mais je ne peux le dire devant elle… Alors que mon mentor se dirige vers sa chambre, je l'intercepte :

« Euh Haymitch ? J'aurai une petite requête à vous demander… »

Haymitch se tourne vers moi, bougon :

« Demande toujours… »

Je dis simplement, sans plus d'explication :

« J'aimerais que nous préparions l'entretiens séparément, Katniss et moi… »

Haymitch hausse les sourcils, mais ne pousse pas plus loin ses interrogations.

« Comme tu voudras, Blondinet… »

Et il me souhaite bonne nuit.

Je suis désormais allongé dans mon lit.

C'est quand même malheureux… Alors que je commence à bien m'entendre avec Katniss, je dois faire cela pour mener à bien ma stratégie… Elle va m'en vouloir, c'est sûr. Elle va sans doute prendre cela pour une trahison. Elle va se dire que parce qu'elle a eût un 11, je me sens menacé, et je veux donc lui cacher certaines choses… En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je réfléchirais, si j'étais dans sa situation ! Je soupire, puis chasse ses idées noires de ma tête. Lorsqu'elle aura gagné les jeux, Haymitch lui expliquera tout, et elle saura ce que j'ai fait pour elle, et peut-être me regrettera-t-elle en fin de compte… !

Arrivé à cette conclusion, je me dis que finalement, cette journée ne fût pas si désastreuse…

Et puis franchement, 8! C'est bien, un 8 !

Alors que je souris une dernière fois dans le noir, je me dis que j'ai peut-être trouvé mon chiffre porte bonheur…

**Voila, voila !**

**J'espère que vous avez bien aimé !**

**J'ai essayé de développer la culture du Capitole dans ce chapitre, par certains aspect (télévisuel…), j'espère que ça transparait dans mon écrit !**

**Laissez-moi des ****REVIEWS**** pour me donner votre avis : Bonne comme mauvaise, elles sont toutes bonne à prendre, et cela me pousse à continuer et à publier !**

**J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas de ma fic, bien qu'elle avance lentement xD**

**La suite pour la fin de semaine prochaine :) surveillez les publications !**

**Les chansons du chapitre :**

**The Submarines-You Me and the Bourgeoisie**

**MGMT-KIDS**

**Grouplove-Tongue Tied**

**(Vraiment désolé que tu ne connaisses pas mes chansons, StElia ^^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Alors tout d'abord, désolé pour le temps de publication, pour me rattraper, c'est un loooooong chapitre (près de 8000 mots :))**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Merci pour mes reviewers : Naivlys, sorcha, BLUEFOX, Peet'nip, Diaboliqua, StElia, Double Magnet, Estellech, MlleCharlene, chouchou22 !**

**Toutes vos reviews sont franchement sympa ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Continuez ainsi :P**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Donnez moi votre avis, et bien sûr, et surtout, ENJOY IT ! :)**

Chapitre 12

J'ouvre les yeux. Mon « petit nuage d'endormis » m'offre la vue d'un ciel sans ombrages. J'ai l'esprit clair, je suis frais, dispo.

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai 16 ans. Hier, j'ai eût un 8. Oui, un 8. Maman, tu avais tord. Ok, je ne suis pas un killer, mais on ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment faible ! Un 8 ? C'est une note de Carrière, ça. Et encore, le meilleur est à venir. Demain soir, il y aura les interviews télévisés de chaque tribut. Ce moment où je serais sûr de moi. La phase finale de mon plan. Oui, ce moment des jeux où je vais surclasser tout mes concurrents. Il ne me reste plus qu'a la préparer avec soin durant cette journée… »

La confiance. Ce sentiment qui m'a beaucoup manqué depuis mon arrivé au Capitole. Je le retrouve enfin, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser partir.

Gaiement, je me lève, et me dirige vers la salle de bain, afin d'y faire un brin de toilette avant de retrouver les autres pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Paradoxalement, alors que le début des jeux est imminent, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien au Capitole.

En prenant conscience cette pensée, je me fixe un instant dans le miroir, avec un air curieux sur le visage. Ce garçon, blond, avec son air innocent sur le visage, je le connais bien. Par cœur. Il est toujours le même, un peu banal, il ne se trouve pas très beau, pas franchement attrayant. Et pourtant, il est confiant. Plus confiant qu'il ne l'a sans doute jamais été. Une confiance que seul ses amis peuvent normalement lui donner, et lui permettent d'habitude d'afficher un grand sourire en toute occasion… Et pourtant, ceux-ci ne sont pas là. Je me regarde, un instant, perplexe, puis hausse vaguement les épaules. Sûrement l'approche de la mort, du sacrifice…

Je secoue la tête un peu sidéré. C'est faire ce sacrifice, cette mort imminente qui me rend si heureux ? A vrai dire, oui.

J'ai aimé ma vie. Mais elle ne serait plus la même sans Katniss, que j'aimais tellement contempler au quotidien, même de loin... En fait, ma vie au District 12, je l'adorais, j'étais heureux, malgré la misère. Et j'en ai profité, de ce bonheur, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Autant mourir maintenant, en ne gardant que de bon souvenir de cette vie pleine de joie, de rire…

Je regarde, une dernière fois mon reflet. Si, ce garçon a quand même changé : il n'est pas résigné a la mort… Il a mûri, il va mourir pour sauver une vie, et ça, il n'aurait pas toujours eût le cran de le faire. Je me souris à moi-même. Ce garçon, contrairement a ce que je peux penser, il n'est pas si bête, pas si faible… Et puis franchement ? Il n'est pas si moche non plus !

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, et une Effie dans une forme olympique, passe sa tête dans ma chambre en beuglant :

« Debout, Debout, Debout ! C'est un grande, gran… » Au milieu de sa phrase, elle s'interrompt en me voyant déjà debout, tout habillé, avec un large sourire sur le visage. Elle m'adresse un sourire radieux puis lance : « Oh, Peeta, le tribut parfait ! Il est déjà levé, avant qu'on vienne le réveiller ! Et habillé avec autant de classe et d'élégance qu'a l'habitude. Descend vite, un délicieux ragout aux pruneaux est au menu ! Ah, au fait, Haymitch m'a dit que tu voulais être entrainé seul, désormais… Je comprends! Un 11, c'est effrayant, Katniss a vraiment fait fort sur ce coups ! Ta réaction est totalement normale! Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout à fait légitime et humain… ! Katniss comprendra tout à fait que tu veuille désormais protéger tes arrières, j'en suis sûre ! Elle aurait sûrement fait de même si ça avait été le contraire ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle se méfie aussi de toi, à présent, un 8, c'est beau un 8 ! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, puis se dirige vers la chambre à Katniss.

Ouille. J'avais oublié que j'avais pris la décision de nous faire entrainer séparément. Ma confiance se fissure déjà peu à peu… Katniss va m'écharper. Je redonne cependant de la contenance. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas annoncer devant Katniss que je voulais sacrifier ma vie pour elle ! Déjà, il est peu probable qu'elle m'eût cru. Ensuite, dans le cas contraire, il aurait fallut que je lui donne une explication. J'aurai donc dût lui révéler mes sentiments, et ça, pas questions. Enfin, Katniss n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on protège, qu'on materne… Je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté que je me laisse mourir délibérément pour elle (même si je suis convaincu que si elle en a l'occasion, elle n'hésitera pas à m'assassiner à la loyale), et qu'elle aurait pût prendre mon acte comme une insulte… Elle est tellement fière…

Une petite boule au ventre je me rends dans la cuisine. J'y trouve Haymitch qui engloutit une copieuse part de ragoût. Alors que je me sers, Effie nous rejoins et fait de même. Elle nous annonce en entamant son petit déjeuner :

« Katniss descend dans peu de temps ! Il va falloir lui annoncer que vous voulez être entrainé séparément ! Je propose de m'occuper de Katniss ce matin, pendant que toi, Haymitch tu feras de même avec Peeta ! Puis nous inverserons pour l'après midi ! Je crois que je vais avoir un certain boulot de présentation avec Katniss… Il ne manquerai plus qu'un de ses accès de violence se déroule en direct durant l'interview… Ce serait fâcheux… (Elle se tourne vers moi) Au moins, avec Peeta, il n'y aura pas de problème ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Je me force à sourire… « S'amuser » ?... Moui… Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…

Haymitch pousse un grognement, pour approuver le programme de la journée, avant de commencer :

« Bon, Blondinet, comme tu le sais, moi je suis sensé t'entrainer sur le contenu, tandis que Miss-Perruque-Immonde (il donne un signe de tête vers Effie, qui fait mine de pas l'avoir entendu) s'occupera de la présentation : ton maintiens, ton… »

Haymitch s'interromps soudain. Katniss vient de faire son entrée. Sûrement mise en confiance par le 11 qu'elle a obtenu, elle semble rayonnante. Dès qu'elle voit l'énorme plat de ragoût, elle s'y précipite, et s'en sert une énorme part. Alors qu'elle s'assoit, nous devenons tous les trois silencieux. Elle ne semble s'en apercevoir qu'une fois son assiette très entamé. Elle finit par dire avec un entrain qui lui est peu commun :

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Vous nous préparez pour l'interview aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça ! », confirme Haymitch.

« Pas la peine d'attendre que j'aie fini vous savez. Je peux écouter et manger en même temps. »

Et là, elle se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un petit sourire complice. Mon ventre se tord de douleur… Je baisse les yeux gênés, et triste à la fois. Haymitch et Effie se regarde brièvement. Ils le savent eux aussi : c'est le moment de lui annoncer ma décision. Ce moment où elle va me détester… Je frissonne légèrement, et l'angoisse me prend… Katniss est légèrement colérique : après tout, n'a-t-elle pas tirée une flèche sur les juges parce qu'ils ne lui prêtaient pas assez d'attention ?! Alors je n'ose imaginer sa réaction à mon égard quand elle va penser que je l'ai trahit… Pris d'une panique soudaine, je lance un regard apeuré à la fourchette que Katniss tient en main. Après un bref moment de silence, Haymitch fini par annoncer :

« C'est-à-dire qu'il y a un léger changement de programme, explique Haymitch. Concernant notre approche actuelle. »

Katniss fronce légèrement les sourcils :

« Comment ça ? »

« Peeta a demandé à se faire conseiller séparément. »

D'abord, Katniss ne comprend pas la signification de ses mots. Elle hausse les sourcils, perplexe. Puis, après quelques secondes, je croise son regard. J'y vois de la colère, de la surprise, mais aussi une déception qui me fend le cœur. Rongé par la culpabilité, je fixe mon assiette désormais vide. Finalement, je l'entends déclarer, comme si de rien n'était :

« Parfait. Comment on s'organise ? »

Haymitch, visiblement soulagé par sa réaction répond :

« Vous aurez chacun quatre heures avec Effie pour la présentation, et quatre heures avec moi pour le contenu. Tu commences avec Effie, Katniss. »

Celle-ci hoche la tête, finie son assiette en silence, puis s'en va

Haymitch me fait signe de le suivre dans le salon. Désormais un peu maussade, je m'assois dans le canapé, tandis qu'Haymitch s'installe dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Il croise les mains, puis me scrute quelques instants, en silence. Finalement, il se lève et va se servir un verre de scotch. Après un moment, je lui fais signe de m'en servir un également. Mon mentor me regarde perplexe, puis me sert un fond. Alors qu'il me tend le verre je lui lance un regard du genre « Tu te fous de moi, là ? ». Un léger sourire moqueur étire les lèvres de mon mentor :

« Alors comme ça, Peeta Mellark, le tribut parfait par excellence, serait un consommateur de la « mauvaise » boisson… La face cachée de l'iceberg ! »

Agacé par cette remarque, je lui prends le verre des mains et grogne :

« Il me faudra au moins ça pour supporter une matinée avec vous. »

Haymitch s'esclaffe, puis me regarde vider mon verre d'une traite. Il me fait remarquer :

« T'as une bonne descente, pour ton âge… »

J'hoche la tête. Oui, j'ai une bonne descente. A vrai dire, dans le District 12, la vie est dure, même pour les enfants de la Ville. Vers l'âge de 14 ans, la plupart des adolescents commencent à faire la fête durant les week-ends, en buvant jusqu'à en vomir, afin d'oublier la misère de leurs quotidiens, juste quelques heures… Je dois l'avouer, je fais partis de ceux là. Les plus jeunes ne boivent pas normalement, se contentant d'écouter de la musique et de rire avec leurs amis. Moi, ce ne fut pas mon cas. Dès mes premières soirées, mes frères m'ont mis au défit de les affronter dans un concours de shot de vodka, l'un de ses alcools fort qu'on ne peut trouver qu'a la Plaque, le marché noir du 12. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant eux, j'acceptais à chaque fois, et Delly faisait de même pour m'être solidaire. Au début, je voulais juste impressionner ma fratrie (ce que je parvenais rapidement à faire) puis finalement, j'y ai pris goût, avec modération, bien évidemment. Alors, oui, ce verre de scotch ne risquait pas de me causer le moindre souci…

Alors qu'Haymitch continu de me fixer d'un air goguenard, je finis par m'impatienter :

« Alors, on commence ? »

Haymitch hoche la tête.

« Si tu es disposé après ça, et que tu penses pouvoir me supporter 4 heures… (Il désigne mon verre vide, et je lui adresse un petit sourire d'excuse). Oui, nous pouvons commencer. Le principe va être simple. Je vais te poser de nombreuses questions qui risquent de t'être posé par Caesar Flickerman, et je te dirais qu'elle personnalité tu dois employer. Nous verrons avec laquelle tu es le plus à l'aise ! »

J'hoche la tête. C'est un travail d'acteur : j'adore. Successivement je me mets dans la peau de nombreux personnages. Le méchant, le sanguinaire, le vicieux, le pervers, le stupide, l'intelligent, l'ingénieux, le candide, le sexy, le dragueur, l'inoffensif, l'amusant, l'ironique… Tout y passe. Le temps s'écoule, et j'interprète tout ses rôles à la perfection. Je suis à vrai dire, vraiment fier de moi. Cette « épreuve » est taillée pour moi. Pourtant, lorsque l'exercice est fini, Haymitch reste silencieux, et me fixe étrangement. Je suis désormais un peu inquiet… Est-ce que j'ai était lamentable… ? N'y tenant plus, je demande d'une petite voix :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Haymitch prend quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Uhm… Oui… Un problème de riche en fait. Toutes tes interprétations étaient parfaites. Oui, j'ai un problème… Qui es-tu vraiment, Peeta Mellark ? »

Flatté, j'affiche un petit sourire satisfait. Haymitch claque des doigts et reprend :

« Bon, il faut qu'on trouve quel visage tu afficheras demain soir. Déjà, enlevons tout les personnages négatifs… Avec tes boucles blondes, ça ne fait pas tant réalistes que ça. (J'hoche la tête) Ensuite, on va enlever les profils du type sexy, ou baiseur invétéré. (Je fais une moue un peu déçu qui fait rire Haymitch. A vrai dire j'avais trouvé ça amusant de jouer les garçons qui lancent des regards aguicheurs à tout bout de champs et à tout le monde. Haymitch s'explique :) Bah oui, t'es mignon, mais tu n'as pas le sex-appeal d'un Finnick Odair. Ce gars, je l'ai rencontré brièvement avant qu'il gagne ses jeux, lorsqu'il était tribut. Même inconnu, et a 14ans il avait cet air salace qui veut dire « toi je te mets dans mon lit quand je le veux », et il puait déjà le sexe et les phéromones à trois kilomètres. Tandis que toi, tu as souvent l'air, sans que tu le veuille, j'en suis sûr, particulièrement innocent. Toi, c'est la pureté que tu respire à 3 kilomètres. (Il vient de me dire ça sur un ton d'excuse. Et en y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que c'est limite vexant…) Le profil qui te convient… (Il s'arrête de parler, puis soupir avant de dire :) En fait, reste naturel, montre leurs ta vraie personnalité. Tu es gentil, poli, vraiment drôle –n'hésites pas à montrer a quel point tu peux faire preuve d'autodérision, ils adoreront !- et garde ton air innocent et un peu benêt, tout en répondant intelligemment aux questions, tu as une répartie hors du commun ! Ah, et oui, surtout, n'oublie pas ! Fais TOUJOURS ton regard de bébé chiot attendrissant. (Je le regarde perplexe. Haymitch lève les yeux puis bougonne :) Oh tu m'as très bien compris, ta tête naturelle, quoi ! (Je tente de rendre mon visage naturel, puis lui lance un regard interrogateur pour savoir si c'est cela qu'il attend de moi. Haymitch m'adresse un sourire en coin.) Oui, voila. La personne qui ne nous donne pas le moindre don après avoir vu ça est un monstre sans cœur. »

J'éclate de rire. Haymitch s'enfonce confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il reprend :

« Tu peux gagner tu sais… Tu as quelque chose que Katniss n'a pas : une personnalité agréable !... »

Je le coupe sèchement :

« C'est un point de vue… »

Haymitch fait un geste désinvolte de la main, et poursuit :

« Tu as un don pour attirer la sympathie des gens. Peut-être qu'elle sera plus doué que toi pour tuer les gens dans l'arène - même si je suppose que tu es plutôt capable dans ce domaine là, ton 8 le prouve…- Mais tu as un pouvoir qu'elle ne possède pas : le potentiel pour attirer tous les sponsors… !

Je reste silencieux. Après un silence, Haymitch me lance un sourire et dit :

« Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais c'est toi que j'ai décidé de sauver ! Tous les dons qui nous serons fais -même ceux qui seront destinés à Katniss- seront destinés à t'acheter et t'envoyer de quoi survivre, une fois dans l'arène… »

Je ferme les yeux… Le moment de tout déballer à Haymitch est arrivé… Alors que je m'apprête à prendre la parole, mes yeux me piquent légèrement… Si seulement je n'avais pas été envoyé avec Katniss… J'aurais eût mes chances, parce que mon mentor m'avait choisit comme favoris… Finalement, je dis :

« Non, je ne veux pas. (Je prends une grande inspiration, puis me lance :) J'ai renoncé à gagné. Je veux que Katniss rentre au District 12… Je me sacrifie. (Je marque un temps d'arrêt, puis reprends, d'une toute petite voix :) Je vais mourir… »

Haymitch me regarde, bouche bée :

« Sérieusement ? (J'opine du chef, solennel.) Eh bien c'est très… Noble de ta part… Cependant… Je peux te demander… Pourquoi ? »

La réponse est plutôt simple : « Parce que je l'aime… ». Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'arguments qui peuvent toucher quelqu'un comme Haymitch… Je sais que mon mentor a mystérieusement perdu tout les membres de sa famille, après sa victoire aux jeux… Je dis alors :

« Parce que sans elle, sa famille va mourir. Sans elle, elles vont dépérir. Moi, ma famille se remettra de ma perte, avec le temps… »

Cet argument semble le convaincre, et il hoche la tête. Puis, sans que je sache pourquoi, son regard se durcit :

« Tu sais qu'elle ne le mérite absolument pas, ce sacrifice ? (je ne réponds pas, et fixe mon regard dans le vide) En fait, tu n'es pas si intelligent que ça… (Je lève les yeux, pensant voir du mépris ou de la déception dans le regard d'Haymitch. Mais j'y vois juste un peu de tristesse et de la compassion.) Mais bon, je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu es gentil… Trop bon, trop con, comme on dit. Mais c'est pour ça que t'es un bon gars, Peeta, hein ? C'est ton dernier mot ? »

J'acquiesce fermement. Haymitch soupire puis dit :

« Bon. Soit. Je ferais donc mon possible pour sauver Miss-Je-lance-des-regards-furibonds-à-la-moindre-remarque-désobligeante. Et elle a intérêt à gagner. Avec un 11, et tes sponsors, elle aura toutes les cartes en main. Bon, vient, on va manger. Mine de rien, discuter avec un garçon qui possède plus d'esprit que soit, ca creuse l'appétit. »

Il m'adresse un sourire un peu ironique et désabusé. Alors que nous mangeons, Katniss et Effie nous rejoigne bientôt. Je n'ai pas franchement l'impression que leur entretien se soit déroulé d'une manière agréable. Pourtant le repas se déroule dans une bonne humeur relative.

Vers 14h, Effie m'emmène dans ma chambre, et nous commençons. A vrai dire, comme me l'avait promis Effie, nous nous amusons plutôt bien. Mon hôtesse semble en effet particulièrement soulagée de ne plus devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'aussi peu docile que Katniss.

Les exercices que nous faisons pendant l'après-midi sont à vrai dire plutôt simples. Marcher avec assurance, en faisant claquer mes talons, pour faire comme les mannequins du Capitole. Se tenir droit, lorsque je suis assis. Forcer un rire en basculant la tête en arrière lorsqu'on me fait une blague qui n'est pas drôle. Sourire avant et après avoir répondu à une question. Utiliser différent regard adéquat à différentes situations. Toute ses choses que je fais naturellement, et qui mettent notre Effie au bord du ravissement aux moindres de mes faits, si bien qu'elle semble désormais au bord de l'orgasme dès que je bouge le moindre petit doigt.

Après avoir couiné que d'anciens gagnants comme Finnick ou Gloss, connus pour leurs physiques avantageux, allait enfin avoir une relève digne de se nom, Effie me serre dans ses bras et me dit avec émotion : « Tu vas gagner, il ne peut en être autrement ! ». Et elle m'adresse un sourire rayonnant. Je lui réponds timidement, la mort dans l'âme… Elle aussi, elle croyait en mon potentiel…

La soirée arrive bientôt. Haymitch et Katniss semblent d'une humeur massacrante. Apparemment avec notre mentor, l'entretien ne s'est pas non plus bien déroulé. Voulant absolument échapper à cette mauvaise ambiance, je vais me coucher tôt, et m'endors rapidement dans un sommeil profond…

Je suis réveillé le lendemain par un raffut incroyable. J'ouvre les yeux, me retrouve nez-à-nez avec mes préparateurs Caliopé, Irina, et Maxius, qui me sourient à pleine dents. Alors que je pousse un cri de frayeur, Maxius fanfaronne, goguenard :

« Zut, pour le réveil en douceur, c'est loupé ! »

« Oh, Dommage, il était si mignon quand il dormait ! » enchaine Irina sur le ton de la conversation.

« Et la pose, avec la main dans les cheveux, c'était très esthétique ! » finit Caliopé.

Je les regarde, ébahit, courir désormais aux quatre coins de ma chambre, pour installer leurs matériels. Je leurs indique, grognon parce que je n'aime pas me faire réveiller de la sorte, que je vais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir, avant de les laisser s'occuper de moi pour l'interview de ce soir.

Une fois seule, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, et m'éclaircit l'esprit :

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, j'ai 16 ans. Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Le Capitole ne parlera bientôt plus que de moi. Et demain, en toute vraisemblance je serais mort… »

Ouai, mais je l'ai choisi. Je souris, puis fais un clin d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir, et retourne dans ma chambre, tentant de me masquer le fait que ma désinvolture au moment de pensé à ma propre mort est terrifiante…

Durant toute la matinée et toute l'après-midi, je me fais gaiement chouchouter par mes préparateurs. Ceux-ci ne tarissent pas d'éloges à mon égard. D'après eux, j'ai l'air en pleine forme, et j'ai bien meilleur teint qu'à mon arrivée (« C'est bien évidemment l'air du Capitole qui fait ça ! » avait commenté Irina). Nous parlons joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Leur but me semble clair : me distraire de l'imminence des jeux. Et c'est agréable de penser (ou plutôt de ne rien penser) à des choses futiles, de les écouter babiller sur le nombre d'huitres qu'ils commanderont pour leurs fêtes d'anniversaires respectives… Mon esprit se vide, je me relaxe, je ne pense plus à rien. Mes préparateurs m'applique toute sorte de crèmes, me font des gommages, et semble s'amuser comme des petits fous, à s'occuper de moi. Après m'avoir fait un massage aux huiles végétales, ils me laissent seul, m'annonçant que Portia ne va pas tarder à venir me mettre mon costume.

Alors que je m'assoie en tailleur, sur mon lit, Portia arrive, et reste dans l'encadrure de la porte quelques instants. Puis elle fait mine de s'évanouir, puis s'exclame un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Ciel ! Peeta Mellark, mon tribut préféré m'attends dans sa chambre en boxer, tout luisant d'huile végétale, tel un gladiateur romain ? Mais c'est pas loin d'être le paradis par ici ! »

Elle éclate de rire puis s'avance vers moi de sa démarche féline et impériale. Je me lève pour l'accueillir et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Portia me regarde avec gravité :

« Alors, stressé ? »

« Pas le moins du monde… » je tente. Et c'étais vrai il y a quelques heures. Mais, depuis quelques instants, je commence à avoir une boule au ventre. Un direct à la télé, il y a de quoi être intimidé…

Portia sentant sûrement mon malaise décide de m'habiller. Je suis bientôt vêtu d'un pantalon noir, proche du corps, d'un pull au tissu noir très fin, très léger et très moulant, ainsi que d'un superbe blaser toujours de couleur noir, mais dont le col est souligné de petites flammes, rappelant notre succès lors de la Parade. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Il est assez impressionnant de voir comme Portia parvient à me sublimer. Pourtant ma styliste parait ennuyée par quelque chose. Elle finit par prendre la parole :

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Elle désigne du doigt mes cheveux soigneusement plaqués en arrière. J'hausse les épaules et réponds :

« Caliopé… »

Portia affiche un air malicieux :

« Grossière erreur. »

Interloqué je demande :

« Euh… Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de ma styliste s'élargit :

« Uhm… Parce que je vais faire CA ! »

Sur ces mots, joueuse, elle se jette sur moi et entreprends de m'ébouriffer soigneusement les cheveux, tandis que je gémis un grand « MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! ». Bientôt essoufflés et hilares par cette brèves luttes, nous nous séparons, et tandis que Portia remet sa frange et sa tunique en place, tout en récupérant une de ses chaussures à talon, perdue dans la bataille, je me poste devant le miroir, et souris à mon reflet en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Il est vrai qu'avec les cheveux en bataille, j'ai l'air moins sage, plus adulte, plus animal… Plus désirable, peut-être ? Cette pensée me fait glousser discrètement. Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé sexuellement attirant… Je savais que certaine fille me voulait dans le 12… Mais moi, je ne voulais que Katniss… J'ai peut-être eût tord, après tout, mes frères m'ayant affirmé que le sexe, même sans être amoureux, « c'était bien sympa… ». Je secoue la tête, amusé. Je me tourne vers Portia, qui semble encore d'humeur taquine :

« Oh Peeta, tu es parfait, les filles de tout Panem vont s'évanouir en te voyant… Et franchement, si tu avais cinq centimètres de plus, je serais tombée amoureuse… »

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil faussement aguicheur. A mon arrivé au Capitole, i peine trois jours, j'aurais viré au rouge tomate avant de répliquer. Là, j'ai compris qu'il ne faut pas lui donner cette satisfaction. C'est donc tout naturellement que je lui réponds du tac au tac, un air faussement inquiet sur le visage :

« Et on devrait les mettre où, les cinq centimètres ? »

« Juste en hauteur, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Nous éclatons d'un rire franc. Puis elle me prend par les épaules et m'annonce que nous devons rejoindre les autres dans les coulisses, juste avant que le show ne commence.

Alors que nous descendons de l'ascenseur, quelqu'un interpelle ma styliste :

« Oh, tiens salut Portia ! Dis-moi, tu es en bonne compagnie à ce que je vois… »

Nous nous tournons simultanément vers la personne qui vient de nous accoster. Plutôt petite, de longs cheveux noir et bouclé, un corps très bien proportionné et moulé dans une robe verte foncé très courte et sexy, un visage fin et beau, malgré une bouche plutôt large coloré d'un pimpant rouge à lèvres, et des yeux bruns souffrant d'un léger strabisme qui lui donne un air charmant, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année marche vers nous, d'une démarche provocante. Portia affiche un large de sourire et salue la nouvelle venante :

« Tient, ça faisait longtemps ! Tu viens plus aux soirées, dis donc ! Peeta, je te présente Johanna Mason. »

Mason, ou la « bouchère à la hache ». Evidemment, je l'a connais. C'est une ancienne gagnante des 70è Hunger Games. Elle est surtout connue car elle est la seule des gagnants des 12 derniers Hunger Games à ne pas être issue d'un District favorisé, provenant du 7è. Véritable actrice, elle s'était faite passé pour une chouineuse inoffensive durant l'entrainement, faisant ainsi en sorte que les autres tributs ne se méfient pas d'elle. Elle s'était faite oublier, se cachant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que 5 tributs. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait montrée son véritable visage, assassinant violemment les derniers tributs restant à l'aide d'une hache. Je l'ai toujours trouvé assez fascinante, de part son côté stratégique, uniquement basé sur un jeu d'acteur…

Je l'a salut poliment. Elle m'adresse un sourire charmant, avant de pointer son doigt dans mon torse :

« Peeta Mellark, le garçon dont tout le monde parle… Ravie de faire ta connaissance… Tu sais, tu as beaucoup déçut les juges… »

Je la regarde perplexe. Sans le vouloir, lorsque je lui réponds, ma voix se trouve être légèrement arrogante :

« Euh, non, je ne crois pas… J'ai eût 8 ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça… ?»

« Eh bien… J'ai quelques petits avantages… J'ai mis le grappin sur le tous nouveau gros sponsors des jeux, Jamie Preston… Je crois que tu le connais, Portia… »

Elle adresse un regard coquin a ma styliste qui affiche un petit sourire, avant de répondre de bonne grâce :

« Oui, je suis brièvement sortis avec lui… C'est un très bon ami, il a mon âge, et on a fait les beaux arts ensemble… Un homme charmant… »

« Un homme très beau… » Enchaine Johanna, tandis que Portia hoche vigoureusement de la tête. « Vraiment adorable, très gentil, pas trop sanguinaire et accros aux Jeux… Et il m'offre pleins de cadeaux ! »

Portia laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Oh… Tu en est encore à cette étape avec lui… Ma pauvre, tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'il t'offre tous ces présents pour se faire pardonner quelque chose… »

Ma styliste éclate d'un rire bruyant. Johanna réfléchit quelques instants, avant de prendre un air déçu :

« Petite ? Très petite ? »

« Trop petite. » confirme ma styliste, tandis que Johanna lâche un juron.

Je fronce les sourcils. Déjà : pauvre garçon, j'espère que si j'avais eût l'occasion d'avoir eût quelques « relations » personnes n'aurait dit la même chose de moi dans mon dos. Ensuite, je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir. Je toussote, pour rappeler ma présence aux deux commères. Johanna se tourne vers moi :

« Ah, oui, bref. Comme je le disais, Jamie m'a dit que ta performance au poids méritait plus qu'un 8… Mais qu'ils t'ont noté sévèrement, parce qu'ils auraient voulut voir autres choses… Si j'ai bien compris, tu aurais montré durant l'entrainement une certaine aptitude au camouflage que les juges avaient beaucoup aimés, et qui t'aurait valu un 10 voir un 11… Mais enfin… Tu ne vas pas te plaindre de ta note (elle grimace)… Mes tributs on eût 3 et 5… C'est pas grandiose, avec un peu de chance, ils mourront sans souffrir dans le bain de sang… »

Elle regarde sa montre, nous fais un sourire d'excuse, puis me dis :

« Ne déçoit pas ce soir ! Tu es déjà la coqueluche de toutes la ménagère du Capitole, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Finnick Odair vante plus ta répartis auprès des sponsors, que les qualités de ses propres tributs ! Bonne interview, petit Blondinet ! Oh et Portia, je devrais venir à ton prochain défilé, pour la prochaine collection d'été !»

« J'espère bien, tu as manqué celui d'hiver, j'étais sur le point de te black-lister… » Grommelle ma styliste tandis que Johanna Mason s'éloigne en nous faisant un dernier geste de la main.

Bientôt, nous arrivons dans les coulisses, où nous attendent Haymitch (rasé, et parfumé pour l'occasion) et Effie (Toute de bleus vêtu). Cinna nous rejoins, accompagné de Katniss. Mon cœur loupe un battement… Elle est parfaite comme à son habitude… Sa robe s'arrête un peu au-dessus des genoux, et elle est couverte de pierres précieuses, formant un motif de flammes semblable à celui sur mon costume. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une longue tresse retombant sur son épaule droite, montrant que malgré tout ses artifices, elle reste elle-même. Comment ai-je pût penser, rien qu'une seconde pouvoir désirer une autre fille qu'elle… Si j'avais vécu plus longtemps, mon choix aurait été Katniss… Ca a toujours été Katniss…

Bientôt, tous mentors, hôtesses, et stylistes laissent leurs « poulains » seuls. Alors que les interviews approchent, la tension entre les 24 tributs est palpable. Le soir tombe, sur le Grand Cirque mais celui-ci est plus lumineux que jamais. Les gradins face à nous sont pleins à craquer de stylistes et de mentors, le balcon de l'immeuble à notre droite accueille les Juges dans leurs robes violettes. Le reste du Cirque et les avenues qui en rayonnent sont bondés de sponsors et de gens vêtus de costumes extravagants et colorés. Tous les yeux de Panem sont braqué sur nous… J'espère qu'au District 12, ils sont fiers de nous…

Caesar Flickerman, dans son sempiternel costume bleu marine brillant d'étoiles, bondit soudain sur scène, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Comme chaque année depuis quarante ans qu'il est là, il détend l'atmosphère avec une ou deux blagues, puis les choses sérieuses commencent. Les interviews débutent, trois minutes par tributs, dans un défilé interminable de garçons et de filles aux stratégies les plus différentes les unes que les autres : le sanguinaire, la bombasse ultra sexy, le garçon lourds au blagues idiotes, le garçon qui dédaigneux qui refuse de répondre aux questions de Caesar. Puis finalement, c'est au tour de Katniss. Je cherche a lui envoyé mentalement des ondes positive, mais elle semble plus stressée que jamais et intimidée de passer à l'écran. Et pourtant, elle ne se débrouille pas si mal contrairement à ce que semblait penser Haymitch et Effie : elle fait des blagues assez drôles, vante les mérites de son styliste  
se levant même et faisant tournoyer sa robe, qui s'enflamme instantanément : sûrement un coup de géni de Cinna, et qui produit un petit effet sur le public. Enfin, elle se montre plutôt émouvante, lorsque Caesar lui demande de mentionner Prim.

Finalement, c'est a mon tour, lorsqu'on m'appelle sur le plateau, mon cœur bas la chamade. Je suis bientôt à découvert face au public qui scande mon nom avec véhémence. J'adopte une démarche fière, et élégante, tandis que j'adresse des saluts chaleureux à la foule en délire. Finalement, je rejoins Caesar, lui serre la main, et m'assoit dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

« Bonjour Peeta ! Alors comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour Caesar ! Eh bien je passe un merveilleux séjour ! Tout est fantastique ici ! (Je me tourne vers le public, leurs envoie un baisé, avant de m'exclamer :) MERCI, LE CAPITOLE ! »

C'est la folie, j'entends des « on t'aime », « veux-tu m'épouser », « toi aussi tu es fantastique »…

Caesar sourit devant cette effervescence, puis reprend :

« Alors, Peeta, on m'a dit que tu étais un garçon plutôt brillant ? Tu étais bon à l'école ? Quel métier envisageais-tu dans ton district ? »

Je prends un air modeste avant de répondre :

« Oh vous savez, en cours, je me débrouillais… Comme métier, uhm, mes parents tiennent la boulangerie du 12, je suppose que j'aurais repris ce commerce… Cela à quelques avantages… (je me penche vers lui, et lui dis, sur ton de la confidence :) En effet, j'aurais pût m'empiffrer de petits pains toute la journée ! »

Caesar et le publique éclatent de rire et j'affiche mon soi-disant « air de bébé chiot ». Il n'en faut pas plus pour que j'entende des « Ooooooooooooooooooh ! » d'adoration dans le public. Je jubile à l'intérieur. Cet exercice ? J'adore, tout simplement.

« Et, Peeta, dis moi, que penses tu de la concurrence de cette année ? Tu auras de sérieux adversaires, qui pourraient t'empêcher d'accéder à la victoire… »

« Oh vous savez… Mes concurrents sont adorables, vraiment des personnes délicieuse… Comme des petits pains… ! »

J'affiche un sourire satisfait. Caesar enchaine :

« Comme des petits pains ? Tu vas les croquer alors ? »

Je m'esclaffe en rejetant ma tête en arrière, comme Effie me l'a appris. Enfin, je dis, un air mystérieux sur le visage :

« Eh bien, c'est le principe des jeux… Qui vivra, verra. Avec de la chance, je vivrais. »

Je fixe la caméra, et lui adresse un clin d'œil.

« Je vois ! » fait Caesar. « Sinon, dis moi, qui t'habille ? »

« Oh vous la connaissez ! Je porte du P-Design ! »

« Vraiment, tu est habillé par Portia Jones, en personne ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs… (Je cherche Portia du regard. Lorsque je la trouve, je lui envoi un baisé, quelle fait mine d'attraper avant d'y répondre, en souriant de toute ses dents à la caméra désormais braquée sur elle) Merci, Portia, je t'adore, tu es brillante, une visionnaire ! C'est grâce à toi et tes créations que je peux briller ce soir ! »

La salle applaudis à tout rompre. Le Capitole adore voir les tributs complimenter leurs stylistes. Caesar poursuit son interview :

« Peeta, dis moi, tu as affirmé trouver le Capitole fantastique ! Qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus, ici ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir, avant de prendre un air candide :

« Sincèrement ? Les douches ! »

Le publiques éclatent de rire. Le sourire aux lèvres, Caesar affiche une mine faussement perplexe :

« Les douches ? Vraiment ? »

J'opine du chef le plus sérieusement du monde. Puis emporter par un élan humoristique, je me penche vers le présentateur télé, en lui tendant le col de mon blaser, en lui disant :

« Dites-moi, est-ce que j'empeste encore la rose ? »

S'ensuit alors une série de gag, ou Caesar et moi nous nous flattons de façon délibérément grotesque sur nos parfums respectifs, sous les rires de la population entière du Capitole qui n'en plus.

Une fois le calme retrouvé, Caesar me demande sur le ton de la confidence :

« Alors Peeta, dis-moi. As-tu une petite amie chez toi ? »

Aie… Le genre de question que j'aurais voulut éviter… Que puis-je faire? Affirmer que oui, et qu'elle est resté au 12 en espérant me revoir ? Ca pourrait être une belle histoire qui pourrait en émouvoir plus d'un… Me prétendre homosexuel ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, la communauté gay du Capitole est particulièrement aisé et puissante… De nombreux scénarios s'élaborent dans ma tête, tandis que je réfléchis à une issus à toute vitesse. Finalement, sans grande conviction, je secoue la tête et dis :

« Non... Non pas vraiment. »

Caesar me regarde étonné :

« Un beau jeune homme comme toi. Tu dois bien avoir une jeune fille en vue. Allez, dis-nous un nom ! »

Je ferme les yeux brièvement. Je viens de prendre une décision… Et elle ne va pas plaire à tout le monde… Mais je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix… :

« C'est vrai, il y a une fille. Je ne pense qu'à elle depuis qu'on est gamins. Mais je suis à peu près sûr qu'avant la Moisson, elle ne savait pas que j'existais… »

« Elle a quelqu'un d'autre ? » s'inquiète Caesar, tandis que des chuchotements tristes parcourent la foule.

Je pense à Gale, puis naturellement mon regard s'emplit d'une tristesse incroyable. Conscient que les caméras sont braquées sur moi, et que ma détresse est palpable pour tous, je me dis que maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer… :

« Je ne sais pas. Mais beaucoup de garçons s'intéressent à elle. »

Caesar affiche un air désolé.

« Je vais te dire : gagne, et puis rentres chez toi. Elle t'accueillera à bras ouverts, non ? »

Sans que je le veuille, les mots sortent de ma bouche :

« Merci mais... je ne pense pas que la victoire... puisse m'aider. »

Caesar semble plus perplexe que jamais :

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Là, je ne fixe plus que le sol, conscient que mon destin va basculer dès que j'aurais prononcé cette phrase… :

« Parce que... parce qu'elle est venue ici avec moi. »

La foule murmure dans un grand brouhaha désolé. Je vois des femmes et des hommes en pleurs, leurs maquillages fondant comme neige au soleil. Caesar se mord la lèvre puis me dis :

« Oh... Alors ça, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. »

Le plus fermement possible, je réponds à voix basse : « En effet… »

« Ma foi, je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous puisse te blâmer, » enchaîne-t-il en secouant la tête. « Difficile de rester insensible à cette jeune demoiselle. Elle n'était pas au courant ? »

Je continu de fixer mes pieds :

« Pas jusqu'à maintenant, non. »

Se foutant royalement de ma détresse, car tenant un scoop historique, Caesar Flickerman se tourne vers la foule :

« Aimeriez-vous la faire revenir afin de lui poser la question ? »

J'entends un grondement approbateur, mais une voix sort soudain de l'oreillette du présentateur et celui-ci secoue la tête tristement avant de soupirer :

« Hélas, les règles sont les règles, et le temps de parole de Katniss Everdeen est écoulé. Eh bien bonne chance à toi, Peeta Mellark. Et je pense parler au nom de tout Panem en disant que nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi.»

Je murmure un vague « merci ! » couvert par les applaudissements sans précédents de la foule. Alors que je tente peu à peu de me remobiliser, le cœur n'y est malheureusement plus. Je lâche un tout petit regard de chiot à la caméra, avant d'envoyer un baisé sans grande conviction en direction du publique, toujours en émois. Je rejoins ma place en silence. Je ne croise pas le regard de Katniss, qui garde le sien baissé, et j'ai l'horrible impression que mes entrailles se sont changées en plomb. L'hymne de Panem retentit soudain et nous nous levons. Nous sommes au centre de l'attention, les caméras sont braquées sur nous deux. Les dernières notes de l'hymne se font entendre, et les vingt-quatre tributs quittent le plateau en file indienne pour rejoindre le hall du Centre d'Entraînement. Il y a énormément de monde, et Katniss et moi sommes séparés. Les stylistes et mentors sont retardés par la foule, nous nous retrouvons entre tributs silencieux dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé au 12è étage, et seul, j'émerge de celui-ci.

Quel n'est pas ma surprise lorsque quelqu'un me pousse violemment un mur, percutant au passage un pot de fleurs, qui se brise en mille morceaux, et dont des éclats me transperce la main. Ignorant la douleur, je me protège d'abord le visage, comme le petit garçon qui s'était fait battre par sa mère à deux nombreuses occasions. Puis je regarde mon agresseur : il s'agit de Katniss, dont les traits sont déformés par la colère. Je tente de me redresser en beuglant, éberlué :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire toutes ces choses sur moi ! »

Elle hurle. L'ascenseur ramenant notre équipe arrive aussitôt. Me voyant la main ensanglanté, et un vase cassé, Effie s'écrit :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tombé ? »

Je crache littéralement :

« Elle m'a poussé ! »

Haymitch s'interpose :

« Poussé ? »

Katniss se tourne vers lui avec colère :

« C'était votre idée, hein ? De me faire passer pour une idiote devant le pays entier ? »

Enervé je crie aussi :

« L'idée vient de moi, ca m'est venu comme ça… Haymitch ne fait que nous aider !»

Elle rétorque avec fureur :

« Oui, ce bon vieux Haymitch, toujours prêt à aider. À t'aider, toi ! »

Haymitch affiche désormais un air dégoûté :

« Tu es vraiment_ idiote_. Tu crois qu'il t'a fait du tort ? Ce garçon vient de t'offrir quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais obtenu toute seule. »

« Il m'a fait passer pour une faible ! »

« Il t'a rendu désirable ! Ce qui dans ton cas peut pas te faire de mal, trésor » réplique-t-il avec colère. « Voyons les choses en face : tu avais besoin d'un sérieux coup de main, dans ce domaine. Tu étais aussi attirante qu'une motte de terre jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare t'aimer. Maintenant ils t'aiment tous. On ne parle plus que de vous. Les amants maudits du district Douze ! »

« Nous ne sommes même pas amoureux. » s'écrit Katniss en me lançant un regard haineux.

« On s'en fiche, c'est du spectacle ! Ce qui compte, c'est la manière dont les gens de perçoivent. Tout ce que j'aurais pu dire de toi après ton interview, c'est que tu étais une gentille fille. Remarque, ça tenait déjà du miracle. Maintenant, je sais aussi que tu es un bourreau des cœurs. Que tous les gars de ton district en pincent pour toi. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va te valoir le plus de sponsors ? »

Voyant Katniss sur le point de répliquer avec plus de virulence que jamais, Cinna intervient avec douceur :

« Il a raison, Katniss !»

L'intervention de son styliste semble calmé Katniss qui à désormais l'air emporté dans un débat interne. Elle dit finalement :

« Vous auriez dû m'en parler, que j'aie l'air moins stupide. »

Portia, qui est en train de me regarder ma main blessé, se tourne vers elle et la fixe avec colère, avant de lui lâché avec condescendance :

« Au contraire, ta réaction a été parfaite. Réfléchis un peu! Tu aurais paru moins naturelle, si tu avais été au courant… »

La douleur s'élance dans ma main. Je réprime un gémissement puis crache à nouveau avec un dédain non dissimulé :

« Bah. Elle s'inquiète à cause de son petit ami. »

Katniss ne me regarde pas et rougis simplement :

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami ! »

Elle semble sur le point de s'énerver à nouveau. Je me dis que je ne veux pas qu'elle me frappe à nouveau… Et de toute évidence, ils ont tous pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie. Je dis donc :

« Appelle ça comme tu veux. En tout cas, je suis prêt à parier qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître un bluff, quand il en voit un. Et puis, tu n'as jamais dit que _tu_ m'aimais. Alors, quelle importance ? »

Mes paroles font enfin mouche. Après un silence, Katniss dis :

« Quand il a déclaré son amour, aurait-on dit que je l'aimais, moi aussi ? »

« Moi, j'y ai cru », avoue Portia, et les autres hochent la tête avec vigueur. « Ta façon d'éviter de regarder la caméra, de rougir... »

« Tu joues sur du velours, chérie. Les sponsors vont se bousculer. » Ajoute Haymitch.

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle semble embarrassée, à présent, et elle se tourne vers moi comme à contrecœur, en s'excusant :

« Désolée de t'avoir bousculé. »

Toujours en colère, je fais pourtant un geste évasif de la main en disant :

« Pas grave. Même si c'est techniquement interdit. »

« Et tes mains, ça va aller ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Alors que le calme semble revenus, et que Haymitch nous propose à tous de manger, je me sens mal… Si un jour j'avais dût faire une déclaration à Katniss ça n'aurait pas été ainsi…

Alors que nous passons à table, ma main recommence à saigner de façon inquiétante, si bien que Portia finit pas m'aider à sortir de table, pour me faire un bandage.

Alors que nous sommes dans la salle de bain, et que Portia me tourne le dos, afin de chercher des compresses dans une trousse à pharmacie, je fixe ma main, pleine de sang. C'est Katniss qui m'a fait ça. Elle m'a trouvé ridicule. Rien que l'idée que je puisse être amoureux d'elle lui semblait tellement pathétique, qu'il s'agissait obligatoirement d'une stratégie, à ses yeux. La vérité me vient en pleine face : Katniss ne m'a jamais envisagé comme un amour possible, et elle ne le fera jamais…

A cette idée, et pour une énième fois depuis que je suis au Capitole, des sanglots m'échappe. Et tandis que les larmes s'écoulent sur mes joues, je m'en veux de chouiner de la sorte comme un gamin de 5 ans… Mais la tristesse et la déception sont trop fortes, c'est plus fort que moi…

Pfff… Qui est l'idiot que les garçons ne pleuraient pas… ?

**Voila, voila ! Un long chapitre, qui a mis du temps à arriver ! J'en suis désolé !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**L'interview, le passage avec johanna… ! Donnez moi votre avis en REVIEWS !**

**La suite dès que je pourrais, surveillez les publications ! (normalement moins de temps d'attente que pour ce chapitre !)**

**Les chansons du chapitre :**

**The Cure – Boys Don't Cry (pour toi, petit Peeta, haha ^^)**

**Blondie - Heart of Glass**

**The Connells - '74 75**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

**Désolé, je n'ai pas pût publier le chapitre avant, j'avais un bac blanc d'éco qui m'a un peu bouffé du temps…**

**Merci pour mes reviewers : Naivlys, BLUEFOX, Peet'nip, Diaboliqua, StElia, Double Magnet, Estellech, ****Rose-Eliade !**

**Que de retour positif, ça fait trèèèès plaisir :)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant celui là ! :)**

**Peeta entre enfin dans l'arène !**

**Donnez moi votre avis, c'est important, ça m'aide à m'améliorer ! **

**Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaire et conjugaison… il est 2h du mat' les gens x)**

**Enjoy It ! :P**

Chapitre 13

Je glisse au sol, sans bruit, et je sanglote pendant un long moment.

Je crois que je suis… Je ne sais pas comment décrire exactement cette sensation.

« Brisé » est le mot le plus approprié, je pense... Ce sentiment d'impuissance, de déception… Je le ressens dès que je pense à Katniss, à moi, à mes sentiments, à mon futur. Et cela me ronge…

« Heureusement, bientôt je ne ressentirais plus rien. ». Ce sont les mots qui résonnent en boucle dans ma tête…

Alors que j'en viens à cette conclusion, pour la première fois, ma mort imminente ne me rassure pas. Pire : elle m'oppresse, elle m'étouffe ! Je recommence à pleurer de plus belle, en me prenant rudement mon visage dans mes mains, me griffant au passage les pommettes.

Finalement, je lève enfin les yeux, le visage baigné de larmes. Je vois alors que Portia me regarde étrangement. Je peux lire de nombreuses émotions dans son regard. Pas de la pitié, non… Juste de la compassion, et une tristesse incommensurable. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux pendant un petit moment. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'accroupit à mes côtés, et essuie doucement de son pouce les larmes coulant encore à flot de mes yeux. Toujours sans rien dire, elle commence à étaler un baume sur ma plaie ouverte, avant de me faire un petit bandage autour de ma main blessé. Alors qu'elle achève son travail, elle me murmure :

« Je sais…, Ca fait mal… Ca fera toujours mal… »

J'hoche doucement la tête. Jamais je n'ai sût si elle parlait de ma blessure, ou d'autre chose, et pourtant, ces paroles m'ont apaisé…

C'est là que j'ai pris conscience que Portia était vraiment importante pour moi, qu'elle était vraiment une bonne amie. Mon amie. Elle m'a comprise, tout simplement. Elle a sentie rien qu'en me regardant que j'étais mal au plus profond de mon être, et que j'avais besoin d'un soutien, d'une présence à mes côtés. Elle a aussi comprise que je n'avais cependant pas envie de parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Elle m'a apporté le réconfort que seule Delly aurait pût me donner au District 12, et pour ça, elle aura toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur.

Nous restons longtemps assis au sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, Portia ayant sa tête sur mon épaule, me regardant juste de temps en temps pour voir si je vais mieux. Alors que des derniers sanglots secouent mon corps, je retrouve mon calme. Je peux enfin respirer profondément, et toute la pression que j'ai accumulé ces derniers jours, tout ce stresse, s'en vont et me laissent en paix. Je suis à nouveau serein, calme et silencieux, calquant ma respiration sur celle de ma styliste à mes côtés.

Cependant, notre bulle de quiétude se retrouve un moment perturbé par quelque chose. Un bruit. Mon ventre. Un charmant gargouillis. Portia ne peux retenir un éclat de rire, et je lui adresse un sourire d'excuse. Ma styliste se lève me prend délicatement par ma main blessée, et m'entraine hors de la salle de bain, en me disant :

« Allez, vient, on ne va pas se laisser dépérir. Et puis il faut que tu donnes signe de vie, sinon les autres vont croire que tu t'es vidé de ton sang et que je suis en train de camoufler ton cadavre… »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et je la suis de bonne grâce, rasséréné, malgré le fait que je quitte une pièce qui m'a servit de refuge durant de longues minutes.

Alors que nous rejoignons la salle à manger, les autres sont en train d'achever leurs repas. Lorsque je croise à nouveau le regard de Katniss, mon visage se referme un peu, et dès que les autres quittent la table, et que je me retrouve seul avec Portia, je reste mutique. Néanmoins, je montre un bon appétit, et me régale du dernier délicieux repas offert « gracieusement » par le Capitole. Alors que je m'essuie la bouche d'une serviette afin de conclure ce diner, ma styliste me fait d'ailleurs remarquer :

« Ca à l'air d'aller mieux ! Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! »

Encore grognon du fait de la présence de Katniss dans la pièce à côté, je grommèle, maussade :

« Dans ce cas, c'est dommage que je doive participer au jeux de la faim… »

Le sourire de Portia se crispe légèrement, et elle fronce les sourcils un fragment de seconde. Puis elle rétorque doucement :

« C'est parfait, parce que tu n'y es pas encore. (Elle prend un air faussement sérieux) Profite ! C'est un ordre ! Toute réponse négative est irrecevable, et serait suivit d'un châtiment terrible ! »

Et sur ce, elle me tend un énorme muffin en guise de dessert, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Ne résistant pas à l'appel de la pâtisserie, je lui souris, puis je m'en saisis et l'entame de façon particulièrement gloutonne, répondant la bouche pleine :

« Chef, oui, chef ! »

Alors que je suis en train de manger les dernières miettes, en souriant avec contentement, Effie nous crie qu'il faut les rejoindre au salon, car la rediffusion des interviews va commencer.

Nous nous y rendons au pas de course. A vrai dire, je ne prête pas vraiment attention aux autres tributs, mais je remarque certains détails. Marvel, du 1, se révèle être plutôt charmant, bien que montrant un empressement certain au commencement des jeux. Sa compatriote, Glimmer, n'a pas l'air méchante non plus, mais c'est une pure pétasse. Elle me fait un peux penser à mes amies Ione et Marisa (les envies sanguinaires en plus). Clove, du 2, par contre, est vraiment noire dans l'âme, profondément vicieuse, et performante physiquement. Cato son homologue masculin, est sûrement celui que je crains le plus : très intelligent, capable de tuer sans ciller, et possédant en plus un physique que le gente féminine trouve sans doute assez avantageux. Il sera redoutable dans l'arène, mais aussi dans la chasse aux sponsors. Alors que la fille du 4 apparait sur scène, mon esprit divague un certain temps. Je me re-concentre au passage de Katniss. Alors qu'elle se fait interviewer par Caesar, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je la trouve personnellement particulièrement charmante ! Enfin, vient mon tour… Et honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pût faire mieux ! Et à l'annonce de mon amour pour Katniss, on dirait qu'une bombe nucléaire vient d'être lâchée sur le Capitole. Mon interview, je l'avoue, malgré ma modestie, était sans aucun doute la plus mémorable.

Alors que l'émission est finie, les autres se lèvent du canapé. Je reste cependant assis quelques instants, et me remémore le moment où le visage de Katniss apparaît à l'écran, alors que je viens de déclarer mon amour. Les mots de Portia me reviennent en mémoire : « Moi, j'y ai cru. Ta façon d'éviter de regarder la caméra, de rougir… ». Je secoue imperceptiblement la tête. L'analyse de ma styliste pourrait sonner juste, et je suppose (j'espère !) que tout Panem l'interprètera de cette façon. Mais je connais Katniss. Le moindre de ses battements de paupières, le moindre de ses froncements de cils ont une signification pour moi, car je passe mes journées à la contempler depuis mes 5 ans… C'était de la gêne et de l'incompréhension que je lisais pour ma part dans ses yeux. Et ses joues ont rougis sous l'effet de la colère !

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Tout le monde le sait : c'est le moment de dire adieux à Haymitch et Effie…

Effie commencent par nous prendre les mains, à Katniss et à moi, et pleine d'émotion, elle nous dit :

« Vous avez était parfaits ! De vrais amours ! Des huit tributs que j'ai eût pour mission de mener à l'arène, vous êtes les seuls desquels je suis fière de l'attitude et du comportement… (Elle éclate en sanglot avant d'ajouter :) Au moins je devrais être promue à un meilleur District, l'année prochaine… »

Je vois Katniss grimacer devant cette énième bourde de notre hôtesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je prends Effie dans mes bras, et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Alors que Portia me tend discrètement un mouchoir, afin d'essuyer la poudre blanche que j'ai à présent sur les lèvres, Katniss et moi nous tournons vers Haymitch qui nous regarde successivement en silence. Il croise ses bras, et après un temps je lui demande finalement :

« Un dernier conseil... ? »

Haymitch prend un certain temps pour répondre, mais dit finalement avec sérieux :

« Quand le gong résonnera, tirez-vous le plus vite possible. Ne restez pas pour le bain de sang à la Corne d'abondance, vous n'êtes pas de taille. Dégagez, mettez autant de distance que vous le pourrez entre les autres et vous, et trouvez-vous un point d'eau. Compris ? »

Nous hochons la tête, puis Katniss ajoute :

« En ensuite ? »

Notre mentor nous regarde avec un air triste, puis dit :

« Restez en vie. »

Puis, il s'éloigne en compagnie d'Effie, tandis que Cinna et Katniss se dirige vers le balcon. Ironiquement, la dernière phrase que notre mentor nous a dis et la même que dans le train. Mais aujourd'hui, il était lucide…

Portia et moi décidons de monter sur le toit, afin de prendre l'air, et pendant près de 2 heures nous bavardons, de tout et rien, tout en évitant surtout de mentionner les Hunger Games, bien que les bruits de fêtes dans la rue pour célébrer le début des jeux accompagnent notre discussion.

Finalement, Cinna vient chercher ma styliste et lui annonce qu'Haymitch souhaite s'entretenir avec elle. Juste avant de descendre, elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me glisse un petit : « A demain, Dors bien… Enfin, du mieux que tu peux… ».

Je lui souris. Nos stylistes sont les seuls personnes qui nous accompagnerons avant notre entrée dans l'arène. Savoir que Portia est la dernière personne extérieur aux jeux que je vais voir a quelque chose de rassurant, en quelques sortes.

Je pose mon gilet en boule au sol, et m'allonge en posant ma tête dessus, comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller. Je fixe les étoiles à travers le dôme en verre. Ici, les constellations sont tellement différentes du 12…

Bientôt, sûrement demain, je serais l'une de ces étoiles…

Sans que je le veuille, je me laisse bercer par les bruits des klaxons de voitures, et les cris de joie au contrebas, ainsi que par les hurlements du vent, qui ne peuvent m'atteindre sous ma protection de verre. Je finis par m'endormir.

Un bruit me réveil cependant au milieu de la nuit. Alors que je me mets sur mon séant, une voix me lance :

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. »

Katniss.

Un silence se fait, et j'écoute. Bien que nous soyons à une heure nocturne avancée, la fête bas toujours son plein dans les rues. Je réponds :

« Je ne voulais pas manquer la fête. Elle est en notre honneur, après tout. »

Katniss va se rapprocher de la rambarde, et, le cœur battant je la rejoins rapidement. Après un moment sans rien dire, Elle me demande :

« Ils sont costumés ? »

Je secoue la tête sans conviction :

« Va savoir, avec ces habits invraisemblables qu'ils portent. Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Impossible de déconnecter mon cerveau… »

Je la comprends tellement… Si je ne connaissais pas mon destin dans les jeux, je suppose que je serais dans le même état qu'elle… Elle doit se demander qu'elle sera son avenir, si jamais elle reverra sa sœur adorée… Je lui dis alors :

« Tu penses à ta famille ? »

Son visage semble se tordre légèrement, et elle me dit avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix :

« Non. Je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose qu'à demain. Ce qui ne sert à rien, évidemment. »

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. L'appréhension nous frappe donc tous, même Katniss qui semble si forte…

Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, elle chuchote :

« Sincèrement, désolée pour tes mains… »

Mon regard se durcit légèrement. Puis je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Non… Je ne peux pas lui garder rancune pour quoi que ce soit… Je n'en suis tout simplement pas capable ! Je dis simplement, en faisant un geste évasif de ma main blessée :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Katniss. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un concurrent pour ces Jeux. »

Moi, je me comprends, car je sais que je vais mourir. Katniss, elle, ne sait rien de mon plan. Je la vois froncer les sourcils dans la pénombre. Avec une gentillesse inattendue, elle me dit :

« Ne dis pas ça. »

Je repense brièvement à ma mère et à ses remarques sur mes incapacités perpétuelles. Impassible je réponds :

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai. Mon seul espoir est de ne pas me couvrir de honte, et... »

Je marque une pause… L'une de ses choses qui m'effrayait particulièrement dans les jeux était le côté inhumain… Ce côté que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas pratiquer… Katniss m'encourage à continuer :

« Et quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement le formuler. Sauf que... je veux mourir en étant moi-même. Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas changer dans l'arène. Me transformer en un monstre que je ne suis pas. »

Elle me fixe incrédule :

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'intention de tuer ? »

Tristement je baisse les yeux… Si, je tuerais… Mais juste pour elle… :

« Oh si, le moment venu, je suis sûr que je tuerais comme n'importe qui. Je ne tomberai pas sans combattre. C'est juste que... Je voudrais trouver un moyen de... de montrer au Capitole que je ne lui appartiens pas. Que je suis plus qu'un simple pion dans ses espèces de Jeux… »

« Pourtant c'est le cas. Nous ne sommes que des pions, tous. C'est le principe des Jeux. »

Agacé, je secoue la tête. Elle ne comprend pas… :

« D'accord, mais dans ce cadre, il y a toujours toi, moi. Tu comprends ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, et me répond, un peu sarcastique :

« Un peu. Seulement... ne te vexe pas Peeta, mais on s'en fiche, non ? »

Pour la première fois, je crois que je la regarde durement. Nous sommes vraiment différents, notre opinion diverge tellement… Je lui dis de façon particulièrement acerbe :

« Moi, non. Enfin, de quoi veux-tu te soucier d'autre, à ce stade ? »

Ces yeux gris me fixent intensément. Pourtant, je la défie toujours du regard. Elle finit par déclarer avec un peu de colère dans la voix :

« Soucie-toi de ce qu'a dit Haymitch. De rester en vie. »

Je la regarde avec condescendance. Cette conversation a vraiment tourné au vinaigre… Et si Katniss n'était pas la fille que je pensais… ? J'écarte vivement cette idée de mon esprit. Katniss me regarde toujours aussi durement. J'ai envie de lui cracher au visage, que la vie, je vais la perdre pour elle… Mais je parie qu'en fait… Elle n'en aurait que faire… Je rétorque finalement avec provocation :

« Je vois. Merci du tuyau, _chérie_. »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent sous l'effet de la colère :

« Écoute, si tu tiens vraiment à passer tes dernières heures à réfléchir à une mort grandiose dans l'arène, c'est ton choix. J'ai l'intention de passer les miennes dans le district Douze. »

Je la regarde avec lassitude. La voix pleine d'ironie, je lui dis les derniers mots qu'elle entendra de ma bouche pour le reste de sa vie :

« Ça ne me surprendrait pas. Embrasse ma mère pour moi quand tu la reverras, tu veux bien ? »

Elle tourne les talons en criant vivement : « Compte sur moi. »

La porte du toit claque. Je suis à nouveau seul. Voila les derniers échanges avec la fille de mes rêves. Pas des meilleurs…

Comme un zombie, je redescends dans ma chambre, me jette sur mon lit, et alors que les bras du sommeil m'accueille lentement, je murmure, seul dans le noir :

« Je t'aurai aimé, Katniss Everdeen. Je t'aurais aimé du mieux que j'ai pût… »

Le lendemain, je me réveil aux aurores. Alors que je m'extirpe avec difficulté de mon « Petit Nuage d'Endormis », mon rituel matinal quotidien se rappelle à moi :

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai 16 ans. Je suis originaire du District 12. Aujourd'hui, les Hunger Games débutent. Je vais sauver une vie. Mais pour préserver celle-ci, je vais devoir en arracher quelques unes. Parmi lesquelles, la mienne… »

Je ferme les yeux un instant, puis évacue d'une respiration lente et puissante toute l'angoisse qui tente de s'insinuer en moi.

Je me lève rapidement, puis fait une toilette assez longue, afin d'être le plus présentable possible devant les caméras, puis je m'habille rapidement. Quelques instant plus tard, une Muette vient me chercher, m'entraine sur le toit où un hovercraft m'attend. Alors que je monte dans le véhicule, je jette un dernier regard à l'appartement. Une femme en blouse blanche se trouvant à bord me désigne un endroit où m'assoir. Je m'exécute, et elle me fait rapidement une piqure. Après un regard interrogateur, elle m'apprend qu'il s'agit du mouchard qui leurs permettra de me localiser dans l'arène.

Le trajet est court. Alors que je sors du véhicule, la femme à la blouse blanche me conduit à ma chambre de lancement, cet endroit où je vais passer mes derniers moments hors de l'arène. Alors qu'elle m'ouvre la porte, et puis s'en va, j'y pénètre.

Portia se trouve au centre de la pièce. Elle est vêtue d'une simple robe brune, les bras nus, une ceinture noire marquée à la taille soulignant sa silhouette parfaite, et s'arrêtant aux genoux, dévoilant le bas de ses jambes interminables, longueur accentuée par de haut escarpin. Sa longue frange est ramené en arrière, tandis ses longs cheveux noirs et fins sont attachés dans une simple mais élégantes queue de cheval, dévoilant ainsi son magnifique visage, mais surtout, et à mon grand désarrois, ses beaux yeux vert aujourd'hui complètement rougis par les larmes qui y coulent abondamment. Je me sens tout de suite très mal, car je sais que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a pleuré. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tristement : même dans cet état, Portia à cette allure de mannequin international ! Je fais un pas vers elle. Elle ne bouge pas. Je fais un deuxième pas vers elle. Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Finalement, alors que je ne suis plus qu'à deux pas d'elle, elle fait le premier pas, et je comble le deuxième. Ni une, ni deux, elle me prend dans ses bras, et commence à pleurer toute les larmes e son corps. Finalement, notre étreinte se termine, et elle essuie ses larmes. Après un silence, elle bredouille :

« Tu aurais vraiment pût gagner… »

Je la regarde étrangement. Quelque chose ne va pas… Je tente, en vain, avec un ton faussement joyeux :

« Mais je vais tout faire pour gagner… ! »

Soudain, le regard de ma styliste se durcit. Sans crier gare, elle me lance un rude coup de poing dans l'épaule. Impériale et cassante, elle me lance :

« Ne me ment pas ! Pas à moi ! Pas comme ça ! »

Toujours en massant mon épaule endoloris, je la regarde avec incompréhension. Elle continue :

« Haymitch m'a tout dit… Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Je comprends, à présent. Haymitch est vraiment un cafard… Je dis doucement :

« Oui, je ne reviendrais pas… Je vais laisser Katniss gagner… »

Elle ferme les yeux quelques instants pour encaisser. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, ils sont à nouveau baignés de larmes :

« Et pourquoi… ? Ca aussi, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche ! »

Je me hasarde :

« Euh… Parce que sa famille ne peut vivre sans elle… »

Portia lève à nouveau le poing et fais mine de vouloir me refrapper. Alors que je cris de protestation, afin de ne pas recevoir un nouveau coup, Portia me coupe :

« Gardes tes salades pour Haymitch ! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. (Elle respire profondément, et son ton, ainsi que son visage s'adoucissent instantanément.) Je suis une femme, et les femmes remarquent ce genre de choses… La façon dont tu la regardais… »

Elle sait donc. Les filles ont un sixième sens à ce qu'on dit…

Je finis par dire avec difficulté :

« Oui… Je veux la sauvez parce que… Parce que… (Ces mots ne veulent pas sortir. Pourtant, dans un souffle et un murmure, je finis par lâcher :) Je l'aime… Tout simplement. »

Ma styliste hoche la tête :

« Je suppose que c'est la plus belle des raisons… Pourtant, je suis assez surprise… (Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, ses joues rosissent et elle avoue :) Je croyais seulement que… tu… ben… Tu la désirais, qu'elle t'attirait physiquement…! »

Je la regarde tristement :

« Malheureusement, c'est bien plus que ça ! »

Elle hoche la tête. Nous nous regardons un moment dans les yeux, puis, d'un coup, Portia recommence à pleurer, avant de gémir :

« C'est pas juste !... Vraiment pas juste ! Je ne m'étais jamais fais un amis aussi rapidement ! Et maintenant on veut me l'enlever ?! Je dis non ! Je proteste !»

Je prends un air faussement étonné, puis lance :

« Ah. On était amis ? »

Devant sa tête incrédule, je lui adresse un sourire complice, et elle éclate de rire au milieu de ses larmes, et me tape gentiment l'épaule :

« Idiot ! Bien sûr qu'on est amis… Et tu es l'un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais connus ! (Elle gémit à nouveau :) C'est pas juste : toutes ses choses qu'on n'a jamais faites ensemble ! Regardez un film ensemble, faire du sport, rien qu'aller courir dans le parc « Grand'Vert » du Capitole ! Aller en boite ensemble, danser sur les tables en plein milieu de la nuit - en plus je suis sûre que tu danses très bien- Même une pauvre bataille de bouffe, on à pas eût le temps d'en faire une ! (J'hausse les sourcils en souriant. Ma styliste m'accorde un regard d'excuse, en se mordant la lèvre :) Désolé… Parler de bataille de bouffe à quelqu'un originaire du District 12,-qui en plus va faire les Hunger Games- c'est pas très fin… »

J'éclate de rire, et la prends brièvement dans mes bras. Puis, nous nous dirigeons vers un canapé, où se trouve un plateau contenant sans doute mon dernier petit déjeuner. Alors que je mange sans grand appétits, ayant le ventre noué par le stresse, j'engage la conversation :

« Alors, finalement, les interviews ont-elle eût un impact sur le publique ? Mon image est-elle bonne, ou… ?»

Portia hoche la tête et commence :

« Evidemment ! Pourtant, il y a un phénomène étrange qui se produit cette année. Normalement, le favori des parieurs est celui qui à le meilleur score, ainsi qu'une personnalité « sympa »… Cette année, tu es la personnalité préféré du Capitole, et de loin… Ils t'adorent, ils te trouvent géniale, tu es le gendre idéal pour eux… Pourtant, peu sont ceux qui te voient gagnant. On te dit trop gentil, pas assez assoiffé de sang pour pouvoir l'emporter, surtout avec tes sentiments pour Katniss… (Elle sourie tristement :) Comme quoi, les books maker ont raison… Néanmoins, le fait qu'on ne te considère pas comme un vainqueur potentiel ne fait pas baisser le nombre de tes supporters, qui investiront beaucoup d'argent pour toi. Ils veulent garder la meilleur personnalité au moins dans les six derniers, tu auras donc une certaines marge de manœuvre… »

Voila qui est plutôt rassurant ! Peut-être même que je passerais plusieurs jours dans l'arène !

Enfin… Finalement, je ne sais pas si survivre quelques temps sera plus sympa…

Alors que je mâchonne doucement un morceau de brownies, je dis doucement à ma styliste :

« Portia… Toutes mes affaires du District 12 : mes habits de la Moisson, mon gilet, mon dessin… Tu pourrais t'assurer qu'ils reviennent au 12… ? Il n'y a qu'a toi à qui je fasse assez confiance, pour faire ça… »

Portia hoche solennellement la tête :

« Ce sera… Un véritable honneur pour moi ! »

Soudain, je frissonne. Une voix mélodieuse vient de me dire qu'il faut que j'entre dans l'ascenseur de verre qui me mènera à l'arène. Portia me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'y vois de la terreur, de la tristesse. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle m'adresse son dernier conseil, sa voix est ferme :

« Une dernière chose, Peeta ! C'est très important : dans l'arène, tu devras faire des choix stratégiques, qui ne seront pas forcément compréhensible au public s'ils ne sont pas expliqués ! Si cela doit t'arriver, par moment, trouve un endroit tranquille, et explique à voix basse en quoi consiste ton plan. En plus, le public aura l'impression d'être de connivence avec toi, ce ne seras que du bénéfique pour toi ! »

J'hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

Elle me serre encore une fois dans ses bras, et recommence à pleurer.

Finalement, elle m'embrasse sur le front et me dit, la voix vibrante d'émotion :

« Ce fût un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Peeta Mellark ! »

Je lui caresse doucement la joue pour essuyer ses larmes, et lui répond doucement :

« Le plaisir fût partagé, Portia Jones… »

Et finalement, j'entre dans le tube de verre. Celui-ci commence sa montée. Portia m'adresse un dernier sourire confiant. C'est la dernière image que j'ai d'elle.

Le tube monte lentement. Ma vie défile devant mes yeux. Quelque chose se rappelle à moi. Mon père était un véritable cinéphile, et lui et mes frères adoraient particulièrement un acteur, qui me fascinait également. Une des phrases de celui-ci me vint en tête, car elle me semble en fait totalement approprié à l'instant : «Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. ». Etrangement, un sourire éclaire mon visage.

Ma vie continue de défiler devant mes yeux.

Les joies, les rires, les pleurs.

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. »

Ma famille, Ma mère, jamais tendre avec moi, Mon père, Mes frères, Jay et Steve…

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. »

Mes amis, Surtout, Ma Delly…

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. »

Les soirées, ma premières cuite, la première cuite de Delly où je lui ai tenu les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait, les après-midi entière passé avec Delly pour choisir sa tenue pour une fête…

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. »

Les cours, mes bonnes notes, et le sport avec mes amis : la lutte où je performais…

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. »

Mes passions : mes premières peintures, et mon lapin domestique que j'idolâtrais étant petit…

J'ai du mal a respirer… Je suffoque…

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. »

Le Capitole, Effie et Portia, l'une de mes plus belle rencontres…

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. »

Katniss…

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre. »

J'aperçois le soleil, et finalement, l'air frais ébouriffe mon visage. Je regarde à ma gauche. Le tribut féminin du 3 prostrée sur sa plate-forme. A ma droite, le tribut masculin du 7. Croisant mon regard, celui-ci tente de prendre un air menaçant. Je lui adresse un sourire carnassier en dévoilant les dents, et il baisse immédiatement les yeux. _Faible._

Soudain, la voix de Claudius Templesmith résonne dans l'arène :

« Mesdames et messieurs, que les soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games commencent ! »

Je sautille légèrement sur place. Puis, je fais craquer les jointures de mon cou, un air menaçant sur le visage. Qu'ils viennent, je les attends…

Une dernière fois, une voix résonne dans ma tête :

« Cours vite, Vis vite, Meurs vite. Fais un beau cadavre… »

**Aloooooors ? :)**

**Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

**Une petite ****REVIEW**** pour me donner votre opinion SVP !**

**La citation, c'est du James Dean ! Cet acteur était trop cool ^^**

**Pour les chansons du chapitre… : Rétro-collège ^^**

**Ces chansons que je braillais à tue-tête avec mes amis dans les couloirs de mon bahut, sans vraiment comprendre la vraie signification des paroles, ce qui nous valait des regards outrés de nos profs xD**

**Ce jeu – Yelle**

**BB baise – BB Brunes**

**Houna – BB Brunes**

**Enjoy it :)**

**La suite à la fin de la semaine prochaine, j'aurai le temps, ça sera les vacances ^^**


	14. Petit message

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je tenais juste à vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant la semaine prochaine. J'ai beaucoup d'idées, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les rédiger. J'ai commencé une prépa pour le concours science po (concours que je vais probablement loupé... m'enfin... au moins, je tente, je n'aurais pas de regrets ^^). Si on ajoute le fait que mes profs sont des sadiques et qu'ils nous ont donnés la race de devoirs pour les vacances... xD

je n'ai donc absolument pas du tout de temps à consacrer à ma fanfic pour cette semaine...

Mais j'espère que vous continuerez tout de même à me suivre :)

ps: j'ai quelques retard par rapport aux reviews que je dois donner... Ca sera rattrapé, tôt ou tard, je le promet! De même pour les réponses et remerciements par MP :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Après un lonnnnnng moment sans publications, je suis de retour.**

**Avec un tout petit chapitre, je l'admets. Et pas de très bonne facture, si vous voulez tout savoir. :P**

**Comme on dit, c'est toujours mieux que rien, haha :)**

**Je voulez vraiment vous pondre un long chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire x(**

**J'avais commencé celui-là dimanche dernier, et je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui. Si je l'avais fait aussi long que je le désirais (c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin de cette première journée dans les Hunger Games), j'aurais dût le finir dimanche prochain. Et je pense que si vous aviez dût attendre encore une semaine avant la suite des aventures du Petit Peeta, vous m'auriez lapidé. XD**

**Donc voilà, pour vous faire patienter en attendant une période où j'aurais le temps d'écrire des plus long chapitre (et de meilleure qualité !) je vous publie une petite scène sur le déroulement du bain de sang :)**

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, merci pour les reviews : Naivlys, MlleCharlene, Peet'nip, Rose-Eliade, Diaboliqua, BLUEFOX (j'ai vu que tu t'étais fait un compte, c'est cool, je vais désormais pouvoir te remercier par mp !), Double Magnet, Estellech, StElia, M1r25, et en fin à Megan Wells qui vient de commencer la lecture de ma petite fic. :)**

**Merci également aux followers, et ajouts aux favoris, vous êtes trop cool les gens :D**

**Votre soutien est juste génial. Je suis content que vous appréciiez ma fic, ainsi que mon chapitre précédent. La plupart des reviewers m'ont complimenté sur l'effet « compte à rebours » avec la phrase de James Dean. Je suis content que cela vous ait plus, j'avais peur que vous trouviez ça redondant !**

**Enfin, merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé un message de soutiens pour ma prépa pour le concours Science Politique. C'est adorable de votre part, jamais de ma vie j'ai autant bossé. Au lycée, pareil. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une vie sociale à moitié ruiné xD**

**Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de grammaire… Je ne me suis presque pas relu, je suis trop lessivé là. Mais j'avais trop envie de partager un petit écrit avec vous :)**

**Bref, lisez ce chapitre. Appréciez-le ! (ou pas, hein). Profitez-en ! Et surtout… Reviewez ! :D**

**Enjoy it !**

Chapitre 14

Un compte à rebours commence. 60 secondes de paix. 60 secondes de quiétude. 60 secondes avant un massacre…

Je regarde autour de moi. Tous les tributs se trouvent sur une plate-forme individuelle, encerclant ce grand bâtiment appelé la Corne d'Abondance. Des vivres en quantités considérable, tout comme des armes à foison, s'y trouvent. Elle se situe à une équidistance d'environ 40 mètres de chacun des tributs.

L'adrénaline monte peu à peu en moi. Je sautille sur place, un sentiment apparaissant peut à peu dans mon esprit…

De l'excitation, de l'envie…

Horrifié en m'en rendant compte, je frissonne à cette idée, puis tente de me re-concentrer.

Si il y a bien un moment ou je ne doit pas être moi, c'est effectivement maintenant.

Je vais devoir me comporter de manière bestiale, de toute façon.

Bestiale…

Voila, c'est en animal, que je dois me conduire.

Comme dans les cirques romains, où les gladiateurs se faisaient tuer par des lions.

Aujourd'hui, le lion, c'est moi.

J'affiche à nouveau une mine menaçante.

Les bons sentiments ? Envolés. La gentillesse ? Disparue. L'Humanité ? A la poubelle…

Je suis debout et droit sur ma plate-forme. Il ne reste plus que 45 secondes.

Je ne sais absolument pas se que je vais faire. Mon plan jusqu'ici ? Euh…

En fait, je n'en ai pas. Mon seul but est que Katniss gagne. Pour cela, il faut que je tue le plus grand nombre de tributs. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pour que j'aie l'avantage sur les autres, il faudrait sans doute que j'ai une bonne arme. D'ici, je peux apercevoir de grandes épées dans la Corne d'Abondance. Ca pourrait être pas mal… Seulement, je crois qu'il s'agit de l'arme de prédilection de Cato, le garçon du District 2… Qu'importe, je suis le plus rapide.

Alors que, froid et méthodique, comme ma mère, je regarde aux alentours, mon regard se pose sur Katniss. Celle-ci semble avoir la même idée que moi, et se tient prête à se lancer vers la Corne, sans doute pour se saisir de l'arc qui s'y trouve.

Une nouvelle fois, je perds mon sang-froid. Je laisse échapper un gémissement d'agacement et d'embarras, peut-être un peu trop fort à mon goût. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle veuille se mettre dans des situations compliquées ?! Elle va ENCORE faire capoter mon plan, je le sens. Pourquoi ne fait-elle pas ce qu'Haymitch lui a conseillé, à savoir, ne pas se précipiter dans le bain de sang ?! Dans mon plan, Katniss n'est pas censé tuer, puisque je dois le faire pour elle ! Mais elle ne sait rien de mon ambition… J'avais oublié ce détail. Alors que je soupire d'exaspération, et me demande si Katniss a des envies suicidaires, ou si elle manque tout simplement de jugeote, je commence à la fixer, afin de croiser son regard, pour tenter de la dissuader de se ruer vers la Corne d'Abondance.

Plus que 25 secondes.

Le temps passe et Katniss ne daigne pas me regarder. Alors que je commence a desespérer, car il ne reste plus que 18 secondes, je croise enfin son regard. De suite, je secoue la tête, tout en désignant discrètement la Corne. Elle semble comprendre car je la vois lancer un regard vers la forêt.

Rassuré, je fixe mon regard près à bondir vers la Corne.

Plus que 10 secondes.

Quelque chose de brillant, dans l'herbe, à deux mètres de ma plate-forme, attire mon regard. Un morceau de métal… ? Non ! Une dague. Si proche de moi, alors que j'ai montré des aptitudes au maniement du poignard durant l'entrainement ? Ca ne peut-être un hasard. Apparemment, les juges m'aiment bien. Je vais tâcher de ne peut pas les décevoir. Leurs avis, leurs opinions ? Sur le principe, je n'en ai que faire. Mais, j'ai demandé à Haymitch d'utiliser tout l'argent des cadeaux afin d'aider Katniss. Alors si les juges peuvent me donner des petits coups de pouces par moments… Disons que je ne cracherais pas dessus.

Plus que 5 secondes. La tension est à son paroxysme. L'adrénaline m'envahit, et semble être à son niveau culminant. Dès que le compte à rebours sera terminé, je vais bondir de la plate-forme, me jeter sur la dague, et… Trucider tout les tributs qui passeront trop près de moi…

4, 3, 2,1…

Je me tends près à jaillir.

0.

Et là, c'est le drame.

Je bug. Mon cerveau ne répond plus. L'adrénaline a disparue. La peur me fige sur la plate-forme.

Lorsque je retrouve mes esprits, de longues secondes ont passés. Je jure bruyamment et descend prudemment de ma plate-forme.

Autour de moi, c'est un carnage. Du sang, des cris, de la poussière.

_Panem Et Circenses. _Les jeux ont débutés. Et en plus on n'a pas de pain. Pas cocasse pour un fils de boulanger.

Perdus, je fais quelques pas.

Soudain, j'entends des pas lourds se précipiter vers moi. Je me tourne brusquement. Mon « voisin », le garçon du 7, l'air particulièrement décidé, et les bras tendus (sans doute pour m'étrangler), court comme un dératé en ma direction.

Une fois de plus, je perds les pédales. Je devrais me défendre. Je n'en fais rien. Toute combativité m'a abandonné. Je reste les bras ballants, et je ferme les yeux, attendant que le choque de la collision brutale me tue.

Et pourtant, celui-ci ne vient pas. Je sens pourtant ma main qui s'agite et mon corps qui fait des mouvements. Un « _crac »_ se fait entendre. J'ouvre les yeux. Le jeune garçon du 7 est a mes pieds. Les yeux grands ouverts, et le visage pétrifié. Son corps est allongé par terre dans une position peu naturelle. Il est mort.

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre.

Horrifié, je m'écarte du corps en titubant. Si mon cerveaux n'a pas réagis, mon instinct de survit ne m'a, lui, pas laissé tombé. Ce garçon, c'est une prise de lutte qui vient de le tuer. MA prise de lutte.

Je m'en rends réellement compte, à présent. Je suis _vraiment_ CAPABLE de tuer.

Les larmes coulent à flot sur mon visage. Pourtant, je ne sanglote pas, cette fois.

Alerte, je regarde autour de moi. C'est toujours le chaos. Je vois Glimmer, la fille du 1 à califourchon sur le garçon du 5, en train de l'étrangler. Son compatriote, Marvel, est au prise avec celui du 11, Tresh. Bien qu'étant un carrière, Marvel ne semble pas avoir le dessus, sur le colosse à la peau sombre. Pire, il semble même être en difficultés. Clove, du 2, elle, a jeté son dévolu sur la fille du 7. Je vois bientôt celle-ci s'écrouler, un couteau dans le dos.

Cependant, c'est le petit garçon du 4 qui m'intrigue le plus. Ce dernier cours en hurlant, une hachette à la main, son visage de macaque déformé par la fureur. Il me faut un certains temps avant de comprendre que je suis la cible de ce ridicule petit carrière anémique. D'instinct, je me jette à terre dans une roulade, et me saisit de la dague posée près de ma plate-forme. Alors que je me relève, l'arme à la main, mon assaillant est déjà sur moi.

Du sang me gicle brusquement sur la face. Avec incompréhension, je regarde le visage disgracieux de mon jeune ennemi. Lui aussi semble surpris, si j'en crois son expression confuse et ses yeux, où seul l'effarement est lisible, alors que quelque seconde auparavant, c'était la haine qui y dominait. Un mince filet de sang coule de sa bouche. Ensemble, nous regardons son ventre. Ma dague y est plantée jusqu'à la garde. Et c'est bien ma main qui tient l'arme. Alors que le tribut de Finnick pousse un dernier râle, et que ses squelettiques membres sont agités des soubresauts du mourant, je m'en écarte vivement.

Quel idiot. Il s'est empalé tout seul sur le poignard… 12 ans. Il n'avait que 12 ans. Et il est mort.

Un peu désorienté, je me dirige, en marchant, vers la Corne d'abondance, où les combats font toujours rage.

Les larmes coulent toujours sur mon visage. Je renifle bruyamment, puis de mes mains, je me frotte vigoureusement le visage, afin d'enlever tout le sang qui s'y trouve. Je murmure :

« _Et de 2…_ »

Je suis bientôt à proximité des autres tributs qui se battent. Peu sont encore en vie.

Soudain, c'est Cato, du 2, qui attire mon attention. Il court après quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

La petite Rue ! Cette dernière zigzag tant bien que mal, entre les cadavres, et rochers de l'arène, afin de semer son poursuivant. C'est peine perdus, malheureusement. Ce dernier ne cesse de gagner du terrain. Pousser par un élan héroïque, je me lance dans leurs direction. Alors que Cato est sur le point de toucher sa proie, je fais mine de trébucher sur un caillou, et emporte le grand carrière dans ma chute. Je vois la petite Rue en profiter pour prendre le large, et s'enfoncer dans la forêt environnant la plaine où se trouve la Corne.

Cato se relève en feulant comme un animal. Je me mets également sur mes 2 pieds. Le grand blond me domine de toute sa hauteur, le regard venimeux, et une expression carnassière sur le visage.

Immédiatement, je prends une expression apeuré. Non, en fait, je suis réellement apeuré !

Je bredouille simplement :

« Euh… J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai trébuché, j'ai… »

Cato ne dit rien. Il me pointe simplement du doigt, avant de mimer le geste de quelqu'un qui se fait trancher la gorge. Alors, qu'ébahit, j'ouvre de grands yeux, il me donne une baffe monumentale, qui m'envoie par terre, sonné.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste au sol, entre conscience et inconscience. 30 minutes ? 1 heure ? 2 heures ?

Pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une fois le sol touché, je ne bouge plus. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est les hurlements de tributs qui s'éteignent un à un sous les coups des carrières.

Bientôt, c'est le silence. Je ne sais combien de personne sont mortes aujourd'hui. Pas assez pour que Katniss gagne… Et pourtant, trop de vie ont été prise aujourd'hui…

Ravalant une dernière fois mes larmes, je ferme les yeux, et me mets sur mon séant. Une voix résonne soudain près de moi :

« Tiens, tiens… _Joli Cœur_… »

Clove. Instantanément, j'ouvre les yeux, et me lève, ma dague camouflé dans ma manche.

J'analyse rapidement la situation. La tribut du 4, dont je ne connais pas le nom, se tient courbé, l'air vraiment stupide et les bras ballant, à deux mètres de moi. Cato est immobile, droit, les bras croisés, et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Enfin, Clove, Glimmer et Marvel me tourne lentement autour, à la manière des hyènes face à une proie mourante, une expression à la fois féroce et victorieuse sur leurs visages. La lanceuse de couteau du 2 reprend la parole, et susurre doucement :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi…_ _?_ »

Je déglutis.

Là, je suis_ vraiment _dans la merde…

**Voila, voila, j'espère franchement que vous n'êtes pas déçut d'avoir attendue pour CA xD**

**Donnez-moi votre avis dans une petite (ou longue =p) ****review ****! Ca ne tue pas, et ça fait plaisir ^^**

**Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je publierais le chapitre suivant… Durant le mois de décembre, ça, c'est sûr.**

**Je vais essayer de faire une scène bien émouvante et très larmoyante lorsque Peeta va tuer la fille du 8 dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**En attendant la suite, la playlist du chapitre, avec cette problématique : Pourquoi les chansons qui ont pour titre un nom ont-elles le même thème ? xD Mystère.**

**Jérémie – Najoua Belyzel**

**Lola – Superbus**

**Michael – Franz Ferdinand **

**(Superbus et Belyzel c'est pas franchement ma cam, mais je trouvais ce constat intéressant ^^)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey les gens !**

**Je publis ce nouveau chapitre ! Le délai d'attente est moins que la dernière fois, vous remarquerez ! :p**

**Ce chapitre est de taille standard, contrairement au dernier publié, j'espère que vous trouverez la longueur appréciable ! (Tout comme le contenu !)**

**Pour ce qui est du précédent, je pense pouvoir dire que vous l'avez globalement tous aimé, même si j'ai eût moins de reviews (Vous vous lassez de ma fic ? :O)**

**Donc, comme d'hab', merci pour vos commentaires adorables, c'est vraiment cool de votre part !**

**Merci à : Rose-Eliade, Naivlys, BLUEFOX60, Peet'nip, Diaboliqua, StElia pour les reviews :D**

**(Bonne chance à ma chèèèère Peet'nip qui à ses partielles de médecines la semaine prochaine, jte transmet des ondes positives, haha. C'est mieux que si jte transmet mon intelligence, le gain serait pas élevé :P)**

**Bref, bonne lecture, reviewé moi, j'en ait besoin ! :)**

**Pour ce chapitre, pas de relecture de ma part, trop de fatigue et de flemme ! Désolé pour les fautes, les mauvaises tournures de phrases, les répétitions ou encore les phrases qui ne veulent rien dire ! :S**

**Enjoy it !**

Chapitre 15

Je me tiens droit et fier.

Etrangement, alors qu'une peur bleue me déchire les entrailles, un regain de courage me gagne.

Comme quand, stupidement, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort en m'interposant entre Rue et Cato…

Je ne peux tout simplement pas mourir. Pas maintenant… Pas encore…

Méthodique, je regarde mes adversaires. Oui, ils ont l'avantage du nombre. 5 contre 1, c'est sûr, ça ne m'est pas vraiment favorable. Et m'être déloyale ne leurs posera pas le moindre problème de conscience, je suppose. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber sans combattre. Trop peu de tributs sont morts pour que Katniss puisse l'emporter… Je dois me battre pour elle.

Je dois les tuer, pour elle.

Je connais à peu près mes adversaires. Je peux probablement me défaire facilement de la fille du 4. Elle est plus faible que les autres Carrières physiquement, et n'a pas l'air intelligente. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera plutôt facile à surprendre – et tuer. Marvel et Glimmer, sont par contre redoutables. En très bonne condition physique, et efficace avec les longs poignards que chacun arborent actuellement. Mais mes séances « d'espionnage » durant l'entrainement ont portés leurs fruits ! J'ai réussis à trouver une faille dans leur méthode de combat : Ils ne défendent jamais assez leurs flancs gauches. Ayant été entrainé à la même école, ils se battent de la même façon, et font donc cette même erreurs. Ayant ainsi leurs talons d'Achille respectif, je suis presque en mesure d'assurer que je peux les abattre, malgré leurs (relatives) supériorités physiques. Pour Clove, c'est déjà moins évident. Elle ne m'a pas laissé entrevoir la moindre faiblesse… Mais, je suis un garçon, et plutôt costaud. Bien qu'ayant un physique athlétique, je pense que si je me jette sur elle, Clove finirai par perdre au corps à corps…

Pour Cato, par contre… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en venir à bout…

Clove me tire bientôt de mes pensés, continuant toujours à me tourner autour, tout comme les deux tributs du 1. D'un ton doucereux qui lui est propre, elle reprend :

« A vrai dire, _Joli Cœur_, on a des projets pour toi… »

Malgré moi, je marque durant quelques secondes un temps d'arrêt, un peu abasourdis. Des projets… ? Et cette appellation… « _Joli Cœur_ »… Je suppose que c'est le surnom qu'ils m'ont donné après l'interview et la révélation de mes sentiments pour Katniss… Je suppose que dans d'autre condition, j'aurais trouvé ça mignon, mais là, dans la bouche de Clove, ce surnom sonne comme une insulte. Tentant de me redonner de la contenance, j'affiche un sourire narquois, et commence, sarcastique :

« Des projets ? Voyez-vous ça… Laissez-moi deviner… » Je fais mine de me tapoter le menton de mon doigt quelques instants, avant de reprendre la parole, plus ironique que jamais, un air faussement heureux sur le visage : « Oh ! Je crois avoir deviné ! Vous allez me trucider à coups de couteau sur le champ ! Non ?! Bon… Vous allez me couper en rondelle ? Non plus ? Oh je sais… ! Vous allez m'attachez à un arbre et laissez la petite excité (je désigne Clove d'un coup de tête et celle-ci ouvre la bouche, un air scandalisé sur le visage) me lancer des couteaux dessus ? Ooooh sinon, vous n'avez qu'à faire chauffer de l'eau, et m'ébouillanter avec, ça, ça serait du spectacle… Ou encore… »

Sur cette dernière proposition, Glimmer et Marvel éclatent de rire. De toute évidence, le fait que je me moque ouvertement de Clove leurs plait. Celle-ci est blême. Elle lance un regard meurtrier à ses deux amis Carrières, et ceux-ci cesse immédiatement de rire, sans pour autant parvenir à se calmer complètement. Cato, lui, n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Il est toujours debout, les bras croisé. Cependant, je remarque que son sourire s'est légèrement élargi. Contre-toute attente, alors que Clove ouvre la bouche pour me répondre vertement, c'est la tribut du 4 qui s'exprime en première, d'une voix grave, inexpressive, lente, et soporifique :

« Ce que je ne comprends pas… C'est pourquoi on le tue pas… »

« Ta gueule ! » glapit aussitôt Glimmer.

« Paix, Glim' ! » Intervient Marvel. « Elle n'était pas prévu dans le plan à l'origine, elle n'est au courant de rien ! »

« Mais sa vue m'insupporte. » gémit la Bimbo blonde.

Le brun du 1 hoche la tête, un air compatissant sur le visage. La tribut sans nom du 4 reprend la parole :

« Je comprends toujours pas… C'est un 12… Nous sommes des carrières… On doit le tuer, il me semble… C'est la tradition ! »

Glimmer, que la vue de l'hideuse 4 semble particulièrement dégouter s'exclame :

« Mais regarder là ! En plus d'être moche comme ce ne devrait pas être permis, elle ne comprend rien ! Que quelqu'un la tue, par pitié ! »

Je suis complètement déboussolé, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe. J'avais remarqué que les tributs du 1 et du 2 n'étaient pas proche de ceux du 4… Mais de là à penser qu'ils ne feraient pas de stratégies avec eux…

La 4 semble plus perturber encore par ce que vient de dire Glimmer. Elle s'exclame, avec son air toujours aussi stupide sur le visage :

« Mais… Je ne suis pas laide ! »

Clove, lève les yeux au ciel, sans doute exaspéré par de telles gamineries. Pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir avec dédain :

« Si, tu l'es ! »

Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appuyer les dires des Carrières, en hochant vigoureusement de la tête, un air navré sur le visage. Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer les tributs du 1, en baissant les yeux, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Regardant à nouveau la tribut du 4, Marvel prend la parole, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers celle-ci :

« Toi, tu vas pas commencer à nous emmerder ! Déjà que tu es là, grâce à notre bon vouloir… »

La 4 ouvre la bouche en O, avant de crier :

« Votre Bon Vouloir ? Tu es vivant grâce à moi ! C'est uniquement parce que je t'ai porté secours que Tresh du 11 ne t'as pas écrabouillé ! »

Glimmer renifle dédaigneusement :

« Tu lui à jeté une motte de terre dessus afin de le distraire quelques instants… »

« Quel courage… » Enchaîne cruellement Clove, un sourire goguenard sur le visage, tandis que Cato hoche imperceptiblement la tête, un air similaire sur la figure.

«Je m'en sortais très bien avant ton intervention. Tu m'as déconcentré plus qu'autre chose… » Rage Marvel, en passant délicatement la main dans ses cheveux bruns, d'habitude si bien peigné. « Et puis ce fût franchement ton seul acte notable de la journée. Tu n'as tué personne ! 12, rien qu'à lui en a tué 2 ! C'est aussi bien que Clove et Glimmer ! C'est mieux que moi - je n'en ai eût qu'un - mais blessé de nombreux autres. Et Cato en a tué 3, soit seulement un seul de plus que _Joli Cœur_ ! Tu es le maillon faible, ici présent ! »

« C'est vrai ! Peet' est beaucoup plus légitime que toi dans notre alliance ! » Lance Glimmer.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse… Ce qui est, il faut le dire, vraiment difficile dans cette situation… Déjà… « Peet' » ? Ca va pas être possible. Ensuite, de quelle alliance parlent-t-ils ? La tribut du 4, continue de beugler :

« Comment ça, une alliance avec lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi on ne m'en parle pas ? Et en parlant des morts qu'il a causés, il a tué mon compatriote, du 4. Un de vos frères Carrières, ne l'oubliez pas ! Je réclame vengeance ! »

« Oh, oh ! Tout doux, une question à la fois ! Et t'excites pas, hein ! » S'exclame Marvel.

« Réfléchis un peu… » Commence Clove, « Il a tout d'un bon allié ! Il est efficace au combat, il possède capital sympathie auprès du Capitole, et enfin… »

Cato s'exprime pour la première fois, et termine la phrase de sa compatriote, me dardant du regard :

« … Enfin, il peut nous mener à la fille de son District, qui est sans doute l'une de nos adversaires la plus redoutable… »

Je comprends soudain. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. C'est inédit ! Des carrières voulant pour allié un tribut du District 12 ! Je sais ce qu'ils veulent faire de moi. Ils ne s'en cachent même pas. Ils ont clairement exprimé le souhait de m'utiliser tel un pantin. Mais au travers, je perçois désormais qu'ils me craignent. Tout comme Katniss. Ils pensent faire, grâce à moi « d'une pierre, deux coups » ! Pouvoir nous éliminer tout les deux en même temps, une fois le jeu très avancé, et après avoir profité de mes « services » un certains temps…

Dois-je accepter ? Je les hais, je déteste chaque chose que je connais d'eux. Cohabiter ne sera pas facile. Mais je suis capable de faire des concessions, ma mère en est un très bon exemple. Vivre avec eux, H24 sera dangereux. Mais refuser le serais encore plus, et provoquerais sans aucun doute ma mort prématurée.

Une anecdote me revient en tête. Lorsque j'avais 13 ans, j'étais l'un des meilleurs lutteurs de ma catégorie d'âge. Seul un garçon, Chad, parvenait à me retourner comme une crêpe. Agacé de toujours me casser les dents, et Delly, me voyant boudeur, m'avais dit avec un petit sourire espiègle : « Gardes tes amis proches de toi ! Mais tes adversaires encore plus… ». J'avais suivis son conseil. Je m'étais énormément rapproché de Chad, et il avait finis par me révéler sa botte secrète, me permettant ainsi de le battre au duel suivant…

A l'époque cette remarque m'avait semblé judicieuse, mais sans trop d'importance : après tout, Chad était resté un super pote, et non plus un adversaire, comme il l'était auparavant.

Dans le cadre des Hunger Games, ce proverbe retrouve toute son importance et son sens, sauf qu'au final, ici, mes adversaires devront (et resterons) des adversaires…

Alors que j'en arrive à la conclusion que, grâce à un formidable coup du destin, je vais finir par pactiser avec l'ennemis, Glimmer lance, plus superficielle que jamais :

« Quant à pourquoi on t'en a pas parlé, c'est parce qu'on voulait faire une « team-belle-personne »… »

Clove la coupe immédiatement, tandis que Cato se tape le front du plat de la main, avec désespoir : « TU voulais faire une « team-belle-personne ». »

Glimmer se renfrogne et grommelle : « Ouai bah, si on l'avais fait, de toute façon, c'est pas elle qu'on aurait essayé d'intégrer… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : « une team-belle-personne »… C'est assez affligeant. Mais drôle.

Me sachant presque hors de danger, je trouve presque la conversation distrayante. Je sens que Glimmer va nous sortir de belle perle durant les jeux…

Mais la tribut du 4 ne semble pas vouloir rendre les armes :

« Vous brisez les traditions ! Ca ne plaira pas au public. Et expliqué moi en quoi il est intéressant. Il sourit de façon niaise, il est béat d'amour pour une dinde qui tourbillonne avec une robe de feu. Ce type est insupportable… Et c'est un couard, il a tué un gamin de 12 ans ! »

Oh. La « tribut sans nom » sort les griffes et montre les dents… ?! Intéressants.

Sauf que lors d'une joute verbale, elle n'a pas la moindre chance contre moi.

Je dois marquer mon territoire, ou je vais avoir le rôle de la boniche, dans cette alliance…

J'affiche désormais un petit sourire glacial, et lui rétorque froidement :

« Moi, j'ai tué un Carrière. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi, en attendant ? Laisse-moi quelques secondes pour y réfléchir… Oh bah rien ! Ah si, mille excuses : tu as jeté du sable dans le dos du tribut du 11 – même pas un tribut de Carrière… » Je marque une pause. La 4 semble au bord des larmes, et vire progressivement au rouge-honte. Clove, Glimmer et Marvel sont hilare. Même Cato semble au bord de lâcher un rire. Je finis par achevé ma proie en lâchant avec dédain : « Tu as raison, que suis-je face à toi ? Il est évident qu'avec un tel bilan de mâtiné, Finnick doit être particulièrement fier de toi, et doit crouler sous les dons des sponsors ! »

Cette dernière remarque par rapport à son mentor claque dans l'air. J'affiche un sourire amplement satisfait. La tribut du 4, au bord de la crise de nerf part direction de la Corne d'Abondance, d'un pas énervé. Mes nouveaux acolytes explosent une fois de plus de rire, s'essuyant les larmes qui leurs coulent sur les joues, du fait de leurs hilarités.

Clove s'exclame : « C'était MA-GIQUE ! Tu l'as HU-MI-LIER ! »

Marvel me tapote l'épaule avec un joyeux : « Bienvenue dans la Dream-Team, Blondinet ! », tandis que Glimmer, toute excitée lance « Vite allons voir qu'elles sont les denrées qui nous appartiennent désormais ! »

Alors que je suis le mouvement vers la Corne, quelqu'un me retient le bras.

Cato.

Il me fait désormais face. Soudain, il se penche vers moi.

Nos visages se touchent presque, à présent.

Soudain, il me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Tu es fort, intelligent. Pas de doute là-dessus. Tu mourras après la fille 4, pas le moindre doute là-dessus non plus. Tu mourras après Marvel et Glimmer, ça, c'est sûr. Peut-être même après Clove. Mais quoiqu'il en soit… (Il me sourit) à la fin, il te restera toujours MOI. Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Nous ne sommes pas tous du même niveau, sur un pied d'égalité. Je suis au-dessus de vous tous. Tu ne fais pas exception. Tu mourras… Et copine du 12, c'est quoi son nom déjà… Katniss, c'est ça ?!... Elle mourra aussi, et je ferais en sorte que cela se produise avant toi, pour que tu puisses la voir… (Un sourire encore plus grand éclaire son visage, laissant apparaître une belle rangée de dents blanches, puis il se redresse, et termine à voix haute). Mais, ne le prends pas personnellement… C'est le jeu ! Fais en sorte de profiter de tes derniers moments… »

Avec un clin d'œil, et un dernier sourire froid, il me tapote gentiment la joue de sa main, avant de m'ébouriffer presque affectueusement les cheveux. Puis il s'éloigne, d'un pas tranquille vers la Corne.

Je reste quelques instants, immobile, tremblant de rage. Le Capitole doit être au bord de la jouissance… Ils adorent les joutes, tant physiques que verbales, durant les jeux…

Au jeu de l'intimidation, Cato à indéniablement gagné ce duel…

Le lion à remis le louveteau en place…

Je viens de me faire corriger comme… Comme un père rabroue son fils… Comme un frère corrige son cadet… Ou encore comme ma mère casse sans arrêt mon père.

Je viens de me faire détruire. Sans rien répliquer. Et devant tout Panem, en plus.

Ma fierté en prend un coup, c'est sûr.

Avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste (dignité, quelle dignité ?), je me dirige vers la Corne d'Abondance où se trouve mes compagnons de fortune.

Chacun semble très occupé : la 4, assise à terre, toujours boudeuse, me lance un regard maussade à mon arrivé. Clove et Marvel pour leurs parts regardent les vivres en quantités astronomique. Certes, ce n'est rien en comparaison de la nourriture qui nous a été servie au Capitole, mais les barres nutritives, les lamelles de viandes sécher, les 5 kg de riz, ou les fruits secs seront amplement suffisant. Alors qu'un glapissement de joie retentie dans la Corne (Clove ayant trouvé du chocolat, son pécher mignon, de toute évidence), je poursuis mon inspection. Cato se trouve dans un petit coin aménagé comme une armurerie, et semble euphorique, un large sourire aux lèvres. Au milieu des haches, épées, et autres machettes, il ressemble à un petit garçon ayant reçus ses cadeaux de Noël. Morbide, ce gars.

Une nouvelle exclamation de joie attire mon attention. Glimmer semble en effet avoir fait une grande trouvaille.

Nous nous réunissons tous autour d'elle, hormis la tribut du 4, qui ne daigne toujours pas nous adresser la parole. Bien vite, les quolibets fusent de la part de Marvel et Clove, qui se moquent gentiment de la blonde écervelée. Ce qui a provoqué son état d'excitation ? Une corbeille remplit de produit cosmétique. Shampoings, savons, dentifrices, le tout accompagné d'un peigne, et d'une dizaine de brosses à dents. Glimmer n'est, semble-t-il pas une grande aventurière, jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi heureuse…

Je souris légèrement. Avoir de quoi se laver durant les jeux, c'est quand même un soulagement, je dois l'avouer. Je m'étais fait plusieurs fois la réflexion que devoir être sale, sentir mauvais, avec juste de l'eau pour me rincer, ça m'aurait agacé… Mon sourire s'élargit. Cela me rappelle quelque chose… Chez moi, dans le 12, ma mère exigeais toujours que ce sois moi qui soit présent afin de préparer la première fournée de pain, les week-ends. De ma fratrie, c'était donc moi qui été le premier à la salle de bain, et donc celui qui y passait le plus de temps, au grand déplaisir de mes frères, Jay et Steve. Afin de me faire sortir au plus vite, ils essayaient toujours de m'énerver, avec des quolibets pas très classes. Deux revenaient particulièrement souvent. Le premier étant que si je j'étais tiré au sort, mon plus grand problème dans l'arène serait probablement de ne pas m'évanouir, ou faire un arrêt cardiaque, en voyant de la terre sous mes ongles. (Le deuxième m'exhortant de vite me trouver une copine, afin de ne pas avoir à me tripoter tout ce temps dans la salle de bain…). Pas de bol pour eux, le matin, je ne suis pas en « mode guerrier » : sois je ne les entendais pas, parce que je chantais à tue-tête sous la douche, sois je les entendais, et les laissais trépigner exprès devant la porte, sans sortir pour les affronter !

Cato, pour sa part semble s'amuser de la situation. Il se penche vers la corbeille, se saisit d'un démêlant pour cheveux, le lance à la tribut du 4, qui le reçoit en pleine face, et lui cris, un sourire sur le visage :

« Tient, ça devrait t'être utile ! »

Ses trois amis éclatent bruyamment de rire, alors que la 4 se renfrogne encore plus, se tenant désormais son nez ensanglanté.

Pour ma part, je n'ai pas ris. Un léger sourire à cependant étiré mes lèvres, afin de ne pas vexer l'armoire à glace blonde qu'est Cato. Dans un autre contexte, et surtout, si ça n'avait pas été Cato, (qui m'a juste directement menacé de mort quelques minutes auparavant) peut-être que le quolibet m'aurait amusé, même si je trouve les blagues sur le physique plutôt basse. Pour autant, je ne vais pas aller réconforter la 4. Si on avait suivis ses directives, à l'heure qu'il est, je n'aurais plus de tête. Et puis… C'est vrai que ses cheveux sont négligés…

La Corne d'abondance recèle de nombreux trésors : hormis la nourriture, les armes, et, bien évidemment, les produits hygiéniques, nous découvrons des couvertures, des médicaments, des sacs de couchages, des lunettes nyctalopes, des allumettes, des gourdes, ainsi que de la teinture d'iode, dont nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'utilité.

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à manger, des coups de canons résonnent dans l'Arène. Ils marquent chacun la mort d'un tribut.

Les Carrières n'y prêtent pas vraiment attention… Moi, au contraire, je les compte : 11. Nous étions 24 ce matin. Nous sommes donc encore 13 à nous battre pour la victoire. Enfin, dans mon cas, me battre pour la victoire de Katniss. Et avec la présence des Carrières, peut-être n'aurais-je plus à tuer…

Katniss… Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment… Elle doit être en train de se reposer, en haut d'un arbre, des projectiles à portée de main, au cas où quelqu'un approcherais…

Le repas est sur le point de commencer, Marvel étant en train de séparer en portion égale des lamelles de viande, et des tomates sécher. C'est là que Clove met le doigt sur un détail qui nous avait tous échappé :

« Eh ! J'ai soif ! Est-ce que quelqu'un à trouvé de l'eau dans la Corne ? »

Un à un, nous secouons la tête en signe de négation. Finalement la 4 ouvre la bouche :

« Y a du vent qui vient de là (elle pointe le doigt vers l'est, ou un large chemin descends abruptement). Si c'est comme dans mon District, un point d'eau doit se trouver par là..., (Nous la regardons avec incompréhension) vous savez, les courants marins, tout ça... »

Marvel se tape le front du plat de la main, lâchant au passage les tomates sécher. Alors que Cato, lui lance un regard réprobateur, et qu'après un juron, Clove se baisse pour ramasser la nourriture, le brun du 1 s'exclame :

« La teinture d'iode ! Ca doit être pour purifier l'eau ! (il se tourne vers la fille du 4, et lui adresse un large sourire) : Merci 4, t'es cool ! T'as gagné le droit de manger ce soir ! »

«Trop aimable. » Grommelle celle-ci à voix basse, avant de gémir : « Sérieusement, arrêtez de m'appeler par mon numéro de district, mon prénom c'est Sa… »

« On veut pas le savoir, ton prénom ! On s'est habitué à t'appeler « 4 » maintenant. Tu resteras 4 jusqu'à ta mort. » La coupe Clove.

La lanceuse de couteau se tourne à présent vers moi et me lance :

« Joli Cœur, soit gentil, prend les gourdes et va regarder si il y a bien un point d'eau là-bas. Si c'est le cas, remplis les, pendant qu'on prépare la bouffe.»

J'hoche la tête, me saisis des gourdes, et me prépare à partir, lorsque que Cato, narquois, me lance :

« Peeta… (Je remarque qu'au moins, ils m'appellent parfois par mon prénom…) On t'a demandé de prendre toute les gourdes… »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, lui montre les gourdes que j'ai à la main, les agites avec un air qui veux dire : « Et c'est quoi ça ? », puis hausse les sourcils, interrogateur. Le sourire du prédateur s'élargit encore :

« T'as oublié Glimmer, il me semble ! »

Clove et Marvel éclate de rire. Moi-même, je me détends et me déride un peu, tandis que la blonde lui lance un regard furieux, en se levant.

Alors que je marche en silence, Glimmer et moi parcourons 100 mètres seulement avant de tomber sur une large étendue d'eau. Nous entreprenons alors de remplir une à une les gourdes.

Assoiffé, je me saisis d'une d'elle, y met de l'iode, et me prépare à y boire immédiatement. De suite, Glimmer me l'arrache des mains, en m'avertissant :

« Attention ! Si tu n'attends pas trente minutes, l'eau reste toxique ! Tu serais mort en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire si t'avais but ! »

Je rougis, gêné. C'est une faute de débutant ! Le genre d'erreurs que font les mauvais tributs, les idiots ! Je murmure un petit : « Merci ! ».Glimmer me sourie, puis me donne un coup de coude, en souriant :

« T'as vu, la gourde, elle t'as sauvée la vie, elle est pas si conne ! »

A mon tour, je lui souris gentiment. Ce qui la fait glousser particulièrement stupidement. Juste de quoi contredire ce qu'elle vient de dire…

Alors que nous revenons, les autres ont déjà entamés leurs repas. Je distribue les gourdes, tandis que Cato explique le programme du soir :

« Bon, aujourd'hui, c'était sympa, on a trainé, on a rigolé, on a découvert une prairie. C'est pas exactement le but de notre présence dans l'arène… (Je lui tends sa gourde) Merci, Joli Cœur. Voilà ce que je vous propose : on va faire une petite virée nocturne, et tenter d'en dégommer un ou deux ce soir. Des questions ? (Il prend un air menaçant et ajoutes, doucereux :) Des objections ? »

Glimmer et Marvel, ne voulant visiblement pas contrarier Cato, secouent vigoureusement la tête. Je ne dis rien. La 4 hausse les épaules, indifférente. Seule Clove prend la parole :

« Sur le principe, je ne dis rien, mais la nuit semble vraiment sombre dans l'arène… Donc, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne s'éloigne pas trop de la Corne – même avec les lunettes – histoires ne pas se perdre… »

Marvel s'approche, prend Clove par les épaules, et lui dit, narquois :

« T'inquiètes pas ma petite Clove, on sera la pour te protéger… Faut pas avoir peur du noir… »

Cato poursuit comme si de rien n'était, alors que Clove lance un regard noir à Marvel :

« Donc, pas d'objections. Parfait. On va marcher à la queue. Je serais devant avec une paire de lunettes parce que ben… Non pas que je sois le chef, hein (il lance un regard menaçant)… Mais euh… je suis le plus grand. Ensuite, on va mettre 4. Si on est attaqué, on pourra la sacrifier (Grimace de la fille du 4, tandis que Clove et Glimmer hoche la tête comme si elles trouvaient ça honnête et logique), puis viendra Glimmer avec son arc. On l'a met à l'avant-garde, elle risquera de tirer sur moins de personne que si elle était à l'arrière, étant donné qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on le lui retire… »

« T'insinue que je pourrais vous tuez avec l'arc sans le vouloir ? » Demande Glimmer, choquée.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il insinue, chérie… » Réplique sournoisement Clove, tandis que Cato hoche la tête agacé.

« Bien. » Poursuit Cato : «Ensuite viendra Joli Cœur. Puis Clove, et enfin, Marvel couvrira nos arrière. »

Le repas se déroule sans anicroche.

Soudain, l'hymne de Panem résonne dans l'arène. Immédiatement, les tributs du 1 et du 2 arrêtent toute activité, se mettent en ligne, puis portent leur main droite sur le cœur, jusqu'à ce que la musique soit finit. Ensuite, c'est le sceau du Capitole qui apparait. Je sais que maintenant, nous allons voir les photos des tributs morts aujourd'hui.

La fille du 3.

Cato, Clove, Marvel, et Glimmer claironnent :

« Clove ! »

Je me tourne vers eux, ébahis.

Le garçon du 4, ma victime, apparait.

Mes acolytes crient :

« Peeta ! »

Et cela se déroule durant toute cette sorte de cérémonie funèbre…

Le garçon du 5.

« Glimmer ! »

La fille du 6.

« A nouveau Glimmer ! »

Le garçon du 6.

« Marvel ! »

Celui-ci renifle en bougonnant : « Le seul, malheureusement… »

La fille du 7.

« Clove ! »

Le garçon du 7. Je ferme les yeux.

« Encore Joli Cœur ! » j'entends joyeusement vociférer.

Le garçon du 8.

« Cato ! »

La fille du 9.

« Again : Cato ! »

Le garçon du 9.

« All the way : Cato ! »

Je secoue imperceptiblement la tête. Ils sont vraiment impossibles.

La fille du 10 apparait.

« Tient, c'est pas nous qui l'avons eût, celle-là… » S'exclame Marvel.

Je m'exprime d'une toute petite voix :

« C'est Tresh, du 11, qui l'a tué. »

« Ah. En tout cas, tu m'as pas l'air bien toi. Tu digère mal ? » Demande Glimmer.

Je rétorque un peu sèchement : « Mon estomac va très bien, je te remercie. »

Glimmer hausse les épaules.

Nous nous mettons désormais en marche, en silence (enfin, nous devons sans doute faire un raffut monstre pour les animaux de la forêt, mais qu'importe, ils ne sont pas nos proies…). Nous marchons durant des heures sans croiser le moindre tribut. Certes, nous n'allons pas très loin, mais nous passons les secteurs environnant la Corne d'abondance au peigne fin. Pourtant, pas la moindre trace de qui que ce soit. Alors que nous commençons à désespérer, les lumières d'un feu apparaissent au loin, créant immédiatement de l'excitation chez mes compagnons. D'abord un peu apeuré à l'idée que ce soit Katniss, je respire bientôt à nouveau normalement, me disant que ma bien aimée n'est certainement pas assez stupide pour allumer un feu en pleine nuit. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous arrivons sur le camp improvisé de l'inconsciente. Il s'agit de la fille du 8, qui s'était brièvement assoupis. Immédiatement, celle-ci se réveille, et comprends son malheur.

Elle à 14 ans. Un visage plutôt jolie, quoiqu'ayant un corps maigre, et sans beaucoup de formes. Elle à des cheveux châtains clair, et de grand yeux vert, dans lequel nous ne pouvons lire que de la peur. Immédiatement, elle prend la parole et balbutie :

« NON ! S'il vous plait ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Clove rit méchamment. Cato la fait taire d'un geste de la main. Il lui sourie gentiment puis dit :

« Soit. Je te laisse une chance. Dit moi pourquoi on devrait te laisser en vie… »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. De toute façon il l'a tuera, j'en suis convaincu ! Pourquoi lui donner de faux espoirs ?! C'est cruel…

La fille du 8, entre deux pleurs commence :

« Vous pouvez me laissez en vie, parce que, déjà, je ne suis pas menaçante, je ne pourrais tuer aucun de vous, même si je le voulais ! Et puis, si vous me laissez partir, je vous jure que je n'essayerai d'ailleurs pas de vous tuer à l'avenir. Aucun de vous. Je vous le jure. Et puis, si vous me prenez avec vous, je pourrais vous faire à manger, je cuisine très bien ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié de moi. Je sais que vous avez un cœur… »

Cato, qui faisait mine de regarder ses ongles, l'arrête d'un geste de la main lorsqu'elle prononce le mot « cœur »… Il la regarde longuement, puis dit :

« Aucun de tes arguments ne m'a convaincu… » Sans crier gare, il se jette sur elle et lui plante son épée dans le ventre, alors que la 8 ouvre de grand yeux, en poussant un râle répugnant. L'arme plantée jusqu'à la garde, il se penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille : « En plus, tu parles trop… »

Puis, il se relève, essuie sa lame sur sa manche, s'étire et dit avec un sourire :

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai sommeil ! Si on rentrait au camp ! Mieux vaut se tirer, qu'ils puissent emporter le corps avant qu'il se mette à puer.»

Les autres acquiescent en silence. Aucun d'eux ne semble perturbé par cette violence… Je tente de faire bonne figure, mais je ne peux contenir quelque larme de tristesse, que je cache sans problème dans le noir de la nuit.

Nous nous mettons en route, lorsque, au bout de quelques mètres Marvel s'exclame :

« On aurait déjà dû entendre le canon, non ? »

« Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui les empêche de descendre la chercher. » Réponds Glimmer.

« Elle est morte. Je l'ai plantée moi-même. » S'agace Cato, qui ne veut surtout pas qu'on avance la thèse qu'il l'aurait « manqué »…

« Alors, qu'attendent-ils pour faire tirer le canon ? » demande Glimmer.

« L'un de nous devrez retourner là-bas. S'assurer que le travail est bien fait… » Propose Marvel.

« Oui, ce serait bête de devoir la pister une deuxième fois… » Grommèle Clove.

Comme un petit garçon qu'on traite mal, Cato gémit :

« Mais… Puisque je vous dis qu'elle est morte ! »

D'un coup, je me dis que c'est peut-être le moment de répondre à sa tirade de ce matin.

Lui, c'est un lion. Mais moi, je ne suis pas un louveteau. Je suis un mâle alpha. Conquérant, je m'avance, et avec une pointe d'insolence dans la voix, je m'exclame :

« On perd du temps ! Je vais retourner l'achever. Et ensuite, on bouge ! »

Cato se tourne immédiatement vers moi, et me fixe avec de petits yeux. De suite, je lui adresse un sourire acide. Oui mon chou. Je marche sur tes plates-bandes, je donne des ordres. Et j'en ais parfaitement conscience.

Ne voulant pas perdre la face, Cato réplique d'une petite voix sifflante :

« Eh bien, vas-y _Joli Cœur_. Va vérifier toi-même ! »

Tiens. Je suis à nouveau « Joli Cœur ». Il doit vraiment se sentir menacer. Avec un sourire satisfait, rebrousse le chemin.

Alors que je m'approche du cadavre, ma « bonne » humeur s'estompe instantanément. Mon cœur bas la chamade. La vue de ce corps sans vie, de ce sang…

La 8 est toujours là. Elle respire douloureusement, et elle saigne abondamment.

Dès qu'elle me voit arriver, elle murmure avec véhémence : »

« TOI ! Tu viens finir le sale boulot ! Comment tu peux faire ça ! Je pensais que tu étais gentil ! Je pensais que tu étais différent… On pensait tous que tu l'étais… Tu es pire qu'eux en fait. Leurs soifs de sang, eux, ils ne la cachent pas… »

Elle hoquète, et cherche son souffle.

Ses mots m'ont frappé comme des gifles. Aussitôt, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés, et lui prend la main :

« NON ! Je ne suis pas comme eux… Je… Je n'aime pas tuer… Je n'aime pas le sang, les meurtres… »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Murmure la mourante.

« Pour… Parce que c'est… (Je marque un temps d'arrêt. La 8 me fixe intensément). C'est une stratégie afin de sauver la vie de la fille de mon District… Je… Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détail… C'est compliqué, mais sache que moi-même, je ne souhaite pas vivre, sans elle. Il faut qu'elle gagne… »

Le regard de la fille change : « Tu le fait VRAIMENT pour elle ? »

J'hoche la tête.

Elle insiste : « Tu l'aime vraiment ? »

Dans un soupire, je dis : « De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme… »

Un sourire étire les lèvres de la fille du 8 : « Alors on avait raison, avec le garçon de mon district, de te surnommer : « L'Amoureux »… »

Je souris légèrement… « L'Amoureux »… Je préfère ça à « Joli Cœur » !

Un silence se fait, seulement ponctuer par cette jeune fille mourante qui tousse du sang. Celle-ci finit par dire :

« Tue-moi ! (je lui lance un regard intrigué)… Tue moi, c'est la seule solution pour que ta petite amie gagne… (Je ne peux m'y résoudre, pourtant, elle insiste :) De toute façon, je vais me vider me mon sang… Tu ne feras qu'abréger mes souffrances… ! »

Finalement, J'hoche la tête, et me penche un peu plus vers elle, mon couteau à la main. Elle me dit, avec un sourire : « Ne me loupe pas, comme l'abruti du 2… »

D'une toute petite voix, je dis : « Je vais faire mon possible… »

Elle plisse les yeux avec difficulté, tousse du sang et reprend dans un souffle :

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Peeta Mellark… (Je ferme les yeux, m'apprêtant à la poignarder) Une dernière chose… (J'hoche la tête, toujours les yeux fermés)… Regarde-moi dans les yeux, s'il te plait, je veux emporter un dernier bon souvenir avec moi… Tes yeux… Ils ont la même couleur que le ciel, dans mon district… »

J'acquiesce lentement, la regarde dans les yeux, les miens baignés de larmes. Et d'un coup, sec et net, je lui plante mon poignard dans le cœur. Bientôt, elle pousse son dernier soupir.

Je me lève pleurant littéralement. De dépits, je jette ma dague à terre. Même avec les carrières, je me retrouve à tuer. Pire, je me retrouve à terminer le travail qu'ils ont commencé…

Respirant un grand coup pour me calmer, je retourne vers mes compagnons de fortune.

Me voyant arriver, Cato demande, plissant les yeux :

« Alors, elle était morte ? »

Sec je réponds en le défiant du regard :

« Non. Mais maintenant oui » Le canon retentit. « On y va ? »

Avec un mouvement rageur de la tête, Cato acquiesce. Je remarque que Glimmer et Marvel rient sous capes. Peut-être remarquent-ils que leurs grand chef n'est pas si invincible…

Arrivé à la Corne d'Abondance, nous allumons un feu. L'atmosphère se détend peu à peu. Marvel et Glimmer racontent de nombreuses anecdotes plutôt drôles, si bien que parfois, je dois me souvenir que je les déteste. Alors que Glimmer raconte une de ses aventures dans un magasin de vêtement qui fait rire Clove et même sourire Cato, mon esprit divague. Je me souviens alors des paroles de Portia :

_« Dans l'arène, tu devras faire des choix stratégiques, qui ne seront pas forcément compréhensible au public s'ils ne sont pas expliqués ! Si cela doit t'arriver, par moment, trouve un endroit tranquille, et explique à voix basse en quoi consiste ton plan. En plus, le public aura l'impression d'être de connivence avec toi, ce ne seras que du bénéfique pour toi ! »_

Je vois de quoi elle parle à présent. Pour le public, mon alliance avec les Carrières doit paraitre déstabilisante. D'un bond, je me lève. Les autres me lancent des regards surpris. Je balbutie :

« Je… Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes… Euh… Envie « naturelle ». »

Ils acquiescent tous, soulagé. Hormis la fille du 4, qui, prenant un air malin, ricane :

« Bien sûr, tu crois qu'on va te laisser filler comme ça ?! »

Je lui lance un regard d'incompréhension. Elle ajoute, toujours sournoise :

« Alors, c'est qui l'idiote maintenant ?! Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que c'est une ruse pour nous échapper ! Pfff « envie naturelle » !? Ca veut rien dire ! Comme si on allait croire que tu as envie de ramasser des cailloux, ou cueillir des fleurs à cette heure ci ! »

Je l'a regarde ébahi. Elle rigole là… Personne ne peut être aussi stupide, quand même…

Clove, du même avis que moi, se tape le front du plat de sa main, atterré. Cato, lui, exaspéré, commence à beugler.

« Il va PISSER, pauvre conne. C'est ça ce que ça veux dire : « envie naturelle » ! Tu veux des synonymes ? « Envie pressante », « faire pipi », « uriner »… Je continu la liste ? (une lueur de compréhension s'allume enfin dans le regard de la fille du 4) Non ? Parfait. Alors, à moins qu'il ait envie que tu l'aides –ce qui m'étonnerais- il serait sympa de ta part que… Ben, tu la ferme, et que tu laisse notre charmant blondinet du 12 aller se soulager. BOUFFONE. »

Mort de rire, je m'éloigne à jusqu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la Corne. Toujours hilare, je commence en chuchotant, seul dans le noir :

« Chers habitants de tout Panem, et particulièrement du Capitole, je tiens juste à vous expliquer ma démarche. Mon alliance avec les Carrières n'est qu'un concours de circonstance ! Mon but n'est pas de survivre, mais de permettre à ma bien aimée Katniss, tribut féminin du District 12, de gagner ces jeux ! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait, en envoyant le maximum de don à mon mentor Haymitch Abernathy ! Pour ce qui est des carrières, j'estime qu'ils sont les plus grands dangers pour elle. Et comme le veux le proverbe… « Garde tes amis près de toi, mais tes ennemis encore plus proche… ». C'est exactement ce principe que j'applique ! J'espère que vous me soutiendrez dans mon entreprise, et que vous appréciez tout particulièrement le début de ces Hunger Games ! Je vous promets que cette édition sera mémorable ! Merci d'avance pour votre soutien ! »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, souris dans le noir, puis m'exclame, toujours en chuchotant :

« Ah, j'oubliais, j'ai un petit message pour mes frères Jay et Steve… « Eh, les mecs… Vous avez vus, j'ai du savon ! ». »

Tout sourire, je retourne à la Corne où mes compagnons sont en train de se glisser dans leurs sacs de couchage. Alors que je fais de même, Clove grogne :

« Eh, 4, pour la connerie que t'as dites avant, c'est toi qui prend le premier tour de garde, cette nuit. »

Malgré moi, je souris en entendant ça. Je me couche tandis que la concerné grommelle dans sa barbe.

Alors que je ferme les yeux, et que je suis sur le point de m'endormir, j'entends Cato murmurer :

« 12 de mort. Plus que 11 à tuer… »

**Aloooooooors ce chapitre vous a-t-il satisfait ? J'espère que oui, parce que je sais qu'il était très attendu, et parce que j'ai eût du mal à l'écrire…  
J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les Carrières ne soient pas trop « méchants ». Pour moi, ils sont comme Peeta, ou Katniss : là contre leurs gré, et promis à une mort certaine… Donc cela ne m'intéressait pas d'en faire des robots, des machines de guerre (même s'ils ne sont pas en modes « ultra-humains » et « bisounours » !) ^^**

**Donnez-moi vos avis en ****REVIEWS****, ça m'intéresse !**

**La suite, c'est pour… Je sais pas trop, sans doute durant les vacances de Noël :)**

**La playlist du Chapitre :**

**Some nights – Fun**

**Pumped up kicks - Foster the people**

**Huddle formation - The go! team**


	17. Une pause s'impose!

Hey !

Encore une fois, je dois malheureusement faire une pause dans ma fic !

Je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, j'ai beaucoup de bac blanc à réviser en ce moment, c'est vachement prenant ! En plus, je dois dire que j'ai plus franchement la motivation pour écrire, j'ai beaucoup de vue, mais pas tellement de reviews, résultats, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous pensez de mon travail, ce que je devrais améliorer, etc… c'est assez lassant…

Bref, je n'arrête en aucun cas ma fic, mais je la mets en stand-by au moins jusqu'au vacance de février ! J'ai commencé le nouveau chapitre, et d'ici là je devrais l'avoir finis !

Je tenais juste à vous prévenir :)

Pour ceux qui me review mes chapitres précédents, merci énormément ! Pour ceux qui me lisent simplement, n'hésitez pas à me lâcher un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, même les détracteurs, la critique est toujours constructive ! :)

A la prochaine !

PeetaPower !


	18. Aloooors?

Bonjour, bonjouuuuur!

non, ceci, mes cher lecteurs, n'est pas encore un nouveau chapitre, mais juste une petite annonce (encore!)

j'ai finis de passer mon bac, et même si je me suis lamentablement raté dans quasiment toute les matières, je suppose que je l'aurait quand même! donnnc je vous annonce que *roulement de tambours* : je me remet a la réécriture dès cette après midi, et je le promets, le chapitre suivant arrive dans la semaine qui vient!


	19. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Après plusieurs mois d'absence, du fait de mon dure travail d'élève de Terminale, je reviens avec un petit chapitre! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit : ce n'est pas très bon, il y aura sûrement beaucoup de fautes, mais bon, au moins, je m'y suis remis!**

**Donc, dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir une partie de la deuxième journée du petit Peeta dans le Hunger games! J'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**Merci pour toute les reviews que j'ai eût durant mon absence, ça fait très plaisir! De même pour les ajouts en favoris, et les followers!**

**Read it, and enhoy it!**

Chapitre 16

« Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark. J'ai 16 ans. Les Hunger Games ont débutés. Je suis allié au Carrière. Et j'ai passé l'une des pires nuits de ma vie… »

Pourquoi ?

Oh, pas grand-chose, en faite.

Omettons la tribut du 4 dont le bruit des ronflements est à peu près équivalent à celui d'un hovercraft, et il ne reste qu'un détail. Mais de taille. Durant sa garde, cette nuit, Marvel s'est dit qu'un peu de réconfort ne serait pas de refus. Comment remonter son moral ? En mangeant le chocolat que Clove avait gardé à portée de main, par exemple. Mauvaise idée. Celle-ci, sentant une présence à ses côtés, et pensant évidemment à une attaque nocturne, s'était immédiatement réveillée, brandissant des poignards (camouflés sous sa couverture parce que : « on est jamais trop prudent ! ») et hurlant, dans le but de nous alerter. Elle a juste faillit taillader Marvel. Celui-ci n'a pas franchement apprécié passer si près de la mort (si tôt), et le lui a fait bruyamment remarqué. S'en est suivit une dispute qui a faillit dégénérer lorsque Cato s'est finalement levé, en menacant de les tuer tout les deux, en prenant l'un pour taper sur l'autre. Bref. Pas une nuit de tout repos...

Etant le premier levé, je me rends compte que Glimmer, responsable du tour de garde, s'est endormie.

Une idée me passe brièvement par la tête : ils dorment tous, les égorgers dans leurs sommeils ne serait pas plus simple...? Et puis finalement, non. La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis allié avec eux, c'est pour qu'ils puissent tuer un maximum de tributs pour moi. Il en reste encore trop de vivant, et me charger de cette boucherie ne m'est pas envisageable. J'ai déjà trop tué jusqu'a maintenant. 3 personnes sont mortes sous mes coups. 3 êtres vivant. 3 adolescants, ayant familles, amis, désirs d'avenirs, et rêves. Et je les ait tué. A cause de moi, 3 coeurs ont cessés de battre. A cause de moi et pour une personne. Pour un seul et unique coeur... Celui de Katniss...

Après un dernier moment, où indecis, je me dis que c'est là le seul instant où je pourrait venir a bout d'adversaires comme Cato ou Clove, je secoue la tête, soupire, puis me penche vers Glimmer et lui secoue doucement l'épaule. Alors qu'elle émerge doucement, et ouvre grand les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle s'est endormie, je m'écarte doucement. Elle me murmure un "merci" plein de gratitude et je lui adresse un pâle sourire.

Alors que je me prépare, je réfléchis à ma stratégie. Celle-ci est plutôt simple, et je l'ai élaboré, ou disons amélioré, cette nuit après que Marvel et Clove m'eut privé de sommeil.

D'ordinaire tout les tributs, même ceux ayant formé une alliance cherchent a se démarquer des autres, en attirant les sponsors à leurs manières, par divers moyens. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que mon esprit a été prolifique cette nuit. En plus de faire en sorte que le public m'adore, en faisant en sorte d'être de connivence avec eux, pour qu'ils envoient des dons pour Katniss, je vais tenter de décribiliser les autres. Pour cela, je vais m'employer a les scruter, observer, et repérer leurs stratégies, et les démasquer au grand jours, afin qu'ils perdent des sponsors. Sans sponsors, la nourriture se fera rare chez les carrières : ils ne sont pas assez discret pour chasser convenablement, et ils ont totalement négligé le stand de survie, lors de notre préparation aux jeux. Affamés, ils seront moins forts. Sans sponsors, ils seront affaiblis. Evidemment, un problème se pose. S'ils ne recoivent plus de nourriture par les sponsors, je ne serais plus nourris non plus, mes dons étant transférés avec ceux de Katniss... Qu'importe, je suis du 12! Je peux survivre un certains temps a la torture de la faim, contrairement a mes accolytes de fortunes. De toute façon, depuis mon séjour au Capitole, j'ai acquis une certaine marge, avant d'être succeptible de souffrir de la sous-nutrition!

Ainsi, voilà comment débute ma seconde journée dans les jeux.

Alors que chacuns se réveil l'un après l'autre, la matinée débute.

Dans une bonne humeur que je trouve morbide, les autres tributs de carrières se détendent, en se répartissant les taches de la journée, qui sera occupé par l'organisation du camps et non par la chasse aux autres "prois", qui débutera le lendemain. Mon rôle pour l'instant? Compter avec la fille du 4 la multitude de barres protéinés se trouvant dans nos affaires. Autant dire que je fais le travail seul : a voir la 4 regarder bêtement les barres, on a la forte envie de se demander si elle sait compter. Ciel! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai glissé que je comptais les petits pains, chez moi dans le 12, a la boulangerie?! Maintenant, ils pensent que je suis bon en maths. ENORME abération. Mais bon, lorsque je vois Cato suer comme une bête en coupant du bois avec une hache, je me dit que mon travail n'est pas des plus fastidieux. Et il a l'avantage de me laisser le temps de scruter mes adversaires, et de démasquer leurs stratégies dans leurs quête de la popularité a travers Panem.

Sincèrement, j'aimerais pouvoir dévoiler leurs plans dans la journée : les savoirs biens nourris plusieurs jours après le début des jeux serait inquiétant... Il faut les affaiblir, et au plus vite!

Et il s'avère que pour certains Tributs , la stratégie est plutôt simple.

Déjà, je comprend très rapidement que la tribut du 4... N'en a tout simplement pas. Déjà peu ragoutante de nature, celle-ci ne fait absolument rien pour s'arranger : elle reste juste là, debout, les bras ballants, attendant qu'on lui donne des ordres, le regard vide, la morve lui coulant du nez. Délicieux... Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Finnick n'a pas fait un travail de premier ordre, cette année...

Plus étonnant cependant, il semble que Clove n'en ait pas non plus. Souvent désagréable, ne faisant pas d'effort pour paraitre particulièrement sympatique, et assez négligé ce matin, alors qu'elle pourrait facilement être plutôt jolie, il me semble finalement évident que Clove n'a qu'un seul but : tuer tout le monde, et être la dernière debout. Elle veux réussir par elle même. Elle n'est pas de celle qui compte gagner grâce aux autres. Elle ne cherche pas a être une gagnante poupulaire, et aimée du public. Juste une gagnante tout court. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas si bête comme choix : je pense qu'ainsi, elle reste elle-même, elle ne joue pas le jeu des multiples personnalités. Elle reste vrai, et ça, on ne peux lui enlever, même si cela fait froid dans le dos lorsqu'on se rend compte de son degré de méchanceté naturel. Et puis, le genre "Terminator féminin, sans coeur, sans fois, ni lois" ça peut plaire au public, et lui donner des sponsors.

Je hausse les épaules : contre ça, je ne peux rien. Mon but est de réduire le nombres de sponsors, en ouvrant les yeux de ceux-ci, face au manipulations que tente de produire les Tributs pour se faire aimer. Puisque Clove agis naturellement, je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher d'être soutenue...

Cependant, je note plusieurs fois des petits détails réccurents dans son attitude : alors que midi approche, et qu'elle est censé préparer un repas a base de riz et de poulet (viande apporté par un parachute en provenance des sponsors le matin même), en compagnie de Glimmer, je me rend compte qu'elle lance plusieurs regards furtif a Cato. Et c'est peut-être a cause de mon esprit de sentimental invétéré, mais j'ai la forte impression que son visage s'adoucit dès qu'elle le regarde... Ce pourrait-il que Clove et son coeur de pierre, fondent pour un garçon comme Cato? En y réfléchissant, la stratégie de l'amourette serait intelligente : je l'ai moi même fait avec Katniss (bien que mes sentiments soient plus que réel), simplement, moi, je peux faire l'amoureux transis, ça colle tout a fait a ma personnalité, alors qu'avec Clove...

Alors ? Stratégie? Ou sentiments sincère et véritables? Il va falloir que je creuse l'affaire...

Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que Cato et Clove feraient un merveilleux couple... Ma petite voix dans ma tête ne peux s'empêcher de me dire avec ironie : "ils engendreraient des bébés démoniaques, et iraient torturer des écureuils ensemble...". Morbide.

Pour Glimmer, la stratégie employée, a mis un certain temps a me paraitre évidente. Il faut avouer que je fais tout pour l'éviter : a coups de gaffe, qui la font tomber de façons les plus ridicules les unes que les autres, et a coups de remarque stupides et idiotes, elle deviendrais presque horripilante. Et ce genre de sentiments positifs à son égard ne me sont pas bénéfiques... M'attacher a mes ennemies serait vraiment idiots...

Et c'est juste après le repas de midi que j'ai compris la stratégie de celle que je pensais jusque là être l'insignifiante blondasse du 1.

Alors que je la fixe, je la voie regarder discrètement au alentour, puis trébucher délibérément sur une pierre, exécuter une pirouette monumentale, et attérir sur son postérieur de façon comique. Alors que Marvel et Cato se précipite, mort de rire, pour l'aider a se relever, quelque choses fait "tilt" dans mon cerveau. J'ai fait une grave erreur : je suis entré dans le jeux de Glimmer. Dès le début, je l'ai prise pour une idiote, écervellé, sportive, certes, mais dont la gym du cerveau ne devait pas être des plus reluisante. Et c'est là que je me rends compte de mon erreur : tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu d'acteurs, des plus brillants je dois le dire. Car en se faisant passer pour la cruche de service, Glimmer construit sa victoire sur la base de deux pilliers majeurs : premièrement, ses autres concurrents, moi y compris, la prenant pour une idiote particulièrement maladroite, ne la considérerait pas comme un danger majeur. Dans un second temps a coups de pitrerie, tant verbale, que physique, Glimmer se construit un capital sympatie sans doute énorme au Capitole.

Je m'en rend compte a présent : le rire est une arme féroce, et la blonde du 1 la bien compris... Alors comment déjouer son plan ? J'ai beau passer du temps a me creuser la tête, rien ne me vient, alors que l'après midi débute. Finalement je me dis que la seule solution serait peut-être de lui faire comprendre que j'ai repéré sa stratégie, et espérer qu'elle se trahisse et avoue, se discréditant ainsi aux yeux de Panem, passant pour ce qu'elle est réellement : une actrice féroce et calculatrice, et non pas une hilarante jolie jeune fille, a la maladresse incurable et a la cervelle de moineau.

L'occasion se présente rapidement : alors que l'après-midi n'en est qu'a ses débuts, Glimmer vient rapidement me trouver et me lance en minaudant :

"Peet' tu m'aiderais a aller remplir les gourdes? Toutes seules je risque de tout laisser tomber, maladroite comme je suis..."

Après un clin d'oeil enjoué qui l'a fait glousser à la manière d'une poule, j'acquièce et me lève d'un bon.

Sur le chemin, et alors que nous remplissons les gourdes, puis que nous attendons que l'eau se purifie, je fais comme si de rien n'étais. Je me montre véritablement adorable avec Glimmer, je reste gentil en tout occasion, ne me moque pas d'elle lorsqu'elle sort (volontairement, maintenant je le sais) des conneries plus grosses qu'elle, je fais des blagues, et rie beaucoup en sa compagnie. D'un point de vue extérieur, je suis sûr qu'on a l'air d'être de vraiment bons amis étant dans un trip sympa, un bon délire. Et il est vrai que par moment je me perd un peu, et me montre vraiment spontanné dans ma conversation... Par moment, même si j'ai du mal a ma l'avouer, je trouve cette "fausse" Glimmer sympatique, et elle aussi semble prendre beaucoup de plaisir en ma compagnie.

Simplement, je ne doit pas perdre mon objectif de vue : elle cherche a me duper, et moi, je dois la mettre en confiance, afin qu'elle m'avoue qu'elle me tous nous berner.

Alors que les 30 minutes nécessaires a la purification de l'eau sont finis, nous retournons vers la Corne d'Abondance, sur le chemin, je remarque rapidement non loin, une racine sortant du sol. Je suis sûr que Glimmer y a prévu un gag monumental, qui consisterait a faire un vol planné, et a se renverser le contenues des gourdes dessus. Et je ne m'y trompe pas...

Alors que nous arrivons a niveau de la racine, Glimmer fait mine de trébucher! Prenant les devant, je l'attrape fermement mais avec douceur par le poignet et empêche la chute. Je la voit alors me lancer un furtif regard furieux, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de lâcher un petit rire :

"Merci Joli Coeur j'ai faillit tout laisser tomber quelle gaffeuse je fais..."

C'est là que je la coupe en sussurant :

"Eh, ma belle, pas besoin de feindre avec moi, tu sais..."

Elle bat des paupières :

"Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre..."

"Tu comprend tout a fait." je réplique avec toujours autant de douceur. "Allons tu n'as pas besoin de ça, de tout ces arrtifices... Tu n'es pas _SI_ maladroite... Et je sais que tu es brillante..."

Son teint de porcelaine vire plus rapidement au rouge que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ais-je été trop frontal? Trop tard pour faire machine arrière cependant. Glimmer déglutit rapidement avant d'essayer de se redonner, tant bien que mal, un semblant de confiance :

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

"Allons... TU sais, il y d'autre manière de gagner que... _tricher_..."

Contre toute attente, Glimmer explose dans un rire nerveux :

"_Tricher_...?" Son ton devient acerbe : "Si sauver sa peaux par tout les moyens c'est tricher, alors oui, je triche, voilà, tu es content?!" D'un coups, sa voix se brise : "Je n'ai pas d'autre moyens, pas d'autre issues... Je ne suis pas aussi forte que Cato et Clove, pas aussi rapide que Katniss ou Marvel, pas aussi discète que Rue ou la Renarde du 5... Pas aussi intelligente que toi. Tout ce que j'ai c'est un semblant de talent pour la simulation, et un physique..."

Et elle commence a pleurer a chaude larmes. Je sais que c'est juste une autre de ses ruses : elle est une bonne actrice, pas de doutes. Elle se sait démasquer, alors elle cherche a faire son mea culpa devant le Capitole, de façon émouvante. Malgré tout, je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Fausse ou pas, les larmes, je ne peux les supporter. Et voilà, Peeta Mellark et son petit coeur trop tendre ont encore frappé. Je soupire et lui carresse les cheveux, pour la calmer, alors qu'elle se laisse aller contre mon épaule. Je lui murmure :

"Moi, je connais ta valeur. Et les autres ont tord de te sous-estimer. Qielqu'un avec ton talent me semble limite plus dangereux qu'une Clove qui ne peux cacher ses émotions..."

La sincérité de ma voix lui fait relever les yeux. Dans son regard humide je perçois de la gratitude :

"C'est gentil... Tu sais ce rôle de débile écervellé? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisit... Cato et Clove, dès qu'ils m'ont vu m'ont pris, rien qu'a mon apparence, pour une idiote. Je n'ai fait qu'entrer dans leurs jeu..." Elle marque une pause, fronce les sourcils puis reprend : "Tu es gentil tu sais. Trop gentil." Elle marque encore un temps d'arrêt, songeuse : "Ca te perdra, d'ailleurs."

Puis elle ramasse les gourde, et reprend son chemin, en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Alors que je la laisse prendre de l'avance, je la regarde s'éloigner.

"Oui, je suis peut-être gentil. En attendant, je t'ai démasquer. Et je vais bientôt démasquer tes deux autres acolytes..."

**Aloooooors? Bon retour? ^^**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une petite review, ça ne fait pas de mal, et ça ne tue personne :)**

**les chansons du chapitres :**

**Let it go - Passenger**

**Can't hold us - Macklemore**

**California King Bed - Rihanna**


End file.
